Una hermosa generacion
by J0r
Summary: Lily le sonreía dulcemente, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. La suavidad del tacto de sus manos era incomparable con cualquier cosa. Ni la más fina seda era suficiente para alcanzarla. Y James, simplemente la adoraba. COMPLETO
1. Fin de las vacaciones

Disclaimer: Ningun personaje ni cancion que nombro aqui es mio, todo esto pertenece a sus autores, yo lo uso como hobby.

* * *

**I. Fin de las vacaciones.**

Una noche de agosto, la última noche de ese mes, el cielo era iluminado por cada una de las estrellas, ese día la luna se veía especialmente linda, y debajo de ese firmamento, sentada en el marco de su ventana estaba la chica de cabello escarlata, la pelirroja Lily Evans. Cantaba una suave melodía de su banda favorita, ya había preparado su baúl y esa tarde había ido con sus padres y hermana a comprar los últimos libros que necesitaba para empezar su ultimo año en Hogwarts, al callejón Diagon. No lo podía creer, ya estaba en 7º. Ya podía usar libremente la magia, podría utilizarla en el mundo muggle.

Como había disfrutado todo el verano haciéndole bromas a su hermana y a la morsa de su novio, es que eran tan molestos. Siempre mirando con mala cara, criticando a los vecinos, escondiéndole las cartas que Betty, su lechuza le traía de sus amigos del colegio. No podía entender por que Petunia se había vuelto tan arrogante y miserable con ella, desde el día que le llego la carta del colegio, la hermosa relación de hermanas que tenían, nunca volvió a ser la misma, es mas, se podía creer que ni siquiera tenían relación. Era solo un "Buenos Días" general para toda la familia a la hora del desayuno, o en todo caso, "Salí de mi silla" o "Correte", o cualquier otro tipo de insulto disimulado.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto de las vacaciones, las tareas hogareñas que tanto la fastidiaban ahora eran excusa para practicar la magia libremente, el Fregotego en las vajillas, o bien cuando le tocaba cocinar usaba el Diffindo para cortar los vegetales, y así todo tipo de hechizos para hacer sus tareas completamente divertidas. O como el primer día que se quedo sola en la casa ya que su querida hermanita había acompañado a la morsa de su novio a una exposición de taladros, y sus padres habían sido invitados a una cena a beneficio de hogares para niños, Lily aprovecho el vacío de la casa, y en living, agarro un disco de los Beatles y subió a todo volumen Rock and Roll music, mientras bailaba sobre la mesa ratona, usando como micrófono su varita mientras con el Wingardium Leviosa levito todas las cosas que decoraban el ambiente, haciéndolas danzar alrededor suyo.

Sin embargo ahora ya todo eso era diferente, es cierto, ese verano se había divertido mucho, pero algo estaba llegando a su fin, y ya nada seria lo mismo, no sabia porque pero lo presentía, mientras miraba la luna. Tal vez fuera su ojo interior, y eso que había dejado en el sexto curso adivinación ya que no le veía la gracia a una materia tan atemporal. Era difícil de describir la sensación que sentía, de lo que si estaba seguro era que nada seria igual.

Ese mundo mágico que cuando era pequeña se había imaginado, se había hecho realidad, y ya nada se podía volver atrás.

Hogwarts, el colegio de sus sueños, ya se estaba por fin terminando.

o0o0o

En un lugar afuera de Londres…

- Sirius- dijo James asomándose por su puerta – ¿Ya preparaste tu baúl?, ¿la capa invisible la guardaste tu?- interrogó gritando hacia el pasillo, llevaba el pelo alborotado como era costumbre, las gafas dejaban ver unos ojos de color marrón profundo.

- Si Cornamenta, ya la guarde, no te preocupes – respondió Sirius asomando por la puerta de al lado.

- Perfecto, amigo Canuto- James sonrió, y desperezando todo su cuerpo – ya es nuestro último año en Hogwarts, mañana voy a ver a mi linda pelirroja, por fin.

- ¿Este año qué vas a hacer para conquistarla?

- Mmm… todavía no se me ocurre que hacer, pero ten por seguro que Lily este año cae rendida a mis pies.

- ¿Tan seguro estás?- dijo Sirius dibujando una risita irónica en sus labios.

- Por supuesto, este año no se salva de mi- James se asoma por la puerta y mira hacia su cuarto, en la pared había un estante llenos de cuadros con fotos de Lily, sonrie dulcemente, y dice – Hasta mañana canuto.

- Hasta mañana Cornamenta.

o0o0o

Estación King's Cross…

Lily iba arrastrando su baúl por la estación, iba sola, sus padres no la habían podido acompañar ya que Petunia había tenido una supuesta descompostura, ay!, pero era obvio que no era cierto, había sido un vil invento, para que no la llevaran. Así que desgraciadamente tuvo que viajar el autobús noctámbulo, no podía entender como había gente capaz de dormir en ese maldito cacharro, es que era imposible mantenerse sentado, como si lo hicieran a propósito. Tenia todos los brazos adoloridos, de seguro que cuando llegara la colegio los tendría negros de tantos moretones que le iban a salir.

Rápidamente llego a la plataforma 9, justo en frente de la pared que te transportaba al anden 9 ¾. Tomo distancia, exhalo aire llenando su pecho de oxigeno, apretó firmemente la manija del baúl, agarrando a su vez la jaula de su lechuza blaca con motitas grises en las alas. Entonces cerro los ojos, como meditando algún tipo de oración, y corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, atravesando el portal, descubriendo el mágico mundo de la magia.

Pero un picotazo de su amada Betty la volvió a la realidad.

- ¡Ay!-rugió Lily tomándose el dedo índice con la mano izquierda – Lechuza de mierda – Gritó tomando la jaula, moviéndola de un lado al otro, mientras Betty comenzaba a chillar y a ulular como una condenada, batiendo sus alas, haciendo volar cientos de plumas –Maldita lechuza será mejor que te cierres ese maldito pico que tenes. Porque te juro que te desplumo y te lo rompo y lo muelo en pedacitos ¡Para que no vuelvas a chillar mas!

La lechuza abrió sus ojos en forma de platos, en inmediatamente dejo de ulular, miro a Lily con odio, le dio vuelta la cara de una forma muy altanera.

- Así esta mejor mi querida Betty- dijo Lily con una falsa sonrisa.

La pelirroja iba vestida con una pollera de satén color celeste, con unas botas de cuero de caña alta que le llegaba a la rodilla, al igual que la pollera. Además tenia una chomba muy delicada de color beige, con una inscripción que brillaba en tonos dorados que decía " Can't buy me, love". Su cabello lo tenia recogido en un elegante rodete justo detrás de la nuca, y los mechones que no se enganchaban en este, los había sostenido mediante unas hebillas con canutillos dorados y rojos.

Al darse cuanta de la situación, y que medio anden se había dado vuelta para saber de donde provenía tal griterío, acomodo la jaula de Betty sobre el baúl, se aliso la pollera, se acomodo la blusa, y arrastra el baúl hacia el expreso, caminando mordazmente.

Sabia muy bien que era la causa de muchos suspiros en Hogwarts, entonces se enderezo aun mas y contoneando naturalmente sus caderas, empezó a caminar hacia el centro del anden, siendo seguida por la mirada de al menos una decena de chicos.

- ¡Lily!- Grita una chica de cabello corto y rubio, estilo carré. Iba vestida con una minifalda violeta, una polera de cuello alto negra y botas beige hasta las rodillas. Lily rápidamente se da vuelta, dejando su baúl tirado en el medio del andén, y corre al encuentro con su amiga, abrazándose muy afectuosamente, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia

- ¡Hola Eli!. Amiga no te das una idea de lo que lo que te extrañe.

- Ay Lily, sabias bien que podías venir a casa cuando quieras, no se porque no me hiciste caso. Sabes bien que mis padres no andan metidos en todas esas cosas de la limpieza de sangre ni nada. Sos tonta, ellos te quieren conocer- respondió Eli acariciando el cabello de su amiga, a la vez que se acomodaba la falda que en el medio del abrazo se le había subido un poco.

-Que melodramáticas que están mis chicas- dijo una joven de ojos oscuros, con la piel especialmente blanca y el cabello oscuro y lacio hasta la cintura –¡Ey!, ¿que me miran así?, ¿no hay un abrazo para la loca de su amiga Anna?- dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia Eli y Lily que la miraban incrédula.

Ambas se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de la morocha haciéndola caer al piso.

- Ay Anni, no te das una idea de lo que te extrañe- dijo Lily tumbada del lado derecho de Anna.

-Jaja si nena, yo también te extrañe muchísimo- continuó Eli tumbada sobre Anna.

- Me alegro mucho- cambio su mirada de alegría por una de fastidio- pero por favor salgan de encima mío que estamos haciendo el ridículo en la estación, y nos están mirando con cara rara- dijo haciendo una graciosa mueca.

Las tres se levantaron del piso rápidamente sacudiéndose la ropa, Anna llevaba un mini short muy corto de color rosa chillón, con una remera de color amarillo con la cara de Marylin Monroe estampada, el cabello lo tenia lacio y batido, mostrándose elevado en la parte superior, y lo aplastaba un poco con una vincha ancha de color verde. Además tenia puestas unas medias por arriba de la rodilla de color amarillo y unas botas por la pantorrilla de color marrón, ajustadas en el pie, pero luego se agrandaban y caían por los costados de la pierna.

- Te alisaste el cabello- afirmó Lily acariciando el cabello de la castaña.

- Si, parece que le pegaste tu onda, pelirroja- dijo Eli sonriendo.

- Ey, arrogante, sabes bien que no me gusta que me digan pelirroja- comentó con aires de ofendida - además para algo mis padres me pusieron un nombre- añadió cruzándose de brazos.

- Si coloradita ya lo sabemos no hace falta que lo repitas- respondió suspicaz Anna, haciendo que la susodicha se ponga roja de la ira.

- Bueno ya basta, hoy no es el día de fastidiar a Lily- refutó la damnificada, dándose vuelta tomando su baúl, acomodando, a su vez, la jaula de Betty que yacía tirada en el suelo. La lechuza tenía la cara de pocos amigos, y al ver que levantaba su jaula comenzó a chillar nuevamente para hacer enojar a su dueña.

- Bestia del demonio, ya vas a ver- dijo la pelirroja, empuñando su varita- Epoximise- y el pico de Betty quedo pegado sin podré rechistar, regalándole una mirada de profundo odio a su dueña.

- Yo digo si esa ave se pudiese vengar, vos ya estarías 6 metros bajo tierra- le susurró la rubia, empujando su carrito junto a Anna.

- Si no se porque la tratas tan mal, vamos Lily, es solo un ave- se burló la morocha, ironizando su voz.

-Se equivocan chicas, así como la ven, lechuza y todo, es la mujer mas histérica que he conocido, pero no, conmigo no se mete, ella ya sabe a que atenerse- culminó la ojiverde mirando de reojo a la enojada ave - Bueno me parece que ya tendríamos que subir, a ver si todavía nos quedamos sin un compartimiento.

- Si tienes razón, mejor subamos- decidió Anna tomando su varita-Wingardium Leviosa- exclamó, y los baúles entraron por la puerta quedando suspendidos mientras las tres chicas subían despreocupadamente al expreso.

Tomaron sus cosas y las arrastraron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimiento vacío.

Lily y Anna se sentaron en uno de los asientos, y Eli enfrente de ellas.

- No puedo creer que ya este sea nuestro ultimo año- comentó Anna abrazando a la pelirroja.

- Si es asombroso, no puedo creerlo… - su mirada se fijó en un punto en el horizonte, había visto a un muchacho de espaldas con el cabello oscura y despeinado hablando animadamente con Sirius y Remus.

o0o0o

- ¿Lunático cómo pasaste tus vacaciones amigo?- preguntó Sirius golpeando la espalda de este fuertemente.

- Bien chicos, tranquilo en mi casa, ¿y ustedes como están?

- Bien la pasamos bárbaro, es una lastima que no hayas podido venir, ¿estas mejor de salud?- preguntó preocupado James.

- Si por suerte en San Mungo me trataron de maravilla, ustedes vieron, la sanadora que me toco era buenísima.

- Que bueno amigo- dijo Sirius mirando hacia una de las ventanillas del expreso –Mira James quien esta sentada en aquel compartimiento- señalando a Lily quien estaba sentada frente a Eli.

James se da vuelta y sonríe dulcemente, la chica de cabellos de fuego también estaba mirando para aquel lado, las miradas se encuentran, ella rápidamente se da vuelta a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- Bueno chicas ya es hora de comenzar este ultimo año- dice Eli mirando con una sonrisa picara a Lily –No mires así divina que te lo vas a comer con la mirada.

- Eh…. No yo no estaba mirando a nadie- la chica se pone aun más sonrojada de lo que podia estar.

- No por supuesto que no amiga, te creemos de corazón- dijo Anna llevándose una mano a su pecho y sonriendo burlonamente- Bueno dale, cuéntenme de los chicos que conocieron..

o0o0o

- Subimos James- dijo Lupin interrumpiéndolo.

- Eh… si… subamos- sonríe placidamente.

Sirius mediante un Wingardium eleva los baúles, ante la mirada ensoñadora de mas de una docena de chicas de todos los años, el les sonríe socarronamente, haciendo así que suspiren agradecidamente. Eso era Sirius Black, todo un galán. Pero ojo james no se quedaba atrás, no era tan mujeriego como su amigo, pero tenia una buena parte de mujeres detrás de el. Y Remus a pesar de evitar a las chicas, lamentablemente también era considerado un galán, más gracias a la fama de sus amigos que a la de el mismo, no se podía negar que era buen mozo, y que tenía una dulce mirada, pero evitaba a toda costa a sus admiradoras.

-¿Y Peter?, ¿lo han visto?- preguntó James acordándose inocentemente de su amigo.

- Es cierto es raro que no haya aparecido todavía- dijo Remus con un deje de preocupación.

- Si puede ser, pero lo mejor va a ser que se apure, si no va a tener que ir por otros medios- comentó Sirius, a la vez que se escuchaba el pitar del expreso, anunciando su partida.

- Ey miren- dijo james asomándose por la puerta- allí viene Peter ¡Colagusano, aquí amigo, corre rápido!

Peter corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la puerta, levanto como pudo su baúl ayudado por Sirius, mientras Remus tomaba la jaula de su lechuza. James en cambio le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a subir al tren que ya había empezado su marcha.

Ya caminando por el pasillo, los cuatro merodeadores iban bromeando sobre la tardanza de Peter y la arriesgada misión a la que se vio sometido por subir con el tren andando.

Mientras el tren se perdía en el horizonte de la curva.

o0o0o

Lily había abierto su baúl y había sacado su guitarra, era de color caoba y tenia dibujada en la parte de atrás muchas flores amarillas, rojas, violetas y blancas, atadas entre si con cintas verdes. La pierna derecha la tenia apoyada en el asiento de enfrente, y sobre ella descansaba el aro de la guitarra, mientras con mano izquierda enroscaba las clavijas, y con la derecha iba tocando las curdas dándole la adecuada afinación.

Mientras tanto Eli miraba los casettes que había traído consigo, se los había regalado Lily, y Eli tomaba un pequeño walkman de su mochila en donde metía uno de esos casettes.

Entonces fue cuando la pelirroja comenzó a practicar, y a tocar melodías sin sentido, murmurando palabras, tarareando sonidos, cerrando los ojos dejando que sus oídos reconozcan esa canción.

_Yesterday,_

_All my troubles seemed so far_

_Now it looks as though they´re here to_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Suddenly_

_I ´m not half to man I used to_

_There´s a shadow hanging over_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly._

James se quedo parado en la puerta de un compartimiento de donde provenía una dulce canción, acompañada por una guitarra.

Lily tenia cerrado los ojos, como leyendo las palabras en su mente a la vez que suavemente acariciaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Eli y Anna se le unieron a la siguiente estrofa.  
_  
__Why she had to go,_

_I don't know she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong,_

_Now I long for yesterday._

Las tres amigas se miraron de una manera cómplice, se sonrieron, volvieron a cerrar los ojos y esta vez fue Anna la que continúo la canción.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

Los cuatro chicos se miraban entre ellos, era muy lindo lo que escuchaban, conocían la canción, y conocían las voces, sabían que adoraban la música pero nunca se imaginaron que ellas cantaban.

Lily sonrió, adoraba la voz de Anna, no lo hacia tan bien como Eli pero su voz era suave y dulce, y otra vez a coro continuaron.  
_  
__Why she had to go,_

_I don't know she wouldn't say._

_I said something wrong,_

_Now I long for yesterday._

Eli hizo una seña con la mano, indicando que era su turno, se acomodo animadamente en el asiento, mientras las otras dos chicas la miraban atentamente. La rubia era la mas expresiva a la hora de hablar y de cantar, acompañaba todo lo que hacia moviendo sus manos. Era como que manejara el aire, y podía mostrar con sus movimientos escenas realmente hermosas, no por nada había estudiado expresión corporal en su infancia, y en verano hacia cursos acelerados.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play._

_Now I need a place to hide away._

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm._

Los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar la canción entera, había salido hermosa.

Remus fue el primero en reaccionar, empujo a Sirius y a James hacia delante del pasillo, y Peter los seguía anonadado.

o0o0o

- Y bueno chicas, se hicieron las tontas y no me contaron nada de los chicos que conocieron en las vacaciones- dijo Eli mirando suspicazmente a sus amigas.

- Yo me fui al caribe, a unas hermosas, ay chicas no saben – susurró Anna en tono ensoñador- las playas tiene una arena blanquísima, el mar es transparente, y los chicos, dios mío están para comérselos vivos a todos. Fuimos un mes, me hice amigo de unos vecinos, eran chicos yankees de 18 años, se ve que habían terminado la escuela e hicieron esas vacaciones como graduación- continuó diciendo- Había uno que se llamaba Jack, era hermoso, tenia el cabello por los hombros- señalo sus hombros- lo tenía lacio y castaño, los ojos eran de color azul, y un cuerpazo, madre santa….- suspiró.

- ¿Y que pasó?- preguntó Lily.

- Salimos dos semanas, no saben lo hermoso que fue, y lo mejor de todo es que eran magos. Muy romántico fue todo, cuando cumplimos la primer semana juntos, me llevo a cenar en la playa, y… ay dios, me acuerdo y me pongo cachonda!!- exclamó tomándose las mejillas con las manos, totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿No me digas que te acostaste con el?- gritó Eli tomando a su amiga por los hombros.

Lily la miraba con el ceño fruncido, esperando alguna explicación.

- No se si fue el momento o no se, pero fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, saben bien que no fue mi primera vez, pero fue perfecto, me amo toda la noche sobre la arena, lo único malo es que se te metía por todos lados, y te comenzaba a picar todo el cuerpo.

- No te puedo creer que lo hayas hecho en la playa, cada día me sorprendes mas- murmuró Lily en un tono reprobatorio.

- Vamos Lils, que vos no lo hayas hecho no significa que sea malo, lo que pasa es que vos no encontraste el indicado, cuando lo hagas, acordate bien se esto, te aseguro que cualquier lugar va a ser bueno- Dijo Eli regañándola con un dedo tirándose sobre su asiento.

- Es cierto, y lo mejor de todo es que me dijo que me iba a seguir escribiendo, por supuesto que quedamos como amigos, pero, en las vacaciones capaz que lo veo, o tal vez un día que vayamos a Hogsmade el se podría aparecer o viajar en la red flu- comentó Anna buscando algo en su baúl – Miren esta foto, ahí estamos el y yo en la orilla del mar- tendiéndole la foto a Lily, Eli se acomodo enfrente de la pelirroja mirando la foto.

En esta estaba Anna subida a caballito sobre el joven, a la vez que el daba vueltas en el lugar, sonriendo, luego la ayudaba a bajar y la abrazaba.

- Que lindo Anni- dijo Eli tomando la foto.

- Es cierto esta re bueno- afirmó Lily.

- Y bueno Eli ¿tu que cuentas?- continuó Anna.

-Yo, bueno nos fuimos dos semanas a Peru, a Machu Pichu, es un lugar muy rico arqueológicamente, viven muchos magos, porque en la antigüedad sus habitantes usaban la magia para todo, y vivían en armonía con los muggles. Ah, me olvidaba les traje unos recuerdos- Se subió en su asiento abrió su baúl y saco dos paquetes y uno se lo dio a Lily y el otro a Anna – que esperan, ábranlos.

Anna rompió el papel, y vio un hermoso chal tejido con hilos dorados, rojos y verdes, en cambio Lily tenía en sus manos un libro, su cubierta era de piel, medio raro, no pudo reconocer de qué animal era. El nombre del titulo estaba medio borrado, se notaba que era viejo, lo abrió, y las letras eran de un idioma raro que no lograba comprender.

- Son runas antiguas, es un libro de hechizos de protección, me imagine que iba a ser todo un desafío para ti traducirlo al ingles- dijo Eli mirando de reojo a Lily.

- Ay gracias, sabes como me gustan estas cosas- le respondió la pelirroja lanzándose sobre su amiga.

- Gracias Eli, yo también les traje algo- y se agachó en su baúl y sustrajo dos bolsas de papel madera y se las dio.

Eli se encontró con un hermoso collar de perlas, y Lily con un broche en gorma de flor, en el centro tenia una esmeralda, y los pétalos eran de rubíes tallados.

- Ay Anni, esto te habrá costado una fortuna- dijo Eli probándose el collar.

- Nada de eso, dijo la morocha con un aire de dejes- saben que mi madre es dueña de una joyería.

- Esta hermoso, gracias amiga- Lily la abrazó.

- No hay de que. Bueno pero dejémonos de melodramas y continúanos contando del Perú.- dijo la morocha.

- Bueno lo mejor de todo es que había chicos de nuestra edad, me hice muchos amigos, Salí con uno a algunos lugares, pero no fue nada mas que una amistad y algún que otro beso, me escribió el resto de las vacaciones, y así lo seguirá haciendo en Hogwarts- aclaró moviendo sus manos rítmicamente.- En fin, mi historia no es tan interesante como la de nuestra rubia, a lo sumo que Lily tenga algo que contar.- dijo desviando su mirada hacia la pelirroja- porque me parece que alguien nos contó de un chico que la visitaba en la casa.

Lily se puso roja de golpe.

- Eh… Yo… Bueno, ustedes saben, el amigo de Frank Longbotton, que termino este año Hogwarts, Charlie Stevens, era uno de los premios anual, y yo como era prefecta hable muchas veces con el, y así nos hicimos amigos- dijo la colorada apoyando sus codo en las rodillas- el tema es que la segunda semana de vacaciones vino a casa, y me invito al cine, quería que le enseñara que tal era. Bueno fuimos a ver King Kong, un fiasco de película, pero el se quedo maravillado. Después me llevo a tomar un helado, y me llevo a comer al caldero chorreante, y me acompaño a mi casa, y ahí me beso!!- gritó tomándose las mejillas coloradas.

- ¿Te besó?- gritaron las dos amigas al unísono.

- Si, no saben lo lindo que es- replicó tirándose sobre su butaca- y lo mejor de todo es que salimos todo el verano, pero antes de empezar quedamos como amigos, el empieza a estudiar para auror junto con Frank y yo estoy en mi ultimo año, estuvimos de acuerdo en eso, pueden pasar muchas cosas en un año.

- ¿Y así como así termino?- preguntó Anna analizante.

- Si, por lo menos yo no estaba enamorada, la pasaba bien y todo, me reía mucho, pero nunca sentí algo fuerte con el, el me dijo que se había empezado a enamorar de mi, pero que este año iba a ser crucial en mi vida y una vez que termine le diga mi respuesta.

- Es un sol ese chico- dijo Eli con la mirada ensoñadora.

- Pensó todo el tiempo en vos, sin importarle lo que el sentía, ojala hubiera todavía chicos así- añadió la morocha.

- Si, me dio mucha pena que se acabara todo, pero yo creo que con el tiempo me podría enamorar de el.

- ¿Y Snape no te siguió molestando?- pregunto Eli.

- No por suerte no lo ví en todo el verano. Tal vez no estuvo viviendo allí… mejor en realidad.

o0o0o

Los chicos no encontraban ningún compartimiento libre, fue entonces Peter quien hablo.

- ¿Y si les pedimos lugar a Evans, Collins, y Michigan?

- Si es cierto no creo que nos mezquinen el lugar- contestó Remus.

- Es cierto, que inteligente que eres Peter, así podré estar con mi Lily- dijo james socarronamente.

- Pero recuerda este año decirle que es tuya, a ver si todavía pasa lo que paso el año pasado, que le hiciste un escándalo en el medio del salón cuando Stevens le dio un beso en la mano. Jaja, estuviste una semana en la enfermería por los hechizos que te lanzo la loca esa- acotó Sirius animadamente.

- Más respeto con mi futura mujer Canuto- dijo James gravemente.

- Bueno déjense de joder, y vamos a preguntarles- Remus, tomó la manija de la puerta del compartimiento de las chicas.

Corrió la puerta, y se quedo sorprendido al ver lo que vio, detrás de él los chicos quedaron de la misma manera.

o0o0o

Las chicas agarraron unos de los casettes y lo pusieron en el Walkman, este tenía unos parlantes. Cuando See you later aligator empezó a sonar, tiraron los baúles en el medio de los asientos, así quedando un único suelo, Lily tomo de la mano a Anna y comenzaron a bailar moviendo sus pies dando vueltas por el lugar, e intercambiándose con Eli, comenzaron a moverse en poses sugerentes, Lily se subió la pollera para poder bailar mejor, Eli se ato la remera por arriba del ombligo al igual que Anna, y tomadas de la mano comenzaron a dar vueltas por el lugar.

Lily se reía muchísimo, ese tema era esencial para subir los ánimos, era muy divertido, y siempre lo usaban para pasar el tiempo, y darle un poco de diversión a las tardes tristes. Ese día lo habían usado para animarse por el fin de las vacaciones.

Anna y Eli tomaron a la pelirroja de las manos, y la arrimaron fuertemente a ellas para bailar las tres juntas, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, sin que se dieran cuenta. Continuaron bailando por uno segundos mas, hasta que.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Remus

Eli del susto tropezó, y llevo consigo a Lily que la tenia agarrada de la mano, cayendo sobre Remus y Peter.

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!**

** Este es el primer fic que escribo, ojalá que les guste este primer capítulo.**

**¡¡Muchos besos!! **

**Jor**


	2. Fin de las vacaciones II

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mio, la historia es producto de mi retorcida imaginación.

* * *

- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo Remus

Eli del susto tropezó, y llevó consigo a Lily que la tenía agarrada de la mano, cayendo sobre Remus y Peter.

- ¡Ay!, ¿qué hacen ustedes acá?- gritó Anna desanudándose su blusa- ¿Chicas están bien?

- ¿A ti qué te parece?- dijo Eli incorporándose del cuerpo de Remus- Perdona, es que me asustaste, y bueno… me caí.

Lily estaba tirada sobre Peter, este comenzó a sudar terriblemente, tenía sus manos en las caderas de la chica, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Hasta que ella, recuperó su conciencia, y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, se levantó de un salto, con la cara completamente roja. El recogido que tenía, ya casi había perdido su forma, la falda estaba toda arrugada, y la ropa desacomodada.

Anna apagó el walkman, y acto seguido, acomodó los baúles.

Eli se acomodó la falda, mientras miraba a los chicos, que las observaban con una extraña mueca.

- Lily, tienes lastimada la frente- dijo señalando un corte sobre su ojo izquierdo, ésta intuitivamente se llevo su mano al lugar indicado y entró al compartimiento. Tomó su varita del asiento y con un leve susurro se curó la herida. Entonces se dio vuelta mirando a Peter .

- Perdón Peter, fue un accidente… espero no haberte hecho daño- se disculpó apenada

- No… no… no te preocupes, estoy bien.

La pelirroja se alisó la ropa, y se soltó el cabello, dejando ver cuanto había crecido en las vacaciones, lo llevaba por la cintura, y en las puntas tenia unos pequeños bucles, los cuales se enredaban entre ellos.

Los cuatro merodeadores miraban la escena atónitos, todo eso les había sorprendido demasiado. Fue entonces Sirius quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué no nos llamaron para unirnos a la diversión?- preguntó mirándolas con un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos- Yo con gusto habría venido a la fiesta.

Anna lo miro con impaciencia, golpeando el piso con su pie, Eli se sonrojó a más no poder, pero Lily lo miró de frente, con los ojos relampagueantes por la ira.

- No era ninguna fiesta- discrepó Anna- Era solo un momento de distracción, en el que ustedes interrumpieron.

- Entonces nos querían abrazar- añadió nuevamente el morocho mostrando una encantadora sonrisa, reluciendo sus blancos dientes- Pero chicas, no podían haber buscado una excusa mas original- continuó abriendo los brazos como para recibir un abrazo- ¡Hay Sirius Black para todas!- sonrió - Y por supuesto James, Remus, y Peter también.

- Mira Black…- le dijo apuntándolo con su dedo amenazadoramente Lily - Antes de querer abrazarte a ti o a cualquiera de tus estúpidos amiguitos, prefiero que me cuelguen de la antena mas alta del mundo muggle- se dio vuelta exasperadamente dándole la espalda, meció su cabellera, y los miró de reojo, desde su hombro - Y que te quede claro que esto fue un accidente- susurró.

Pero esta vez, fue James que interrumpió a la pelirroja.

- Perdón mi vida, ¿pero qué es una antena?

- Primero que todo- dijo la chica mirándolo acusadoramente, poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas en forma de jarra - Potter, para ti soy Evans, nada de mi vida, corazón, ni ninguna de tus cursilerías baratas, no te di confianza en ningún momento- tomó aire para continuar - Y segundo - levantó sus manos al aire en forma de desesperación- ¡Ay!, no sé que hago hablando contigo – tomó la manija de la puerta atinando a cerrarla Y así lo habría hecho si una mano se lo hubiese permitido.

- Momento pelirroja, no venimos a pelear- dijo Sirius tomando la puerta.

- Lily, vinimos a pedirle si nos dejan sentarnos con ustedes, porque no hay ningún compartimiento libre- le dijo Remus en un susurro.

Lily inmediatamente dio vuelta la cara y miró a sus amigas, que aprobaron con la cabeza, entonces se volvió al castaño.

- Bueno, pero solo tú y Peter se pueden quedar, no quiero a estos dos respirando mi mismo aire- concluyó en un tono arrogante señalando a James y Sirius.

- Te recuerdo que los compartimientos son de todos- refutó Sirius mirándola con astucia.

Entonces Lily tomó su varita y anoto sobre la puerta del compartimiento, con una pulcra caligrafía:

_Este compartimiento pertenece a Liliana Evans, Elizabeth Collins y Anna Michigan._

Miró con una sonrisa de reboso al chico, y volvió a tomar el picaporte. Pero Sirius tomó su varita, y en el tiempo en que se tarda decir Honeydukes, la leyenda desapareció, escribiendo en su lugar.

_Compartimiento de los merodeadores._

Corrió a Lily de la entrada, metió su baúl, lo acomodó junto con el resto, y se sentó junto a la rubia.

- Hola Collins ¿Cómo estas?

Eli solo atino a sonreír débilmente, mirando de reojo la reacción de la pelirroja, justo a tiempo Remus la agarró de los brazos, mientras Anna le sacaba la varita de las manos.

- ¡Te voy a matar!- rugió Lily abalanzándose sobre Sirius.

- Lily, déjalos sentarse ¿Qué mal te pueden hacer?- preguntó Anna con un dejo de inocencia.

- Es cierto, o acaso nos tienes miedo- dijo Sirius sonriendo burlonamente, a lo que Lily corrió la mirada- ¿O le tienes miedo a alguien especial?- miró de reojo a James.

- Hagan lo que quieran- fue lo único que dijo Lily, sentándose junto a la ventana.

James se sentó junto a Sirius. Remus junto a Anna, y Peter junto a Remus.

- No me respondiste lo que era una antena- recordó James mirando a la pelirroja. Ella lo observó, y con un gruñido le dio vuelta la cara, encontrando más interesante el paisaje de la ventana.

- Una antena es algo así como una torre altísima de hierro, los muggles la usan para transmisiones de radio y de televisión- Explicó Remus.

- Ah- fue la respuesta de James.

Entonces fue Anna la que rompió el silencio – Lily, ¿me trajiste los casettes que te pedí en mi ultima carta?

- ¿Los de Frank Sinatra?

- Si, esos- le respondió - Quiero aprender a tocar algún tema de él, ese que me enseñaste el año pasado era muy hermoso.

- _Strangers in the night_, es una canción hermosa - dijo Eli entrando en la conversación.

- Si, si quieres después lo practicamos en el piano de _estudios muggles_, conseguí unas partituras.

- ¡Ay gracias Lils, no sabes lo que te quiero!- exclamó la morocha abrazándola.

- Sabía que les gustaba mucho la música, pero nunca imaginé que tocaran y cantaran- somentó James mirando a Lily. Esta ni siquiera lo miró, solo se asomó en su baúl buscando unos casettes, los cuales tenían pegados una cinta blanca en donde estaba escrito su contenido.

Tomó el walkman que estaba en el piso, sacó la cinta que se hallaba dentro y metió uno nuevo.

- Mejoraron bastante desde la ultima vez que la escuche tocar- comentó Remus dirigiéndose a las chicas.

Las tres lo miraron con una sonrisa, y fue Eli la que le contesto.

- Lo que pasa es que todo el verano Lily nos obligó a que escucháramos muchos temas y practicáramos.

- Ah, ahora entiendo todo, las escuche hace un rato tocando _Yesterday_- continuó mirando a los chicos - Quedamos impresionados con su versión, realmente es muy linda.

Lily automáticamente bufó, se puso los auriculares y encendió el Walkman. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, golpeaba al ritmo el suelo con el pie, mientras meneaba la cabeza. Eli la miró, afligidamente, entonces la pelirroja, rodó los ojos y se sacó los auriculares, y se acerco a su amiga, que le susurró algo al oído, e inmediatamente Lily se puso toda roja. Se sentó con un disgusto muy notable en la cara y miró hacia la ventana cruzándose de brazos. Anna miró a la rubia sonriente, y con la mirada le pidió una explicación, la morocha solo atinó a sonreír aun más, y con un gesto de la mano le dijo que después se lo contaría. Hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué tanto secreto? Pareciera que se hablan con señas.

- Para tu información Black, que nos hablemos con seña o no, no es algo de tu incumbencia- reprochó Anna.

- Bueno pero no se peleen- los miró – Por favor - rogó Remus juntando las manos - Tengamos el viaje en paz.

El silencio se extendió como una media hora, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, con el movimiento de una varita de seguro que se podría escuchar como se separaba el denso aire que inundaba el compartimiento, gracias a Merlín que pasó la mujer de las golosinas. Los siete se agolparon a la puerta y a punto de tirar el carrito, y entonces una malhumorada mujer les vendió casi todo lo que llevaba.

Remus compró como veinte tabletas de chocolate, Peter compró muchas grageas, Sirius caramelos de diferentes gustos, una docena de cada uno, James compró alrededor de quince calderos, Lily, veinte ranas de chocolate, Eli, plumas de azúcar, y Anna compró unas bolsas de brujas fritas.

Sobre un baúl dejaron caer todo lo que compraron, solo con una mirada basto para saber que compartirían los dulces.

James levanto la vista hacia Lily, que abría una rana, y entonces dijo:

- ¿No seria hora que hablemos de lo que paso el ultimo día de clases?

Instantáneamente seis ojos se clavaron en su cara, y otra vez se tensó el ambiente.

- No haya nada que hablar, quedó todo muy claro- cortó Lily.

- No Lily…- ella lo interrumpió.

- Evans…- lo corrigió.

- Bueno, _Evans_- resaltó burlonamente el apellido - Nosotros no quisimos hacerles nada, no era para ustedes. Lo que pasó es que…- se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el cabello despeinándoselo aun mas.

- Fue un error de cálculos- dijo Sirius- eso era para los de Slytherin, pero justo ustedes pasaron y desgraciadamente cayeron.

Las chicas dieron un respingo al sentir como un escalofrío helado les recorría las espaldas al recordar lo que había pasado ese día.

_Las tres chicas caminaban alegremente por los pasillos del colegio, iban riendo. _

_- …y entonces Sirius vino, golpeó al cazador permitiéndome agarrar la quaffle pasándosela a James, y ahí el, no alcancé a ver lo que hizo pero la pasó por el aro- decía muy contenta Eli._

_- Si pobre James, en un momento el golpeador de Ravenclaw le lanzó una bludger con todas las ganas, si no hubiese tenido rápidos reflejos, de seguro que esta en la enfermería en estos momentos - dijo una preocupada Lily._

_- Si, yo no se porque no controlan más ese tipo de cosas, yo no se como podes Eli jugar a un juego tan peligroso y violento- continuó Anna frunciendo las cejas._

_Entonces Eli comenzó a dar vueltas en el lugar dejando que su largo cabello castaño ( que en ese momento no lo tenia rubio ni carré) diera vueltas alrededor de ella- Es que es tan relajante, te subes a una escoba, y todo lo que tienes en la mente se te escapa, y además ¡es muy excitante!- dijo poniéndose colorada –¡no se dan una ideas los cuerpazos que tienen los chicos!_

_Las tres rompieron el silencio del pasillo riendo fuertemente._

_-Que tal si le damos una sorpresa, total ahora tenemos más confianza- comentó Anna por lo bajo. Las tres chicas se miraron y asintieron, sabían en donde estaban los chicos, en realidad Sirius y James, porque los habían visto hacia como media hora meterse en el salón de objetos muggles, en donde había un piano, una reflector para pasar películas, un tocadiscos, radios con casetteras y muchas otras cosas._

_Bien despacio, de puntitas de pie se acercaron a la puerta, la abrieron sigilosamente para pasar desapercibidas. Un leve chasquido sobre ellas les llamó la atención, levantaron la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que una enorme cubeta caía sobre ellas, bañándolas en algún tipo se sustancia verde viscosa._

_No se hablaron con los chicos lo que quedo de la semana, cuando regresaron a King's Cross todavía tenían manchas amarillas en el rostro, porque la sustancia hacia saltar unas horribles ampollas en la piel, que al reventar escocían muchísimo._

_Remus y Peter, intentaron explicarles que había sido un error, que los chicos no sabían que ellas iban a ir para allí, ya que según ellos, los primeros que debían entrar a esa aula tenían que ser alumnos de Slytherin. Sin embargo, ellas estaban muy enojadas con lo que había pasado, por lo que hicieron oídos sordos._

- De verdad chicas, créannos, ¿de qué nos servía hacerles eso?, si nos estábamos llevando muy bien - terció James en un tono suplicante.

Anna lo miro de reojo, y asintió

- Yo les creo- Eli y la pelirroja la miraron escandalizadas - Al fin y al cabo, fue idea mía ir a felicitarlos por haber ganado el partido.

Los cuatro chicos le sonrieron. Eli entonces fue la que hablo

- No nos interesa lo que digan, igualmente a Lily y a mi nos va a costar creerles, y si lo hiciéramos, igualmente estaríamos enojadas, porque nos habían prometido que no se iban a meter en más problemas. Y por ese problema, casi perdemos la copa de la casa.

Lily hizo caso omiso, volvió a agarrar el walkman, y siguió escuchando música, mientras comía unos caramelos. De repente, abrió los ojos y se enderezó en el asiento, tomó rápidamente la guitarra que tenía a un costado y tocó unas notas, formando una suave melodía. Miró a las chicas y una hermosa sonrisa, según James, se dibujo en su cara

- Tengo la nota de _You can't do that _– James miró a Remus arqueando una ceja, este sonrió divertido, Sirius se cruzo de brazos bufando, y Peter miraba a todos sin entender nada. Las dos amigas de Lily se miraban como en un profundo trance

- No puede ser…- susurró Anna.

-¡Si!- la abrazó Lily – ¡Al fin sé cual es!

- Tócala Lily dale, ¡quiero escucharla! – chilló impacientemente Eli pateando y zapateando en el suelo.

La pelirroja miró de reojo a los merodeadores y se puso roja como un tomate, agachó su cabeza mirando la guitarra. No creía poder tocar frente a ellos, le daba mucha pena.

James al darse cuenta de eso, le sonrió, y juntando todo su valor le dijo:

- Me gusta muchísimo esa canción, es una de mis favoritas- Lily levanto la cabeza, y lo examinó con la mirada.

Remus miró a su amigo, y negando con la cabeza sonriendo, se recostó más sobre la butaca, estirando los brazos.

- ¿Y tú cómo conoces esta canción?- interrumpió Eli mirando ceñuda a James.

- Ehhh… bueno… en el verano con Sirius- comenzó a balbucir, no quería verse como un tonto con la respuesta Lo cierto es que todo el verano con Sirius habían escuchado música muggle, para así poder sorprender a las chicas y lograr que ellas los perdonen.

- Es que con James conocimos esas discos _muggles_, la verdad que son una perdición, y bueno ahí escuchamos a esa banda, ¡y nos encanto!- argumentó el ojigris sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Y bueno Lily, ¿no nos vas a tocar esta hermosa canción?- esta vez fue Remus el que habló.

La pelirroja solo sonrió mirando a los tres amigos, asintió con la cabeza.

Levantó su pierna derecha apoyándola en la butaca de enfrente, allí en esa rodilla apoyó el aro, y entonces comenzó a tocar notas sin sentido, hasta que encontró la sinfonía ideal. Levantó la mirada, y dijo:

- Tocaré si todos me acompañan con la letra.

James y Remus tragaron fuerte, eran unos perros cantando, Sirius asintió. Las chicas siempre lo hacían, así que no tenían que prometer nada.

- Todas las muchaches me dicen que canto como un sireno, cuando las quiero conquistar siempre les susurro al oído- comentó Black, sonriendo seductoramente.

- ¿Pero es que acaso las quieres ahuyentar?- ironizó Eli.

- Eso quisieras- refutó el chico – Pero lo cierto es que las dejo a todas besando mis pies.

- Canuto, eso no es cierto- dijo parco James- Cantas peor que un perro, hasta Peter canta mejor que tú- El recién nombrado, sonrió orgulloso – Y tampoco es que Colagusano cante bien.

-Bueno basta no nos interesa saber quien canta mejor o no- murmuró exasperada la pelirroja- ¿van a cantar?.

- Por supuesto, voy a deleitarlas con mi varonil voz- aclaró Sirius.

- Bien- susurró Lily. Apoyó la guitarra en el suelo, levanto los brazos y de su muñeca saco una coleta, recogió su cabello en lo alto de la cabeza, hizo una torzada en todo el largo, lo ató en un pequeño recogido y lo ajustó. Volvió a recoger el instrumento, se acomodó en el asiento. Tarareó un ta tarararara ta tarararara

- Uno, dos, tres…

_I got something to say that might cause you pain  
If I catch you talking to that boy again_

La pelirroja cantó la primer estrofa su voz era suave pero no muy aguda, era mas bien media grave, y en coro siguieron con la siguiente.

_I'm gonna let you down  
and leave you flat_

Y continuó la chica.

_Because I told you before  
oh, you can't do that_

Entonces Sirius cantó superponiéndose a la voz de Eli, esta lo miro fúrica, le dio la espalda y cruzándose de brazos miraba la ventanilla.

_Well it's the second time I've caught you talking to him  
Do I have to tell you one more time I think it's a sin_

Eli entonces ahogó una risotada con la mano, no podía tener peor voz, era ronca, desafinada, y sin sentido. Tanto Remus como James se destornillaban de la risa, Anna apenas sonreía, y Lily solo asentía. La pelirroja, la morocha y Sirius corearon lo siguiente.

_I think I'll let you down  
and leave you flat_

Siguió el chico

_Because I told you before  
oh, you can't do that_

Entonces Anna canto las siguientes estrofas, con su suave voz.

_Everybody's green  
'cause I'm the one who won your love  
But if they'd seen  
you talking that way  
they'd laugh in my face_

James carraspeó para continuar.

_So please listen to me if you want to stay mine  
I can't help this feeling I'll go out of my mind_

Su voz era suave, el tono justo para la canción, la pelirroja levantó los ojos y lo miró sorprendida. Fijó su mirada en los ojos de él, sin dejar de tocar. Sonrió y siguió con el coro.

_You know I'll let you down  
and leave you flat_

_Because I told you before  
oh, you can't do that, wah_

Eli fue la que continuó.

_Everybody's green  
'cause I'm the one who won your love  
But if they'd seen  
you talking that way  
they'd laugh in my face_

Y entonces le llegó el turno a Remus.

_So please listen to me if you want to stay mine  
I can't help this feeling I'll go out of my mind_

Su voz era mejor que la de Sirius pero seguía desafinando.

_You know I'll let you down  
and leave you flat_

_Because I told you before  
oh, you can't do that_

Concluyendo así, la canción.

Peter se paró del asiento y comenzó a aplaudir con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Por dios Black que mal que cantas- espetó Eli mirándolo altivamente.

- No es cierto, solo me falta un poco de practica, ¿o no es cierto Evans?- preguntó mirando a la pelirroja con cara de perrito triste, a lo que la chica solo puro sonreír y asentir.

- Es cierto, si practicas podrías ser un buen barítono, este tipo de canciones no son para tu voz, necesitas algo mas grave.

- Ves, ella si sabe apreciar lo que es el talento- respondió Sirius, dedicándole una socarrona sonrisa a la rubia.

- Lupin tampoco lo hace mal- esta vez fue Anna la que habló - Al igual que Potter. Me quedé sorprendida de lo bien que lo hizo.

Lily miro al licántropo y le sonrió- Es cierto Remus, cada vez lo haces mejor, estuviste practicando ¿no es cierto?.

Remus de repente se puso todo colorado

- Eh… bueno… decidí seguir con tu consejo.

- Me alegro que lo hayas hecho, porque haz mejorado muchísimo, me encantaría que practicáramos un dueto alguna vez.

- Claro, no hay problema Lily.

- Potter lo hizo bien, tiene razón Anna.- dijo Eli mirándose las uñas – Yo creo que encontró la tonalidad perfecta, falló al principio, pero lo hizo muy bien.

Lily asintió

- Es cierto- susurró, y desvió la mirada.

Era difícil verlo ahí, frente a ella y no sentirse cohibida. Hacía tantos años que él la estaba buscando, que la perseguía por los pasillos, y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, era tan arrogante. En momentos como ese, se podía mostrar como todo un amor. Pero luego en el colegio era un total fanfarrón, se creía llevar al mundo por delante, y no sabía por qué, cada vez que la miraba, se sentía incómoda, como si algo flaqueara dentro de ella.

Pero entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y un chico de quinto año de Ravenclaw se asomó.

- Evans, Potter y Lupin, los esperan en el compartimiento de prefectos.

Lily y James se miraron, porque los habrían de llamar a ellos, si al fin y al cabo sólo Remus era prefecto.

* * *

**Miles de gracias por los reviews, me dieron muchos ánimos de seguir adelante con la historia.**

**Ojalá que este capítulo también les guste.**

**Muchos besos.**

**Jor**


	3. Ahora si por fin han terminado

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, es solo un hobby personal, y no gano nada por esto.

* * *

**III: Ahora si por fin han terminado.**

- Potter tampoco lo hizo nada mal- dijo Eli mirándose las uñas – Yo creo que encontró la tonalidad perfecta, falló al principio, pero lo hizo muy bien.

Lily solo asintió- Es cierto- susurró, y desvió la mirada.

Era difícil verlo ahí, frente a ella y no sentirse cohibida. Hacia tantos años que él la estaba buscando, que la perseguía por los pasillos, y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, era tan arrogante, en momentos así se podía mostrar como todo un amor. Pero luego en el colegio era un total fanfarrón, se creía llevar al mundo por delante, y no sabía, por qué cada vez que la miraba, se sentía incómoda, como si algo flaqueara dentro de ella.

Pero entonces la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y un chico de quinto de Revenclaw se asomó.

- Evans, Potter y Lupin, los esperan en el compartimiento de prefectos.

Lily y James se miraron, ¿por qué los habrían de llamar a ellos, si al fin y al cabo solo Remus era prefecto?

o0o0o

Los tres chicos caminaron por el pasillo del tren, siguiendo al chico de la casa del águila. Llegaron hasta el fondo del tren, el aula de prefectos. Abrieron la puerta, Lily fue la primera en pasar seguida por los dos merodeadores. El compartimiento era enorme, como tres compartimientos normales juntos. Y allí, sentado entre medio de los alumnos, estaba el profesor de pociones Slughorn.

- ¡Lilita!- gritó el profesor al verla, abriendo sus brazos para recibirla en un abrazo, ella se acercó, puso sus manos sobre los hombros y lo saludó con dos besos en las mejillas- Que alegría que tengo de verte, extrañé mucho nuestras charlas del club.

- Pero por suerte profesor, ya comienza el año, y me muero de ganas de volver a asistir a algunas de sus fiestas- dijo la pelirroja sentándose en el hueco que Slughorn le había indicado- Ojalá que pueda invitar a personas tan importantes como el año pasado, ¡el vampiro Louis era un encanto!

James carraspeo, y entonces Remus se acercó al profesor y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

- Lupin, que agradable sorpresa- saludó afectuosamente el profesor, y mirando hacia donde estaba James, continuó- Señor Potter, un placer tenerlo con nosotros- saludó inclinando la cabeza.

James hizo el mismo saludo, y aceptó el saludo de Slughorn, que le indicaba que tomase asiento junto a Remus, frente a él.

- Bueno Lilita, ojalá este año sigas siendo mi mejor asistente, traje muchos trabajos para investigar, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta- dijo el profesor sonriéndole.

- Por supuesto que acepto - y poniéndose las manos en la cintura- ¿es que acaso lo duda?

-Siempre tan entregada- rió exageradamente- yo no entiendo como fuiste a parar a Gryffindor, si tienes todas las cualidades de una Slytherin.

James chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a tocarse las yemas de los dedos impaciente.

- Profesor, usted sabe que no me gusta hablar de este tema con usted- dijo severa Lily – Además estoy orgullosa de la casa en donde estoy, no por nada hace seis años que venimos ganando el trofeo de las casas.

- Bueno pero eso se debe mucho a ti querida, si vives ganando puntos, además, el señor Potter colabora asiduamente con la copa de Quiddich. Pareciera que el año 71 el sombrero quiso llevarse los mejores a las garras del león- dijo animado el hombre.

- No diga bobadas profesor- bromeo Lily tapándola la boca con la mano izquierda y restándole importancia con un moviendo con la derecha- Usted sabe bien que en las demás casas hay personas muy inteligentes, y con muchas cualidades.

- Siempre logras tener la razón Lilita, nunca te puedo ganar en este tipo de debates.

- Usted sabe que no soy un hueso duro de roer, y que soy mas terca que una mula encadenada, nunca me va a hacer cambiar de opinión- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo- Pero bueno, no hemos venido a discutir la elección del sombrero seleccionador ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó frunciendo el seño.

- No, no te equivocas, los he llamado aquí, tanto a ti como al señor Potter, porque el profesor Dumbledore, me pidió que fuera yo el que les diera la noticia, y el que los prepare.

James y Lily se miraron con cara de póker, ¿a que diablos se estaba refiriendo?, que Remus haya tenido que ir, es lógico, el todavía es prefecto, pero por que los iba a llamar a ellos, es decir no tenia sentido.

- Bueno, James me complace decirte que eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor- dijo el profesor buscando una caja de terciopelo rojo, en una bolsita de piel que tenía colgada en el pecho- Toma esta es tu medalla, la tienes que usar sobre el uniforme.

El morocho sonreía de oreja a oreja, tomo con sus manos temblorosas por la emoción la medalla y la miro a contraluz, era dorada y brillaba muchísimo – muchas gracias profesor, esta es la mejor noticia que me ha podido dar- dijo con los ojos brillantes de la excitación y la felicidad, si no estuviese Slughorn hubiese saltado por todo el compartimiento abrazando a Remus, ¡y hasta le habría dado un beso a Lily!

- Me alegro que te haya caído bien la noticia – dirigiendo una mirada para la pelirroja – Y bueno usted señorita, en realidad no me sorprende lo que le voy a decir, si me ha sorprendido un poco del señor Potter- dijo mirándolo a él.

- Perdone profesor- dijo Lily poniendo su mano sobre la mano de Slughorn – no entiendo a que se refiere.

- Si comprendo- el profesor volvió a meter la mano en su bolsita de piel y sacó dos cajitas más de terciopelo, estas eran de color bordo con un dragón dorado bordado, se las tendió a los dos chicos.

Lily abrió rápidamente la cajita, en ese instante se puso pálida, levanto la vista, y se encontró el rostro de James, con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

- ¡Felicidades chicos, ambos son los premios anuales de este año!

- No puedo creerlo… esto es…- balbuceó la pelirroja.

- ¡Es increíble!- exclamó James con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hace años que no pasaba esto, es raro que los premios anuales sean de una misma casa, pero bueno, como dije se ve que el sombrero seleccionador puso a los mejores en Gryffindor. Bueno los llame aquí para avisarles, en la cena de esta noche Dumbledore los anunciará, luego de la comida por supuesto, saben bien que a el no le gusta dar discursos antes de la comida- se callo al observar que Lily se había quedado callada mirando la cajita en sus manos- ¿Sucede algo querida?

Esa pregunta la regreso a su mundo, levanto la vista y miro al profesor, todavía estaba un poco pálida - Lo que pasa, es que no me imagine nunca esto, es muy confuso.

-Pero vamos Lilita, sabias bien que eras una de las mejores de tu año, ¿te acuerdas que en la última reunión te dije que aposte por ti para premio anual?, bueno por tu parte gané, por la otra parte no, pero bueno, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

- ¡Si!- los ojos de la chica se tornaron brillosos- Es un verdadero honor ser la Premio Anual.

- Bueno chicos- concluyó Slughorn- Ya pueden ir a sus compartimientos, luego de la cena Dumbledore los espera en la dirección, la contraseña es: chicle de fresa, ahí les va a indicar cuales van a ser sus nuevos dormitorios, y todo eso. Lily, no hace falta que hagas la ronda, ve a descansar que tienes que estar bien lucida para la cena.

Tanto Lily como James se pararon, saludaron al profesor, y salieron del compartimiento, dejando a Remus hablando con los demás prefectos.

o0o0o

Mientras iban caminando, no se dirigieron la palabra, hundidos en sus pensamientos.

No puede ser, no puede ser, es mucha responsabilidad, y si me va mal en los EXTASIS, seria el hazmerreír de todos. Y encima tengo que compartir el premio con Potter, y me tengo que cambiar de cuarto, como voy a hacer para estar sin las chicas, aunque le podría pedir al director si me puedo quedar en mi cuarto. Si eso va a ser lo mejor, me sentiría muy sola. Bueno no es que James sea una mala compañía, pero con lo último que paso, no seria muy conveniente pasar tanto tiempo solos. Ay no, ay no, no puede ser, voy a tener que pasar la mitad del dia con el, preparando trabajos con el, y hasta puede que viaje con el. Que voy a hacer? Pero, momento, como es posible que haya sido elegido para Premio Anual, Remus es prefecto, aunque no es escusa, Charlie tampoco fue prefecto pero si fue Premio Anual. Pero James, por lo menos Severus podria haberlo sido. Aunque el año pasado recuerdo que antes que nos pelearamos me habia prometido estudiar mas, tal vez haya sido eso, pero… Agh!, ya basta, tenes que estar orgullosa Evans, este titulo te va a beneficiar muchisimo dentro de un año! Bueno ya llegamos al compartimiento, esta hermoso James, siempre tan caballero, y ese perfume que usa…mmm…Merlin! Es para mi dolorosa tortura. Pero que paso aca?, que hace Emi en corpiño?, y Peter?… Agh, que asco esta sin pantalones. Ese corpiño es mio, pense que lo habia perdido, pequeña arpia, ya vas a ver!

Bueno, este año lo comence mejor de lo que esperaba, capitan de Quddich y Premio Anual, y lo mejor de todo es que junto a Lily. Mejor no podia ser, el haber pasado tardes encerrado en la biblioteca dio sus frutos. Me da pena por Remus, el se lo merecia mas que yo, pero se que esta contento por mi, no es para nada celoso de este tipo de cosas. Pero como habia disfrutado esas tardes con Lily, a veces se sentia tonto viendola escribir en el pergamino, o leyendo algun enorme libro. Me encantaba como refufuñaba con ese mechon revoltoso que se le iba a los ojos, y que a cada rato se lo llevaba atrás de su oreja, para que a los dos minutos volviese a caer. Y como olvidarme de su sonrisa cuando le regale las hebillas de canutillos rojos y dorados, y cuando me pregunto el por que, yo le dije que era para que el cabello no le molestase al estudiar. Desde ese dia nunca mas la volvi a ver peleando con ese mechon de cabello. Y ahora somos premios anuales… no puedo creerlo!... voy a pasar mas de la mitad del dia con ella, y voy a tener que hacer la mayoria de los trabajos a su lado, y hasta capaz viajemos a algun lado a representar el colegio. Si!!!! Mejor no podia ser, ahora tengo la excusa perfecta para recobrar su amistad, y si Merlin mueve los astros para que me acompañen, por fin la haga mi mujer. Mejor no puede ser. Bien ahora el Quiddich, voy a tener que hacer alguna selección, nuestro buscador, un cazador y una golpeadora se nos fueron el año pasado. Sirius va a continuar siendo golpeador, no hay como el, pero igual va a tener que hacer la selección. Ok, tranquilo James, este año vamos a ganar, como lo haciamos siempre, no tenes que preocupar por nada. Todo va a salir bien. Bien ya llegamos al compartimiento. Caballerosidad ante todo, ella no tiene porque arruinarse las manos abriendo puertas corredizas, primeros las mujeres. Bien, me miro a los ojos, ay Merlin me derrito en esa mirada! Y ese perfume, porque huele tan endemoniadamente bien. Pero… Que paso aca?... Porque Peter esta en calzones?, y por que Collins esta en corpiño?

o0o0o

- ¿Que esta pasando aca?- grita Lily fulminando a Emi con la mirada.

Sirius se para y pasa el brazo por el hombro de la pelirroja- ay Evans, era hora que llegaran, como nos cansamos de esperarlos nos pusimos a jugar al streep poker, y bueno Michigan y yo vamos ganando.

- Pero como se les ocurre hacer esto- dijo la chica sacando el brazo del morocho de sus hombros- Puede pasar algun prefecto o algun profesor y castigarlos.

Los ojos de los cuatro chicos se centraron en la pelirroja, es que no podia ser verdad lo que habian oido, acaso ella habia dicho que los podian haber descubierto?... es que acaso el mundo se volvio loco? Es decir, no le molesto el hecho que estuvieran jugando a eso, si no, le molesto que se hayan arriesgado a un castigo.

- Amiga…- susurro Anna tomando la mano de Lily- Estas bien?

- ¿Si estoy bien, por que lo preguntas?- la miro extrañada.

- Por nada, olvidalo.

- Bueno, mejor vistanse que ya va a comenzar la ronda- y entonces se arrojo en el sillon junto a Sirius, James se sento junto a Peter que se ponia los pantalones con la cara roja.

Eli se puso su remera de Marylin, saco un espejo de su mochila y se miro acomodandose el cabello. Miro interrogante a James- Para que los han llamado a ustedes dos?

- Slug nos queria ver- respondio el chico pasandose desesperadamente las manos por la cara y a la vez alborotandose el pelo.

- Y para que queria verlos- esta vez fue canuto el que pregunto.

- Para esto- respondio Cornamenta extendiendole la cajita roja atercipelada. Su amigo tomo la caja, lo miro a los ojos, y una sonrisa (como decirlo, especial, pero no solo eso, sino llena de comprensión y cariño), se dibujo en sus labios. Abrio la cajita y observo la medalla de capitan.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo en un susurro.

- Pues creelo, y vas a tener que hacer igual las selecciones, no por ser el amigo del capitan vas a zafar de eso. Igual para ti Collins.- dijo James sonriendo descontracturadamente.

- Yo no soy tu amiga- bufo Eli.

- Jaja, me alegro mucho cornamenta, te felicito, te lo merecias… igual, vos y yo sabiamos muy bien que este año ibas a ser el capitan- dijo su amigo poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza- dijo ignorando a la rubia.

Lily miraba el suelo, habia envoltorios de ranas de chocolate, parecia muy interesante los colores del carton, habia escuchado la conversación, si pero habia permanecido ausente.

- ¿Y a ti Lily para que te llamaron?- la que pregunto fue Eli, asomandose del costado de Sirius.

Lily no contesto, eso ultimo no lo habia escuchado. Anna entonces paso una mano frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención. A lo que la chica respondio, levanto la cabeza y la miro extrañada- ¿Que pasa?- dijo.

- ¿Que para que te llamaron?- repitio Eli.

Entonces la pelirroja miro a James, que la estaba . Cerro suavemente los ojos, se desperezo estirando los brazos, y saco del bolsillo de su blusa la cajita bordo del leon, y se la paso a su amiga.

Eso tomo a la rubia de sorpresa, lo abrio sin sospechar nada, y cuando vio lo que tenia adentro, grito un chillido de sorpresa- Oh Lily, no lo puedo creer… es muy… Wow.

- ¿Que es muy wow?- pregunto Anna.

- Esto- contesto Eli mostrandole la medalla.

- Lily! Premio Anual… te felicito!!- y se abalanzo sobre su amiga seguida de Eli.

- Bueno, ya, ya, no se pongan cargosas.

- Ay Lily!- dijo la morocha con los ojos llorosos- Te vas a tener que mudar de cuarto.

- Es cierto- dijo la rubia, con las mejillas ya mojadas por las lagrimas.

- Voy a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore para ver que puedo hacer sobre eso.

- Te felicito Lily, te lo tenias merecido- dijo Sirius pellizcandole un cachete.

- Gracias Black por tus halagos, pero no hace falta que me aprietes los cachetes, sabes que detesto eso- respondio Lily con la mirada ofendida.

- Te… te felicito Lily- dijo Peter en un susurro.

- Gracias Peter- le sonrio.

Eli le paso la cajita, a lo que la pelirroja se la volvio a guardar. Entonces, volvio a mirar a James, se cruzo de piernas, y de brazos- ¿Y tu no piensas decir nada?

- ¿De qué?...- se pregunto extrañado- ¡Ah, si!...te felicito Lily.

- No te estoy hablando de eso, si no de lo otro… ya sabes.

- ¿Que cosa?- no entendia de lo que estaba hablando, hasta que se dio cuenta- Si, si, ya entendi- Se paro del asiento, y saco del pantalón una cajita igual a la de Lily, la abrio y se la mostro a los chicos- Yo tambien soy Premio Anual- dijo sonriendo.

Sirius se levanto y le dio un gran abrazo- Hoy es tu año Cornamenta!.

- Te felicito Potter- dijo Eli.

- Si muchas felicidades James- siguió Anna.

- Cornamenta, yo te dije que llegarias lejos- dijo Peter tambien abrazandolo.

- ¿Ahora te mudaras de habitación?- pregunto Canuto, con una carita perro desvalido.

- Si, seguramente, pero no cambia nada, tu sabes muy bien que tengo mil formas de estar con ustedes- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, mientras se iban sentando nuevamente.

Ante este comentario Sirius rio y le palmo efusivamente la espalda.

o0o0o

Una vez todos acomodados, Lily volvio a sacar su Walkman. Eli y Anna comenzaron a jugar al snap explosivo con los tres merodeadores. De esta forma habran estado unas dos horas, la pelirroja se quedo dormida apoyando su cabeza en la ventana del compartimiento, James al darse cuenta, le dio un codazo en las costillas a Anna, y le señalo con la cabeza que la chica se habia dormido. Entonces la morocha, saco una colcha de su baul, y la cubrio. Al rato Eli tambien se le unio a la siesta a su amiga, apoyando su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Peter se habia desplomado en uno de los asientos, y roncaba como un tronco. Por lo que solo quedaron despiertos los dos merodeadores y Anna. Ya hace rato habian dejado de jugar, pero estaban charlando amenamente mientras comian las golosinas que habian comprado.

- De verdad Sirius, eres de lo que no hay- decia muy alegre la morocha mientras abria una bolsita de brujas fritas- ¿cómo se te ocurrió ir a las cocinas y meterles eso a los Slytherin?.

- Bueno Annita, lo que pasa es que me debian una, se creyeron muy listos por habernos cambiado la pocion con el viejo Slug, pero supimos que fueron ellos, y entonces, ¡Zas!, ¡la venganza sera terrible!.

- Si Anna. Recuerda lo que paso con esa pocion, cuando le tiramos las escamas de dragon, comenzo a borbotear y empezo a salir para todos lados, quemando todo lo que tocaba, imaginate si huebiese tocado a alguien. De seguro tendria cicatrices para toda la vida. Esa vez se pasaron, nosotros hacemos bromas, pero no arriesgamos asi a las personas, si les queda alguna marca, en dos semanas como mucho se les van.

- Si, tienes razon James, entonces me imagino que la cubeta de estudios muggles era -para ellos.

- Exacto- respondio Sirius.

- Ah, ahora entiendo todo. La culpa fue nuestra por habernos metido en donde no nos incumbia. Y bueno, lo pagamos de la peor manera- contesto entre risas- Eran insoportables esas ampollas, picaban muchisimo, yo no se de donde sacan todas esas pociones raras.

- De Zonko, como somos sus mayores compradores, muchas veces nos dan sortilegios que aun no han salido a la venta.

Pero en ese momento, Betty comenzo a ulular muy fuerte, estaba junto a la jaula de Alfonso, la lechuza de James. Al parecer se estaban peleando, porque trataban impausadamente de meter el pico entre los barrotes. Y asi arrancarse las plumas. Preludio, la gata de Eli, se escondio bajo el asiento anta tanto ululeo, que por cierto era cada vez mas escandaloso. Ya habia plumas en el aire, por tanto aleteo.

- Alfonso, estate quieto- dijo James tomando la jaula poniendola a su lado. La lechuza miro a Betty y le dio la espalda, entonces esta comenzo a ulular mas fuerte, haciendo despertar a Lily. Eli, entoces un poco sonámbula por el abrupto ruido, se acomodo en el lugar de su amiga y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

La pelirroja, agarro su jaula y la comenzó a sacudir para todos lados- Lechuza del demonio, que te dije antes de subir al tren- en ese momento le Merodio el dedo mayor, y del dolor tiro la jaula al suelo. Que por el golpe se abrio. Betty comenzo a volar en todo el compartimiento, atacando la jaula de Alfonso- ¡Betty estate quieta!- grito Lily.

Pero Betty no le hizo caso, y ahora comenzo a picotearla a ella, que se cubria la cabeza con las manos, y en cuanto volvio a molestar a la otra lechuza, la pelirroja, con una profunda mirada de odio, y el cabello todo enredado. Saco la varita de su manga, y apunto el ave - Petrificus Totalus!- que cayo a los pies de James.

Sirius se descotillaba de risa, al igual que Anna. El otro merodeador miraba a Lily divertido, como podia ser tan hermosa cuando se enojaba.

La chica agarro el ave, y lo metio en su jaula, subiendola al maletero. Agarro su mochila, y comenzo a hurgar, hasta que saco un cepillo de mango verde. Se solto el pelo, y se saco las hebillas, y comenzo a peinar todo el largo. Era raro verla con el pelo suelto, siempre lo tenia recogido de alguna manera. Ella preferia tenerlo asi, ya que no le molestaba para estudiar. Y cuando se lo estaba acomodando para volverselo a atar, entro Remus, con cara de poco amigo.

- ¿Que paso lunatico, por que esa cara?- pregunto Sirius.

El licantropo dejandose caer junto a el, se puso la mano en la frente – Nos han aumentado las horas de ronda- dijo mirando a Lily

- ¿Pero por que?- esta vez fue James el que pregunto.

- Porque el año pasado hubo muchos disturbios en los pisos, y duelos de magia entre las casas, y no quieren que se vuelva a repetir.

Lily aun con el pelo suelto, se acerco a su amigo- Remus si quieres, podemos estudiar los sabados por la mañana para compenzar las horas perdidas.

- Gracias Lily, no se que haria sin ti- agradecio abrazandola.

- Jeje, tonto, si sabes que podes contar con mi apoyo, sos muy pesimista.

- Ah, por cierto Lily, Diggory te andaba buscando, no se que te tenia que preguntar.

- La pelirroja puso una cara de horror- ¿le dijiste que estaba aca?

- No pequeña, sabes bien que no.

- Gracias Remus- repondio poniendose la mano en el pecho callendo junto a Eli.

- ¿Que paso pelirroja con el carilindo ese?- pegunto Sirius.

- Primero, no me llames pelirroja, segundo, para ti soy Evans, y tercero, no te tengo porque dar explicaciones de mi vida- dijo ignorandolo completamente.

- ¿Y a mi si me vas a contar lo que paso?- interrogo James inocentemente.

- Tampoco es de tu incumbencia.

- Pero claro que lo es, tengo derecho a conocer los problemas de mi futura mujer.

Lily lo miro con sorpresa, pero luego esa mirada cambio a odio, tomo su varita y lo apunto, y sonriendo dulcemente- Epoximise!- quedando asi la lengua del merodeador pegada al paladar por un rato. Volviendo a fijar su vista otra vez en Remus- De en serio, muchas gracias, no lo quiero ni ver.

- Pero vos te lo buscaste Lils, yo te dije que lo mejor era cortarlo en su momento- comento al aire Eli sonriendo maliciosamente, la pelirroja la desafio con la mirada.

- ¿Y que querias que le dijiera?

- Que no querias nada con el, que solo habia sido un beso- respondio Anna.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera fue eso! ¡Esto es culpa tuya Elizabeth!!- amenazo señalandola con el indice, destilando fuego por los ojos.

- ¿Por qué?, perdoname querida, pero yo no te obligue a jugar al Verdad, consecuencia y todo lo demas. Yo te ofreci, y como vos, no estabas de humor, ya sabes porque, dijiste que si- Lily intento decir algo para defenderse pero Anna volvio a interrumpirla.

- Ademas, sabias a lo que te arriesgabas. Esta bien te besaste con Diggory, no tenias la culpa que te hagas ilusiones, pero tan mal no salio.

- No es cierto- dijo la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos- No sirvio de nada ese maldito juego, no se porque se los propuse alguna vez!

- Todo mal no salio, o es que acaso no sirvio para que tu con Stev…- la palida mano de Lily le tapo la boca, estaba a punto de nombrar a su ex novio, y no queria que lo haga delante de James, le iba a hacer un escandalo, ademas Sirius tendria algo de lo que burlarse.

- Lo que paso con el ya lo sabes, pero no nombres a los ausentes- dijo furica la chica.

- Pero tu ya lo nombraste, y nos endulzaste toda la mañana a Anna y a mi- objeto la rubia tratando de indisponerla delante de los chicos.

- Y que te toca a ti, noche caribeña- dijo con burla.

- ¡Ey, eso es personal!.

- Lo mio tambien lo es.

- Bueno chicas basta, no se van a pelear ahora- culmino Anna.

- ¡Pero ella empezo!- dijeron las dos al unisono señalandose acusadoramente con el dedo.

Remus empezo a reir por ver ese comportamiento tan infantil en sus amigas. Sirius y James se miraban una y otra vez, no pudiendo creer lo que habian escuchado, el segundo sentia como un dragon le quemaba todo el estomago, los celos y la furia que sentia hacia Diggory y hacia ese chico misterioso, eran inconcebibles, como alguien habia osado besar a su chica, el solo tenia permitido hacer eso. El otro en cambio, se sorprendio por las cosas que habia oido, se imaginaba que las chicas eran mas sumisas, pero por las indirectas que se dijeron, parecian todo lo contrario, parecia interesante todo eso, y queria llegar al fondo de todo, queria descubrirlas tal cual son, y sabia que en James podia contar, porque el queria saber la verdad del chico que casi nombra Collins.

o0o0o

El paisaje ya habia cambiado hace rato, se podian ver los montes, cada vez mas cerca, eso solo significaba que ya estaban llegando al colegio. Las chicas hicieron salir a los merodeadores para poder cambiarse, a duras penas salio Sirius refunfuñando, James solo puso mala cara, todavía no podia hablar. Ellas se sacaron las ropas que tenain puestas y se pusieron la camisa blanca, las medias grises, la pollera del mismo color de las medias, los zapatos y la tunica, para que ponerse un sweater si todavía estaban en verano, y hacia calor. Lily se puso el prendedor de Premio Anual, junto al de prefecto, y se ato el cabello con unos palitos chinos que su madre le habia regalado, pasandoselos en un alto rodete, mientras le caia unos mechoncitos por el costado del rostro. Luego a ellos les toco el turno de cambiarse. Se pusieron el pantalón negro, la camisa, las medias y los zapatos, y sobre ellos las tunicas. Remus se engancho su P, y James se puso el de Premio Anual y el de capitan.

El tren a las 17 hs habia llegado a la estacion de Hogsmade, Lily y Remus se encargaban de guiar a los chicos de 6º y 7º, los demas prefectos guiaban a los mas chicos.

- Hola Lily, cada año estas mas hermosa- dijo un chico de 6º de su casa al pasar a su lado.

- Lilita tanto tiempo, que linda estas- el Revenclaw le acaricio el cabello.

- ¿Estas de novia?, ¿quieres ir el primer sabado a Hogsmade conmigo? -Le dijo un Huffepuff tomandole las manos.

- Lily, estas hecha toda una mujer- decia un Gryffindor de 6º mientras le daba un pellizco en una de sus nalgas.

- No me saluda señorita, un beso no estaria mal- el Slytherin le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Te comeria esa boca a besos- otro Huffle le tomo los hombros y le robo un pico.

- Te traje un regalo- un revenclaw de 7º se acerco a su lado

- ¡Basta!- grito Lily a todos sus aludadores- Dejenme en paz!

- Perdona Lily- dijo el chico que le quiso regalar una caja de chocolates.

- No espera Amos- dijo la chica alcanzándolo- La cosa no era contigo, es que todos estos animales me andan revolotenado como abejas a la miel. Bueno como estuvieron tus vaciones?- pregunto fingiendo su mejor sonrisa.

- Bien, y ahora que te vi mejor aun. Toma te traje esto de mi viaje a Mexico.- Le tendio la caja de bombones- son hechos por los pueblos indígenas, la receta es antiquisima, espero que te gusten.

- Ay, muchas gracias Amos no te tenias que haber molestado- repondio tomando la caja.

- No es nada, por ti hago todo.

- Gracias por ser tan considerado- y comenzo a caminar hacia los chicos de 6º que estaban peleando con unos chicos de Slytherin.

- ¿Podemos hablar después, Lils?- dijo Amos tomandola del brazo.

- Eh… claro, mañana, hoy no puedo.

- Bueno, después del desayuno te espero junto al lago.

- Perfecto, nos vemos- Justo cuando se estaba por ir, vio que James los estaba mirando, con el seño fruncido, mientras Sirius se burlaba de unos pequeños de 2º- Amos, de verdad gracias por los chocolates- se acerco a el y lo abrazo, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

James pudo sentir como la ira se apodero de él, unos chicos de tercero pasaban a su lado, llevaban en las manos unas gradillas con tubos de ensayo, redomas y vasos de PP, de repente todo se hizo trizas y los vidrios volaron por los aires, los niños se cortaron toda la cara. Lily corrio rapidamente hacia ellos, los intento calmar y con un Episkey les curo las heridas, para luego reparar los materiales de pociones. Levanto la cabeza y vio a un furioso James, en sus labios dibujo una burlona sonrisa, para lo que el, le dio la espalda y se junto a Sirius para seguir burlandose de los de 2º.

Una vez que todos los alumnos estaban acomodados y los de 1º ya estaban subidos en los botes junto a Hagrid, ambos prefectos caminaron hacia los carruajes buscando a sus amigos, y cual fue la sorpresa al ver que estaban todos ocupados, y no encontraban a los chicos. Fue entonces que Sirius se asomo del anteultimo coche, agitando los brazos- Lunatico, Lily, vengan aca les guardamos un lugar!

Lily camino hacia alii refunfuñando y Remus sonreia. Subieron, y grande fue la sorpresa al ver a los tres merodeadores junto a las amigas de la pelirroja.

o0o0o

Sirius, Peter y Remus rieron todo el viaje, Eli intentaba tocar una cancion con la armonica de Anna, mientras esta le enseñaba. James seguia enojado con Lily, la miraba de reojo, y cuando ella lo miraba. Le daba vuelta la cara con una mueca de ofensa, fue ahí en donde la chica se canso de los caprichos del chico y comenzo a habar animadamente con sus amigas.

- Chicas acuerdense de que apenas termine la cena le tengo que escribir a Charlie, se va a poner re contento cuando le cuente que fui Premio Anual- les dijo en un susurro, demasiado fuerte para asi serlo, por lo que a la legua se notaba la intencion de que ellos lo escucharan.

- Es cierto, le tienes que avisar, se va a poner re contento, vos tomaste su lugar en el puesto, que mejor persona para dejar algo tan importante- dijo Anna.

- Y de seguro el sabado de Hogsmade va a querer festejar con vos- dijo burlona Eli mientras le codeaba el brazo a la pelirroja, que ante tal comentario se puso rojisima, y al levantar la cabeza vio a un James que la miraba con un odio jamas visto, parecia un leon enjaulado.

- ¿Asi que estas con Stevens?, Ja, ese si que era un idiota, se hacia el lindo frente a todas las chicas y era un engreido cualquiera- dijo Sirius burlandose de Lily.

- Para que lo sepas, es mas hombre que tu. Por lo menos trata a las mujeres con delicadeza, y no anda engañandolas con la primera que se le cruce- Eli sonrio con suficiencia, sabia que con lo dicho habia ganado la batalla contra el merodeador- Ademas tengo entendido que se porta como todo un caballero, o no es asi Lils?- dijo codeandola.

- Sabes que si- respondio agachando la cabeza.

- Vamos Eli, es que acaso no nos quedo claro. Ese chico si que es un hombre, mira que dejara libre para que ella piense bien las cosas, ¡y esperarla por un año! Si es cierto lo que dicen las encuestas. Ya no quedan hombres en el mundo.- dijo la morocha captando perfectamente el juego de viene y va tomado por sus amigas.

- ¡Pero yo soy un hombre!- exclamo Peter levantando el brazo.

- Ya lo sabemos tonto- Dijo comico Remus- Asi que nuestra Lily salio con Stevens.

- Ya Remus, tampoco es para hacer un mundo de eso- sonrio, y su cara tomo el color habitual- Ademas ya todos sabian que habia algun tipo de tension entre nosotros, vos mismo fuiste testigo de eso.

Entonces James miro fulminante a Remus, por no haberle comentado eso, a lo que el licantropo trago duro- Si ya lo sabia, se notaba a la legua que andaba aras tuyo, pero nunca me iamgine que le ibas a dar cabida, no niego que es un buen chico. Pero no se, no me parece que sea tu tipo- culmino en tono burlon.

- ¿Y vos que sabes cual es mi tipo?- dijo exasperada.

- No se, te imagino con alguien totalmente opuesto, seria aburrida una relacion de iguales.

- Te imaginas mal, Charlie es un amor de chico, y me divierto mucho.

- Con la cara de vinagre que tienes no lo pareciera- susurro Sirius a su mejor amigo, haciendolo sonreir.

- ¿Dijiste algo Black?- pregunto Lily rabiada.

- Nada colorada, solo le comentaba a mi amigo que este año va a ser muy divertido, y que las chicas ya estan mucho mas grandes.

- Mira tu que coincidencia, opino lo mismo, pero yo que tu tengo cuidado- dijo Eli mofandose de el.

- ¿Por que rubia?- sonrio seductoramente.

- Chicas han visto a los muchachos de 6º, estan mas buenos que nunca, a Lily ya ni le hacen falta, Anni, viste el chico que le robo un beso, estaba para comerselo- dijo tomando las manos de la morocha.

- Ey, no hace falta que hablen de mi vida personal y mis levantes- dijo Lily orgullosa.

- Yo no se como haces, para tener tantos chicos alrededor tuyo y no inmutarte- dijo Anna para si misma.

- Sabes bien que no me interesa eso, ademas no me hace falta ninguno mas- contesto mirando con autosuficiencia a James que al verla asi, desafiandolo sonrio, comprendiendo que eso era la guerra.

- Tenes razon mi pelirroja hermosa, no te hace falta ninguno porque me tienes a mi- y se acerco tomando la cara de la chica con sus manos, susurrando cerca de su oido- Y conmigo es mas que suficiente- la chica se estremecio sutilmente al sentir su calido aliento en el cuello, pero rapidamente volvio a tomar las riendas del asunto y lo separo de si.

- No te equivoques, que tengamos que pasar mas tiempo juntos no significa nada, seremos compañeros nada mas que ESO- refuto sonriendo, a lo que se paro y dijo- Llegamos chicas, a nuestro ultimo año- y se bajo del carruaje adelantandose junto a Remus seguidos de sus amigos que iban riendo alegremente de la amena charla que tuvieron en el viaje.

* * *

** Gracias por los Reviews que me han dejado, ¡se los agradezco muchisimo!**

**Acá por fin terminan las vacaciones, ya en el próximo capítulo es la cena en el Gran Salon y la presentacion de Premios y todo eso.**

**Sigan leyendo, me alegra que les guste la historia, muchos besos. **


	4. En el Gran Salon

**IV. En el Gran Salón.**

- Tienes razón mi pelirroja hermosa, no te hace falta ninguno porque me tienes a mí- se acerco tomando la cara de la chica con sus manos, susurrando cerca de su oído-. Y conmigo es más que suficiente- la chica se estremeció sutilmente al sentir su calido aliento en el cuello, pero rápidamente volvió a tomar las riendas del asunto y lo separó de sí.

- No te equivoques, que tengamos que pasar mas tiempo juntos no significa nada, seremos compañeros nada mas que ESO- refuto sonriendo, a lo que se paró y dijo- Llegamos chicas a nuestro ultimo año- se bajó del carruaje adelantándose junto a Remus seguidos de sus amigos que iban riendo alegremente de la amena charla que tuvieron en el viaje.

o0o0o

Guiaron a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo al castillo con mucho esfuerzo, esos chicos estaban más alocados que nunca. En lo único que los jóvenes prestaban atención era en el trasero de las chicas que no llevaban túnica, y la suave brisa que les levantaba sutilmente las faldas.

- Usted prefecta también se debería sacar la túnica- le dijo a Lily un Gryffindor de sexto. Inmediatamente su cara se volvió toda roja, su compañero le sonrió, le tomó el hombro, y dijo:

- Tres puntos menos para Gryffindor por faltarle el respeto a la prefecta- un fuerte murmullo de protesta se levanto entre los alumnos-. Entonces no quiero más insolencias de este tipo, quiero respeto entre compañeros, y más aun de los hombres hacia las mujeres.

- Pero Remus no me vas a negar que Lily esta buena- le susurro otro alumno en el oído, a lo que el desvió la mirada hacia la nombrada poniéndose sumamente rojo.

- Bueno basta, yo soy su superior, me deben respeto, y ante cualquier otra situación de este tipo no dudare en restar puntos- y dándose vuelta sobre sus talones siguió caminando hacia el Gran Salón.

o0o0o

Las cuatro mesas estaban perfectamente alineadas. Una vez que todos los alumnos estaban acomodados, fueron los prefectos los siguientes en sentarse. Lily por su parte se acomodó junto a sus dos mejores amigas, que se hallaban en el medio de la mesa hablando animadamente con unos chicos de quinto. Remus en cambio se sentó con el resto de los merodeadores, casi al final, los que estaban rodeados de todas las chicas de quinto, sexto y séptimo.

- Hola Lils, por fin terminaste. No entiendo como te puede gustar ese trabajo- dijo Eli haciéndole un lugar junto a ella.

- Hola Lily ¿cómo estas?- pregunto un chico de cabello oscuro y largo, sus ojos eran de color miel.

- Muy bien Michael- le sonrió radiante-. ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?, me habías comentado que te fuiste a Estados Unidos, ¿no?

- Si, ¡no sabes que lindo es! Fuimos a Woodstock, te hubiese encantado- dijo con mirada ensoñadora

- ¡No te puedo creer!- Exclamó Anna- Fuiste a Woodstock, escuchaste Lily, ¡fue a Woodstock!- dijo agarrando a la pelirroja por los hombros.

- - Y les traje unos recuerdos, después cuando acomode mis cosas se los doy. De seguro les va a encantar.

- No te tenías porque molestar Michael. Pero cuéntame cómo es el ambiente, la gente… sabes a lo que me refiero- pidió Lily

- Si te entiendo. No se… es raro de explicar, la música te invade, y tiene ese estilo especial, que solo pocas personas entienden. Es como dejado. Hay mucho verde, esta lleno de árboles, hay un bosque, y muchas granjas y cultivos. Pero lo mejor está en el pueblo, hay unos cuantos negocios que venden cosas que juntaron del festival. Hay hasta lo mas inimaginable, para ustedes seria el paraíso- dijo gesticulando con las manos.

- Hay rumores que dicen que dentro de dos años se va a conmemorar la primer década del festival, y van a hacer algo parecido- comento Eli.

- Si había escuchado algo de eso- respondió Lily.

- Entonces ese año vayamos los cuatro juntos- termino Michael –. No me lo pierdo ni loco.

- ¿Adonde vamos a ir todos?- una voz en las espaldas de las chicas las hizo dar un respingo –. Ey, tampoco soy tan feo para que se asusten así.

Lily se levanto y abrazo al chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules que estaba parado detrás de ella- ¡Trevor!, ¿dónde te habías metido?- preguntó dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Eli y Anna también lo saludaron muy efusivamente. El chico era de sexto, apenas entró al colegio se había hecho muy amigo de las chicas. Compartían todo. El era de sangre mestiza, su madre era muggle, y su padre el año anterior había sido asesinado por mortifagos. Desde entonces el ministerio estaba protegiendo a él y a su madre. Michael era del mismo año que él, su sangre era pura, y sus padres muy buenos, lo consentían en todo y le daban lo que pedía, sin embargo era una persona muy humilde. Ambos no se llevaban bien con los chicos de su curso ya que no tenían los mismos modos, la mayoría de los alumnos de un año menor que las chicas querían ser los integrantes del grupo que reemplazaría a los merodeadores, los nuevos "merodeadores". Ellos no, hacían sus cosas, y por eso eran diferentes. Los chicos de quinto les caían mejor, muchas veces parecían los más grandes del colegio.

- ¿Pero por que no viajaste en el tren?- pregunto Anna.

- Lo que pasa es que el ministerio no quería que viajara en el tren. Y entonces nos transportamos en a Hogsmeade y vine desde allí- respondió sentándose junto a Anna –. Las extrañe mucho chicas.

- Trevor, les estaba contando que fui a Woodstock, y decidimos que al próximo que se haga iríamos juntos. Me imagino que te nos acompañarás ¿no?

- ¿Pero que pregunta es esa Miky?- Michael, frunció el cejo, y entrecerró los ojitos, mirándolo con suspicacacia y odio.

- La próxima vez que me digas así no vivirás para contarlo- amenazó con un tono amable.

- Pero Miky es un lindo sobrenombre, te queda perfecto- se burló Eli sacándole una lengua.

- Si claro…- gruñó-. Cuéntame de tu viaje al Perú, y quién es ese chico misterioso- comentó guiñándole un ojo.

- Ay Michael, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?. Nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos, y bueno hubo alguno que otro beso, pero nada más. No hay ningún misterio- doblando su muñeca con gracia le quitó importancia al tema.

- ¿Y tu Anna?- indagó mirando a la morocha.

- Bueno, me fui al Caribe, y conocí a un bombonazo. Es el hombre más especial que conocí en mi vida. Con el todo parecía perfecto. Paso de todo, pero todo…

- La arena no es un buen lugar para lo que tú ya sabes- susurró Lily interrumpiendo.

- Me dejas querida continuar contando. Bueno lo que ella dijo es cierto, no te lo recomiendo para nada. Pero no me mires con esa cara de asustado- respondió a la mirada acusadora del chico.

o0o0o

Remus se sentó junto a Sirius, frente a Peter.

- Hola lindo, este año estas más hermoso que nunca- le dijo una chica rubia con la cara demasiado pintada.

- Gracias Sally.

- Le estaba diciendo a James que este año tenia que ser nuestro año, nadie se puede olvidar de nosotros- dijo Sirias.

- Pero para eso necesitamos tu ayuda estratégica- continúo.

- ¿Mi ayuda estratégica?- pregunto el susodicho, abriendo bien grande los ojos.

- Ayuda estratégica, y nadie como tu para hacerlo Lunático- dijo el chico de anteojos estirando su brazo golpeando suavemente su hombro- Por favor, es el ultimo año- Lupin frunció el entrecejo.- Vamos, además no seria la primera vez que lo hagas- finalizo cruzándose de brazos y guiñando un ojo.

- Ok, ok, los voy a ayudar.

- Perfecto- dijo canuto palmándole la espalda.

Las chicas que estaban sentadas junto a ellos comenzaron a hablarles de cosas incoherentes, a lo que ellos respondían con simples monosílabos o sutiles exclamaciones de sorpresa o angustia. La verdad era que no prestaban atención a lo que decían, sino mas bien estaban ocupados observando a su alrededor, cada uno en lo suyo.

James por su parte observaba a Lily, mientras ella abrazaba a Trevor, y hablaba con Michelle, no le molestaba, sabían que eran amigos, pero lo cierto era que no hacia falta ser tan efusivos en demostrar su amistad, ya luego hablaría con esos chicos. Pero era lógico, el tenia que cuidar a su futura mujer de jóvenes hambrientos de cosas indecentes, y el único que tiene el derecho de hacer eso con la chica es el, y nadie mas. Este verano Sirias había pasado las vacaciones en su casa, se había ido. Por fin lo había hecho, no entendía como soportaba las horribles actitudes. Pero por suerte sus padres lo habían aceptado sin hacer problema, eso era muy bueno. También estaba lo de Lily, no era solo el hecho de querer estar con ella, que era lo que mas deseaba, sino también tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de que el año acabase. Afuera de Hogwarts se acabaría la protección que les brindaba Dumbledore, y ella era hija de muggles. El que no debe ser nombrado buscaba a los magos de sangre sucia, y ella corría peligro. Tenia que hacer lo posible por protegerla. Este año tenia que hablar con ella, y ofrecerle a brindarle todo su apoyo y ayuda incondicional, sin pedirle nada a cambio.

Sirias en cambio, miraba hacia la mesa de los de Slytherin, observaba a su hermano Regelus, en ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia el, ni siquiera dijo algo apenas se vieron, hacia mas de un mes y medio que no se veían, no era que hablaran mucho en la casa, pero eran hermanos. Cuando se fue de la casa lo único que hizo fue preguntarle si era verdad, cuando lo afirmo, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada se fue. Ni siquiera lo saludo. Pero eso no le sorprendía, su madre y padre le habían llenado la cabeza con todas esas ideas racistas, y adhesión al que no debe ser nombrado. No podía entender como podían tener la sangre tan helada para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Que necesidad de demostrar que son mejores a los demás todo el tiempo, si hay cientos de magos que no son de sangre pura, y estos son mejores que los la mejor sangre. Una idiotez total. Pero bueno eso ya se había acabado para el. James le había ofrecido vivir en su casa a partir de las vacaciones, ya era mayor de edad y podía vivir como quisiera. Dorea y Charles lo aceptaron como un hijo mas, no apoyaban para nada las ideas anti sangre sucia. Además le tenían mucho cariño, había logrado en James junto con Remus, que hiciera verdaderos amigos, y que cambiara su actitud arrogante que tenia cuando era chico.

Remus, no miraba a nadie en particular, solo miraba, observaba, seria la ultima vez que lo haría así, ese año seria muy complicado en todo sentido. Se venían los EXTASIS, las hormonas estaban mas alborotadas que nunca, había muchas chicas atrás de el, pero no le interesaba ninguna. Quería enamorarse, si era cierto, pero no había encontrado a la indicada. Pero lo cierto es que tenia miedo de lo que pensaran de el, cuando se enteraran su verdad. Además estaba Sirias, se había ido de la casa, sabia que eso le traería problemas en todo sentido, y el por supuesto que estaría allí para ayudarlo, aunque le costara muchísimo. James haría todo lo posible por acercarse a Lily, y a el le tocaría hablar, porque ella se lo pediría para que la dejara en paz. Además estaban sus tareas de prefecto, con más horas adicionadas, y sumado a su problema de cada mes. Pero nada de eso ya importaba, lo cierto era que ese seria el último año. Los siete años más maravillosos de su vida se acabarían, y ahora si estaría frente a la vida real, sabía que le iba a costar, pero iba a dar lo mejor de si.

o0o0o

Todos los murmullos del Gran Comedor se interrumpieron cuando la doble puerta de roble se abrió a la par que ingresaba la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, la profesora de transformaciones McGonagall. Detrás de ella iban al menos 40 chicos de 11 años, que esa noche iban a ser seleccionados para cualquiera de las cuatro casas.

Junto a donde los profesores estaban sentados, había alto banco, y sobre el, el andrajoso sombrero seleccionador. Cuando ya todos los ingresantes se formaron delante de los profesores, el místico sombrero empezó a cantar.

_Hace más de mil años,_

_Cuatro grandes magos_

_Fundaron Hogwarts._

_Vivieron pacíficamente,_

_Y educaron a grandes jóvenes._

_Godric Gryffindor dijo,_

"_Solo enseñare a aquellos_

_Que lleven la valentía en sus venas"._

_Rowena Ravenclaw dijo,_

"_Solo enseñare a jovenes_

_De una gran inteligencia"_

_Salazar Slytherin en cambio,_

"_Enseñare solamente a magos_

_Con puro linaje"_

_Helga Hefflepuff finalmente,_

"_Enseñare a todos,_

_Y seremos iguales"._

_Pero el tiempo paso,_

_Y la paz no duro._

_Nuevamente se repite la historia._

_Estén juntos,_

_Hagan la unidad,_

_Y confíen en sus amigos._

_Sean valientes, inteligentes,_

_Astutos y humildes._

_Sean Hogwarts,_

_Nuestra casa._

_La casa de los magos._

Al concluir la canción, todo el gran salón aplaudió, muchos alumnos se pararon en sus asientos vitoreando al sombrero. La profesora subió junto al banco, carraspeo fuertemente y se hizo el silencio.

- Anderson, Axel- un niño delgado de ojos café y cabello enmarañado se acerco temblorosamente hacia el banco. Se sentó y la profesora puso el sombrero en la cabeza.

- ¡Ravenclaw!- grito el sombrero. Toda la mesa de las águilas saludo al nuevo integrante.

- Belmont, Charles.

- ¡Gryffindor!- Sirius le palmeo fuertemente la espalda, y James le sonrió, Remus le tomo la mano, y el niño se sentó junto a ellos.

- Bott, Header.

- ¡Hefflepuff!

- ¡Clark, Elisa.

- ¡Slytherin!

- Delmont, Hanna.

- ¡Gryffindor!- la niña se sentó junto a Lily que la saludo muy efusivamente.

o0o0o

- ¿Escuchaste la extraña canción del sombrero?- le susurro Sirias a Remus.

- Si la verdad, que no fue muy alentadora- dijo tomándose la barbilla con la mano.

- Desde hace tres años esta cantando este tipo de canciones- comento james mirando hacia donde estaban sentadas las chicas – Todo parece indicar, que algo malo se esta avecinando- Miro a Lily como abrazaba a la reciente Gryffindor. Como podía ser tan bella, tan perfecta. Cada día que pasaba tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Verla era algo adictivo. Justo cuando iba a desviar la mirada, ella se da cuanta de que la esta viendo. Y los ojos se encuentran, como fundiéndose en uno solo.

o0o0o

_¿Por qué me miras así?, tus ojos no tienen brillos, están apagados. Parecieras tener miedo, que es lo que esta pasando. No desvíes la mirada, mírame, quiero que me mires, no dejes de mirarme._

- Lily- Eli comenzó a pasarle la mano por la cara- Ey nena, despiértate.

- ¿Eh?... ¿qué pasa Eli?- pregunto confundida la chica.

- Nada solo que Anna estaba comentando lo extraño de la canción.

- Si…

- ¿Te sentís bien Lily?- preguntó la morocha- Te veo media rara.

- No te preocupes no me pasa nada- Puso sus manos sobre la mesa y se miraba los dedos, largos y finos. Por que la estaba mirando así

- Nimbell, John.

- ¡Hefflepuff!

- O' Brien, Justin.

- ¡Slytherin!

o0o0o

_No puede ser tan Linda, Merlín, porque la hiciste tan perfecta, ese cabello es hermoso. Lo tenia largísimo. Este verano cambio notablemente. Tiene los ojos más brillantes y profundos. Esta más delgadas, la cintura se avispó, y las caderas se encorvaron aun más. Tiene las piernas mas torneadas, la cola más grande y parada. Y los pechos, dios mío, ¡como crecieron! Y ahora voy a verla a cada rato, como me voy a contener. No James, este año tiene que ser tuya. Esta vez es la última oportunidad._

- Timothy, Rose.

- ¡Ravenclaw!

o0o0o

- Lily, suéltate el cabello, quiero ver que tan largo lo tienes- dijo Michael- Se nota que lo tienes mucho mas largo.

- Después Michael, ahora no- respondió sin prestarle atención.

- Dale pelirroja, que no te de pena- dijo Trevor. Ambos chicos la observaban con cara de suplica.

- Zanabria, Mary.

- ¡Gryffindor!

- ¡Bueno ya!, ¿no me miren con esa cara si?- dijo Lily mirando de reojo a los chicos- Me suelto el pelo si? Pero un ratito y me lo vuelvo a atar- Levantó los brazos y saco los palillos del rodete.

- Muy buenas noches mi queridos alumnos- dijo Dumbledore parándose delante del sombrero- Este año será el ultimo para muchos, pero el primero para otros tantos. Lo único que espero es que sea del agrado de todos. Y bueno como todos saben están completamente prohibiditas las visitas al bosque prohibido. Hogsmeade solo esta habilitado para los alumnos de tercero en adelante siempre y cuando tengan la correspondiente autorización. Y ahora si, me gustaría comunicarles, que este año uno de los mayores honores fueron a parar a una misma casa, hace decenas de años que esto no pasaba. La profesora McGonagall, se debe de sentir completamente orgullosa que los Premios Anuales de este año hayan quedado en su casa- Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, busco a James y a Lily, y levantando los brazos, instándolos a acercarse- La Premio Anual de este año es la señorita Liliana Evans, orgullosa Gryffindor- Lily se levanto y con paso decidido camino hacia el profesor, no había llegado a recogerse el cabello, por lo que le llegaba a la cintura, acompañando el sublime caminar de la chica. Con su inocente contornear de caderas. Todos los jóvenes se daban vuelta al verla pasar. Subió junto al director- Bueno, tranquilos muchachos, por Merlín. Y con ustedes el otro Premio Anual, el señor James Potter, ¡Gryffindor!- Cornamenta se paro de un salto y camino orgulloso, las chicas al verlo pasar le mandaban besos, el solo les guiñaba un ojo. De un salto se paro al otro lado de Dumbledore.

Todo el Gran Salón explotó en murmullos.

- Es Evans, que linda que esta.

- Viste a James, el Quiddich hace milagros.

- Por que los dos de Gryffindor?

- Va a ser la guerra de Premios, como van a hacer, si se llevan como perro y gato.

- Recuerdas lo que paso a fin de año.

- Alumnos- exclamó el director levantando los brazos pidiendo silencio- Les pido su mayor respeto ante estos dos chicos, orgullo de Hogwarts. Cualquier duda los prefectos pueden preguntarle a ellos, al igual que los alumnos. Un gran aplauso para Los Premios Anuales- Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, tanto Lily como James dieron un paso al frente y sonrieron. El director les dio un caluroso abrazo a ambos, al igual que la jefa de casa. Allí la profesora les dijo que después de la cena fueran a ver a Dumbledore. Y entonces bajaron juntos, con los hombros pegados.

James se acerco seductoramente a su oído susurrándole- El cabello suelto te queda espectacular- Le agarro la mano, y junto a la suya la subió revoleándola en el aire, mostrando orgullo por el premio ganado. Toda roja, bajo junto a el, y al llegar a la mesa, se soltó de la mano, y camino rápidamente hacia su lugar, no sin antes mirarlo con los ojitos entrecerrados, mostrando un leve brillito de odio.

o0o0o

Bufando se desplomo en el banco, sus amigas sonrieron divertidas, el siempre lograba hacerla rabiar, y era tan gracioso como se trataban. Se notaba la fuerte tensión que había entre ellos.

Él en cambio sonriendo se sentó junto a Peter, miro a la chica y le sonrió, mas amoroso que nunca, a lo que ella solo desvió la mirada trato de entretenerse mirando sus cutículas.

- Muy bien alumnos, dejo de hablar, que comience el banquete!- en ese momento todas las fuentes doradas de las mesas se llenaron de distintos tipos de comidas. Había toda variedad de zumos, de calabaza, pomelo, naranja y manzana. La comida consistía en pollo al horno, con puré de calabaza y papas, además había pescado frito con papas y batatas al horno. También había muchas apetitosas sopas crema, de cebolla, arvejas, y choclo. Y de postre había budines de todos los sabores, naranja, vainilla, chocolate, limón, y marmolado.

A Lily le encantaba comer, siempre competía con Trevor para saber quien deglutaba mas rápido, y ese día no había sido la excepción.

- Ey- gimió una encolerizada Lily- Esa pata de pollo era mía.

- Ya no más queridita- respondió el chico de cabello castaño mientras se llevaba la pata a la boca.

- No se vale, no es justo- respondió ella cruzándose de brazos, y entonces le robo su tazón de sopa.

- Eso es trampa, tu tienes tu tazón- dijo señalándola con un dedo.

- No es cierto, ya me lo tome- y de un profundo sorbo se termino el tazón del chico.

- Ustedes si que no tiene remedio- dijo Anna mientras se llevaba una cucharada de puré a la boca, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

- _Pego Gani, tsu shabesh gue eshos shon ashi_- intento decir Eli con la boca llena de pescado frito, Anna la miro con cara de asco. Una vez que la rubia trago, se acaricio la panza- Que bueno que estaba el pescado, los elfos domésticos, son los mejores chef del mundo mágico.

- Elizabeth, por favor se un poco mas femenina- exclamo Michael mientras la miraba escandalizado.

- Ya basta, solo estaba diciendo lo buena que estaba la comida- respondió sin darle importancia, y miro hacia el lado de los merodeadores, ya que había comida que volaba por los aires.

o0o0o

- Ey Jaime, te felicito- dijo coqueta una chica de cabello negro y lacio, con la túnica extremadamente abierta en la pierna. El solo le sonrió.

- Hermano donde vas a dormir esta noche- pregunto el ojigris.

- No se, después de la cena tenemos que ir con Lily a ver a Dumbli- dijo tomando una pata de pollo- Merlín, ¡que bueno que esta esto!

- Si, este año esta mejor que nunca- dijo Remus mientras tomaba un sorbo de su sopa de cebolla.

- Chicos- dijo una de las chicas que estaban sentadas cerca de ellos, era castaña claro, pero estaba teñida de un rubio platinado. La cara la tenia pintada a mas no poder, y los ojos eran de color ámbar- Este año va a ser el ultimo en el colegio, y nos gustaría que eligieran a la presidenta de su club de fans, les quería proponer que me eligieran a mi, ya que desde que entre y ustedes estaban en segundo año, nunca evite admirarlos- continuo, sonriendo demasiado ampulosamente.

- Espera un momento Carolyn, habíamos decidido que iba a ser igual para todos- dijo una morocha de ojos claros que la había tomado del brazo.

- Mira Charlotte, a mi no me interesa lo que ustedes piensen- dijo señalando con el índice a ella y al demás grupo- yo soy la mas capacitada de cumplir ese papel.

Entonces allí comenzó, una cucharada de puré de zapallo le dio en el medio del ojo derecho de Carolyn, esta le arrojo un vaso de zumo, pero la agresora lo evadió, y entonces el jugo le dio de lleno a Charlotte. Y la guerra de comida dio inicio.

Los cuatro merodeadores se pararon, tomaron sus platos y vasos, y caminaron por el costado de la mesa hacia donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

Una niña de quinto les quitó a las admiradoras cinco puntos por hacer disturbios en la comida.

o0o0o

Elizabeth, vio como los chicos se acercaban a ellas, le dio un codazo a Anna y con la cabeza le señalo a los chicos. Lily seguía peleando con Trevor, esta vez por el ultimo pescado frito de la fuente.

- Trevor, a la cuenta de tres, y el primero que lo agarra se lo queda- dijo la colorada blandiendo su tenedor.

- Perfecto Lilita, que gane el mejor- dijo también blandiendo su tenedor.

Y al unísono comenzaron- Uno… Dos…

- ¡Pescado!- exclamo Sirius tomando la fritura de la fuente, poniéndosela en su plato.

- Demonios Black, ¡ese pescado era nuestro!- gruñó Lily

- Epa Lilita, que boquita que tiene nuestra Premio Anual- comento socarronamente sentándose a su lado.

- En todo caso es problema mío- dijo dándole vuelta la cara, miro de reojo a James que le sonrió, haciéndola sonrojar- ¿Que quieren acá?

- Mi vida lo que pasa es que nuestras admiradoras comenzaron a pelearse por decidir quien iba a ser la presidenta de nuestro club de fans- respondió James como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- Todavía Siguen con esas idioteces- dijo mirándolo divertida.

- Si, tú sabes como son- respondió levantando los hombros.

Y de esta manera cenaron tranquilamente, en realidad no, ahora eran tres los que se peleaban por la comida, Trevor, Sirius y Lily. Remus, Anna, James, y Eli se reían divertidos ante la situación, y Peter se descostillaba de la risa, pobrecito, siempre le sacaban la comida a el.

- No doy mas- exclamo Remus apoyando los hombros sobre la mesa, mirando a las chicas, Anna se sonrojo y desvió la mirada hacia Michelle.

- La verdad es que estuvo delicioso- dijo Eli.

- No seas gorda, hace rato habías dicho lo mismo y seguiste comiendo.

- Y porque es deliciosa.

- Collins tienes que tener cuidado con la comida o te vas a volver una vaca.

- Ojo con lo que dices Black, porque la puedes pasar muy mal.

- Uy si mira como tiemblo- respondió el ojigris burlándose con las manos.

- Bueno ya, no peleen ahora -dijo entonces James.

- Lily después te doy lo que te traje si- dijo Michelle.

- Excelente, después me lo das. Ahora no puedo. Con Potter tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore- dijo levantándose de la mesa caminando hacia la puerta del Salón.

James se paro inmediatamente y corrió tras ella.

o0o0o

- ¡Lily espera!- dijo James juntándose a su lado.

- Que lento eres Potter, tus reflejos te están fallando- dijo ella riéndose.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa, y me gusta como te queda el cabello suelto- y le saco los palillos chinos que se había puesto nuevamente.

- Ey dame eso- dijo ello tratando de alcanzarlos.

- Solo si me das un beso hermosa.

- Muérete.

Cruzaron todo el vestíbulo, uno junto a otro, ella tenia la mirada seria mientras el sonreía y la miraba de reojo. De vez en cuando el le rozaba el brazo, pero ella se corría. Subieron la escalera hacia el segundo piso, allí estaba la oficina del director. Parada junto a la gárgola estaba McGonagall, al verlos sonrió.

- Bienvenidos señorita Evans y señor Potter- se dio vuelta hacia la estatua- Varita de regaliz.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y la pared se abrió, dejando al descubierto una escalera de caracol, los tres se subieron a esta que los llevo hacia una puerta de roble con un grifo dorado. La profesora toco la puerta. Adelante se escucho decir desde la habitación. Entraron, el despacho es amplio y circular, en las paredes habia muchos retratos de cientos de directores. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio con patas de garra. Detrás de el estaba el sombrero seleccionador y a su lado estaba la percha de Fawkes, junto a una urna de cristal en donde dentro había una espadas con rubíes incrustados en la empuñadora.

- Hola Fawkes- dijo James acariciándole la cresta con el dedo, a lo que el ave lo picoteo como saludo-, ha crecido mucho en el verano profesor- siguió dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

Entonces tanto James como Lily se sentaron en unas butacas frente al escritorio, junto a la profesora Minerva, esperando a lo que el honorable director dijera.

* * *

**Hola a todos, me alegro mucho que les este gustando la historia. La verdad es que esta semana estuve ocupada estudiando para un final de biología, pero me fue mal UU, así que lamentablemente tendré que recursar la materia este año.**

**Pero estoy feliz, sabía que eso iba a pasar, ya estaba preparada.**

**Me siento contenta escribiendo, y leyendo fics. El martes mi novio me reglao la Guía muggle del mundo mágico, otro que habla de las leyendas que se citan en los libros de HP, una agenda de la Orden y la varita que venia con el ajedrez mágico.**

**Estoy mas contenta que nunca, y más feliz me harian si me dejan un review.**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia, y a la persona que haya leido esta ultima parte.**

**¡Miles de besitos! **


	5. Comienzo, Quiddich y algo mas

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**V. Comienzo, Quiddich y algo más.**

- Bienvenidos señorita Evans y señor Potter- se dio vuelta hacia la estatua- Varita de regaliz.

La gárgola se hizo a un lado y la pared se abrió, dejando al descubierto una escalera de caracol, los tres se subieron a esta que los llevo hacia una puerta de roble con un grifo dorado. La profesora toco la puerta. Adelante se escucho decir desde la habitación. Entraron, el despacho es amplio y circular, en las paredes había muchos retratos de cientos de directores. Dumbledore estaba sentado detrás de su enorme escritorio con patas de garra. Detrás de el estaba el sombrero seleccionador y a su lado estaba la percha de Fawkes, junto a una urna de cristal en donde dentro había una espadas con rubíes incrustados en la empuñadora.

- Hola Fawkes- dijo James acariciándole la cresta con el dedo, a lo que el ave lo picoteo como saludo- ha crecido mucho en el verano profesor- siguió dirigiéndose a Dumbledore.

Entonces tanto James como Lily se sentaron en unas butacas frente al escritorio, junto a la profesora Minerva, esperando a lo que el honorable director dijera.

- Buenas noches director- ella fue la que hablo.

- Buenas noches señorita Evans- dijo sonriendo- Señor Potter- lo saludo inclinando la cabeza, a lo que respondió con el mismo gesto.

- A que nos ha llamado profesor?- pregunto el chico.

- Antes que nada déjenme felicitarlos nuevamente por haber obtenido los Premios Anuales. Es un honor incalculable, y estoy de seguro de que la profesora Minerva piensa lo mismo, que este distinguido premio sea compartido por dos alumnos de la misma casa, dos valientes Gryffindor.

Ante este comentario Lily sonrió y se sonrojo, y empezó a mover sus dedos nerviosamente. Sabía que era una buena alumna y que se lo merecía, pero se ponía nerviosa cuando la halagaban mucho. Comenzó a mover sus manos, tocándose los dedos, era su forma de calmar la ansiedad.

En cambio James seguía impasible, el no se sentía intimidado estando frente al director, al fin y al cabo, conocía el despacho de memoria, tantas veces habían tenido que ir con Sirius, a dar explicaciones de su inadecuado comportamiento.

- Este año es muy seguro que hagamos un viaje a algún congreso en donde nos encontraremos con compañeros de Durmstrang y Beauxbaton por parte de Europa, y de América, con el instituto de Brujas de Salem. Todavía no se asegurado la fecha ni el lugar. Pero serán adecuadamente avisados, con anticipación.

Con lo que respecta a su cargo, como saben los prefectos les tienen que dar informes detallados del comportamiento de los alumnos, harán rondas junto a los prefectos, y además serán los representantes de los alumnos en las reuniones del cuerpo docente. Es decir que ante cualquier inquietud, problema o pedido de los alumnos, ustedes serán los encargados de transmitirlo a nosotros. Organizaran junto a los profesores los horarios de los alumnos. De eso se encargaran mañana, en la bienvenida me olvide decirles que las clases las comenzaremos el lunes, falta un día para el fin de semana, seria ilógico que mañana haya clases. Por eso quiero que ocupen el día, entre otras cosas lo que les acabo de pedir.

Como ya saben, ya no dormirán mas en las habitaciones que usaban habitualmente, sino en unas habitaciones especialmente designadas para los Premios Anuales. Estas habitaciones especiales las encontraran en el segundo piso. Esta a dos puertas a la izquierda de la gárgola de la entrada. Disponen de una sala amueblada y decorada, y además tienen una puerta que los conduce directamente a la sala común de la casa. Solo ustedes pueden entrar mediante una contraseña. O a lo sumo otra persona que vaya acompañado por alguno de ustedes. Sus cosas ya fueron enviadas a los nuevos cuartos.

Mañana después del desayuno vayan a la sala de profesores, y organicen los horarios. Después me gustaría que tengan una reunión con los prefectos y que me hagan saber la situación de los alumnos. Bien. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- No profesor- dijeron ambos chicos.

- Muy bien, entonces ya se puden retirar.

Ambos chicos se levantaron, salieron por la gran puerta de roble y bajaron las escaleras.

- Albus, realmente me siento muy orgullosa que los Premios Anuales hayan sido de mi casa- dijo contenta Minerva, sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes.

- Ya lo se Minerva, yo también estoy muy complacido por esto, recuerda que fui jefe de la casa- contesto sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo.

o0o0o

- Bueno, esta es la entrada- dijo James parado junto a Lily frente a una puerta marrón oscura- ¿Cuál será la contraseña?

La chica se llevo un dedo a los labios pensando- Que tal si….Déjà vu.

- ¿Y eso que significa?

- Es algo así como algo ya vivido, ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto Lily- dijo sonriendo- Con su varita apunto al pomo- La contraseña será Déjà vu- la puerta se abrió dejando ver el interior de la sala.

- Wow- exclamo Lily mientras entraba y miraba hacia todos lados – ¡Que linda!

La habitación era un amplio círculo, en el costado izquierdo estaba la inmensa chimenea, ahora apagada por el calor. Frente a la entrada había una enorme biblioteca, con los libros usados frecuentemente en ese año, además de algunos clásicos muggles al igual que clásicos mágicos. A ambos lados de la biblioteca había dos escaleras de piedra, que daban hacia dos habitaciones distintas. Junto a la chimenea había dos enorme sillones, para al menos cuatro personas, y tres butacas individuales, alrededor de una mesa ratona, también había un diván. Los sillones eran de cuerina bordo, con las costuras en hilos dorados. Dispuestos sobre ellos había todo tipo de cojines, de todos los tamaños y géneros.

Hacia la derecha había una mesa para seis personas. Las sillas eran ornamentales y trabajadas a mano, todo en roble. Y junto a esto había una puerta que seguramente guiaría a la sala común. Junto a la entrada había una pizarra dorada vacía, era para poner recordatorios, horarios y eso. La alfombra era roja, y las paredes bordo con líneas doradas. Había estandartes con leones dibujados, y fotos de ellos hacia una hora junto a Dumbledore frente a todo el comedor. James con la copa de Quiddich, y además muchos otros cuadros de viejos campeonatos, y viejos premios de sus antecesores. Junto a las dos escaleras había dos inmensos ventanales que daban hacia un bacón en donde se veía un pequeño jardín, con una mesita y algunas cómodas sillas.

En las puertas de las habitaciones estaban los nombres de ambos, entonces cada uno subió a su cuarto. El de Lily era el de la izquierda, y el de James la derecha.

Ambos eran iguales, en el medio había una cama de dos plazas, endoselada con cortinas bordo, con estrellas doradas. El enredon era de lana bordo, con enormes almohadones haciendo juego. El cuarto de ella tenia una puerta hacia la izquierda, en donde había un lujos baño, con una enorme bañera, con al menos una veintena de grifos con diferentes geles, una mampara translucida la separaba del toilet. Había un enorme espejo junto al aseo, todo rodeado de un marco dorado, era tan alto como ella. Junto a la mampara había un estante con toallas de todos los colores, y junto, un cesto de mimbre que seria para poner la ropa sucia. Fue hasta el baúl que estaba delante de la cama y acomodo su cepillo de dientes, sus perfumes, cremas y maquillaje. A ambos lada de la cama había dos mesitas, sobre una, un candelabro, y el la otra un enorme florero con flores, eran fresias y jazmines, las favoritas de ella. A la derecha había un escritorio con una enorme butaca. Junto a la puerta del baño, un inmenso armario, separado en cajones y en una parte para colgar las perchas. Detrás de las mesitas de luz, dos enormes ventanas, que daban hacia el lago, cubiertas de una cortina dorada, media transparente. Colgada junto al escritorio, estaba la jaula de Betty, vacía, que suerte!

La habitación de James, era igual, con la única diferencia de que todo estaba acomodado de forma inversa.

Ella se quito el uniforme y lo colgó en su armario. Saco el pijama de verano. Compuesto de un pequeño short con una remera de tiritas, todo de raso en color azul. Y sobre el se puso su bata amarilla de algodón, con sus pantuflas, todas peludas color violeta. James se puso el pantalón de su pijama, dejando el pecho descubierto, se dejo las medias puestas, y se puso, además una bata azul de toalla.

A la vez bajaron a la sala, se miraron y el sonrió, ella solo lo miro. Pensaban hacer lo mismo, ir a la sala común.

o0o0o

- Anna viste por algún lado mi pijama verde- grito Eli de la puerta del baño.

- Si corazón, esta tirado debajo de toda la ropa de la cama- se acerco a donde había dicho, y corriendo las prendas tomo el pijama de algodón y se lo paso- Toma.

En ese momento una lechuza color café se paro en el alfeizar de la ventana. A la pata tenia atado un pergamino, se lo saco, dándole unas semillas que saco de una bolsita en su cajón. Lily Evans, decía.

Al minuto Eli salio del baño vestida para dormir, llevaba el cabello recogido con una coleta y muchas hebillas sosteniendo los mechones- Creo que me voy a hacer crecer el cabello, no me lo puedo ni atar- dijo acomodándose una hebilla.

- Shh…- susurro Anna poniéndose el índice en los labios- Michelle y Rachel están durmiendo, vamos a la sala- Se metió la carta en el bolsillo de la bata.

- Entonces la rubia se puso su bata verde, las pantuflas rojas, y salio junto a su amiga.

Anna tenía puesto un camisón rosado por las rodillas, con una bata blanca, y unas pantuflas celestes. Mientras bajaban las escaleras oyeron como una risa estridente inundaba todo el lugar. Junto a la chimenea frente a los sillones estaba Sirius conversando con Remus y Peter.

- Entonces Jaime vino, y se tiro sobre el condenado ese, y lo arrojo al suelo, pero se tropezó y se cayo a la pileta- imitando con los brazos la situación.

- ¿Entonces se le escapo?- pregunto Remus secándose una lagrima por la risa.

-No, vine yo y lo agarre, pero pobre Cornamenta, al otro día no se podía levantar del resfriado que tenia. No sabia que el agua estaba congelada para criar a no se que animal.

Peter empezó a reírse descontroladamente, tomándose la barriga con ambas manos. Contagiando a Sirius y Remus, que se revolcaban en los sillones.

- Que idiota- Remus soltó.

- ¿Quien es el idiota?- se escucho una voz junto a la pizarra, había aparecido una puerta y de ella salía James seguido por la pelirroja.

- ¡Tu!- respondió Peter sin parar de reírse.

James se acerco a ellos sonriendo, mirándolos- ¿Y por qué?

Porque les estaba contando de tu resfriado del verano- dijo Canuto, con la cara roja.

Y eso les parece gracioso, pensé que me moriría de la fiebre que levante- exclamo sentándose junto a Lunático en el sillón.

La pelirroja vio bajar a sus amigas por las escaleras. Se acercaron a ella corriendo y la abrazaron.

- ¡Lily, te extrañamos!- exclamo Anna abrazándola efusivamente, al igual que la rubia. Las tres se sonrieron, y se acercaron a uno de los sillones de la sala, sentándose en el.

- ¿Que te dijo el director?- pregunto Eli.

- Solo nos explico las obligaciones de Premio Anual, el posible viaje que deberemos hacer este año, los trabajos, las responsabilidades, y todo eso.0

- ¿Y en donde dormirás?- interrogo esta vez Eli con un brillito malicioso en los ojos, - tomándole las manos.

- Tenemos una sala en en segundo piso, a dos puertas del despacho del director, y que se comunica directamente con esta sala. Tiene dos cuartos, no se el de Potter, pero el mío es hermoso, y muy espacioso. La sala es un espectáculo, tiene una enorme chimenea, sillones, ¡hasta un Diván!- exclamo llevándose gracilmente la mano a la boca- Una mesa y una biblioteca enorme. Y una de las mejores cosas es que tiene un bacón, en donde hay un jardín con muchísimas plantas, y unas sillas- maravillada, se llevo la mano al cabello, y se lo alisto detrás de la oreja.

Los chicos le prestaron toda la atención, ella lo sabia, así que les había hablado a todos. Fue Remus el que hablo.

- ¿Pero que clase de viaje harán?

- Parece que es un congreso en donde van a ir los colegios europeos, y uno de América- contesto James.

- Que suerte tienes cuernos, perder días de clase, que envidia- dijo Sirius estirando las piernas sobre la mesa ratona, pasando sus manos por detrás de la nuca.

- Black, no son vacaciones, es un trabajo sumamente importante- espeto la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos- A por cierto Remus, avísale a los prefectos de Gryffindor que mañana no hay clases- El licántropo puso una mirada de asombro- Lo que pasa es que mañana es viernes, y no tiene sentido dar una clase, para que luego llegue el fin de semana. Entonces se ocupara el día organizando horarios y todo eso, pero después del mediodía supongo que estaremos libres.

- Cierto, esta noche nos toca a nosotros hacer la ronda nocturna, ¿no es así?- comento James mirando a Lily.

- Si es cierto, y ahí nos encargaremos de avisarles a los demás prefectos lo de mañana- respondió sin inmutarse.

De esta forma las chicas siguieron charlando del año y las canciones que pensaban practicar. Lily propuso usar la sala de Premios para hacerlo, siempre y cuando a James no le molestase. No lo hizo, pero solo pidió que el pudiese llevar también a sus amigos. Entonces cada uno siguió conversando tranquilamente, hasta que Anna metió la mano en su bolsillo y recordó la carta que había llegado hace un rato.

- Lily, te llego esto a nuestro cuarto- extendiendo el pergamino hacia su amiga. Esta lo tomo extrañada, y al percatarse del dueño de la caligrafía, sonrió abiertamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por James, y rompió el lacrado. Así comenzó a leer.

_Querida Liliana,_

_Como esta mi pelirroja favorita?, ojala que este primer día de clases te haya ido de maravilla. Yo esta mañana comencé con la carrera de auror. No es nada llamativo, fue una clase de presentación y un poco de teoría básica. Un repaso general de DCAO, Pociones, Encantamientos, y eso. Frank y Alice están encantados y muy contentos, me comentaron que planean casarse en las vacaciones de pascuas, por supuesto que estas invitada mi vida. Vos y tus amigas._

_Desde que salí de la escuela, no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Que tal este día, que de novedoso tenes para contarme. Ya me imagino a Black y sus amigos haciendo de las suyas. No puedo entender como Lupin puede ser amigo de esos bárbaros. Ojala y Potter no te haya agobiado mucho, me pareció increíble que el año pasado hayas podido soportarlo durante tanto tiempo, menos mal que te diste cuenta de cómo son las cosas._

_Quienes resultaron ser los Premios Anuales, no se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que vos sos la parte femenina del honor. Como te había dicho cuando nos vimos por ultima vez, estas totalmente capacitada para ejercer ese puesto._

_De seguro muchos chicos te habrán molestado por lo linda que estas, es que… Para que mentirte!!, estas mas bella que nunca._

_Te voy dejando que tengo que repasar unas cosas que no recuerdo bien, Alerta permanente!, como dice nuestro superior, jeje._

_Te quiero._

_Tuyo por siempre, Charlie Stevens._

La pelirroja suspiro, sonrojándose, no hacia falta que pusiera te quiero, pensó. A James esa mirada no le gusto nada, no podía ser que se haya enamorado, no, no, era imposible, el era el hombre de su vida!!

- ¿La lechuza esta en la habitación?- pregunto Lily a Anna.

- Aja- respondió.

- Bien- dijo la chica repasando con la mirada la carta- Me prestas pergamino y una pluma- le dijo guardando la carta en su bolsillo.

- Yo te traigo-dijo Eli, parándose del sillón y subiendo a su habitación, al minuto bajo con lo requerido, dándoselo a su amiga.

- Cuernos- dijo Sirius a una James totalmente ido, estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos, en Lily, no podía parar que la cabeza anduviera a mil revoluciones por segundo, ella no podía tener algo con alguien, era solo de el, de nadie mas, demonios, no podía ser así. Pero si así era, si ella se había enamorado de otro, y nunca le diera una oportunidad. No no podría ser así, porque entonces no tenia sentido como ella lo miraba, podía haber jurado que la había visto sonrojarse.

- ¡James!- grito el ojigris dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Eh… que pasa Canuto?- dijo volviendo en si.

- Te estaba preguntando que cuando iba a ser la selección para el equipo.

- Ah… no se todavía, me imagino que el sábado. Mañana arreglamos los horarios- respondió distraídamente observando como la pelirroja escribía en el pergamino.

_Charlie,_

_Hola como estas?! Yo estoy excelente, adivina que??_

_Soy Premio Anual! Te juro que no me lo podía creer, Slug me llamo al compartimiento de prefectos, y ahí me lo dijo. Me quede estática._

_Ya hable con el director y nos explico todo lo referido al cargo. No se ve complicado, es mas este año haremos un viaje, a un sitio aun no confirmado. A un congreso, en donde estarán las tres escuelas de Europa y el instituto de las brujas de Salem de América. Estoy muy emocionada, voy a conocer a gente muy interesante. Vos el año pasado no hiciste ningún viaje no? Es una lastima, ya que es un muy importante intercambio cultural, para promover la uninaminidad._

_Con respecto a los chicos, me acosaron desde que llegue al andén. Están todos muy revolucionados, hasta me tocaron el trasero. Por suerte Remus los puso a todos en su lugar, si no fuese por el no se que habría hecho._

_Y sobre Potter, no te lo vas a poder creer, no, ni te lo imaginas._

_Para variar, fue elegido capitán del equipo, pero vamos eso era de esperarse. Lo que si no era de esperar, es que el, fuera elegido también Premio Anual!_

_Lo se, el mundo se dio vuelta. Imagínate como estoy yo, que no lo puedo ni ver en figuritas. Encima el muy descarado en el viaje, junto con Black, tuvieron el descaro de decirnos a las chicas y a mi que había sido nuestra culpa lo que paso en el aula al final del curso._

_Sin comentarios._

_Que buena noticia lo de Alice y Frank, mándales mis felicitaciones, y también de parte de las chicas. Y por supuesto que voy a ir al casamiento, ¡no me lo pienso perder por nada del mundo!_

_Ojala que te sea agradable la escuela. Igual de seguro no te va a costar, sos muy inteligente._

_Nos carteamos, ¿si?_

_Abrazos._

_Lily Evans._

- Mmm… listo- finalizo la pelirroja- subo al cuarto a mandarle la carta, Natasha la lechuza sigue ahí, ¿no?- pregunto yendo a las escaleras de las chicas.

- Si Lily, esta en la ventana comiendo unas semillas que le di.

- Ya vuelvo.

A los cinco minutos, bajo una Lily sonriendo muy efusivamente-¿ A que no saben que?- les dijo a todos – ¡Frank Longbottom y Alice se van a casar!-

¡No te puedo creer!- exclamo Eli tapándose la boca.

- Que iluso Frank- susurro Sirius.

- Te escuchamos Black- dijo Anna- Es increíble, ¡que bueno!

- Si, ya empezaron las clases de aurores, y están los tres muy contentos.

- ¿Quien es el tercero?- pregunto inocentemente Peter.

Todos los ojos se clavaron el, luego en Lily. Había cometido un error, no tenia que haber dicho tres, sino dos- Bueno, quienes mas van a ser, Alice, Longbottom, y…Stev- observo la mirada burlona de James, quería mostrarse fuerte ante lo que iba a decir ella. Pero a Lily no le cayó para nada bien- y mi Charlie.

- ¿Stevens?- pregunto Peter.

- Ja, ese carilindo idiota- espeto Sirius, haciendo que los merodeadores se rieran.

- No hables así de el- contesto disgustada la pelirroja- es muy buen chico, esta estudiando para ser auror. Y además es muy inteligente, fue premio anual.

- Pero mi amigo aquí presente también es Premio Anual- dijo con sarcasmo Sirius.

Pero no es lo mismo. Charlie es alguien diferente. Es muy respetuoso.

- Ey, yo también soy respetuoso mi princesa- retruco James.

- Ves lo que digo- respondió ella burlonamente acercándose a la puerta de salida de la sala común- Potter tenemos que hacer la ronda, vamos. Adiós ladyes nos vemos mañana- las saludo con la mano- Remus, Peter- inclino la cabeza, y abrió el retrato.

- Ey y a mi no me saludas!- le grito Sirius.

- Me pareció oír a una mosca zumbar- dijo ella despreocupada.

- ¡Bruja!

- ¡Y a mucha honra!- y salio de la sala, seguida por un sonriente James que saludo a todos levantando su mano.

o0o0o

En toda la ronda no se dirigieron la palabra, mas bien mucho tiempo no tuvieron ya que se dedicaron a buscar a los prefectos de las otras casas para avisarles de la reunión del día siguiente, y lo de la cancelación de las clases. Cuando ya por fin habían cumplido lo pautado, continuaron con su ronda. James fue el que rompió el silencio.

-Lily…

- ¿Qué sucede Potter?- respondió fríamente.

- Dime James, por favor. Yo… quería decirte que lo siento.

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

- A lo de fin de año.

- Eso… no quiero hablar de eso. No fue nada lindo sabes.

- Pero no era nuestra intención, de verdad que era para las serpientes. Pero ustedes- se paso la mano por el cabello nerviosamente- ustedes no tenían que meterse ahí. En serio, habíamos mejorado nuestra situación, por que íbamos a querer arruinarla.

- Potter, de verdad- dijo levantando una mano- Tal vez tengas razón, pero ya no puede ser lo mismo. Me sirvió para darme cuanta lo diferentes que somos, y que una amistad no va a llegar a ningún lado.

- ¿Pero por qué?- exclamo parándose en el medio del vestíbulo.

- Porque eres muy inmaduro Potter. Que necesidad de hacer eso. Es decir… No entiendo que hago hablando contigo.

- Te quiero Lily.

- Ves lo que te digo, tu a mi no me quieres. Es solo un idiota capricho que tienes.

- No es un capricho de verdad me gustas.

- Te gusto, pero no me quieres. No confundas las cosas Potter.

- No estoy confundiendo nada, estoy muy seguro de lo que siento- dijo tomándola por los hombros

Ella dio un respingo, y se libero rápidamente de el- Basta, yo no voy a caer en tus redes jamás- con el índice le toco la sien- Grábatelo bien fuerte en tu cabecita Potter.

- Lily…

- Evans para ti.

- Te voy a demostrar que he cambiado… y que te quiero.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no me molestes.

- ¿Te puedo llamar Lily?

- No

- Por favor-ella se volvió a parar, lo miro al principio tiernamente. El sonrió ante este gesto con autosuficiencia. Entonces cambio la mirada por una muy seria.

- Dije que no.

- ¿Vamos a Hogsmade el próximo sábado?

- Es que no entiendes. Búscate a alguna de tus admiradoras para ir.

- ¿Celos?

- En tus sueños Potter.

- En los tuyos querrás decir, se que te gusto- ante esto ella se puso completamente roja, le dio vuelta la cara y siguió caminando.

o0o0o

El día viernes fue de total indiferencia para con el. Solo se dedicaron a ordenar los horarios, oír las quejas de los prefectos, y tratar de resolver problemas superfluos. Ya después del mediodía, tenían todo el tiempo libre. Lily por su pare termino de ordenar sus cosas. Había traído reducido en su baúl un tocadiscos. Lo acomodo unta a la puerta de entrada de su cuarto. Puso un vinilo y entonces así se dispuso a ordenar. Mientras cantaba _Boys_, y movía su cabello de un lado a otro.

_I been told when a boy kiss a girl  
Take a trip around the world  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)_

_My girl says when I kiss her lips  
Gets a thrill through her fingertips  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)_

Bajo a la sala, mientras seguía bailando y cantando. Estaba vacía. Fue hasta la biblioteca e intentó alcanzar un libro. Un libro muggle. Estaba alto, entonces no llegaba. Con la vista busco algo en que subirse. Vio la mesa, las sillas. Fue en busca de una de ellas.

_Well, I talk about boys  
Don't ya know I mean boys  
Well, I talk about boys, now  
Aaahhh, boys  
Well, I talk about boys, now  
What a bundle of joy!  
__[Alright, George!_

Tomándose del respaldar alcanzo el libro. Era nuevo, recientemente había sido publicado. Lo habia visto en una librería muggle. Sabía que en Hogwarts lo iban a tener. Se dudaba si la historia era ficticia o era cierta. Unos vampiros de Nueva Orleáns, una biografía. Había visto vampiros en la fiestas de Slughorn, pero nunca se pregunto el por qué de ello. Si era cierto que eran inmortales y vivan para toda la vida. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sintió como unos fuertes brazos le abrazo la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo. Cantándole al oído.

_My girl says when I kiss her lips  
Gets a thrill through her fingertips  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey (Bop shuop, m'bop bop shuop)  
Hey, hey, (Bop shuop) yeah, she say ya do (Bop shuop)_

Toda colorada se libro del abrazo. Lo miro a los ojos. Estaba enojada, si era cierto. Pero sentía el calor en su cintura, y como unas cosquillas le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso Potter- dijo alejándose hacia su cuarto- La próxima vez te corto las manos- y cerro su puerta con muchas ganas. Él solo sonrió complacido, y terminó la canción.

_Well, I talk about boys  
Don't ya know I mean boys  
Well, I talk about boys, now  
Aaahhh, boys  
Well, I talk about boys, now  
What a bundle of joy!_

_Oh, oh, ah yeah boys  
Don't ya know I mean boys?  
Ooh, boys  
Ah ha  
Well I talk about boys now_

Enojada puso el libro sobre el escritorio. Luego se tiro a su cama boca abajo. Abrazo su almohada y hundió su cara en ella. Intentando ahogar un grito de impotencia. Lo cierto es cuando le canto al oído, rozando sus labios por su piel. Todo el vello de la nuca se le erizo. El calor que había dejado en su cintura le producía un cosquilleo que se había extendido a todo el cuerpo. No podía ser, era imposible. Había sido la sorpresa. Si era eso, nada más. Estuvo así un largo rato. Maldito James…eh…. Maldito Potter y malditas hormonas!

o0o0o

Al otro día era la selección para el equipo. Tenia que ir, Eli se iba a presentarse para cazadora. Ya había jugado en el equipo, pero se tenía que hacer la selección.

James había formado grupos de acuerdo a lo que aspiraban a ser en el equipo.

Muchos alumnos de 5º y 6º se presentaron. Las chicas, solo muy pocas sabían jugar, la mayoría estaba para divertirse y pasar un momento junto a James y Sirius. Rápidamente fueron quedando pocos seleccionados, 12 para ser exactos, en donde por supuesto estaban Sirius y Eli. Trevor también se había presentado, y estaba entre los 12.

- Bueno chicos, esta es la selección final. Aquellos que no queden seleccionados como titulares, pasaran a ser suplentes si algo les pasa a los titulares. Bien?- todos asintieron.

- Madame Hooch me va a ayudar a seleccionar. Primero seleccionare a los cazadores y a los golpeadores. Hagan grupos de cinco y cinco y luego pelearan por la quaffle.

Eli se junto a un chico de 5º y una chica de 6º, Casandra, los golpeadores fueron dos chicos de 5º. Sus oponentes eran dos chicas de 5º y un chico de 3º, y los golpeadores, Sirius, y un chico de 4º, Thomas. Montaron sus escobas. Apenas sonó el silbato la pelota comenzó a volar de un lado a otro. La chica de 5º embistió a Eli, que casi se cae de su escoba, error grave, nunca debes hacer enojar a Elizabeth.

- ¡Casandra!- grito con furia. La chica se dio vuelta.-Tu marcala por algún costado, que yo la voy a agarrar de atrás, ya hi va a ver esa perra. Y cuando suelte la quaffle vos la vas a agarrar, la tirare para arriba así que estate atenta.

- Bueno, la marco por la derecha- Pateo su escoba alcanzo a la chica.

Estaban a la par. Cuando la de 5º vio a Casandra intento embestirla también, pero como ya estaba preparada, la esquivo, y luego la choco ella. La chica no soltó la quaffle en ningún momento, entonces decidió bajar en picada, para despistarla. Cuando así lo hizo. Eli pico detrás de ella, alcanzándola mientras bajaba, se puso de frente a ella y le robo la quaffle cayendo ambas al suelo. Se levanto y tiro al aire la pelota. Casandra la agarro. Eli rápidamente monto su escoba y se acerco a su compañera aceptándole el pase de la pelota. Hizo una anotación.

Cuando la quaffle llego al equipo contrario, Thomas, protegió a sus cazadoras arrojando las bludgers hacia todos lados, a la vez que Sirius se las arrojaba al equipo contrario.

Por lo que Eli y Casandra lo interceptaron y trataron de bloquearlo. Pero se les hacia muy complicado. Era como si los tres a la vez se leyeran los movimientos. Adonde iban se bloqueaban entre ellos, la quaffle en ningún momento se soltó de las manos de las chicas, el otro equipo no podía hacer nada con eso, pero en un momento, cuando el chico estaba por golpear a Casandra. La rubia se acerco muy fuertemente por la derecha, y lo arrojo hacia el vacío, como pudo se subió a su escoba y la comenzó a perseguir, arrojándolo las bludgers junto a Sirius, las chicas los esquivaba muy bien, a la vez que evadían al resto de los cazadores. En un momento, una bludger que arrojo Sirius, le dio de lleno en la cola de la escoba de Eli, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y caer hacia el campo, gracias a dios madame Hooch, la levito evitando un fuerte golpe.

- Mil veces maldito Black- dijo enrabiada Eli desde el suelo, toda su coleta se había deshacido, se monto en sus escoba, y pico fortísimo hacia en donde estaba Black para seguirlo insultando, pero Casandra apareció detrás del chico haciéndole una seña para que se adelantara con la quaffle. La rubia empujo a Sirius y pico hacia la otra punta del campo esquivando las bludgers de Thomas, que idiotas que eran los golpeadores de su equipo, no hacían nada. Y entonces ocurrió, Black y Thomas se alinearon cerca, muy cerca de Eli y Casandra que se pasaban la quaffle intuitivamente a la vez que esquivaban unas bludgers cada vez mas violentas. Aceleraron hacia el aro contrario. Y cuando estaban llegando Eli se lanzo sobre Thomas y manipulo la escoba para estrellarse contra Sirius, dejando el camino libre para su compañera.

Los tres cayeron en picada, y se estrellaron contra el suelo. La rubia no paraba de reír, se había escuchado el grito de la escasa tribuna, y lo mejor de todo, habían marcado.

Sonó el silbato, el juego había acabado.

- ¡Que animal ese Black, casi la mata!- exclamo disgustada Lily.

- Es un juego Lily, son así las reglas. Pero nuestra amiga no se quedo atrás- respondió sonriendo Anna.

- Me va a escuchar el imbécil ese, ¡casi la mata!

- Mejor dicho ella casi lo mata a el, viste como se le lanzo con el otro chico- dijo ya riendo a carcajadas.

- Anna, tienes que estar del lado de Eli- dijo cómica.

- Yo estoy del lado de mi equipo, y ambos lo son- razono con un tono de suficiencia.

- Ya cállate. Te pones pesada, me haces acordar al idiota de Potter.

- Bien que el idiota de Potter te hace rosquillitas en todo el cuerpo- replico burlona.

- ¡Michigan, que demonios estas diciendo!

- Solo lo que me contaste- dijo ignorándola.

- Para que te conté!- respondió tomándose la cara con las manos.

- Porque soy tu amiga, ahora presa atención que James les esta diciendo quien quedo- la corto.

- Buen juego, muy entretenido- aplaudió sonriendo James- ya tenemos a los cazadores, Elizabeth Collins, Casandra Peacecraft, y los golpeadores, Sirius Black y Thomas Huston. El resto, pasa a formar la lisa de suplentes. Los felicito.

Eli y Casandra se abrazaron, miraron a Thomas, y lo abrazaron también. Cuando Sirius se les unió, la rubia lo empujo haciéndolo caer, y camino enfurecida hacia otro lado.

- Bueno ya esta, ahora las necesito en el campo vamos a probar el guardián. Cinco tiros cada uno a cada guardián. El que mas ataje será el titular- los cazadores se subieron a sus escobas- Quiero fuerza y odio, nada de ser buenitos, quiero que lo vean como el aro enemigo- exclamo- Y los guardianes, ya pueden descansar.

Bajo la cabeza y miro su lista.

- Bien, ahora los buscadores, soltaremos tres veces la snich, y el que la agarre dos veces, será el buscador, ¿si?- El chico de 6º, y Trevor asintieron. Se montaron en sus escobas. Madame Hooch soltó la pelotita dorada, y esta comenzó a volar hacia todos lados.

Una chica de cabello castaño de 5º, Sue, era la guardiana junto a un chico de su mismo año.

Eli y Casandra le lanzaron las diez quaffles a cada uno, la chica las atajo todas, el chico solo atajo 8. Ya había un guardián en Gryffindor, y era una chica.

La snich primero fue atrapada por Trevor, la segunda vez por el otro chico, pero lo cierto es que había agarrado la cola de la escoba del castaño para que no agarrara la pelotita, esto hizo que perdiera el control de la escoba, y no pudiese alcanzar la snich, el otro chico había hecho trampa. Lo peor de todo es que Madame Hooch, no se había dado cuenta, pero James si, y le resulto gracioso, quería ver la reacción de Trevor. Y esta no se hizo esperar, la tercera snich fue toda suya.

Lily y Anna bajaron corriendo y abrazaron a Eli y Trevor.

- Estoy re contenta por ustedes chicos- dijo la morocha emocionada.

- Que hijo de puta ese buscador, que tramposo- comento a Trevor una sulfurada Lily- como Madame Hooch no se dio cuenta.

- No importa Lilita, yo gane- y le guiño un ojo.

- Y ese Black- continuo la pelirroja buscándolo con la mirada, lo encontró- Ahora me va a escuchar- Y caminando en zancadas se acerco a Sirius, con la cara de muy pocos amigos. El chico estaba hablando con James y sus otros dos amigos.

- ¡Black!- exclamo.

- ¿Que sucede mi vida?- pregunto James con una sonrisa.

- No estoy hablando contigo Potter- respondió, y amenazando con su varita a Sirius- Eres… eres un idiota, casi la matas.

El chico levanto las manos gracioso, sonriendo- A quien casi mato pelirroja.

- No te hagas el idiota- dijo clavando la punta en su pecho- Se podía haber matado Eli.

- Pero es solo un juego.

- Cállate, no hables mas porque te juro…- entrecerró los ojos, y si no fuese por las manos de James que le tomaron las muñecas, le habría pegado una bofetada, no le hubiese lanzado un hechizo porque le traería problemas.

- Tranquila fiera- dijo el chico agarrándola dulcemente- Descarga todo en mi esta noche.

Entonces ella se soltó y le pego un cachetazo.

Plaf!

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia sus amigos, totalmente roja. Como le había quemado sus manos en la piel. Y cuando le hablo tan cerca. Mil veces demonios, no me puede estar gustando Potter, se maldijo Lily.

o0o0o

Tratando así pasaron las primeras tres semanas. Total indiferencia por parte de ella. Peor por la parte de el, mucho amor. Siempre en las clases le mandaba pergaminos. Le pedía para salir y le decía cosas muy lindas. Pero ella trataba de ignorarlo olímpicamente. Para varear, los demás chicos no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Cada dos por tres se le tiraban encima, le pedían ser sus novios, o cualquier cosa. Era verdaderamente insoportable. Como podían ser tan pesados, ya se estaba cansando, y demasiado.

Una mañana del sábado todos estaban desayunando en el Gran salón. Lily comía un gran tazón de avena con leche, acompañándola con unos bollos de nuez y mermelada de frambuesa. Remus estaba pálido. Esa noche seria luna llena, el cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando ante ese hecho.

- ¿Estas bien Remus?-Pregunto Anna.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Anna?

- Porque estas muy pálido, y tienes aspecto enfermo- respondió preocupada.

- De verdad que estoy bien- dijo un poco nervioso, Lily se dio cuenta- Lo que pasa es que me llego una carta de mi familia. Mi mama esta enferma.

- ¿Otra vez?- pregunto Eli, ahora con el cabello por arriba de la cintura.- ¿Pero qué es lo que tiene?

- Un tipo de cáncer, una enfermedad muggle- respondió James instantáneamente.

- ¿Pero tu mama no era bruja?- pregunto Anna

- Eso no tiene nada que ver Anni, ese tipo de enfermedades le agarra a cualquier ser humano- respondió la pelirroja.

- Ahh… no sabia.

De esta forma siguieron desayunando, hasta que James y Lily se fueron hacia una reunión.

- ¿Remus, en serio que estas bien?, ¿no quieres que te ayude en algo?- pregunto cariñosamente Anna.

- ¡Que no hace falta!- le grito el .

- Perdón…

. No hace falta que le hables así- espetó Eli levantándose de su asiento, siguiendo a su amiga que se estaba alejando de la mesa- Si estas de malas, no te metas con ella- y salio.

- Anni- dijo alcanzando a la morocha.

- No digas nada Eli. No me voy a preocupar mas por el. Es un idiota- dijo dejando rodar una lagrima por su mejilla.

- No te pongas así que no vale la pena- y la abrazo para que llorara en su hombro- ¿Vamos al lago?.

- Si…

o0o0o

- ¿Lunático, sabias que estas loco?- dijo Sirius demasiado Serio, sentado en un sillon junto a la chimenea.

- No me digas- respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio.

- De verdad, la trataste muy mal- Ambos estaban sentados en la sala común.

- Sabes que no puedo controlar mi genio en estos días- dijo tomándose la cabeza- Luego le pediré disculpas.

- Bueno- dijo Sirius volviendo a sonreír- ¿Vamos a volar? Acompáñame dale- dijo tirando de su túnica.

- ¡Esta bien!

o0o0o

Lily estaba en su cuarto, revisando su agenda del año pasado. Esa noche haría luna llena. Algo le decía que debía buscar los meses anteriores. Y así lo hizo.

Todas las luna llena, ella hacia sus rondas sola, y antes del horario normal.

Y no era por cualquier razón.

Remus no la acompañaba, supuestamente iba a ver a su madre. Pero siempre en la misma fecha lunar. Y su aspecto era demacrado, cansado. Ato cabos.

- No puede ser- susurro, tapándose la boca para evitar dejar escapar un sollozo- Remus es un licántropo.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como me gusta que estén siguiendo tan abiertamente la historia, y lo mejor, es que les guste. Como verán ya esta avanzando. Sucedieron los primeros acercamientos entre Lily y James. Y medio que se están armando las parejas Eli/ Sirius, y Anna/ Remus.  
**

**En el próximo capitulo se va a tratar el problema peludo, de acuerdo a la extensión que le de puede llegar a ser algo más que solo eso, pero no se, recién lo voy a empezar a escribir.**

**Donde yo vivo hace dos semanas que esta lloviendo, hoy por fin salio el sol, y esta medio despejado. ¡Era hora dios mío!**

**Aprovechando que no tengo que estudiar ni nada, me estoy haciendo la bufanda de Gryffindor, y quiero hacer algún curso de costura y confección. Tengo mi maquina, y coso, hago ropa, disfraces y todo. Pero quiero perfeccionar lagunas cosas. Tengo pensado hacerme la capa de HP, ojala y me quede hermosa jeje.**

**¡Miles de abrazos!**


	6. El problema peludo

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mio, pertenece a su respectivos autores. Lo mío es solo el resultado de una trade sin saber que hacer.

* * *

**VI. El problema peludo.**

Lily estaba en su cuarto, revisando su agenda del año pasado. Esa noche haría luna llena. Algo le decía que debía buscar los meses anteriores. Y así lo hizo.

Todas las lunas llenas, ella hacia las rondas sola, y antes del horario normal.

Y no era por cualquier razón.

Remus no la acompañaba, supuestamente iba a ver a su madre. Pero siempre en la misma fecha lunar. Y su aspecto era demacrado, cansado. Ato cabos.

- No puede ser- susurro, tapándose la boca para evitar dejar escapar un sollozo- Remus es un licántropo.

o0o0o

James se había juntado con sus tres amigos, debajo de un árbol junto al lago. Estaban recostados sobre el pasto mirando al cielo. Peter se había quedado dormido, entonces Sirius había aprovechado para meterle pasto por la nariz y los oídos. Hubo un instante que la pobre ratita se comenzó a ahogar, y se levanto de golpe, tosiendo e insultando, a la vez que se sonaba la nariz con los dedos. James se destornillaba de risas en el suelo, Sirius reía a carcajadas, Remus solo sonreía.

- Mierda Canuto, que jodido que sos- dijo un Peter muy enojado.

- Ya Gus, no te enojes. Era solo un chiste- respondió palmeándole amistosamente la espalda.

James siguió mirando el cielo, e intento atrapar una nube con las manos. Suspiro y se puso de lado, apoyándose en su codo, hacia sus amigos.

- ¿Como haremos esta noche?

- A las cinco tengo que ir al sauce, ¿ustedes vienen después de la cena?- preguntó Remus.

- Si. Pero se nos va a complicar un poco, Lily va a notar mi ausencia.

- No lo creo, si no te puede ni ver- dijo Sirius, demasiado serio.

- Tienes razón, no se para que me hago ilusiones. No va a ser ningún problema ese entonces. Por ahora.

- ¿Por que por ahora cuernos?

- Este año va a ser mía amigo, solo mía.

- Estás muy ilusionado- susurro Remus.

- ¿Y como para no estarlo?, es demasiado torturante tenerla tan cerca todos los días. Ese maldito perfume cítrico que usa, juro que me vuelve loco!- dijo tomándose la cabeza, revolviéndose a mas no poder el cabello.

Los tres amigos rompieron la paz, comenzándose a reír muy estruendosamente, mientras James los miraba ofendido.

o0o0o

Las tres amigas salieron del vestíbulo, caminando hacia el jardín. Se sentaron a la orilla del lago, haciendo un círculo.

- ¿Y entones te respondió así?- pregunto Lily.

- Nunca lo imagine de Remus, encima que trataba de ayudarle- dijo Eli con rabia.

- Ya basta, el tiene razón, yo no me tengo que meter en sus asuntos- respondió una triste Anna- Pero igual no deja de ser un idiota- chillo golpeando con el puño el suelo.

- No te pongas mal, debe estar teniendo algún problema- dijo Lily apretándole el hombro con una mano, sonriéndole- El no es así, te aseguro que después te pedirá perdón.

- ¿Tu lo crees?- pregunto esperanzada.

- Por supuesto, lo conozco. Te habrá tratado así inconscientemente.

- Por más mal que estuviese no tenia ningún derecho- dijo cruzándose de brazos Eli- Si hubiese sido tú, le rompo la cara. Quien se cree?- bufo.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida, por fuertes carcajadas, las tres miraron hacia ese lugar, y vieron a los merodeadores sentados bajo un árbol. Entonces Lily miro a Remus detenidamente, ellos ya se habían dejado de reír, estaban conversando de algo, no podía escuchar de que. Pero lo seguía observando. Ahora entendía. Por eso estaba tan delgado, tan pálido. Tenía unas enormes bolsas debajo de sus ojos, y se notaba el cansancio que sentía, los movimientos, eran medio torpes. Así estuvo un largo rato, identificando cada gesto. Era increíble, que una persona como el tuviera que pasar por algo tan cruel, tan duro. Y ahí, en ese instante, Remus se percato de su mirada. La vio, la forma que lo observaba. Los ojos, la expresión extraña, como a tristeza. Se mantuvieron la mirada por unos segundos. Entonces ella sonrió lentamente, e inclino la cabeza. El no hizo nada. Lily cortó el momento y siguió hablando con sus amigas.

o0o0o

Luego de la comida, Lily y James estaban en la sala acomodando unos informes.

- Lily…- dijo James levantando la mirada del pergamino- como catalogo la desaparición de cerveza de manteca de las cocinas.

- Vamos Potter, eso lo tienes que meter en tu archivo- respondió irónicamente sin prestarle atención- Mételo en hurtos menores.

- Graciosa- susurro.

Unos minutos en completo silencio pasaron, mientras Lily terminaba de pasar unos datos académicos.

- Potter, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- indago Lily, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa.

James la miro extraño- Si…- titubeo.

- ¿Sabes si Remus está enfermo o algo?- pregunto inocentemente la chica.

En ese instante la alarma de alerta se encendió en su cabeza- No ¿por qué?- intentó resultar desinteresado.

- Lo que pasa es que vi que esta mañana estaba muy decaído. Y no se como vos sos muy amigo suyo- ella se percato que el evitaba observarla- tal vez supieses que es lo que le sucede.

- Está afectado por lo de la madre. Es solo eso.

- ¿Pero que es exactamente lo que tiene?

- Ya te dije, cáncer.

- ¿Qué tipo?

- No se Lily, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?- pregunto ya cansado.

- Me interesa lo que le pase a mi amigo.

- Bueno, pero no hace falta que te preocupes tanto.

- Pero si me preocupa. Ya te dije es mi amigo…. ¿Por qué la va a ver una vez al mes nada más?

- Por que así se lo permite Dumbledore.

- Siempre en la misma fecha.

- Si, así tiene este tipo de cosas controladas.

- ¿Ya se fue a su casa?

- No, se va antes de la cena.

- ¿La madre esta internada?

- Si Lily…

- Pero… ¿cómo es posible que por una enfermedad así, viva por tanto tiempo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo dejando de mirar su pergamino

- Lo que pasa es que según yo tengo entendido, desde primero va a ver a su madre- dijo como lo más lógico.

- Sigo sin entender

- Vamos Potter, sabes lo que es el cáncer.

James se quedo callado y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Vale, ya veo. Es una enfermedad fulminante. Si realmente tienes dinero puede sobrevivir como mucho... cuatro o cinco años. Tal vez en el futuro se pueda vivir con ello, pero ahora es imposible.

- No entiendo el punto.

- Remus no tiene la mejor posición económica- el solo siguió con la mirada gacha, fingiendo interesarse por el numero de unas estadísticas- Potter, ¿por qué no me estas mirando?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

- La verdad- respondió decidida.

- Bueno, lo que te dije es la verdad, es todo lo que yo se. Por favor no preguntes mas, si?- la miro, por primera vez con una suplica en sus ojos.

- No. Y te juro que voy a averiguar que es lo que esta pasando- sin mas, se paro tomando los papeles de la mesa, y salio por la puerta hacia el despacho del director.

James se tomo la cara nerviosamente y se desacomodo todo el cabello.

- ¡Carajo Lily!- exclamo golpeando la mesa. Entonces se paro y se dirigió a la sala común para hablar con sus amigos.

o0o0o

- Tenemos un grave problema- dijo James sentándose junto a Remus frente a Sirius y Peter.

Los tres chicos lo miraron a la vez con cara expectante. El tono en el que había dicho lo del problema era de preocupar.

- ¿Que sucede?- rompió Remus el silencio.

- Lily…- dijo suspirando.

- ¿Que pasa con la pelirroja?- pregunto Sirius burlón.

- De verdad Canuto, algo muy grave- Otra vez volvieron a ver la mirada de preocupación rara veces vistas en James- Toda la tarde me estuvo preguntando por ti Lunático. Sobre tu madre, que tenia, y eso. Sabemos bien que no es tonta.

- ¿Tu crees que sospeche algo?- pregunto Remus tragando difícilmente.

- Sabes que si, es muy persuasiva. Me puse muy nervioso. Pero igual no le dije nada importante de donde pudiese agarrarse.

- ¡Pero quien la mando a meterse en donde no la llaman!- espeto Sirius, levantándose incomodo del sillón.

- Cálmate Canuto- dijo Peter tomándolo por los hombros- Lily debe sospechar, para que le preguntara a James. Debe saber algo.

- Es cierto- susurro Remus- Y ahora que haremos.

- Tratare de evitarla todo el día, así no me pregunta nada. Y mañana veremos que excusa le damos.

- Pero esa chica no se va a conformar con cualquier cosa- dijo Sirius perdiendo la paciencia otra vez.

- Por eso hay que idear algo- dijo Peter- ¿Qué se les ocurre?

Pero la respuesta se vio interrumpida porque estruendosamente se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda, entrando una muy enojada Eli, con la cara toda colorada, refunfuñando. Seguida de Anna también con la cara roja.

- Eli- dijo la morocha alcanzándola tomándole el brazo- espera hablemos.

- Déjame Anna, necesito estar sola- y sin decir más subió a su cuarto.

La morocha suspiro, se paso las manos por la cara y miro a los merodeadores, les sonrió en modo de saludo. Al que ellos respondieron inclinando la cabeza.

Nuevamente se abrió el retrato, esta vez Lily era la entraba, caminando muy apresuradamente hacia Anna.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto agitada.

- Ay Lily- exclamo abrazándola- le llego una carta de los padres.

- ¿Pero qué le decían?, estaba mal. ¿En dónde está ahora?- pregunto exasperada.

- Esta en el cuarto- Miro a los merodeadores, y se acerco a su amiga susurrándole algo en el oído, que al parecer no era muy bueno, ya que a medida que se lo relataba. Su cara se distorsionaba, poniendo una mueca de total disgusto.

Cuando termino de contarle, Lily camino por toda la sala, acomodándose el cabello, eso hacia cuando estaba nerviosa para tranquilizarse.

- ¿Que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Anna.

- Por lo pronto tenemos que hablar con ella- y subió rápidamente hacia su habitación seguida por la morocha.

Los merodeadores, desde el momento en que las chicas entraron, no pronunciaron ninguna palabra. Se miraron, sorprendidos.

- ¿Que habrá pasado?- pregunto Peter.

- No se, pero parece que es algo grave, nunca las vi actuar así- dijo Remus.

- Bueno pero esto nos ayuda- comento Sirius- Lily va a estar ocupada en otra cosa.

James lo miro, y asintió. Pero por alguna razón, ninguno de los cuatro chicos, pudo sacarse a las chicas de la cabeza.

o0o0o

- Eli mi vida…- susurro Lily abrazando a su amiga que estaba sentada en la cama llorando- Ya esta, ya veras que todo va a pasar.

- No Lily- dijo la rubia hundiéndose en el pecho de su amiga- Ellos quieren que me valla a estudiar a Durmstrang. Según ellos Hogwarts esta lleno de personas impuras, y no quieren que me junte con ese tipo de personas.

- ¿Se refiere a que te juntes con nosotras?- Pregunto suavemente Anna, sentándose a su lado, pasando su brazo por la cintura.

La rubia solo asintió, y se hundió en el abrazo de la pelirroja.

- Shhh… Ya esta, ya paso- la consolaba Lily- Ya veras que todo va a salir bien.

- Pero chicas, ¿qué voy a hacer?- pregunto ya un poco mas calmada- Me van a mandar a esa escuela miserable, en donde lo único que enseñan son artes oscuras. Y yo no quiero eso para mí, yo quiero estar con ustedes- Y rompió en llanto nuevamente.

Entonces Lily, la abrazo mas fuerte, e intento pensar alguna solución, mientras algunas lagrimas le caían por la mejilla. Anna solo atino a envolverlas a las dos, uniéndose al llanto silencioso de Lily. De esta forma, consolándose una a las otras pasaron un largo tiempo, hasta que por fin, los ojos se le secaron de tanto llorar. Se miraron y sonrieron. Su amistad se había fortalecido muchísimo con los años. Desde que se vieron en el vagón ese primer año, y les toco en la misma casa, se hicieron inseparables. A pesar de que Eli siempre tuviese problemas con su padre, por las personas con las que se juntaba, nunca le intereso, y le hacia frente. Pero ese verano las cosas habían explotado. Cuando se fue al Peru y el padre se entero de que salía con un chico de la zona puso el grito en el cielo. Como era posible, que una jovencita de sangre tan pura se haya estado mostrando tan melosamente con un chico que había conocido hacia apenas una semana. Encima ni siquiera pertenecía a la comunidad mágica inglesa, es mas, el chico era hijo de muggles, una deshonra aun mayor. Por ello tuvieron una fuerte discusión, pero ella siguió imponente ante su padre.

Cuando le comentaron la idea de enviarla a Durmstrang, ella los convenció muy piadosamente de que no lo hagan, entonces los acompaño a cuanta reunión de magos de sangre pura existiese. Se codeo con las mejores familias, allí se entero de el problema del menor de los Black, el chico se había ido de la casa, ya que no compartía los ideales de ellos. Eli se sorprendió, al enterarse de semejante hazaña de Sirius, ojala y tuviese esa valentía. Pero las cosas se fueron poniendo cada vez peores, comenzaron a insistir de que se acercara a la familia Malfoy, Lucius estaba casado con una tal Narcisa Black, pero todavía estaba el hermano menor, Santiago, el chico quiso asistir a Dumstrang, le tenía fobia a los impuros de sangre. Cuando la conoció, se quedo maravillado. Entonces los padres de el no tardaron en proponerle el pacto con Eli. Pero ella ya había ido a Hogwarts para terminar su ultimo año, y cuando le mandaron una carta con la propuesta del menor de los Malfoy, no hizo mas que rechazarla, y no contarle nada de eso a sus amigas, sabia que iba a ser para preocuparlas en vano.

Pero los padres no aceptaron el no por respuesta, y entonces decidieron cambiarla de colegio, por su desobediencia.

La rubia les contó todo eso a sus amigas.

- No te pueden hacer esto Elizabeth- exclamo ya recompuesta una Anna toda enojada.

- Es un atropello, una falta de respeto- continua Lily.

- Ya lo se, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Entonces Lily la miro, y en ese instante recordó a los merodeadores.

- ¿Y si hablas con Black?- pregunto.

- ¿Para que tendría que hablar con ese idiota?- dijo bufando.

- Es cierto, el te entendería mejor que nadie.

- ¿Ustedes creen?- pregunto mirándolas detenidamente.

- Claro que si, sabes bien que el se opuso a las ideas de su familia y se escapo, y si no me equivoco esta viviendo en lo de Potter- contesto Lily.

- ¿Cuándo te cambiarias de colegio?- pregunto Anna sonriendo.

- Dentro de una semana.

- Poco tiempo- dijo la pelirroja- Tienes que hablar con el, ¿deseas que yo lo haga primero?

- Si Lily por favor- le rogó juntando sus manos en modo de suplica.

- Esta bien, lo haré por ti- y le dio un beso en el cabello saliendo de la habitación.

o0o0o

En la sala Sirius y Peter estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, Remus leía unos tomos de transformación, y James solo estaba viendo una revista de Quiddich.

La pelirroja se acerco al grupo, miro al licántropo con una triste sonrisa, a James le dio la más fría de las miradas, pero la vista la poso en Sirius.

- Necesito hablar contigo Black- ordeno impaciente, con las manos en las caderas en forma de asas.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar la Premio Anual?, esta vez no he hecho nada- respondió, sin quitar la visa del tablero.

Lily al saber que no iba a conseguir nada por la fuerza, decidió ser mas amable con el.

- Por favor Sirius, de en serio que necesito hablar contigo- Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Era extraño verla hablar tan amablemente con el. Y mas insólito era que le haya pedido por favor. Sirius miro a James instantáneamente buscando una explicación, el amigo solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia abajo, afirmando, dándole su permiso. Entonces se levanto del sillón y se acerco a la chica.

- ¿Qué deseas de este cuerpo pelirroja?- dijo seductoramente sonriendo-Mira que para mi eres intocable.

Lily torció los ojos, y suspiro impaciente.

- Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Podemos hablar?

- Si, dime que necesitas.

- En privado por favor.

- Mis amigos pueden saber todo de mi- dijo como si fuese lo mas lógico.

- Por favor Sirius- le respondió la chica suplicante.

Entonces el chico la miro y asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos a la sala de Premios- dijo ella, caminando hacia la pizarra, susurro la contraseña, y se materializo una puerta, la atravesaron y la cerraron tras de si.

o0o0o

Sirius se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, Lily enfrente de el.

- ¿Bueno Evans de qué querías hablar?

- Es algo medio complicado, no me concierne a mí, pero para ella es muy difícil.

- ¿De quien estamos hablando?, eso es lo menos que me gustaría saber- pregunto apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante.

- Elizabeth.

- ¿Collins?- pregunto sorprendido.

- Si…- en su mirada se pudo ver un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Qué le paso?- en su cara se noto la preocupación.

- Bueno, quiero que prestes mucha atención y te lo tomes muy en serio- suspiro, y a continuación le contó todo lo sucedido con los padres de la rubia, a medida que avanzaba la historia la cara de Sirius iba transformándose, hasta que al final, mostraba un verdadero desprecio.

- Y eso fue todo- culmino la chica.

- Que hijos de su madre- susurro Sirius, mientras observaba un punto perdido en la chimenea.

- Imagínate como esta, para ella su familia siempre fue todo, y para ellos ella también lo es todo. Cuando se enteraron que Anna y yo éramos hijos de muggles, pusieron el grito en el cielo. Pero ella los convenció, y nos aceptaron a pesar de todo. Esta vez se pasaron de la raya- dijo pensativa.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto Lily?- pregunto, ya que este era el quid de la cuestión.

- Bueno, a mi me gustaría que hablases con ella, vos atravesaste por una situación similar con tu familia, ¿o no es así?- el chico asintió- Le va a hacer bien tus consejos. Ya es mayor de edad, no se cual es la decisión que va a tomar, y nosotros solo la podemos aconsejar, pero no estamos en su situación, no es lo mismo.- lo miro- ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente- sonrió- tienes mucho en común con James- eso la sorprendió.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Porque siempre te estas preocupando por los demás, y no te importa hablarle a tu enemigo con tal de que tu persona querida este mejor- contesto como si fuera obvio.

- Yo no soy tu enemigo, ni te odio, es… solo… que me molesta tu actitud gamberra, solo eso.

-Eres muy graciosa, pero cada vez me caes mejor- sonrió.

- Gracias….- bajo la mirada, pero luego la levanto- ¿La vas a ayudar?

- Si, no te preocupes.

- Por favor, no la hagas enojar.

- Pero yo no hago nada para que se enoje, lo hace porque tiene ganas.

- Es que ella tampoco se banca tu actitud.

- Pero que actitud, yo no tengo la culpa de ser un seductor por naturaleza Lily- comento sonriendo, mostrando todos los dientes.

- Ves, esa actitud molesta, no puedes ser alguien normal con nosotras, no hace falta que te muestres como el galán rompecorazones que eres, si sabes que nunca tendrás nada con nosotras- el se la quedo mirando, cuanta razón que tenia ella. No eran chicas cualquiera, eran especiales. Las había conocido el año pasado. Pero bueno las cosas no se dieron bien. Y todo lo que se había formado se fue por un caño.

- Está bien Lily, tratare de ser mas normal- el normal lo pronuncio entre comillas con los dedos.

- Miles de gracias- ella se le tiro encima y lo abrazo, dándole un sonoro beso en el cachete. El sonrió. Esa chica si que le caía bien. Su amigo tenia razón, era especial, y era la indicada para su amigo. Pero de eso ya se ocuparía luego.

- Tonta- le dijo abrazándola por los hombros. Así caminaron hasta la puerta de la Sala Común, pero ella se separo y lo miro- Si le quieres contar a los chicos, solo diles que sean discretos.

- Palabra de merodeador- contesto, poniéndose su puño derecho en el corazón.

- Por cierto Sirius…. ¿Sabes que es lo que le pasa a Remus?

- No, no se nada Lily- dijo evitándola abriendo la puerta.

- Si que sabes y no me lo quieres decir, tu amigo hace lo mismo.

- Lily, de en serio no pasa nada- y paso por la puerta, luego lo siguió ella.

o0o0o

Al entrar a la sala común, los merodeadores se quedaron mirando impacientes a la pareja que recién entraba. James suplicante le envió una mirada a Sirius, que no paso inadvertida con este, a lo que respondió, encogiéndose los hombros. Peter no entendía nada, miraba al chico de las gafas y al ojigris una y otra vez, alternativamente. Remus, solo miraba a Lily suspicaz intentando saber que había pasado.

Entonces ella lo miro, y le sonrió. Otra vez, por que esa sonrisa era distinta a las demás. Antes cuando le sonreía era diferente, no tenia ese dejo de tristeza. Acaso Tenia algo que ver con lo que le había dicho james, lo de las sospechas de la chica. No, no podía ser. Y en caso de que así sea, ¿cómo se había enterado? Pero por Merlín, era Lily, una de las chicas más inteligentes de todo Hogwarts, como no se lo podía esperar de ella. Era algo obvio, más que obvio. Entonces por que no lo había descubierto antes. Tal vez no le había dado importancia. Cuando le preguntaba por su madre, el solo le decía que estaba enferman y evitaba completamente el tema. Ella no preguntaba mas, se imaginaba que lo hacia por amabilidad. Pero porque este año se había dado cuenta. Tal vez solo había sido casualidad, pero ahora eso no era lo importante, lo que si importaba era que si ella lo sabía o sospechaba algo, las cosas serian distintas. Pero de seguro no sabría nada, sino ya se hubiese escondido en algún lado y no me hubiese dirigido nunca mas la palabra, y eso no estaba pasando. Es tonto lo que pienso, no sabe nada, me hubiese dado cuenta. Y entonces la miro y le devolvió una amable sonrisa.

Lily satisfecha, miro a Sirius- Ya sabes que hacer, tiene una semana. No lo hagas ahora, no hace falta. Y de nuevo Sirius, muchas gracias- y se acerco y le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

James lo miraba atónito, podía largar fuego por los orificios de la nariz. Entonces del ojigris lo miro, y trago saliva, parecía de piedra. Cuando la chica se despidió con la mano de los demás, solo atino a sentarse y a cubrirse con un cojin la cara.

- ¿Por qué te dio un beso?- pregunto parco James, debatiéndose en romperle la cara a su supuesto mejor amigo o dejarlo hablar.

- James, amigo, para, no me ataques- dijo sonriendo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos- Te diré todo lo que pasó, pero no me ataques.

Esto hizo reír a Peter y Remus pero James los hizo callar con una gélida mirada.

- Habla- dijo entonces.

- Ella me pidió un favor, personal- Al ver la ira en los ojos de su amigo, se adelanto a seguir-. Para Collins- y entonces les contó todo lo referido.

- Pobre Eli- susurro Remus mirando las brasas de la chimenea.

- Que injusticia- objeto James, pateando la mesita de café que había frente a ellos.

- Y por eso quiere que hable con ella- culmino Sirius.

o0o0o

- Ya hable con Black- dijo Lily en un susurro sentándose al lado de Eli. Le acaricio el cabello- Descansa, no bajes a cenar. Si quieres le pido a los elfos que te suban algo.

- Por favor- suplico con voz nasal la rubia.

- ¿Y que te dijo Sirius?- pregunto Anna.

- Va a hablar contigo- respondió mirando a Eli.

- Bien, gracias amiga- y la abrazo, las abrazo, mientras volvía a llorar, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Anna y Lily bajaron a la sala común, un poco menos inquietas, su amiga estaba mejor, y confiaban en lo que les dijera Sirius, la haría recapacitar. Los merodeadores no estaban, era extraño, el día se había puesto feo, había comenzado a llover imperiosamente. Quddich, por favor, solo a un trastornado se le hubiese ocurrido. Pero eran los merodeadores, y en un día como ese sabado no estar en la sala común junto a la chimenea era algo imposible, a lo sumo que tengan otras cosas entre mano. Entones Lily entendió, algo estaban tramando, y de ninguna manera se iba a quedar afuera. Miro a su amiga, tenía una cara de cansancio insoportable, le sonrió.

- Anni ve a dormir un rato. Sé que el clima te da sueño.

- ¿Segura Lils?, no te quiero dejar sola.

- En serio, vete… yo tengo unas cosas que hacer- y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Vale- levanto una mano y se tapo el bostezo, y pesadamente subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

o0o0o

Ahí la pelirroja hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, ir a la sala de premios. Allí los encontró, susurrando entre ellos, bien despacio. Y al percatarse de que había entrado se hizo el silencio. Ella los miro como si no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero no era así, sabia bien que se habían callado al verla entrar. Se sentó en el sillón junto a Peter, y miro a todos con esa miradas marca registrada Evans.

- ¿Que hacían?- pregunto analizándolos.

- Hablábamos Lils- respondió Remus.

- ¿Y se puede saber de que?

- Chicas- improviso Sirius.

Ella frunció el seño, no seria raro que hablen de ello. Entonces miro a James, ahí se daría cuanta si le decían la verdad, el solo corrió la mirada. Mentira, si hablasen de chicas, el hubiese reído con suficiencia, como lo maldito engreído que es.

- Que tema tan interesante…- dijo irónica.

- A lo sumo que seas lesbiana… te puede interesar- dijo burlón el ojigris.

- No sabes que no, estoy orgullosa de mi heterosexualidad.

- Me alegro por ti- respondió.

- Y bueno sigan hablando- Dijo alentándolo con las manos-, no se cohíban con mi presencia.

- No es lo mismo, hay cosas que delante de una mujer no se pueden hablar- respondió james mirándola a los ojos.

- Conmigo no tienen que tener pudores, conozco bien las cosas de las que no se pueden hablar- respondió misteriosa mirándolo de arriba abajo. El solo intento tragar, se había puesto muy nervioso con lo que le había dicho, y lo que había insinuado.

- Vaya Lily, nunca lo creí de ti- dijo esta vez Peter.

- ¿Que cosa Peter?

- Lo que dijiste.

- Pero yo no dije absolutamente nada desconocido por una mujer. Es que acaso piensan que solo ustedes tienen este tipo de charlas trascendentales. Se equivocan, las mujeres también tenemos charlas así, de este tipo. Obviamente sobre hombres- comenzó a reír- ¿qué? No me miren con esa cara, ni que me los vaya a comer.

Entonces james fue el que hablo- ¿Pero de que cosas hablan?

- Cosas normales, chicos y todo lo que respecta a ellos.

- ¿Como qué?

- No se, Potter- se sintió inquieta- ¿qué hablan ustedes de mujeres?

- Pues de todo- respondió en medio de una carajada Sirius- Hablamos de sus cuerpos, sus besos, la forma de actuar, eso.

- Ah… si igual nosotras, ¿o es que acaso pensaban otra cosa?- preguntó maliciosa.

- Para nada- respondió James.

- Y bueno este es el momento en donde nos cuantas quien fue el primer chico que te metió la lengua hasta la laringe- dijo burlón Sirius.

- Pero eso no es ninguna novedad- rió amargamente- si tu amigo aquí presente hizo que se enterara todo Hogwarts cuando me hizo un escándalo ¡por haber besado a Tonny Tyson!- espeto.

- ¿El fue el primer chico que te beso?

- Si, y la verdad fue asqueroso, me gustaba el chico, pero cuando me besó me dejó de gustar.

Los merodeadores comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, a más no poder. Ella frunció el seño- ¿De qué se ríen?

- ¿Por que no te gusto pelirroja?- pregunto Sirius.

- Es que fue horrible- sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la sensación- me baboseo toda la cara, era un bruto. Tenía como babosas en la boca.

Peter no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asco, que le causo mucha gracia a Remus.

James solo la miraba, sonriendo. Hacia mucho que no pasaba un momento tan agradable. A pesar de que el tema de la conversación no era su favorito. Era un lindo momento.

Al rato ella se levanto y subió a su cuarto, cuando bajo solo James estaba en la sala, ya estaba por salir.

- ¿Y los chicos?- pregunto.

- Tenían que hacer unas cosas- se apresuro a responder nervioso.

- Oh…. Bueno Potter necesito que me ayudes a hacer unas cosas- y lo miro, sabia que el se estaba por ir.

- Ahora no Lily, no puedo, ¿si? Mañana te prometo que hago todo- la miro, no tenia la mejor cara- Lo hago yo solo.

- No, te quedas y lo hacemos ahora.

- No puedo Lils.

- ¿Y qué tienes que hacer?

- Cosas mías.

- ¿Más importantes que cumplir tus obligaciones?.

- Eso no te incumbe- eso la hizo rabiar, apretó los puños con fuerza.

- A mi no me mientes Potter.

- No entiendo a que te refieres- dijo ya nervioso. Movió la mano, y recién ahí, ella, noto que tenia un pergamino amarillento y una extraña capa plateada en las manos.

- Sabes bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo.

- No entiendo, ¿te puedes explicar no?

- ¿Dónde están tus amigos Potter?

- No te importa.

- Por supuesto que me importa, ¿en dónde se metieron?

- Lily por favor- dijo James ya cansado.

- ¿Por favor qué?

- No lo hagas más difícil.

- Que yo no lo haga mas difícil- dijo sarcástica- Ja, vamos Potter si no me dices la verdad. Yo misma lo averiguare por mi cuenta.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- Bueno, voy contigo- concluyo ella.

- Tú te quedas aquí.

- ¿Por que?

- Porque te quedas y punto.

- No eres nadie para darme ordenes- respondió resuelta.

- Y que importa eso, no quiero que bajes.

- Si tu bajas- dijo apuntándolo con un dedo- Yo bajo detrás de ti, como Premio Anual no puedo permitir que andes merodeando por el castillo a estas horas- culmino con una sonrisa de triunfo.

El solo se quedo callado. Como iba a salir de allí, era más que obvio que ella no lo iba a dejar bajar.

- ¿Y Potter?

- Tu te quedas y es mi ultima palabra- se dio vuelta dispuesto a salir por la puerta. Entonces Lily lo tomo del antebrazo, con toda la furia contenida.

- ¿Adonde te crees que vas?- espeto furiosa.

- Ya te dije que no te importa- le grito soltándose de sus manos. Ella lo volvió a agarrar.

- Te dije que si te vas, yo voy contigo.

- No- rugió- Basta Liliana, es que no entiendes que no puedes venir…

- ¿Por qué carajo no puedo ir?, ¿qué me ocultan?. Sabes bien que es peligroso que bajes ahí solo con el, yo te voy a acompañar, no quiero que les pase nada a ninguno, es que no puedes entender eso- respondió ella, ya con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Lily, no puedes…

- Si voy a ir- y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando su mano estaba por tomar la manija. Unas fuertes manos la tomaron por los brazos y la arrojaron hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Cerro los ojos intuitivamente, y cuando los volvió a abrir. Lo vio frente a ella. Con los ojos inyectados en rabia. Estaba enojado, pero eso no le importaba.

- ¡Suéltame idiota!- forcejeo.

- ¡No!

- Que me sueltes, no tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes.

- Te quedas aquí y es mi ultima palabra- entonces ella logro soltarse de un brazo, y con toda la impotencia contenida le estampo un cachetazo en la mejilla izquierda. Eso lo tomo despistado, e hizo que su rabia se incrementara. Allí la volvió a agarrar y la arrincono contra la pared, aprisionándola con su cuerpo, mirándola a los ojos. En los de ella, entre el verde, su color natural, se veía el miedo, la impotencia, pero eso no lo detuvo, la aprisiono mas fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Ella soltó un gemido de dolor, ya no se movía, no podía. La reacción de el la había dejado estupefacta.

- Me haces daño…- gimió ella.

- Te quedas aquí, y ni se te ocurra hacer otra cosa.

- ¿Me estas amanzanado?- susurro.

- Si, y no te gustaría verme enojado- y la apretó mas fuerte, ella volvió a quejarse.

- Me haces mal…- allí el aflojo la presión pero instantáneamente, la levanto por los aires y la arrojo en un sillón, todavía sujetándola de los brazos. El quedo sobre ella, la miro nuevamente. Las mejillas pálidas de Lily estaban escarlatas, todas mojadas por lágrimas. Lagrimas de impotencia, dolor, bronca, ira- Te quedas y no harás nada- La soltó, y en un instante salio por la puerta.

Ella no hizo nada, no cambio de posición, estaba tiesa. Nunca se imagino una reacción tan violenta. Los brazos estaban colorados, le temblaban las manos, el cuerpo. Y entonces emitió un sollozo, y uno mas fuerte, y otro mas. Y así, estos sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto fortísimo. Oprimiendo fuertemente los nudillos golpeaba los cojines del sillón, y se cubría la cara, intentando limpiar las despiadadas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

- Maldito- susurro- ¿Por qué eres tan condenadamente buen amigo?.

o0o0o

James convertido en ciervo estuvo disperso toda la noche, casi lo tumba Remus transformado. Pero solo tenia cabeza para lo que había pasado hacia apenas unas horas con Lily. La había tratado demasiado mal, lo sabia. Y ella no lo iba a perdonar, nunca. Y eso le dolía, solo la intentaba proteger. Vaya uno a saber que le podía haber pasado, si bajaba y Remus la veía. Y en medio de esos pensamientos, un manotazo del licántropo en su espalda lo volvió a la realidad. Le dolía y sangraba mucho, pero se tenia que aguantar, por sus amigos.

Lily ya más calmada, luego de horas de llanto y pensamientos, se había asomado a la ventana de la sala. Trataría de ver algo, y así lo hizo. Había un lobo corriendo ara todos lados, al parecer estaba fuera de control. Y un perro lanudo, enorme como para ser un canino, corría a su lado, agitado, con la lengua afuera. Y hacia el otro lado, un hermoso ciervo color café, y en sus cornamentas un ratoncito gris. Cornamenta….

- No puede ser- susurro- Un ciervo, y tiene una cornamenta…. James- y así otras enormes lágrimas escaparon de sus colorados y ojerosos ojos.

Pero se calmo al ver como este ciervo se quedo inmóvil, y el lobo se acerco a el, muy enojado, y con sus garras le desgarro el lomo. El perro se abalanzo sobre el lobo intentando calmarlo, y la rata estaba sobre la cornamenta, inmóvil, como con miedo. Pero el ciervo se levanto, y lentamente su unió al perro intentando detener al lobo.

Desde ese incidente había pasado por lo menos dos horas, ya eran más de las 5 de la madrugada. Ella había permanecido en la sala, no habría podido conciliar el sueño, ni tampoco lo hubiese intentado. La luna ya se había ocultado, y hacia como media hora que no se escuchaban ruidos en los jardines del castillo. Y entonces se abrió la puerta de la sala común, entrando un James apoyado en un jadeante Sirius. Tenía una camisa sin abrochar, bañada en sangre, la cara manchada, y una inusitada mueca de dolor.

Los ojos de Lily se turbaron, el levanto la vista y la vio. Se encontraron los dos pares de ojos, y era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

* * *

**¡Hola! Acá les traigo otro capitulo, les confieso que me costo muchisimo escribirlo, no se me ocurria que poner. Y me quedfo horrible, pero basicamente era esto lo que pasaba, es decir. Lo mas importante era la pelea de Lily y James, era lo primordial. Lo de Eli se me ocurrió de la nada y me di cuanta que era una buena idea para que se acerque a Sirius. Pero no me gustó, me parecio que quedo como sin sentido, no se.**

**Me gustaria saber que opinan ¿les gusto o no?**

**El próximo capítulo seria como una continuación de este, con lo que paso despues de que james entrara a la sala y la reaccion de Lily, tambien una chral con Remus, respecto de su situacion y la charla de Eli. Y seguramente una disculpa del licántropo hacia Anna.  
**

**Miles de gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos!**


	7. Condenadamente buen amigo

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío, y blah, blah, blah.

* * *

**VII. Condenadamente buen amigo.**

- No puede ser- susurro- Un ciervo, y tiene una cornamenta…. James- y así otras enormes lágrimas escaparon de sus colorados y ojerosos ojos.

Pero se calmo al ver como este ciervo se quedo inmóvil, y el lobo se acerco a el, muy enojado, y con sus garras le desgarro el lomo. El perro se abalanzo sobre el lobo intentando calmarlo, y la rata estaba sobre la cornamenta, inmóvil, como con miedo. Pero el ciervo se levanto, y lentamente su unió al perro intentando detener al lobo.

Desde ese incidente había pasado por lo menos dos horas, ya eran más de las 5 de la madrugada. Ella había permanecido en la sala, no habría podido conciliar el sueño, ni tampoco lo hubiese intentado. La luna ya se había ocultado, y hacia como media hora que no se escuchaban ruidos en los jardines del castillo. Y entonces se abrió la puerta de la sala común, entrando un James apoyado en un jadeante Sirius. Tenía una camisa sin abrochar, bañada en sangre, la cara manchada, y una inusitada mueca de dolor.

Los ojos de Lily se turbaron, el levanto la vista y la vio. Se encontraron los dos pares de ojos, y era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

Al verlo en ese estado no tuvo reacción. De repente se quedo paralizada por la impresión, el miedo. Sirius carraspeo y la llamo, solo en ese momento ella reacciono y se levanto como un resorte del sillón. Se acerco a los chicos y ayudo a llevar a James, hacia el diván. El muchacho de lentes la observaba de reojo, pero el dolor que sentía no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada, solo respondía con monosílabos a las preguntas que le hacia Sirius, las que le hizo en todo el camino hasta la sala.

Llegaron al diván, y muy despacio, y con mucho cuidado, lo acomodaron allí. Sirius lo ayudo a quitarse la camisa. Tenia la espalda destrozada, la marca de tres enormes uñas le atravesaba. Desde el omóplato hasta mas debajo de la cintura. Bañadas en sangre y rodeadas por un, nada bueno, color violeta, las heridas no daban tregua al dolor de el.

Inmediatamente Lily hizo aparecer un botiquín de emergencia. Este tenia las cosas básicas para algún tipo de lastimadura. Lo primero que hizo fue hacerlo recostar boca abajo en el diván, y con unas gruesas gasas intentó limpiar la sangre de la espalda.

James ante cada contacto se estremecía sobre su cuerpo.

- Shhh- susurraba Lily con las manos temblorosas- necesito que te quedes quieto y tranquilo- eso lo calmaba.

Mientras tanto Sirius se curaba algunas heridas que tenia en los brazos y piernas, simplemente pasándose un algodón con la esencia de Murtlap, así se le calmaba el escozor y de seguro que cundo se levantase las heridas ya estarían cicatrizadas.

Con mucho cuidado logro limpiar toda la espalda, era impresionante el estado en que estaba la herida. Y Lily sabia que se venia lo peor. Miro al ojigris- Por favor, sostenele las manos, que esto le va a doler- el chico la miro, suspiro, y se acomodo a la delantera de James, tomándole fuertemente los brazos.

La chica agarro una gran cantidad de gasas y las acomodo en su mano derecha, con la izquierda, agarro una pequeña redoma que tenia pegado un papel en donde estaba nomenclado, el liquido era transparente, mas ligero que el agua, y de olor muy fuerte. Lo vertió todo sobre las gasas, miro nuevamente a su amigo. Se le volvieron a turbar los ojos. Seria fatal.

- Esto va a doler, pero por favor intenta aguantar- susurro Lily cerca del oído de James, este solo asintió, podía sentir el olor del líquido, alcohol etílico. Ya sabía lo que vendría.

La chica junto fuerzas de donde no pudo, y apretó la gasa en las heridas. El chico ahogo un grito en la almohada del diván. Pero sus fuertes espasmos solo demostraban el imponente ardor que sentía.

Toda la espalda escocia, como si pasaran fuego por las heridas, ardía, y a medida que el liquido se introducia, el ardor se expandía a toda la extensión. Transpiraba sudor frío, no podía mover los brazos, Sirius se los sujetaba firmemente. Este no lo miraba a la cara, solo dio vuelta la mirada. No soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera, además a eso se le sumaba que le daba un poco de impresión ese tipo de cosas.

Lily continuaba desinfectando la herida, pasando la gasa embebida en alcohol por cada una de las heridas.

Cuando dejo de limpiar, James pudo sentir como una correntada de aire tibio le refrescaba todo el ardor que había sentido. Nunca se imagino que era el aliento de Lily, la cual estaba soplando en los arañazos, para así tratar de calmar el escozor. Ese aire lo reconforto completamente. Y su corazón agitado por el dolor comenzó de apoco a recuperar el ritmo normal. Cerró los ojos, sintió como sus brazos eran liberados de la fuerza de su amigo, y se dejo acariciar por los ya no temblorosos dedos de la pelirroja.

Esta tomo más gasas y las embebió en esencia de Murtlap, cubriendo las heridas. Y luego le rodeo todo el torso con unas fuertes vendas.

Ya estaba listo, la parte mas complicada estaba completa.

Lily se paro, y miró alrededor, estaba todo bañado en sangre. Alzo su varita y con un _fregotego_ dejo que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Sirius ayudo a James a sentarse y apoyarse en el respaldo del diván. Y la miraron. Ella solo evito la mirada del accidentado y dirigiéndose a Sirius dijo:

- Perdió mucha sangre, no tengo una poción reabastecedora de sangre, y no creo que sea prudente pedirle a Madame Pomfey que nos de una dosis. Seria sospechoso- dedujo como lo más lógico- Trata de que coma cosas con mucho hierro, carnes y legumbres. Con la esencia de Murtlap cúrale las pocas heridas que le quedan.

- Gracias Lily- dijo el ojigris.

James solo la miraba, se había quedado mudo.

Levemente desvió su vista hacia el y le sonrió. Y sin despedirse subió a su habitación.

Sirius por su parte ayudo a su amigo a levantarse y lo acompaño hasta su habitación, le dejo el botiquín a su lado y se fue a su cuarto.

o0o0o

Lily se despertó, eran las once de la mañana, se había perdido el desayuno. Pero no importaba, era domingo, y no tenía nada que hacer. Rápidamente se dio un baño. Con su varita se seco el cabello. Saco de su armario una pollera de jeans azul por las rodillas, que terminaba en punta con algunos flecos al final, una camisa rosada de mangas cortas, y un sweater verde musgo con cuello en corte V. Se puso unas botitas que le caían abucheadas por las pantorrillas de color marrón. Se peino, dejando el cabello suelto. Tomo su perfume cítrico y se roció con el. Se acerco a su baúl, busco dentro una cajita de cartón, color dorada, y saco una enorme tableta de chocolate.

Bajo a la sala, no había nadie, James al parecer no se había levantado, y salio por la puerta del pasillo del segundo piso. Y a toda prisa camino hacia la enfermería. Si no se equivocaba, Remus tendría que estar ahí.

o0o0o

James se despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Como pudo se levanto y se dio una rápida ducha. Se vistió con un jeans gris y una chomba negra. Bajo a la sala, subió las escaleras al cuarto de ella, llamo a la puerta. Pero nadie salio. Entonces fue hacia la sala común.

En la sala estaban Sirius y Peter jugando al snap explosivo. Despacio se sentó al lado de sus amigos.

- ¿Como estás cuernos?- pregunto el ojigirs mirándolo.

- Me duele todo- respondió.

- ¿Así que Lily te curó?- pregunto Peter.

James solo asintió con la cabeza, lo había curado, y todavía no le había dado las gracias. Cuando estaba por decir algo, la puerta de la sala se abrió, entrando Anna y Eli, hablando muy animadamente. Los cuatro se observaron por unos instantes. La rubia tenía los ojos levemente hinchados, de tanto llorar el día anterior. Pero se notaba que estaba mejor, que la tristeza que sentía se había ido un poco.

Las chicas se sentaron cerca de ellos, entonces Anna miro a James y le pregunto:

- James, ¿has visto a Lils?

El solo negó con la cabeza- Recién me levanté y no estaba en su cuarto.

- Que raro, porque tampoco ha venido a desayunar- dijo llevándose el índice a los labios. Miro a su amiga, y esta solo encogió los hombros, y luego miro de reojo a Sirius.

Los chicos siguieron jugando, James se quedo pensando en donde podría estar Lily, y las chicas subieron a su cuarto a cambiarse.

O0o0o

Lily respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Contó mentalmente hasta tres, practico una sonrisa y entro. En la última cama de la izquierda, junto a la ventana, estaba Remus, sentado, mirando hacia fuera. Se sobresalto al sentir el chirrido de la puerta en ese completo silencio. Y la vio, parada allí, sonriéndole.

Ella se acerco contenta, tomo una silla, y se sentó junto a el. Le extendió la tableta de chocolate. El solo atino a agarrarla y seguir mirándola a los ojos. No sabia que decir.

- ¿Como estas?- pregunto Lily.

- Mejor- solo respondió.

- No hace faltas que me ocultes las cosas Remus… yo ya se… lo que tu tienes- dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Como te enteraste?

- Digamos que fue casualidad. Revisaba mi agenda del año pasado y me di cuanta- dijo golpeándose con la palma de su mano, la frente- No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes, es que era obvio.

- ¿No tienes miedo?

- ¿Por qué tendría que tenerlo?

- Porque soy un licántropo.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver?- refuto. Remus desvió la mirada, y agacho la cabeza. Ella le tomo la barbilla y se la levanto, obligándolo a que la mire.

- Es solo una enfermedad, tú eres mi amigo. Y eso nada lo va a cambiar.

A él solo se le nublaron los ojos. Era la primera persona que se enteraba y tomaba tan bien la situación, aparte de sus amigos. Sintió como una calida lágrima recorría su mejilla. Y como Lily con su pulgar, se la limpiaba. Y lo estrecho en un abrazo. En donde el sollozo y saco todas su penas y miedos. Comprendió que con ella no se tenía que ocultar. Ella lo entendía. No lo iba a apartar, lo iba a apoyar. Se dejo abrazar y acariciar. Hasta que dejo de llorar.

Ella lo miro y sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Así me gusta, tienes la sonrisa mas linda del mundo- dijo ella.

- Es horrible, tengo los labios muy finos- respondió el limpiándose las lagrimas.

- Puede ser, pero tu sonrisa es hermosa, es sincera y me da tranquilidad.

- Gracias por entenderme.

- No hace falta que entienda nada. Ay Remus no te hagas tantos problemas.

- Es que no entiendes. Es muy difícil vivir con esto. Los chicos me ayudan si, pero es complicado. Mucha veces me salgo de control, y hago cosas impensadas- dijo volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

- ¿Te refieres a lo de Potter?- pregunto sumisa.

- ¿Como sabes lo de James?- volvió a mirarla.

- No soy nada tonta Remus, tenia la espalda destrozada esta madrugada. Pero no te preocupes ya esta bien- intento calmarlo.

- Por eso te digo. Soy un desastre, lo podía haber matado.

- No digas así. Ellos son tus amigos, y siempre van a estar contigo. Mira lo que se les ocurrió hacer- se levanto de la silla, y se paro a los pies de la cama. Se tomo de la branda comenzó a reír.

- Nunca me lo habría imaginado de ellos, animagos.

- Shhh Lils, alguien te puede oír.

- Pero si no hay nadie Rem, ya cálmate- le respondió doblando su muñeca, quitándole importancia al asunto-Es sorprendente. No me lo puedo creer.

- Si es algo impresionante. Cuando me entere que lo había logrado no me lo podía creer.

Y como para hacerlo- y se volvió a sentar en la silla. Lo tomo de las manos.

Remus, no te hagas problemas, ellos saben cuidarse solos. Y si les pasa algo como paso anoche, yo voy a estar para cuidarlos.

- ¿Tú ayudaste a James?

. Si, yo lo ayudé. Le curé la herida. Pobre me dio una pena. Gracias a Merlín y a Cirse que estaba Sirius para ayudarme, sino no se como habría hecho.

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- El alcohol etílico- el solo hizo una mueca de fastidio, se imagino el escozor del líquido en las lastimaduras y cerro fuerte los ojos.

- Hazme recordar que le haga un buen regalo, para agradecerle que haya sufrido eso por mi- dijo el sonriendo.

- No va a hacer falta eso- la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Por que?

- Con solo verte contento, y sin nada que te corrompa el alma. Eso es más que suficiente para James.

Remus sonrió- ¿Desde cuando es James, Lily?

Ella lo miro, le devolvió la sonrisa- Desde que me entere que es tan condenadamente buen amigo.

Y los dos rompieron a las carcajadas.

Madame Pomfey, que recién había entrado, muy enojada, los hizo callar. Y le dio el alta a Remus al verlo tan animado.

Caminaron juntos por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la sala común. Iban comiendo el chocolate juntos.

- ¡Lily esto es delicioso!

- Si está buenísimo- contesto metiéndose un trozo del chocolate en la boca.

- ¿De donde es?

- Me lo trajo Michael de América, realmente esta muy bueno. Después…- se acerco a su oído y le susurro- Te convido de los demás gustos, ¡me trajo una caja con mas de veinte variedades!

Y los dos nuevamente empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Mientras el le decía a la Dama Gorda la contraseña –Pasas de chocolate.

Lo que hizo reír aun más a los chicos.

Primero pasó Lily, y él detrás de ella.

o0o0o

Sirius y James ahora estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico, mientras Peter leía una revista muggle que había llevado el primero. Toda su concentración se extinguió al sentir unas fuertes carcajadas que venían de la entrada de la sala. Al instante fijaron sus ojos en ese lugar. Y vieron entrar a dos muy sonrientes Remus Y Lily comiendo chocolate.

El ojigris inmediatamente se levanto y le arrebató la tableta a su amigo de las manos.

- Ey, canuto ese es mi chocolate- se quejo el lobito.

- Era tu chocolate, ahora es mío. Mira que comer y no convidar. Eso esta muy mal- dijo llevándose una enorme porción a la boca, pero Lily fue más rápida, lo golpeo en la nuca y le quito la tableta. Corrió hasta las escaleras de las chicas, miro a Remus y le guiño un ojo.

Pelirroja venia para aca que te voy a matar- dijo Sirius empezando a correrla por toda la sala, ella le lanzo la tableta a Lunático, que fue flaqueado por Peter, el cual se había unido a lucha de Sirius.

James empezó a reír, no podía participar, su espalda no se lo permitía. Hasta que de repente entre tanta pelea la tableta fue a caer a los pies de un chico que bajaba de las habitaciones de los chicos.

- Almendras- susurro, tomo la tableta, y de un solo bocado se la comió.

- ¡Trevor!- rugió una muy enojada Lily- ¡Era nuestro chocolate!

- Calmate Lils, si Michael te trajo una caja llena- La miro sonriendo- ¿No me digas que ya te los comiste todos?

- ¿Como crees?

Y no se, me puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ti. Recuerdas el otro día en las cocinas- Pero no pudo continuar hablando por que ella se había abalanzando sobre el, tapándole la boca con sus manos.

- Mejor te callas- él la miro, sonrió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

- Trevor…. No por favor… ajajajaja…..Para que me duele… jjaajjaa… Por favor, no me gustan las cosquillas, ¡Trevor!

Y se soltó de sus brazos, lo miro con odio, pero luego cambio esa mirada por una sonrisa.

- Ahora no te voy a prestar mi viejo trabajo de pociones- dijo triunfal.

- No Lils por favor- suplico poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella- Hago lo que me pidas, pero préstame el trabajo de la morsa.

- No le digas morsa, es un excelente profesor.

- Como tu digas Lils, pero préstamelo.

- Lo podría pensar- se llevo los dedos a los labios mirando el cielo raso- Si me das la mitad de tu caja de chocolates.

- Ey, ¡eso es chantaje glucemico!- dijo el divertido.

- Eso o una suspensión en pociones.

Él lo pensó- Tu ganas Lils.

- Perfecto, pero yo elijo los gustos.

Michael se sentó bufando junto a James. Sin querer lo golpeo, a lo que respondió con un quejido. Recién ahí Lily se dio cuenta de su presencia, y lo miro, se miraron. Ambos intentaron decir algo, pero las palabras no les salieron. Entonces ella corto la conexión y miro a Sirius.

- ¿Has visto a las chicas?

- Están arriba- respondió señalando hacia donde dijo. La pelirroja, se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas.

- ¿Donde has estado Lily?- pregunto Anna al verla entrar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me andaban buscando?

- Y mas vale, ¿en dónde estabas?

- En la lechucería.

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a desayunar?- Pregunto Eli.

- Dormí hasta tarde- respondió sentándose junto a sus amigas.

- Que lindo sweater, es muy parecido a uno que se me perdió el año pasado- comento irónicamente la morocha.

- Lo que pasa es que es tuyo tonta.- y le saco la lengua- sabes bien que me encanta el verde, y trato de usarlo siempre.

- No tendrás nada que ver con la desaparición de una camiseta morada ¿no?

- Nada que ver. Pero yo que tú se lo preguntaría a una chiquilla aquí presente- respondió mirando de reojo a Eli, a lo que esta dijo:

- Por Merlín Lily, ¿es qué eres bruja?

- ¿Y qué te parece?- contestó cómica.

- Bueno, si eres bruja. Pero como sabias lo de la camiseta.

- Porque tú tienes la manía de tomar prendas prestadas. Como un corpiño negro de encaje que perdí al terminar 6º.

- Ah, ese corpiño. Cuando llegue a mi casa vi que estaba en mi baúl. Déjame decirte que es comodísimo. ¿En dónde lo compraste?- pregunto esperanzada.

- ¡Cirse diosa mía sálvame!- exclamo Anna elevando las manos al techo.

La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos, y exasperada se cruzo de brazos.

- ¿Como que hace calor no?

- Si un poco, porque no te quitas el sweater- le respondió la morocha.

- Tienes razón- y se lo quito sacándoselo por la cabeza. Quedando solo con la camisa. Le tendió el sweater robado a su amiga, pero ella lo rechazo.

- Quédatelo, te lo regalo. ¿Te soy sincera?- Lily asintió- Lo compre pensando en ti.

- Malvada- susurro entrecerrando los ojitos la pelirroja.

- Me voy a poner mas cómoda- dijo levantándose la rubia. Se acerco al armario se saco el jeans que tenia puesto, y se vistió con una falda de hilo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, de color bordo, una camiseta celeste y unas balerinas blancas. Anna la imito, y se puso un jeans ajustado en las caderas, y apenas acampanado en las botamangas, era de color negro, y arriba una chomba violeta. Ambas con el cabello suelto.

Juntas bajaron a la sala común, los chicos ya no estaban. Cuando iban a salir por la puerta, Trevor y Michael las alcanzaron, y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran Salón.

Apenas Lily subió al cuarto femenino. Decidieron irse a comer, tenían hambre, no habían comido la noche anterior. Sirius ayudo a James a levantarse. En ese momento Trevor lo miro, y frunciendo el cejo pregunto:

- ¿Que es lo que te paso? ¡Estás destrozado!

- Anoche estuve volando en el campo y tuve algo así como un accidente- respondió el aludido.

- Ahh- solo respondió convencido. No era desconocido para nadie que James Potter cuando no estaba en clase o en la hora de alguna comida solo podía estar haciendo cuatro cosas. Primero gastando bromas con sus amigos, segundo, persiguiendo a Lily Evans, tercero, dormir en el jardín del castillo junto al lago, y cuarto, estar volando por los cielos. Entonces se levanto y subió a su cuarto. Los merodeadores se encogieron de hombros mientras se miraban entre ellos y salieron rumbo al Gran Salón.

A mitad de camino, Remus fue el que comenzó a hablar.

- No hace falta que se hagan los misteriosos, se que se mueren de ganas de saber lo que paso- dijo deteniéndose mirando a sus amigos.

- ¿Y que fue lo que paso Lunático?- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Te refieres por la cara de feliz cumpleaños que tienes?- pregunto Pet.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Lily?- interrogo James.

El chico asintió a las ultimas dos preguntas- Lily me vino a ver a la enfermería, quería saber como estaba. Hablamos y aclaramos las cosas. Y me quiere ayudar, nos quiere ayudar- contesto sonriendo.

Canuto se abalanzo sobre el abrazándolo igual que Peter. James solo lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. No se podía arriesgar a salir nuevamente herido de aquel abrazo.

- Lily es maravillosa- solo susurro.

Los otros tres merodeadores le dieron la razon.

- Perdóname James, por lo de tu espalda- dijo finalmente el licántropo.

- No te preocupes, pensé que te lo tomarías peor. Me alegro de que estés bien.

- Lo cierto es que ella tuvo que ver en mi reacción.

- ¿Que te dijo?- pregunto interesado.

- Pregúntaselo a ella- y Remus comenzó a correr hacia el salón al grito- ¡El que llega a lo último es un maricón!

Los otros tres merodeadores picaron detrás del chico.

Lamentablemente para James, llego último. La maldita herida de la espalda le molestaba horrores, y tenía fobia a que se le abra. Cuando entraron, se sentaron a la mitad de la mesa de los leones, y al rato, las bandejas se llenaron de comida. A la vez que cinco personas entraban al salón.

Se escucharon silbidos de todo tipo y hasta aullidos. Las tres chicas acompañadas por los dos chicos, se pusieron coloradísimas, y rápidamente caminaron hacia los merodeadores y se sentaron junto a ellos.

- Carajo, es que no se pueden dejar de molestar- espeto Lily furiosa sentándose junto a Sirius, golpeándolo sin querer.

- Bueno pelirroja no calmes tu furia conmigo- dijo bromista.

- No estoy para bromas Sirius- respondió echándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.

- Que humor que tenemos- susurro- pero ante la frívola mirada de la chica- Yo no dije nada.

- Te conviene- y agarro su plato y se sirvió un enorme filete de merluza frito con unas papas asadas.

- Tranquila bestia, te vas a poner como un tonel- dijo gracioso Michael.

Ante la mirada de ira de la chica se callo y no dijo mas nada.

- Ya sabes que no la debes molestar luego de que se le insinúen tan descaradamente- comento Eli tomando un vaso de zumo de naranja.

- ¿Que paso Lily?- pregunto Remus.

- El idiota de Diggory- espeto.

- ¿Que te hizo? – pregunto Sirius.

- Mientras veníamos aquí, lo cruzamos en el camino. El muy cínico se acerco a pedirme una maldita explicación de por que yo. Escuchen bien, yo, Liliana Evans no le había dado una bendita hora de mi preciado tiempo para hablar con el. Pero claro, como si yo no tuviera otra cosa que hacer. Y encima se atreve a insinuarme que me vengo loquita por el, ¡ah no! Eso si que es el colmo.

Sirius y Remus rompieron a reír a carcajadas, y muy furia la chica. Se llevo un enorme pedazo de pescado a la boca.

De repente, detrás de ella, un abrazo la hizo ahogar. Diggory la había agarrado por la cintura.

- Perdóname Lily, se que fui un idiota no te tendría que haber dicho lo que te dije. No tienes tiempo, eres Premio Anual, es lógico que no tengas tiempo para un tonto como yo.

La chica se comenzó a poner morada, Anna al percatarse de eso tomo su varita y con un leve- ¡_Anapneo_!- la desahogo.

Lily aspiro una fuerte bocanada de aire llenando sus vacíos pulmones, lentamente se dio vuelta y miro al chico. Sonriendo por supuesto.

- Ya está Diggory. Cuando me haga un tiempito hablamos ¿si?.

El chico sonrió y la volvió a abrazar. Y feliz se fue a su mesa.

- Asquerosa- su susurro Trevor. A lo que todos en la mesa estallaron a carcajadas.

- Idiota- le contesto ella.

- Lily eres tonta, ahora no te dejara en paz- le dijo Michael.

- Por favor ¿si?- pidió levantando sus manos, intentando apaciguar la sarta de reproches que le iban a dar por haber perdonado al chico.

Trevor le miró los brazos, más bien, los antebrazos. En ambos sobresalía, por el movimiento que había hecho, dos grandes moretones violetas amarillentos.

- Lily ¿qué demonios te paso en los brazos?- dijo dejando caer su tenedor sobre el plato, causando un estridente ruido.

Automáticamente ella los bajo, e intento seguir comiendo- No sé a que te refieres.

Entonces Michael que estaba sentado a su lado, le tomó el brazo izquierdo y le levanto la manga. Y allí todos vieron el enorme moretón que tenia. Ella observó de reojo a James, que estaba turbado mirándola. El le había hecho eso la noche anterior, no había sido su intención, pero se lo había hecho.

- ¿Como mierda te hiciste esto?- pregunto el chico a su lado.

- No sé Michael, me caí y me golpee. Punto no es nada importante.

- Es imposible que te lo hayas hecho así Liliana- dijo muy enojado Trevor.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?- pregunto Anna.

La pelirroja se removió incomoda en su asiento. Y sin soportar más las miradas acusadoras. Se levanto, y sin decir ninguna palabra salio hecha una furia del gran salón.

Instantáneamente James se levantó y salió detrás de ella.

Todos en la mesa se miraron consternados, pero los merodeadores se miraron entre si. Sabían que algo el tenía que ver con las marcas en los brazos.

Comieron sin decir una palabra. Trevor y Michael estaban muy enojados con la chica, por que no les quería decir quien había sido el desgraciado que le había hecho eso.

Cuando Sirius se levanto de la mesa se acerco a Eli y le susurro al oído:

- ¿Podemos hablar?- ella asintió y juntos salieron del gran salón caminando hacia el parque.

Luego los demás chicos que quedaron en el comedor, caminaron juntos hasta la sala común. En el camino, Remus tomo la mano de Anna y la aparto en un salón del vestíbulo.

o0o0o

Junto al lago, debajo del sauce llorón el primogénito de los Black estaba apoyado contra el tronco del árbol, mientras Elizabeth estaba sentada sobre el césped, abrazando sus rodillas. Sin decir nada. Así pasaron unos largos e interminables minutos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

- ¿Black, de que querías hablar?

- Lamento lo que pasó con tu familia- respondió sin inmutarse- Aunque no lo creas, te entiendo.

- Lo sé. Comprendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir- susurro.

- Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea. Yo no tengo problema en escudarte. Te puedo ayudar- le dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Entiendo, Pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer esto.

- No me siento obligado. Es como algo natural.

- Ja, algo natural. A veces dices cosas graciosas.

- Antes de entrar al colegio con mi hermano teníamos una relación importante, y siempre me decía que yo cuando hablaba decía solamente cosas graciosas- comento él mirando hacia el cielo.

- Perdón.

- ¿Por qué?- la miro incrédulo.

- Por haberte hecho recordar algo tan triste.

- No te equivoques Elizabeth, no es triste, es más bien feliz, uno de los pocos lindos recuerdos que tengo de Regelus.

Ella sonrió, y con la mano le acaricio la espalda.

- Hace tanto que no estábamos así…

- ¿Desde el pequeño incidente con el aula de estudios muggles?- pregunto burlón.

Eli sonrió, y su sonrisa se hizo carcajada- Si esa cubeta le hubiese caído en la cabeza de algún Slytherin, aun hoy me estaría riendo.

- Ya lo creo…

Y se volvió a hacer el silencio.

- Te admiro mucho- de repente dijo ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuando me enteré de que habías abandonado a tu familia, te admiré. Yo pensaba que nunca hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo. Cuando me dijeron que me tenían que mandar a Durmstrang, me puse muy triste, y trate de hacer lo imposible. Lamentablemente las cosas no salieron como yo pensaban. Ya lo sabes. Lily te lo contó.

- ¿Estabas esperando a que hable contigo?- pregunto.

- Si, lo estaba esperando-respondió sonriéndole.

- ¿Te quieres ir de Hogwarts?

- No…- la voz se le quebró- Aquí tengo mi vida. Conocí a mis mejores amigas, y tengo hermosos recuerdos. Seria aterrador alejarme de todo, ahora que por fin encontré un lugar en donde me siento a gusto y…- un sollozo no la dejo continuar hablando- pe…perdóname Sirius, pero no puedo…- y volvió a sollozar.

El chico automáticamente la abrazo y la dejo llorar descargarse, injuriar e insultar a todas las personas habidas y por haber. Por lo menos diez minutos tardo en calmarse, levanto la cabeza y lo miro.

- Me hace bien hablar contigo.

- A mi gusta que te haga bien.

- ¿Podemos volver a ser amigos?- preguntó dubitativa.

- Lo tengo que pensar- respondió arrogante- tendría que ver en mi agenda si tengo algún cupo libre para ello- ante la mirada de enojo de la chica se retracto- esta bien Eli, hay un lugar para ti.

Ella lo abrazo, y se rió muy fuerte.

- ¡Gracias por las palabras Sirius!

- Pero chiquita- dijo alejándola de si- ¿qué vas a hacer?

- No se…- volvió a entristecerse.

- ¿A que le tienes miedo?

- A estar sola…- respondió bajando la cabeza.

- Recuerda que tienes a tus amigas, me tienes a mí, nos tienes a los merodeadores. Ahora que eres mi amiga, lamento informarte que no te podrás librar tan fácilmente de mí.

Lo miro, cuanta razón tenia, no entendía como podía haber sido tan tonta de no haberse dado cuenta. Era verdad, nunca iba a estar sola, tenía amigos que la apoyaban. Y que demonios importaba la familia que solo quería imponer sus ideas xenófobas. Ella era mayor de edad. Tenia una fortuna de la que solo ella podía disponer, sus padres no se la podían quitar, le correspondía por el hecho de ser su hija. Era hora de vivir su vida, con libertad, esa libertad que nunca tuvo.

- Tienes razón Sirius- grito como una loca parándose- Ya soy mayor de edad, y tengo amigos. A la mierda con el maldito apellido, y con mi asquerosa familia. ¡Quiero ser feliz!

- Así se habla Eli- grito también parándose junto a ella. Se abrazaron. Al separarse sus caras quedaron demasiado cerca. Se miraban fijamente. De repente, de la nada al todo. Estaban en una situación típica, muy conocida por todos, por ellos también.

Se perdió en los ojos grises del chico, podía ver el dolor que había sentido al estar con su familia, y como todo lo había llevado a la felicidad estando con sus amigos. Este año estaba mejor que nunca, feliz. Contento. Cuando lo vio entrar en el vagón, inmediatamente noto la diferencia. Era como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Estaba radiante. Más hermoso que nunca. Y había cambiado su forma de ser. No andaba detrás de cualquier chica, ya no salía con cualquiera y la dejaba a los dos días por cualquier otra. Las cosas solo se alargaban hasta una semana ahora, y no era nada formal, las cosas estaban claras. Pero no era frecuente. Aquel Don Juan Tenorio, había sido dejado un lado, para dar paso a un naciente adulto, que de a poco, trataba de ordenar su vida. Y eso la hacia feliz, pese a todo. Lo entendía. Eran muy parecidos, estaban viviendo lo mismo.

Los ojos de ella, color miel, en ese día, a veces se los veía totalmente marrones, algunas veces hasta un poco verdes. Cambiaban con el tiempo. Ese día había sol, por eso el color. La miel, era deliciosa. Siempre acompañaba su avena en los desayunos con miel y leche. Era una costumbre que se le había pegado de su madre, lamentablemente nunca se la pudo quitar. Ella le recordaba a la miel, tan dulce. Su sonrisa lo colmaba de felicidad. Se veía reflejado en ella, cuando era mas chico, cuan do tenia miedo. Y en ese mismo instante, veía a lo mas profundo de su ser. Esa amistad le haría bien, lo sabia. Podía sentirlo ardiente en el pecho. La quería, de una manera especial. Como su amiga.

- Acompáñame a la lechuceria, tengo que enviar al diablo a mis padres- y lo tomo de la mano, y juntos salieron corriendo hacia la mas altas de las torres.

o0o0o

- ¿Que pasa Remus?- pregunto Anna sorprendida a la vez que se apoyaba en una de las mesas del aula.

- Quería pedirte disculpas- contesto mirándola fijamente.

- No te preocupes, ya pasó. Entiendo que son cosas personales. Y que no tengo ningún derecho de meterme en ello.

- No en serio Anna, yo fui un tonto- se tomo la cabeza nerviosamente- tu te estabas preocupando por mi, y como un verdadero idiota te trate mal. Perdón.

- Ya está- le dijo ella poniendo sus dedos en los labios de el- no te tortures mas. Se que debe ser difícil para ti vivir todo esto con tu madre. Eres muy joven, es una enorme carga. Creo… que pregunte en el momento equivocado.

- No, yo no tenia porque responderte como lo hice, fui un tonto. Por favor, de verdad quiero pedirte disculpas, me siento muy mal con todo lo que paso- se puso la mano en el corazón- Nunca quise tratarte así. Pero es como más fuerte que yo.

Anna sonrió- Estas perdonado, pero no hables más. Te confieso que me enoje mucho con lo que me habías dicho, me sentí muy impotente, Eli hablo conmigo me calmo, pero después vino Lils, y ella me hizo entrar en razón. Agradecele a ella que este tan mansita.- le dijo acariciando el brazo del chico.

- Lily es una gran persona.

- Una de las mejores.

Y silencio, el oscuro silencio.

- Bueno, ya que no tenemos nada más que hablar- dijo Anna nerviosa sobando sus manos.

- Espera, quería preguntarte algo.

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Podríamos volver a ser amigos?

- Pensé que lo éramos.

- No se, después de lo que paso al final del curso, no creo que te hayan quedado ganas de ser mi amiga.

Ella se empezó a reír nuevamente- No te preocupes, solo fue un error. Y en todo caso si no lo fuera, la culpa era de James y Sirius, no tuya. Por ser su amigo, no tienes porque cargar también con las culpas de ellos. Tonto!

El asintió, feliz. Ese día era perfecto, uno de los domingos mas felices que había tenido. Faltaban cuatro semanas para su próxima transformación, el mayor tiempo posible. Tenia unos amigos de hierro, que se las jugaban todas por el, hasta su propia vida, sin pedirles nada a cambio. Una amiga que lo entendió, lo escucho, lo aconsejo y acepto sin más, sin prejuicios, solo con una inmensa amistad. Y una nueva amiga, que a pesar de no haber sido sincera con ella, se sentía feliz. Su sonrisa, su mera charla, lo hacia sonreír. Y lo mejor de todo, es que era linda, sus dos mejores amigas eran hermosas, inteligentes, hermosas personas. Mejor día no podía haber sido. La miro, ojos celestes, relucían fuertemente en ese marco de cabello oscuro a ambos lados de su cara. Era muy linda.

La sonrisa de Remus era de envidiar. La embriagó un fuerte cariño. Se o veía tan contento, desde que lo vio al mediodía se le notaba a leguas. Estaba radiante, brillaba. Y ahora lo estaba aun más. Se había sacado una gran carga. Y como la había aliviado aclarar las cosas con el, se hubiese sentido muy dolida si las cosas no hubiesen salido bien. Entonces de repente, sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, y sin resistirse a eso, así lo hizo, lo abrazo.

Él se dejo abrazar. Contento.

Y bien amigos salieron del aula del vestíbulo para encontrarse a sus amigos en la sala común.

o0o0o

- ¡Lily!- grito James intentando correr, pero lo cierto es que de nuevo la condenada herida le estaba molestando- Lily espera- volvió a gritar.

La pelirroja cada vez caminaba mas rápido, ya corría. Con su sweater en las manos, corría por los pasillos, y subía escaleras. Estaba anonadada, el le había hecho esas marcas, pero no era su culpa, solo intentaba que no bajase, que no le pasara nada. Caminaba rápidamente por los vestíbulos, no podía oír a nadie estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no lo oyó. No oyó los gritos que pedían por ella.

No oyó los pasos detrás de si.

Solo oía su cabeza, sus pensamientos.

James Potter. No estaba enojada con el por lo que había pasado, es solo que. No sabía lo que sentía. Era algo así como el miedo, no quería que le pasara nada. Cuando lo vio entrar en el estado en el que estaba, no supo que hacer, solo cuando Sirius hablo reacciono e hizo todo lo posible para curar la herida. Y si ese sarpazo hubiese ido hacia otro lado. Tal vez no vivera para contarlo. Ese pensamiento, la hizo estremecer de cuerpo entero, e intentando contener las lágrimas se abrió paso entre muchos alumnos, que la veían sorprendidos al pasar.

Es Lily….

- ¿Qué te pasa pequeña…?

- Yo te puedo consolar…

- Preciosa…

Eran solo murmullos. Y no supo como ni cuando llego al segundo piso, se paro frente a la puerta de roble. Y recién ahí despejo su mente. Y lo escucho, escucho pasos apurados dirigiéndose allí.

- ¡Lily!- le grito James, agitado acercándose a ella- Te vengo gritando desde el Gran Salón.

Ella lo miro sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de que la había llamado- No te escuché- solo respondió.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto tímidamente.

Un momento, James Potter, tímido, no Merlín. Eso era el fin del mundo. Supo, entonces, que al atravesar esa puerta, algo cambiaria. Algo pasaría. Y lo único que pudo hacer como respuesta fue decir solamente dos palabras. Algo así como un ¡alakazam!

- Déjà vu- susurro ella.

La puerta de roble se abrió a la par, dejando ver los inmensos sillones frente a la chimenea. Preparados para una ardua charla.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Volví a subir más rápido que nunca. Me puse demasiado contenta con sus reviews. Me encanto que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo, tenia mis malditas dudas. Pero por lo que me dijeron, me dieron mucha confianza. E hicieron que el capitulo a pesar de todo, me gustara a mi también.**

**Ojala que este también sea de su agrado, pero estoy más confiada con este. A mi me gusto, creo que a ustedes también les va a gustar. No pude concluir con el tema James y Lily, se me hacia muy largo ya. Además, todavía no se me ocurrió bien exactamente. ¡Ya tendré toda la noche para pensar!**

**¡Además le da más suspenso a la cosa!**

**¡Besos!**

**Y sean felices, y no coman mucho chocolate que sino ¿qué van a dejar para el domingo de pascuas?**

**No hagan como yo.  
**


	8. Aclarando las cosas

Disclaimer, nada es mío, no gano nada escribiendo estas líneas.

* * *

**VIII. Aclarando las cosas. **

- ¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunto tímidamente.

Un momento, James Potter, tímido, no Merlín. Eso era el fin del mundo. Supo, entonces, que al atravesar esa puerta, algo cambiaria. Algo pasaría. Y lo único que pudo hacer como respuesta fue decir solamente dos palabras. Algo así como un alakazam!

- Déj vu- susurro ella.

La puerta de roble se abrió a la par, dejando ver los inmensos sillones frente a la chimenea. Preparados para una ardua charla.

Lentamente pasaron por la puerta. Se dirigieron a los sillones. James con un extremo cuidado se sentó en el diván, ella atino a ayudarlo, pero cuando se acerco, el con una seña le dijo que no hacia falta. Y así se quedaron un minuto en silencio. Solo se oía el crepitar de la chimenea, las maderas explotando por el calor. Ella se removió inquieta en el sillón, ver como el fuego se consumía en brasas no era lo más interesante del mundo. Miro a James, el fuego se reflejaba en sus gafas y en sus ojos. Le daba un aspecto distinto. La luz que proporcionaba, hacia que su piel brillara de un exquisito color dorado. Era hipnotizante. Como estar en un trance. Cuando el movió la cara para mirarla, instantáneamente se despertó de ese estado, y volvió a ver el fuego.

- Perdón- dijo casi en un inaudible susurro.

- Yo solo me percate que había dicho algo, escuche un murmullo, estaba tan centrada en mis pensamientos que no lo entendió.

- Disculpa pero no entendí lo que me dijiste- le dije en un hilo.

-Te pido perdón- bien eso si lo entendí.

-No te hagas problema. No pasa nada.

-No era mi intención lastimarte… yo solo- su voz era medio quebrada.

-En serio ya esta. Tal vez me lo merezco por ser tan cabeza dura- le dije sonriendo.

-No te mereces nada de eso Lily. Es que… Merlín- exclamo exasperado, se paso ambas manos por la cabeza, despeinándose aun más.

-Tranquilo. Ya esta, con una buena poción, se me va lo negro.

-Pero no es el punto. Es que…reaccione así. Lily.

-No hace falta que me expliques nada, entiendo porque reaccionaste así.

-No, no entiendes… Yo… Remus, tu ya sabes lo que es.

-Claro que lo se.

-Y querías ir, seguirme para saber a donde iba. Sabias que iba a hacer, pero….- dudo un momento- Por que?

-¿Por que?- le pregunte yo, el asintió- Porque no entendía a donde ibas o que era lo que ibas a hacer. Era peligroso para todos. No entendía. Quería estar segura de mis suposiciones, y que ustedes vayan y estén con el no encajaba en ningún punto- le respondió. Se acomodo mas en el sillón, junto sus rodillas y apoyo sus codos sobre ellas, inclinándose hacia delante.

-Yo no sabia que eran animagos- susurro.

Ahí el la miro sorprendido, no había caído en la cuenta todavía de que ella, había descubierto el segundo mayor secreto de los merodeadores. Si eran unos animagos, animagos ilegales.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella rápidamente moviendo gracilmente las manos, como negando- Yo no voy a decir nada. Entiendo sus razones- el seguí con la cara de desconcierto- Sus secretos están a salvo conmigo. Todo por ayudar a Remus.

El sonrió, y asintió.

-Quitate la camisa- dijo ella de repente.

Eso lo tomo desprevenido. Pero instantáneamente en su cara estupefacta, se dibujo una clara sonrisa socarrona. Algo… como decirlo… lujuriosa.

-Bueno Lily. Me sorprendes. No crees que seria mejor que me conocieras un poco mejor antes- le dijo inclinándose seductoramente hacia ella. 

Lily quedo tiesa al comprender lo que el le había dicho. Y como la miraba, el muy descarado la estaba seduciendo. Ah no, eso era lo que faltaba. Que el la quisiera seducir. Era el mayor de los colmos!!

-No Potter, no te hagas ilusiones- le respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Entonces para que me quieres ver desnudo?

-Quiero saber como esta tu herida.

Ahí cayo, claro. Como Lily Evans iba a querer verlo desnudo, si ni en figurita lo podía ver. Era comprensible, a pesar de todo. A pesar de que James no le cayera de la mejor manera posible, ella siempre se estaría preocupando por los demás. No hace falta decir, que por ayudar a Remus, le daba algún que otro punto extra. Pero lo cierto, es que esas ganas de ayudar a los demás lo llevaba en la sangre. Su padre era medico, y su madre, enfermera. Y como ella no iba a salir con esos genes. Por supuesto al contrario de la idiota de su hermana. Al finalizar Hogwarts comenzaría su carrera de medimaga. Era su sueño, ayudar a las personas, aliviar su dolor. Pero ahora ese no era el tema.

-No te hagas rogar, por favor. Acuéstate y quitate la remera- le volvió a repetir parándose. Haciendo aparecer el bendito botiquín de emergencia.

El se desabotono la camisa rápidamente, pero no se la podía sacar. Le molestaba la herida, y al hacer el brazo hacia atrás, esa molestia, se hacia un dolor insoportable. Lily al darse cuenta, se acerco a el. Y despacio tomo la manga de la camisa, tirando de ella. Al hacerlo, sus largos dedos rozaron la suave piel de James. Era tersa, y fuerte. El no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el contacto, tenía las manos heladas. Y era la mano de Lily Evans, y lo estaba desvistiendo. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ella lo estaba desvistiendo, aunque no era la ocasión que el siempre se había imaginado, ya era mucho sentir lo que había sentido. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. No dijo nada, porque sabia que si abría la boca. Iba a decir lo que estaba pensando, y no daría muy buenos resultados.

-Acuéstate- le dijo ella.

Así lo hizo, volvió a tomar la almohada del diván entre sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en ella, rodeándola. Suspiro, y le rogó a todos los magos existentes, que la curación, no se asemeje en nada a la de la madrugada. Lily al parecer se percato del miedo del chico. Sonrió. A pesar de ser el chico que mejor vuela en escoba, y que todas las chicas lo toman como un valiente. James Potter, le tiene miedo a las curaciones.

-No te preocupes, que no voy a usar el alcohol etílico- le susurro al oído inclinándose sobre su espalda. Su cabello, le cayó como cortinas al costado de la cara. James se vio envuelto en el aroma a flores que despedía, y se estremeció al sentirlo haciéndole cosquillas en su musculoso brazo. Trago difícilmente. Y asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se levanto, y se recogió el cabello en un rodete improvisado, no lo podía tener suelto al realizar una curación.

-No te va a doler, te lo prometo- le dijo muy segura.

-Por favor- solo respondió, rogándole a todas las constelaciones que así sea.

Lily comenzó a preparar las cosas, en una bandeja de plata sobre la mesita ratona que había entre los sillones. Alisto las vendas, separo gasas en paños, vertió en un pequeño tazón la esencia de Murtlap, y en otro un líquido rojo oscuro. James que la observaba preparar las cosas, miro con desconfianza la última sustancia. Ella lo miro, y se dio cuenta de la inquietud del chico. Sonrió.

-No te preocupes, es solo IodoPovidona- le dijo.

La volvió a mirar, su cara era de total desconcierto. Que demonios es era la IodoPovidona. Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. Ya le estaba dando desconfianza lo que iba a hacer la chica.

Lily soltó una risotada, y el desconcierto de James fue mayor. Es que acaso se estaba volviendo loca. Ya había oído de brujas que de un día para otro veían alterados sus sentidos, así porque si. No, a ella nunca le iba pasar eso. Era como, algo absolutamente imposible.

El IodoPovidona es un antiséptico- bufo renegando- no me mires con esa cara de idiota. Un antiséptico es algo así como un desinfectante. Es una solución muggle, muy eficaz por cierto. Mis padres son algo así como sanadores en mi mundo, y lo usan para desinfectar heridas.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber entendido todo, seguía sintiendo miedo.

-Y…- dudo en preguntar- ¿¿duele??

Lily volvió a reír negando con la cabeza.

-Quien lo diría de ti, James Potter- ironizo en comillas el nombre del chico- El gran cazador de Gryffindor, el yo-todo-lo-puedo le tiene miedo a una solución muggle- volvió a reírse.

-No es gracioso- murmuro, girando la cabeza, haciéndose el ofendido.

-Ya lo se, es….- se puso el índice en los labios- ¿¿como decirlo??...Mmm.….Extraño, si esa es la palabra. Me podía imaginar cualquier cosa de ti, menos esto.

-Nunca me gusto ir a San Murgo- dijo amortiguado por la almohada.

-Le tienes miedo a las agujas Potter?- pregunto sádica.

-Si- respondió solamente.

-Bien. No te preocupes, no te va a doler nada- le dijo comenzando a desabrochar la venda que cubría la herida. Al descubrírsela le quieto el resto de las gasas que la tapaban. Lo cierto es que presentaba mucho mejor aspecto que en la madrugada, Todavía estaba abierta, pero por lo menos se estaba cerrando, sangre ya no salía, se veía que ya había coagulado en la superficie. 

Lily se puso unos guantes y despego los restos de gasa de la herida. Observo los bordes, todavía estaban morados.

-¿Te molesta?- pregunto.

-Cuando me tengo que sentar o levantar. Al caminar se siente un poco, y ni hablar al correr… además…

-¿Sos idiota?- interrumpió.

-No, ¿por que?- se sorprendió.

-¿¿Como se te ocurre correr con una herida así?? Es que sos un inconsciente- le grito totalmente ofuscada. El comenzó a reírse- De que te ríes??

-Ay Lily… No hace falta que te preocupes por mi, estoy bien- eso la hizo enrojecer de la cabeza a los pies. Preocupada, por Potter, no. No eso no podía ser verdad.

-No estaba preocupada.

-Entonces por que me estas regañando.

-Lo hago por tu bien.

-Entonces te preocupas.

-Que no.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Bueno- respondió contento. A el si que no la engañaba. Se preocupaba por el.

Lily, intentando mantener los cabales en sus lugares, tomo uno de los paños de gasa y lo embebió en el IodoPovidona, cuando estuvo completamente rojo, muy despacio lo paso por cada una de las tres heridas, con sumo cuidado.

-¿Hace cuanto que son animagos?- pregunto mientras seguía con su tarea. Esto tomo desprevenido a James, que sin pensarlo, dio un pequeño respingo.

-No se de que me hablas- le respondió rápido.

-Vamos, no soy tonta… ¿hace cuanto?

Como pudo calmo sus nacientes nervios, trago como pudo. Junto aire y le respondió en un susurro.

-Comenzamos a practicar en 3º, y lo perfeccionamos en 5º.

-¿Sabias que es ilegal no?- le dijo mientras seguía pasando el liquido.

-Claro que lo sabemos. Pero en su momento no lo pensamos, ni nos arrepentimos ahora.

-Entiendo… Cuando se enteraron lo de Remus?- pregunto dubitativa.

-En 2º, se nos hacia muy raro que se fuera en las noches de luna llena. Y una cosa llevo a la otra, y bueno. Nos enteramos.

-Fue muy noble de su parte haberlo aceptado así sin más.

-Pero si tú hiciste lo mismo.

-Ya se, pero, que se yo. Nunca me lo imagine de ustedes. Tal vez… los estaba mal juzgando.

-Gracias por el halago- le dijo james un poco irónico.

-No de en serio. Es increíble que se hayan arriesgado a tato por un amigo. Es de envidiar.

-Hace mucho que no hablamos tan seriamente, ¿no?- comento de repente el chico. Cosa que sorprendió mucho a Lily. Se quedo estática, dejo de pasar la gasa por la herida por unos segundos.

-Lily…- susurro, esto la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Ehhh… si… tienes razón- contesto.

-Me gusta llevarme bien contigo. Es agradable hablar así.

-A mi también me gusta no tener que estar peleándonos todo el día.

-Entonces por que no volvemos a estar como antes. Nosotros nunca quisimos que el maldito liquido les cayera a ustedes…- sin embargo se vio interrumpido, por las repentinas carcajadas de Lily. Ya era como la quinta vez que se reía desde que estaban juntos. Se notaba contenta.

-Ya lo tengo claro, te debo una disculpa James. Nosotras tuvimos la culpa.

-¿Desde cuando soy James para ti?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Desde que me dijiste que querías volver a ser mi amigo.

-Sabes bien que yo quiero ser más que amigo Lily.

-Ohhhh… ya, no empieces con esas pavadas James- alzo la voz, media conflictuada.

-Sabes que no miento.

-Por favor, James. Seamos amigos. No quiero evitar eso.

-Como tú digas pelirroja- le respondió vencido.

Ella siguió desinfectando la herida, la cual estaba completamente roja por el IodoPovidona. Otra vez había caído el silencio entre ellos dos. 

James se dejaba acariciar por las manos de Lily, aunque sea a través de la espesa y áspera gasa. Por lo menos volvían a ser amigos. Cuando termino de desinfectar, tomo otro manojo de gasas y las embebió en la esencia de Murtlap, y nuevamente, el calvario de sus caricias volvió. A pesar del leve escozor, esas manos lo empezaban a volver loco. El ambiente estaba inundado de un extraño aroma a hospital. Pero con solo recordar la sensación de su cabello en su brazo, o el aroma a flores de este, mezclado con ese maldito perfume cítrico que usaba. Lo hacia divagar mas. Ya no tenía las manos tan heladas como al principio, eso era aun peor. Cuando las pieles se rozaban, en aquel lugar sentía arder. Su cabeza estaba dentro de una nebulosa muy espesa. Que en donde lo único que sabia con certeza, era que si esto continuaba iba a perder el control de su freno autoimpuesto. Necesitaba sentirla, quería por fin de una vez sentir sus labios, con los que había soñado tantas veces.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Hasta que por suerte dejo de sentir las manos de Lily. Ya lo había vendado y todo. Se sentía desconcertado. En que memento le había pasado la larga venda. No importaba, lo único bueno de eso, es que la fatídica tortura había culminado.

-Bueno james, la herida, no es que este lo mejor posible. Pero evoluciona bien.

-Eh…Lily, crees que ya va a estar bien para el próximo fin de semana.

-Si de eso no hay duda, y si, no hace falta que me preguntes, podrás jugar al Quiddich.

-Como sabias que te iba a preguntar que si podía jugar al Quiddich?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-Lo que pasa es que teniendo unos amigos que están en tu equipo, y además ser uno de los responsables de armar los horarios. Es medio difícil no estar enterada de que el sábado comienza el entrenamiento- le explico limpiando con su varita todo lo que estaba esparcido en la mesita.

-Como no me lo supuse- susurro-¿Lily?- interrogo.

-Si, dime James- respondió volviendo su mirada a el.

-De en serio. Yo….te quería pedir perdón por lo de anoche.

-¿Te refieres a lo del brazo?

-Si- dijo bien bajito.

-De en serio james. No hace falta que te hagas tantos problemas. Fue un accidente.

-Pero te hice daño.

-Lo hiciste para que no corra peligro. Además ahora me pongo esencia de Murtlap y veras como en una hora el moretón desaparece- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

-Pero eso no justifica nada Lily- comento apenado.

-Basta, no quiero que te mortifiques con eso. En serio. Ya esta.

-¿En serio?- comento cabizbajo.

-Que si- dijo tomándolo del brazo- Anda que te ayudo con la camisa.

Suavemente le deslizo la prenda por los fuertes brazos, intento que hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo, la herida no estaba cerrada del todo. Podía ser peligroso. James se dejo ayudar. Era Lily, por Merlín.

o0o0o 

-Ya esta- dijo Eli en la lechucería lanzando su lechuza al aire.

-Bueno Eli, ya lo hiciste, no hay vuelta atrás. Segura de todo?- le pregunto Sirius

La rubia respiro hondo, lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. 

-Vamos a la sala común Sirius- y juntos bajaron las escaleras, y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta el retrato de la dama gorda. Allí se encontraron con Anna y Remus, venían caminando juntos. Ambas parejas se sorprendieron al ver a la otra. Al llegar uno frente a otro, se saludaron, sonrieron. Y fue Eli la que dijo la contraseña.

-Pasas de chocolate- y el retrato se abrió, dejando sentir el calor de la chimenea, y el delicioso aroma a brasas y a madera quemada.

En los sillones estaban Michael y Trevor jugando al ajedrez mágico. Peter estaba al lado de ellos intentando hacer un trabajo de encantamientos. Las dos parejas se acomodaron en los sillones vacíos, las dos chicas junto a Michael, y los otros dos junto a Gus y Trevor.

Los chicos seguían jugando en silencio, mientras Remus ayudaba a Peter, y Sirius y las chicas observaban el juego, muy atentamente. La verdad es que el tablero se había vuelto una batalla campal. De repente una torre blanca corrió desde una punta y se abalanzo aplastando a un caballo. Este quedo tirado incapaz de moverse, y fue despedido. Pero entonces apareció un alfil negro y con su espada partió en dos a la torre. Aprovechando el descuido, o quien sabe, tan imprudente jugada. Con su reina blanca puso en jaque al rey negro. La reina de este la destruyo al instante. Pero lo que no sabia, es que había un alfil blanco esperando pacientemente ese momento. Cuando se le dio, corrió en diagonal, y con su espada corto la cabeza del rey negro.

-Jaque mate- dijo burlón Michael apoyando todo su cuerpo en el respaldo del sillón.

-No es justo, ¡hiciste trampa!- espeto Trevor, tomándose la cabeza.

-Trevor, Trevor, que mal perdedor que eres- se siguió burlando- A mi no me puedes ganar.

-Demonios Michael.

Las chicas se descostillaban de risa ante tal situación, al igual que Sirius. Se notaban muy divertidos. Luego de tanta gracia y risa, y una vez que Remus le había explicado como hacer el trabajo a Peter. Sacaron el mazo de cardas, y empezaron a jugar al snap explosivo.

-La han visto a Lily?- pregunto Trevor, de repente, acomodando su jugada.

-No, desde el almuerzo que no ha aparecido- respondió Michael.

-Que raro, Lily no es de desaparecer sin decir nada- comento Anna.

-Todo el día estuvo actuando extraño- dijo Eli.

Los merodeadores solo escuchaban la charla, se abstenían de comentar.

-Ustedes saben que fue lo que le paso en los brazos- volvió a preguntar Trevor.

-Ni idea- contestaron las chicas.

-Eso no se lo pudo haber hecho así como si nada- comento Michael.

-Saben como es ella, no nos va a decir que fue lo que le paso, es muy cabezota- dijo Eli.

-No se preocupen, si hubiese sido algo grave, nos hubiera dicho- dijo muy divertida Anna restándole importancia al tema con sus manos.

-Pero ese no es el punto Anna. Alguien la lastimo así. Lo único que espero que no haya sido ningún idiota de Slytherin- espeto Trevor.

-O peor aun, Diggory- dijo Michael.

-Ese tipo no le haría daño ni a una babosa- dijo muy divertida Eli.

Los merodeadores seguían sin participar. Pero algo sospechaban. Se imaginaban de donde habían venido esas marcas. Por algo, cuando Lily se levanto de la mesa, James, corrió detrás de ella. Por algo se puso tan nerviosa, al igual que James, y por algo, se miraban de reojo en ese momento. Y lo más loco, es que ninguno de los dos había aparecido.

-¿Y ustedes que?- dijo de repente Eli- ¿les han comido la lengua los ratones?- esto los hizo salir de esos pensamientos.

-No entiendo por que nos dices eso Elizabeth- el que hablo fue Peter.

-Lo que pasa es que están muy callados, y me sorprende mucho.

-Lo que pasa es que estamos pensando en donde puede estar James- dijo Sirius con un deje irónico natural en el. Pero nadie se dio por enterado.

-¿James tampoco aparece?- pregunto Anna.

-No, desde el almuerzo- contesto Remus.

o0o0o 

-Bueno James, ya esta- dijo Lily muy contenta, luego de haberle ayudado a ponerse la camisa.

-Gracias- le contesto metiendo los botones en los ojales.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No te preocupes, mira ya esta- le dijo mostrándole un camisa perfectamente abotonada.

-¡Que bueno!, ¿te ayudo a levantar?- le tendió una mano, el no la rechazo, la tomo con fuerza, y se levanto.

-No tenes que andar haciendo esfuerzo. No puedes correr por los pasillos como hace una rato, ni nada de eso- le dijo mientras tomaba un algodón embebido en la esencia de Murtlap.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?- le pregunto el chico, notablemente preocupado.

-No te preocupes, puedo sola- y levantándose la manga, se coloco la poción por todo el brazo. A la vez que caminaba hacia la ventana de la sala, y miraba por ella.

-Cada día esta más frío- susurro mas para ella que para los demás.

-Si, con el paso de los días el frío se asienta cada vez mas- le dijo James parándose junto a ella.

-Este invierno va a ser muy crudo. No me gusta que haga tanto frío.

-A mi tampoco, pero la nieve me encanta. Con mis padres siempre en navidad cuando era mas chico, nos encantaba ir a las montañas. A Mont. Blanc en Francia, parábamos en un pueblo llamado Chamonix. Un hermoso lugar, y lo mejor de todo, es que hay una pequeña colonia de magos- comento James mientras dibujaba garabatos en el vaho de la ventana.

-Siempre las navidades las pase en mi casa junto a mis padres y mi hermana. Cuando era más chica, eran hermosas. La mañana del 25 con mi hermana nos levantábamos temprano abríamos los regalos y salíamos al parque a hacer muñecos de nieve, o a patinar. Pero luego de entrar a Hogwarts, dejaron de ser así. Prefería quedarme en casa, que pasar malos ratos con ella. La última navidad preferí quedarme acá, con las chicas. Este año no se que voy a hacer- dijo ella mientras se bajaba las mangas, ya se había pasado la poción por los moretones.

-Vengan a mi casa-eso la tomo desprevenida, lo miro interrogante, pero bajo la cabeza instantáneamente.

-¿Como?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Que vengan a mi casa.

-¿Pero con tus padres no te vas a Francia?

-Eso era antes. Ya están muy grandes para ese tipo de cosas. Hace cinco años que las pasamos en casa. Y este no va a ser la excepción. 

-No se, no conocemos a nadie. No me parece lo mejor- dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-En serio. Sirius va a estar, tal vez Remus y Peter. Elizabeth los conoce, Anna, puede ir, y tu, si no vas para tu casa. Total, que otra mejor idea tienes??- la miro a los ojos.

Ella sonrió- Lo voy a pensar- y lo miro.

-¿Vamos a la sala común?- pregunto James sin evitar su mirada.

-Dale- y juntos se encaminaron a la puerta de roble.

-La primera vez que esquié, mientras bajaba por la pista, se me desvió unos de los pies, y choque con una roca- Lily lanzo una sonrisa tímida.

-No te rías, fue horrible. Me quebré el brazo, y me disloque una rodilla. Tuve que pasar todo el 25 en una enfermería, a cuidados de una bruja loca, mientras todos los chicos jugaban y patinaban- Lily ser rió mas fuerte.

-Lo ciento James, es que es gracioso. Yo la primera vez que patine, me caí por la escalera de una plaza- esta vez fue el quien lanzo una risotada.

-Todavía tengo la cicatriz en mi frente, mira- se levanto el largo flequillo, y junto a la sien, bien pegada al nacimiento del cabello, había una cicatriz de 5 cm. L se acerco para verla, no se notaba mucho. Al verla, no puedo contener otra carcajada, la cual contagio a Lily.

-Ey- le pego en el brazo- no fue gracioso no poder dormir por una semana, porque pensaban que se me podía formar un quiste.

-Perdón.

Y entonces ella se lanzo a reír, mientras abría la puerta, acompañada de el.

o0o0o 

En ese momento, todas sus dudas les fueron resueltas. Menos, por supuesto, el origen de las marcas en los brazos de Lily.

Junto a la pizarra de la Sala Común, se materializo una puerta de roble, la puerta de la sala de premios. Unas carcajadas muy estridentes venían de detrás de ella.

La puerta se abrió, y de allí, salieron unos Lily y James muy divertidos.

Ninguno podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era algo así como el Apocalipsis. Que era lo que se habían perdido en ese momento. Por que estaban tan sonrientes. Por que venían juntos, y por que compartían la sonrisa.

La pareja miro a los boquiabiertos de sus amigos. Dejaron de reír, y se sentaron junto a ellos, en dos sillones individuales.

-¿Que les pasa?- pregunto Lily.

-Nada Lily, ¿¿por que lo preguntas??- dijo Trevor, que fue el primero en salir de su estado de estupefacción.

-Es que están muy callados- se extraño la chica.

-No te preocupes Lils. No pasa nada- dijo Michael- Te juego Black- enfrento a Sirius.

-Será un placer- contesto- Yo soy blanco.

-Perfecto- y acomodaron las piezas.

De esta manera pasaron toda la tarde. Jugando al ajedrez y al snap explosivo. Leyeron revistas e hicieron los trabajos de la semana. Luego fueron a cenar, y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Ese domingo, fue el domingo de las reconciliaciones. 

En la comida, se sentaron todos juntos. Divirtiéndose entre ellos, y hablando de una y mil cosas. Un domingo ideal.

o0o0o 

-Aghhhhh!! Maldición, y mil veces maldición!!- refunfuño Eli la mañana del lunes al levantarse.

-Ey, no nos mates- bromeo Sirius bajando de su cuarto junto a Remus y Pet.

-Mejor no me hables- y se sentó en el sillón cruzada de brazos.

-Elizabeth, ¡¡dejaste todo tirado!!- rugió una Anna bajando toda enojada de su cuarto.

-Mira Anna, no estoy de humor para mancarme tus acusaciones. Así que por favor, necesito silencio- grito, masajeándose la sien.

-¡Que griterío es este!- dijo Lily entrando a la sala, seguida por james.

-Lils!- grito Anna- ¡Eli dejo todo tirado!

-Sabes que se levanta de mal humor los lunes- le sonrió a sus amigas- Vamos a desayunar.

-Y Trevor y Miky?- pregunto Eli.

-Hace rato que estamos aquí- respondieron desde unos sillones al lado de la chimenea.

Los nueve chicos bajaron al Gran Comedor, eran las ocho de la mañana. La primer clase era pociones, en las mazmorras.

Las chicas se sentaron con sus dos amigos frente a los merodeadores. Esa mañana había cereales de todo tipo, leche, y muffins con bollos y galletas.

Cada uno se sirvió en su tazón lo que quería comer, acompañado por diferentes clases de te y café. Entre risas comenzaron a devorar el nutritivo desayuno, hacia tiempo que no compartían momentos tan lindos como esos. La amistad había vuelto a renacer entre ellos, y eso estaba bueno. La pasaban bárbaro.

A medio terminar, las mesas se vieron invadidas por cientos de lechuzas. Las cartas eran lanzadas sobre su destinatario, por lo menos una decena del diario El Profeta había en cada mesa. 

El grupo de amigos, como era de esperarse, también recibieron cartas. Todos y cada uno.

Cuando Eli tomo el sobre con las manos temblorosas, tanto Anna como Eli le tomaron el hombro cariñosamente y con una sutil sonrisa le dieron ánimos para abrirla. Sirius por su parte, también la miro, y le regalo un guiño. Todos esperaban pacientemente la respuesta de sus padres. Se decidió, y abrió el sobre con un cuchillo, saco el pergamino que estaba doblado perfectamente dentro. Lo expandió, tenia escritas breves frases, redactadas en una hermosa caligrafía. Eli leyó pausadamente la carta. Su cara no mostraba ningún sentimiento. Ninguna mueca de desagrado, tristeza, ni felicidad. La mirada perdida en las letras, solo eso.

Levanto la vista, miro a Sirius.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- pregunto este al ver la mirada de la chica.

-Me quedo en Hogwarts- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Te quedas?- pregunto bien bajito Lily, Eli solo asintió. Inmediatamente fue abrazada por sus dos amigas. Las cuales muy afectuosamente le demostraron todo su cariño y alegría por semejante noticia.

-¿Puedo?- interrogo Sirius extendiendo su mano hacia el pergamino para poder leerlo.

- Claro, léelo para todos por favor- le respondió ella.

El chico carraspeo para aclararse la garganta.

-Escuchen- volvió a carraspear, Peter se estaba riendo muy ruidosamente por un chiste hecho por James- Cuernos, Gus, un poco de compostura por favor- dijo en un tono semi ofendido.

-Disculpe, oh! gran honorable señor- se burlaron ambos haciendo una reverencia, cosa que a todos les causo mucha gracia.

-Idiotas- refunfuño el chico.

_Elizabeth,_

_    Querida hija, comprendo tu punto de vista. De más esta decirte que tu padre puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de tu decisión. Ya te imaginaras que esta muy ofendido, pero no le hagas caso. Ahora lo importante es que busques tu felicidad. Ya tienes diecisiete, dispones de una pequeña fortuna. Tienes completo control de tu vida. Y si tu decisión es quedarte en Hogwarts, así lo harás. Siempre tendrás la casa abierta para ti, si en algún momento cambias de opinión. Como bien sabes, si no es así, tu padre no te querrá ver bajo ningún punto de vista. Se que no te afecta lo que el piense. Así que se feliz. Nunca te olvides que me tienes a mí. Te quiero muchísimo, y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo._

_Ten cuidado. Las cosas no están bien en el mundo mágico. Por lo que mas quieras no te metas en problemas con los hijos de las familias influyentes, sabes a lo que me refiero. Te amo hija._

_Con amor, tu madre._

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto Michael.

-¿Hacer con que?

-Cuando termine Hogwarts.

- Me imagino que me buscare algún lugar en donde vivir, eso es lo de menos. Ya soy libre- sonrió, su sonrisa denotaba la gran felicidad que llevaba encima. Por fin sus problemas se habían terminado. No le interesaba lo que pensara su padre. Nunca le había influenciado. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos. Con el tiempo se daría cuanta de que estaba equivocado.

Miro a sus amigas, les había contagiado la felicidad. Estaban también sonrientes. Lily tenía una carta en la mano.

-¿Quién te mando una carta Lils?- le pregunto.

-Charlie- le dijo bien bajito intentando que los demás no escucharan. Tarde los demás ya la habían oído, en especial James que siempre estaba muy atento a ella.

-¿Y por que no la abres?- interrogo Anna.

-Si…- contesto abriendo el sobre.

_Querida Liliana, _

_    ¿Cómo esta mi vida?, hace rato que no me escribes, no respondiste mi ultima carta. Seguramente habrás estado muy ocupada. Mis clases están mejor que nunca. Es muy interesante. Ya comenzamos las clases de duelo, se que te encantarían. Son tan emocionantes, de repente te meten en una sala vacía, cierras los ojos, y cuando los abres, se ha formado toda una ciudad delante de ti. _

_Alice y Frank están más molestos que nunca, entre el estudio y los preparativos de su casamiento. Son insoportables. Ya tienen fecha, se casan para semana santa. Así que ya sabes, guárdate esos días para la fiesta._

_Me entere que el próximo sábado es la salida a Hogsmade. Acá en la escuela han reclutado a los mejores estudiantes para hacer guardia, por si llega a pasar algo ese día. ¿Y a que no sabes que?, yo estoy elegido. Así que nos vamos a ver. Me muero de ganas por darte un fuerte abrazo. Sabes todo lo que te extrañe en este mes. No te quiero presionar ni nada. Pero te necesito tanto. Es impensable como me traes. ¡¡Estoy loco por ti!!_

_¡¡Que locura!!_

_Te quiero mucho, tuyo por siempre, _

_Charlie._

Lily estaba colorada cuando termino. Que iba a hacer. Apenas se había acordado de el. Y no era por la falta de tiempo, ni nada de eso. Era simplemente que no se había acordado. Y el seguía declarando abiertamente su amor. Que complicado que era todo. Miro a sus amigas que habían leído junto a ella la carta. Le sonreían cómplices. 

Pero había una miranda que la estaba taladrando, James. Sus ojos estaban brillosos, en su rostro había una expresión para nada amigable. Pero como podía saber lo que le había escrito, si ni siquiera le había contado.

Se guardo la carta en la mochila, luego le respondería.

La clase de pociones estuvo sin problemas, lo único malo fue que Slughorn les dio un trabajo demasiado largo, ya que los de Slytherin, no tuvieron mejor idea que atacar a los merodeadores. Luego se armo una batalla campal de pociones y sillas volando en todas las direcciones. Un desastre total.

La siguiente clase fue herbologia. Lamentablemente para Lily era compartida por los Ravenclaw así que tuvo que soportar al molesto de Diggory preguntándole cualquier estupidez con tal de hablar con ella. Gracias a Merlín que la clase se paso rápida. Ya había llegado la hora de la comida.

o0o0o 

Luego de una tediosa clase de encantamientos, los chicos se juntaron en la sala Común.

-Lily!- gritó Eli abalanzándose hacia la pelirroja- Hemos hablado con Anna, nos iremos a vivir juntas. ¿Vienes con nosotras?

Esto la tomo de improviso, se intento acomodar en el sillón, y miro a sus amigas. Por sus sonrisas, la noticia era cierta. Irse a vivir con ellas. Seria hermoso. Nunca terminaría Hogwarts.

-Pues claro que si, que pregunta es esa- respondió muy contenta abrazando a las chicas.

-¿A que viene tanto entusiasmo chicas?- pregunto Trevor dejándose caer junto a ellas.

-Nos iremos a vivir juntas- respondió Anna.

-¿Se van a vivir juntas?- preguntaron esta vez Sirius y Remus que bajaban de su cuarto.

-Aja- afirmo la rubia - Cuando terminemos Hogwarts nos vamos a vivir las tres juntas.

-Por fin te has decidido- dijo el ojigris levantando los brazos al techo- ¡Por merlín, que chica tan indecisa!!

Todos en la sala se comenzaron a reír, menos Elizabeth, que le tiro con un cojin al chico mientras que se sentaba refunfuñando.

James entro por el retrato de la dama gorda, bastante enojado.

o0o0o 

- Demonios Lily, te busque por todo el castillo- espeto visiblemente molesto. Con su mano derecha se toco la espalda, y gesticulo una mueca de dolor. Instantáneamente ella se paro, y lo siguió hacia la sala de premios.

-¿Qué pasa James?- le pregunto acercándose a el -¿Te duele la herida?

-Perdón, es que el idiota de Diggory no deja de preguntarme por ti. En cualquier momento le rompo la cara. Es que es insoportable- bufo intentando sentarse en el diván. Ella se acerco y lo ayudo –Ves que soy un inútil, ni sentarme puedo.

-Quédate tranquilo- le contesto sonriendo –Quitate la camisa así te curo.

Los diez minutos que se tomo para desinfectar los zarpasos, limpiar, y volver a vendar. Fueron en un absoluto silencio.

-No se que estuviste haciendo, pero tenes que estar tranquilo.

-Es que se vino todo encima. Tengo que adelantar un día el entrenamiento del equipo- le dijo sentándose mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

-¿Por qué?

-El sábado es la salida a Hogsmade.

-Ah…

-¿Sabias?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que este sábado era la salida a Hogsmade.

-Si me entere esta mañana. El pueblo va a estar lleno de aurores.

-Me temía eso, nos van a estar vigilando todo el maldito día.

-Todo el mundo mágico tiene miedo- dijo ella angustiada.

-¿Te vas a encontrar con tu novio?- ella lo miro extraña, de que estaba hablando. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

-Charlie no es mi novio. Es solo un amigo.

-No hace falta que me mientas.

-En serio. Quedamos como amigos.

-Tu sientes algo por el.

-Lo quiero muchísimo- e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. La mirada de James se ensombreció. Parecía defraudado y triste.

-Volvamos a la sala- dijo el chico

o0o0o 

La semana se pasó sin más. James había recuperado el ánimo. Su herida ya estaba casi curada. El viernes fue el entrenamiento. Según Trevor y Eli, el chico de gafas fe durísimo. Les dolía todo el cuerpo. Sirius había ido a cenar con ojeras debajo de los ojos. Se había peleado con su amigo, porque le grito que estaba golpeando mal las bludgers. Eso lo hizo enojar mucho y le lanzo una pelota a el. Por esto, los mato entrenando. Tenían las manos con ampollas y apenas se podían sentar.

El mal humor de James había vuelto. Y todos en la mesa sentían sus ondas negativas. Ninguno se animo a decir nada esa noche.

La mañana siguiente en todas las salas comunes había un revuelo poco común. La visita al pueblo, acarreaba, chicas histéricas por buscar algo lindo y sexy para ponerse, y chicos entusiastas por ir a Zonko o tomarse una cerveza de manteca junto a Madame Rosmeta.

Eli, Trevor y Sirius, llegaron al Gran comedor. Se quejaron durante todo el desayuno, de que les dolía el brazo, las piernas, el trasero. Todo.

James ni se inmuto, se notaba que estaba medio adolorido pero no lo demostraba. El mal humor parecía haberse ido, sin embargo, seguía sin hablarse con su amigo. Rápidamente terminaron el desayuno, y caminaron hacia la salida del castillo.

McGonagall y Flich tomaban lista de los alumnos, estos se formaban por años, y poco a poco, guiados por los prefectos, fueron abandonando el castillo.

* * *

 **Hola!!**

**Bueno acá les dejo un nuevo capitulo, ojala que les guste. La ultima parte me quedo media floja, pero es algo así como una introducción a lo que pasara en Hogsmade.**

**Que pasen unas hermosas pascuas. Y por favor no coman mucho chocolate que se me van a poner mal del estomago.**

**Calculo que estare actualizando la semana que viene, miercoles o jueves. No se. No voy a estar en mi casa, y no voy a poder escribir. Pero me voy a tomar ese tiempo para pensar en la historia, ye ne el proximo capitulo, que realmente es importante!**

**Ahora si, los dejo. **

**Miles de besos!!**


	9. De mal en peor

Disclaimer, nada de lo que escribo es mío, todo pertenece a nuestra adorada rubia inglesa.

* * *

**IX. De mal en peor.**

McGonagall y Filch tomaban lista de los alumnos, estos se formaban por años, y poco a poco, guiados por los prefectos, fueron abandonando el castillo.

Lily, Eli y Anna viajaron junto a Trevor y Michael en un carruaje, en cambio los merodeadores, viajaron en uno diferente. Ambos grupos se reunieron al llegar al pueblo, y no es que lo habían previsto desde antes, es que solo se dio así. Ya se había hecho una costumbre que los nueve estuviesen juntos.

El frío ya se estaba haciendo notar, a pesar de que estaba recién comenzando el otoño, era increíble el cambio que había tenido el clima en esos últimos días. Todos iban envueltos en sus bufandas, varias vueltas rodeaban sus cuellos.

La primer parada fue Honeydukes, se tenían que aprovisionar todo el mes de golosinas. No sea cosa de que hiciera mas frío, y no tuvieran caramelos y chocolates para pasarlo bien. Entre todos hicieron algo así como un fondo en común, juntaron todas las monedas que tenían, y compraron de todo un poco. Unas cuantas docenas de ranas de chocolate, muchas bolsas de grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts, decenas de varitas de regaliz. Unas cuantas bolsas de brujas fritas, calderos de calabaza, tabletas de chocolate, chicles, en fin, de todo un poco. Ya luego en Hogwarts se encargarían de repartirse las cosas entre todos. Luego de ahí, la cita siguió directo a Zonko. A las chicas no les hizo mucha gracia entrar ahí, pero al pasar la puerta se quedaron maravilladas con los inventos, un tanto grotescos, eso si. Pero no dejaron de sentirse intrigada por la audacia de los creadores de todas esas cosas.

Los merodeadores, acompañados de Trevor, y una tímida Elizabeth, compraron muchas bombas fétidas, bengalas, caramelos, varitas falsas, galletas explosivas, pociones, y muchas más cosas. Esta vez, fue Remus el que encogió las bolsas de las compras y se las guardo en su túnica, al igual que había hecho Sirius con los dulces de Honeydukes.

Ya después de ahí, cada cual tenia sus propios intereses. Remus, Lily y Anna por su parte se metieron en una librería, un negocio nuevo que habían abierto ese año. Mientras el resto de los chicos observaban embelezados la vidriera de una casa que ven día artículos de Quiddich. Exponían la nueva Barredora 6, todo un lujo, la última de los modelos, y la más cara de todas, 50 galeones era su precio.

Mientras tanto en la librería Lily se dedicaba a recomendarle buenos autores muggles a Remus, pasaba de un Dickens a un Shakespeare, Arthur Conan Doyle sin embargo fue el que mas le llamo la atención, por eso no dudo ni un segundo al encontrar el primer policial que edito, comprarlo. Estudio en escarlata, todo un clásico, la pelirroja lo animo, y le dijo que después podían debatir sobre el relato, el chico acepto maravillado. Por su lado Anna y Michael, revisaban poetas muggles, Rubén Darío, Víctor Hugo, y Edgar Allan Poe, mientras la chica le explicaba a su amigo que el ultimo era reconocido como el padre de los cuantos de terror, y no se lograba explicar que también hubiese sido poeta y un escritor de románticos. Al final la morocha termino comprando una recopilación de cuentos de Poe, mientras el chico compraba una recopilación de Rubén Darío. Lily en cambio, solo compro Viaje al centro de la tierra de Julio Verne. Pagaron, cada uno sus debidas cosas, y se dirigieron hacia la casa de las plumas, compraron tinta china, y fueron en busca de sus amigos, que estaban dentro de la casa de Quiddich.

Los chicos, y Eli miraban expectantes a la barredora, al entrar a la tienda un aroma a pomada y a madera los invadió. El aroma al Quiddich era ese, solo faltaba el pasto, y ya esta, era completo. El empleado del lugar les regalo unos panfletos de la última escoba y les mostró snichs con diferentes motivos, bludgers y quaffles. Había unos bates a prueba de todo, que hicieron que a Sirius le brillaran los ojos. Luego había camisetas de los equipos de la liga, y muchísimos libros y revistas del deporte. James solo compro la última edición de una revista especializada. Canuto, un set de mantenimiento para su maltrecha escoba, Eli, unos guantes especiales para cazadoras, y Trevor unos anteojos especiales que despejaban la vista ante cualquier imprevisto, como lluvias, o tierra.

Cuando estaban por salir, se toparon con los demás chicos, y reunidos nuevamente solo se pararon en Tiros Largos Moda, porque las chicas querían ver lo ultimo en túnicas, y luego directamente caminaron hacia las Tres escobas para por fin poder tomar una buena cerveza de manteca.

-¿Cuernos, viste que buena que estaba esa barredora?- dijo Sirius desparramándose en una silla, en una mesa bien al fondo de la taberna.

-Era de sueño amigo, pero 50 galeones, que locura- contesto james, mientras se acomodaba en su lugar junto a Lily.

-Trevor, ¿que me decías que hacían esas antiparras?- interrogo Eli desde su lugar junto a Anna.

-Son para despejar la vista de cualquier molestia, como lluvia o tierra. Así me será más fácil hallar la snich en el vuelo.

- Así se habla, ese es el espíritu de un campeón- dijo james muy alegre.

-Voy a pedir, que es lo que quieren- pregunto Remus, al ver las miradas de incredulidad de todos- Mejor levanten la mano quien quiera cerveza de manteca- todos- Bien, ahora ¿algo para comer?- Sirius, Peter, Trevor, y Lily- ¿Qué quieren?

-Yo quiero unas bombas de pollo con queso Cheedar de relleno- dijo la pelirroja.

-Adhiero a lo de ella- siguió Sirius apuntando a la chica- Buen gusto- le dijo.

-Yo…mmm- Gus se llevo un dedo a la boca-Una hamburguesa completa

-Por mi parte unas papas fritas con tomate y chile- contesto el último chico.

-¿Seguro que nadie quiere nada más?- todos negaron con la cabeza- Bueno, ya vuelvo- y se fue hacia la barra.

-¿Qué libros han comprado Lils?- pregunto Eli.

- Todos de autores muggles, pero muy diferentes entre si, después te los mostramos.

-Dale. Espero que haya uno interesante, a veces no puedo entender como les puede gustar tanto leer.

-Gustos son gustos mi pequeñita- dijo Anna con sorna –Pero estoy segura que te va a gustar el que yo compre. Son cuantos de terror- exclamo llevándose las manos a la cara- ¡me muero de la impaciencia por leerlos!

-Tonta- le respondió la rubia sacándole la lengua.

Sirius y James se estaban riendo por un chiste que había hecho Peter.

Remus volvió, luego de haber pedido. Se sentó junto a Anna y se unió a la conversación de los merodeadores, entre risas apareció Madame Rosmerta con el pedido. Dejo todo sobre la mesa, y cada uno agarro un choop de cerveza de manteca, brindaron con los brazos en alto, y empezaron a tomar.

Lily arraso con sus bombas de pollo, peleando con Eli que le robaba alguno que otro. Sirius peleaba por su parte con James por lo mismo que las chicas. Peter devoro su hamburguesa, y Trevor compartió sus papas con Anna y Remus. Otra ronda de cerveza fue inevitable. Estaban pasando un muy buen momento. La pelirroja había empezado a discutir con Michael sobre algunos poemas de Darío, mientras lo comparaban con otros autores. Los merodeadores, exceptuando a Remus, hablaban de Quiddich, junto a Trevor. Anna y Remus, se unieron a la discusión de Lily. De esta manera ya se habían hecho las dos de la tarde.

La pelirroja al darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, miro su reloj. De un salto, el cual asusto a unos cuantos, metió su mano en su túnica, saco seis snikles y los dejo sobre la mesa. Se inclino sobre Eli, era la que estaba mas cerca. Le susurro algo al oído, le paso su libro. La chica asintió, levanto la cabeza y la miro de una manera penetrante. Le tomo la mano y se la apretó dándole apoyo. Lily le agradeció con una sonrisa. Se despidió de todos con la mano, y acomodándose su capa salio de las Tres escobas.

Anna se inclino sobre la rubia, y bien bajito intercambiaron unas palabras. La morocha negó con la cabeza mientras Trevor y Michael las miraron cómplices, preguntando que pasaba. Eli articulo Charlie sin que saliera su voz de su boca.

James se dio cuanta lo que articulaba. Instantáneamente se tenso, y su cara de alegría y en parte desconcierto, se ensombreció totalmente. No rió con el tonto comentario de Sirius, solo observaba la puerta por donde se había ido la chica. Espero unos cinco minutos, dejo cinco snikles en la mesa y salio.

o0o0o

Lily caminaba apresuradamente entre los estudiantes. Se dirigía hacia la entrada del pueblo. Allí había algo así como un pequeño parque. Tenía unos árboles y unos cuantos bancos de plaza. El pasto que normalmente había en verano, estaba ya quemado por las heladas que caían por la noches. Se sentó en unos de los banquitos, mientras estrujaba sus manos completamente nerviosa. Movía las piernas. Ese día se había recogido el cabello en una media colita.

En un momento un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, se sentó junto a ella. Lily lo miro, anonadada al principio. Luego sonrió y lo abrazo. Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo.

- ¡Que linda que estas!- le dijo soltándose de sus brazos.

- Charlie, tu también estas muy lindo- le respondió toda sonrojada.

- No en serio- se levanto- Mira- le tendió una mano- Párate- ella se paro

- No digas bobadas.

- En serio- le tomo un mano, le levanto bien alto y la hizo girar sobre si misma –Yo diría que por lo menos un cm. haz crecido- sonrió.

- Tonto- le respondió, mientras le pegaba cariñosamente en su antebrazo –Vamos a caminar que me estoy muriendo de frío.

- Como usted ordene madame- le contesto ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella lo acepto, y juntos caminaron hacia el pueblo.

- Bueno contame tus tareas de Premio.

- Son un calvario, te tienen de aquí para allá. Por suerte James me ayuda.

- ¿James?- la interrumpió -¿Desde cuando es James?

- Compartimos el puesto junto, es lógico que intentemos llevarnos mejor. Además esta muy cambiado. Tendrías que verlo. Han madurado mucho. Todos- contesto pensativa.

- No lo puedo creer, tendría que verlo.

- Y cuéntame de la academia.

- Bueno, no es nada impresionante. Los primeros días fue un repaso total de Hogwarts. Menos mal que había guardado los apuntes de todos los años.

- ¿Son muy exigentes?

- Son insoportables. Te preguntan todo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. ¡Alerta permanente!- bromeo al decir esto ultimo.

- ¿Alerta permanente?- pregunto ella –Es una frase muy graciosa, pero muy cierta.

- Alastor Moody es nuestro superior, y constantemente anda repitiéndonos lo mismo. A veces es insoportable.

- Ese hombre es una persona muy interesante, uno de los mejores aurores de toda Inglaterra.

- A primera vista pareciera medio loco- ella se rió – Pero es un tipo muy inteligente. Hay veces que te cuenta cada cosa. Te quedas muy impresionado. Es de admirar.

- Me encantaría conocerlo.

- Un día te lo presento.

- Dale.

- ¿Y que otra novedad tienes para contarme?- paro en el camino y se paro frente a ella tomándola por los hombros.

- No se a que tipo de novedad te refieres.

- A alguna de cualquier tipo.

- Bueno, déjame pensar- se cruzo de brazos, pero al instante volvió a pararse normal –Luego de que terminemos el colegio, con Anna y Eli nos vamos a vivir juntas.

- ¿En serio?- ella asintió –Pero que buena noticia.

- Ni tanto. No te das una idea el lío que se le armo a Eli en la casa.

- ¿Por qué, que le paso?

- Los padres la querían mandar a Dumstrang.

- No te lo puedo creer- habían vuelto a caminar tomados de los brazos.

- Si, y entonces entre una cosa y otra. Logramos que se tranquilizara. El tema es que decidió renunciar a todo. Además ya es mayor de edad.

- ¿Pero se quedo sin dinero?

- No, a ella le corresponde una buena parte de la fortuna de los Collins. Eso no se lo pueden negar. Le corresponde por ley. Su madre la apoya, pero en secreto. Si el padre se llega a enterar.

- Con razón…- murmuro el chico para si.

-¿Con razón que?- pregunto mirándolo.

- El miércoles fui al ministerio y me encontré con el señor Collins. Siempre tuve una buena relación con el. Y tenia una cara, que ni te cuento. Entonces era por eso.

- Y bueno, Eli vino de repente con Anna, porque ya habían hablado, y me dijeron que me vaya a vivir con ellas.

- Por lo menos ya no tendrás que ver a tu hermana.

- Si gracias a Merlín.

- Pero igual me parece raro que Elizabeth haya tomado una decisión tan drástica. Viste que es medio reticente a esas cosas.

- Lo que pasa es que le pedí a Sirius que hablara con ella- el se paro en seco. La miro con incredulidad.

-¿A Black?- pregunto de una manera casi desagradable -¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo eso?

- ¿No sabes lo que paso en su familia?- el negó.

- Sabes que no me gustan los cotilleos.

- Bueno, la verdad es más que un cotilleo. Es casi un escándalo.

- ¿Pero que paso?

- Unos días antes de cumplir los 17, se escapo de la casa. Renunciando a todo. Por supuesto que como con Eli, le corresponde una parte de la herencia. Pero ese no es el tema. Sabes bien que el nunca se llevo con su familia. Se ve que se rehusó a entablar relaciones con allegados al quien tu sabes. Y bueno se fue. Paro en la casa de los Potter. Cumplió los 17, y bueno ya es libre de hacer lo que le plazca.

- Me sorprende mucho, tampoco me lo esperaba de el.

- Y como la situación era algo parecida, le pedí que hablaran. Si hasta son amigos.

- Parece que ya se reconciliaron todos.

- Si… Aclaramos las cosas. Y lo mejor es terminar este año en paz.

Continuaron caminando por todo Hogsmeade, el tiempo se paso volando, ya había pasado más de una hora, en la que hablaban de cualquier tipo de cosa. La verdad era que se llevaban muy bien. Lily lo quería muchísimo, se había encariñado mucho. Pero más de ahí no pasaba. En cambio el, sentía un afecto mucho mas fuerte. La quería como algo más que una amiga. Tenía intención de volver a retomar lo que habían dejado hacia más de un mes. La extrañaba horrores. Si por lo menos seguían siendo novios, las cosas serian un poco más llevaderas.

o0o0o

James apenas había salido de Las Tres Escobas, la busco por todas partes. Luego de diez minutos la vio en la entrada del pueblo abrazada a Stevens. En ese momento puedo sentir como un fuego en el estomago lo consumía por dentro. Pero no haría nada. Solo los seguiría, quería saber que pasaba. Aunque no pudiese escuchar de lo que hablaban, por los menos los miraría. Como se atrevía a abrazarla, la estaba mirando de arriba a abajo el muy descarado. Y ella se dejaba mirar. Y encima iban agarrados de los brazos. Eso no podía estar pasando. Lo queria matar. Pero se tenía que controlar. No podía echar a perder todo lo que había avanzado con Lily. Había que ser prudente. Y dentro de la prudencia, estaba mancarse que el maldito Stevens la estuviese abrazando, o tomando de la mano. Los siguió toda la hora. Ya se habían hecho más de las tres. Y sin embargo no había mas muestras de efusividad de parte de el. Eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

o0o0o

Habían vuelto a la entrada del pueblo, estaban parados charlando muy animadamente debajo de un sauce.

- Liliana, enseguida me tendré que ir, debo volver a mi turno.

- Que lastima, la estábamos pasando lindo- el sonrió y la tomo de los hombros.

- Tú sabes lo que siento por ti. A pesar de lo que te dije antes de que empezaras el año. La verdad es que te extraño horrores.

- Charlie yo…

- No espera, déjame hablar a mí. Aunque estemos separados, si por lo menos tenemos una relación de más que amigos, me sentiría más tranquilo. Habría algo que nos uniese.

- Si lo se, pero…

- Liliana, por favor. No te pido que me respondas ahora.

- ¿Y entones que pretendes?

- Hagamos esto, la próxima vez que nos veamos me das tu respuesta, o si te decides antes me lo mandas vía lechuza.

- Es que no se…

- ¿Tu ya no me quieres?- le pregunto con una triste sonrisa.

- No, no es eso. Sabes que te quiero muchísimo- lo abrazo – Pero la verdad no se si estaría preparada para mantener una relación a la distancia.

- Mientras haya amor, todo se puede- le acaricio la cara.

- Pero…

- Ya te dije, pongamos como plazo final la próxima salida. Tienes un mes para pensarlo.

- Yo no quiero lastimarte- le susurro apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

- No lo harás. Yo entenderé cualquier cosa que decidas- le beso la frente.

James miraba todo absorto, se estaban abrazando, y el le susurraba cosas. No lo podía creer. Todo había salido demasiado perfecto esa semana. Y ahora, todos los esfuerzos se estaban yendo por un tacho.

- ¿Qué haces cuernos?- le dijo Sirius, quien caminaba junto a Remus.

- Shh, hagan silencio- susurro escondiéndose detrás de una pared.

- ¿A quien vigilas?- pregunto Remus.

- ¿A quien mas va a ser?- Sirius se asomo sobre el hombro de James y vio a Lily con Charlie abrazados – Ese Stevens si que es rápido.

- Lily se llega a enterar que la estas espiando y te mata- comento Remus.

- Ya hagan silencio –volvió a susurrar, y con los brazos les pidió que se quedaran quietos. Los tres siguieron espiando a la pareja.

- ¿Qué me dices?- le pregunto poniendo una cara de pobrecito.

- Es que no se Charlie, es muy extraño todo.

- No tienes nada que temer. Yo voy a aceptar lo que tú decidas. Sin importar lo que fuese.

- Pero…

- Shhh- le puso el índice en los labios – No digas nada- Se inclino sobre ella y la beso.

El beso la tomo desprevenida, pero no iba a quitar la cara. Hubiese sido muy desagradable si lo hacia. Al principio no reacciono. Solo sintió los calidos labios del chico moviéndose sobre los suyos. Pero cuando la lengua de Charlie le acaricio sus labios recobro la conciencia. Y sin saber por que, le respondió. No es que quisiera hacerlo. Pero la situación daba como para responderle. Seria muy desubicado si no lo hiciera. Por respeto a los sentimientos del chico. Abrió su boca y lo dejo entrar. Seguían abrazados, ella tenia sus manos en el pecho de el. Su fuerte y trabajado pecho. El entrenamiento de auror le estaba sentando bien. Mientras el le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar izquierdo, mientras que con la mano derecha la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia si. Ella se dejo acariciar. Dejo que las manos de el le recorrieran la espalda, como lo hacían en las vacaciones. O que le acariciara el cabello. En el momento en que ambas lenguas se tocaron y empezaron a entrelazarse entre si, solo pudo sentir un leve revoltijo en el estomago. El mismo que sentía cuando se besaban antes. Era lo más parecido a lo que le llamaban mariposas en la panza, que ella había sentido al besarse con un chico. El desesperadamente le devoraba los labios, ella solo le respondía. Ya se estaba cansando de estar así. Le había empezado a doler el cuello. Y la sensación de tener algo ajeno en su boca empezó a desagradarle. No había tenido antes esa sensación, pero inexplicablemente la sentía ahora. Pero siguió respondiendo, besándolo. Esas rosquillitas que sentía, habían desaparecido. Suavemente, con sus manos, lo alejo de ella. Con la mejor de las sonrisas fingidas lo miro.

- Me vas a dejar sin aire- intento sonar convincente. Charlie tenia los ojos brillantes, el sonrió.

- Me vuelves loco- la tomo por los hombros y le dio un suave beso, pero ella no lo dejo profundizar.

- Esta bien, antes de la próxima salida te diré mi respuesta- No supo de donde salieron esas palabras, pero apenas las escucho salir de su boca, se arrepintió. ¿Que había hecho? A el le brillaron aun mas los ojitos, la abrazo levantándola del suelo y dio vueltas en círculos con ella en sus brazos.

- Te quiero- se acerco a ella, y con un suave beso se despidió desapareciéndose.

o0o0o

Cuando Charlie la beso, James automáticamente salio de su escondite, y si no hubiese sido por sus amigos, se hubiese abalanzado sobre el chico y le habría roto la cara. Los tres observaron todo el momento, desde que la beso, cuando ella le correspondió, el abrazo y la despidida hasta la desaparición. Lily se había quedado parada sola. Con la mirada perdida en la nada. James, se acomodo con toda la bronca su capa, y salio del escondite yendo hacia el pueblo. Necesitaba urgentemente despejar su mente.

Remus y Sirius miraban hacia ambos lados, por un lado al morocho que se alejaba hacia el pueblo, y por otro a la pensativa Lily.

o0o0o

La pelirroja, luego de estar parada un buen rato, mirando hacia la nada, suspiro. Se acomodo la capa y el cabello, y con paso decidido marcho hacia la casa de los gritos. Remus había ido tras James, pero Sirius se había quedado ahí, pensando en lo que estaba pasando. Cuando la vio ir hacia aquel sitio, no dudo en seguirla. No sabía por que, pero tenía un presentimiento extraño, ella no parecía contenta después de esos besos. Si era una mujer enamorada tendría que estar saltando por los rincones, o por lo menos sonreír un poco.

Lily camino unos cuantos metros. Rodeo la casa de madera. Esta parecía abandonada, alrededor de ese lugar había al menos una decena de leyendas. Ella no creía en eso. A un costado se sentó sobre un tronco, volvió a suspirar y enterrando su cara en sus manos empezó a susurrar.

- Soy una tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta…- se tomo la cabeza con las manos y la hundió en sus rodillas. Trato de calmarse. Se volvió a estabilizar y saco del bolsillo de su túnica un paquete de cigarrillos, dentro de este había un encendedor. Prendió uno, y aspiro profundamente una bocanada de humo, lo exhalo suavemente, mientras se abrazaba ella misma.

- Nunca me imagine que tuvieras este tipo de costumbres- una voz a su espalda costado la sobresalto. Lo miro, y sonrió.

- Me asustaste Sirius- le dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo sentar.

- ¿Me convidas uno?- ella le tendió el paquete. El saco un cigarrillo, luego el encendedor. Intento por todos los medios hacer funcionar aquel aparato. Ella lo miraba muy cómica, se lo saco de la mano, y lo encendió por el.

- Gracias. No entiendo mucho este funcionamiento- aspiro una pitada de humo, y lo exhaló suavemente.

- No sabia que tenias esta costumbre muggle.

- Yo tampoco. En las vacaciones con James investigamos toda su cultura, y te soy sincero, me encanto esto de fumar.

- Que no te oiga hablar Remus.

- ¿Por qué?

- Y, va a salir a darnos una charla de lo malo que es para nuestra salud el tabaco, y los problemas del cáncer de pulmón y todo eso- Ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Y vos desde cuando tenes esa costumbre?

- Yo no le diría una costumbre. Lo hago desde que tengo 14 años. Pero no me lo tomo como costumbre. Solo fumo en momentos especiales, en donde necesito relajarme y pensar cosas importantes.

- ¿Y se puede saber que es lo que te preocupa?

- Muchas cosas Sirius, muchísimas.

- ¿Quieres contarme?- se miraron. Lily pudo ver la sinceridad en su mirada.

- Soy una tonta- dijo finalmente masajeándose la sien con los dedos.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto dándole una pitada a su cigarrillo.

- Creo que he cometido un error muy grande.

- ¿Algún chico por ahí?

- Si…- lo volvió a mirar, frunció el entrecejo - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Medio Hogwarts se entero que ibas junto a Stevens.

- Ah…- se quedo mirando la nada, por un momento su cabeza viajo por mundos muy distantes.

- ¿Y que paso?

- Yo lo quiero muchísimo, es una persona hermosa. No es ningún secreto que en las vacaciones salimos juntos… Bueno, termino conmigo antes de empezar el colegio. No es que no me quisiera ni nada, lo que pasa es que, según el: en este año me podían pasar muchas cosas, y el no quería interferir y todo eso. Lo acepte. No me molesto en lo mas mínimo que lo haya hecho. Es mas, estaba bien. Pero esta semana me mando una lechuza diciéndome que me quería y me extrañaba…

- Pero es un idiota ¿Para que corto contigo entonces?

- Según el tenia miedo de lo que podía sentir. Pero al parecer se dio cuanta de que sus sentimientos eran muy fuertes.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Nos encontramos hace un rato, y antes de irse me lo suelta- chasqueo los dedos y la lengua. Le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo e intento acomodarse el cabello.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me pregunto si quería estar con el, que me amaba y no podía vivir sin mi. Peor yo le dije que no estaba segura de tener una relación a la distancia- lo miro – Estoy mejor que nunca, no quiero volver con el. Pero no se, la cara que me puso. Me rompió el corazón, y le dije que lo iba a pensar. Soy una tonta…

- No eres tonta, sino demasiado buena…

- Y nos dimos un plazo hasta la próxima salida a Hogsmeade para responderle.

- Pero no es tan grave. Le decís que no y listo.

- Pero no es todo. Antes de irse me beso.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Me tomo de improviso. No me lo imagine. Antes cuando lo besaba sentía unas pequeñas rosquillitas en el estomago. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

- Muchas veces las sentí Lily.

- Si… Pero después no sentí nada de eso, todo lo contrario. Me dio…- se tapo la boca con la mano - ¡Ay!, no se si pueda decirlo.

- ¿Te dio impresión?- ella asintió.

- Nunca me había pasado eso con el. Y lo peor es que con el beso le di mas esperanzas. Y me siento fatal.- se encogió las piernas y se abrazo las rodillas hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que formaban sus extremidades. Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio unas palmaditas. Luego la abrazo.

- No es tu culpa. Tenes un mes para encontrar el valor para decirle lo que en verdad sentís. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

- Pero no lo quiero lastimar…- una lágrima caía por su mejilla, mientras se dejaba abrazar.

- Si le dices que si, y no lo amas, va a ser peor- ella volvió a asentir. Se quedaron abrazados, unos minutos. Fumando juntos. El la hacia reír de vez en cuando con algún tonto chiste. Intentaba hacerla sentir mejor.

- ¿Y que hacían con James investigando la cultura muggle?- pregunto de repente Lily, saliendo de su abrazo.

- Locuras de Cornamenta. Algún día te lo contare. Es muy largo- ambos se empezaron a reír.

- Gracias, de verdad- le dijo tomándole la mano – Me hizo bien hablar contigo.

- ¿Para que están los amigos?- ella encendió un nuevo cigarro.

- Ahora ya se que tengo uno con quien compartir un cigarrillo- le dijo en un tono cómplice. Mientras le pasaba el encendedor.

- Mientras Remus no se entere…- dijo aspirando el humo.

- ¿De que no me tengo que enterar?- ambos chicos dieron vuelta la cabeza para ver al chico parado, cruzado de brazos con mala cara – Lo que me faltaba ¿Qué hacen fumando? De Sirius no me sorprende, pero Lily, pensé que eras más responsable.

- No jodas lunático- dijo Sirius, haciendo reír a la chica.

- No se si sabias, pero por andar fumando esas cosas, tu vida se acorta mas de diez años. Además te puede dar cáncer de pulmón.

- ¿Qué te dije?- susurro cómica Lily al oído de Sirius. Ambos se empezaron a reír.

- No es gracioso.

- Ya Remus, no es un vicio. Solo de vez en cuando- dijo la chica.

- Igual no es sano- se acerco a ellos y se sentó en frente en un tronco.

Se quedaron hablando un rato largo. Lily también le contó de su problema con Charlie. Opino lo mismo que su amigo. Solo ella podía poner fin a esa situación. Pero tenia que tener cuidado, las cosas se podían salir de control. Y ahí iba a ser medio complicado volver atrás.

o0o0o

James luego de dejar a sus amigos escondidos observando a Lily, camino por todo el pueblo. No se paro a responder el saludo de nadie. El enojo que tenia era muchísimo. No podía creer que Lily este con ese tipo. Era simplemente inconcebible. No le podía estar haciendo eso. Tenia ganas de gritar y romper todo. Esa chica lo había calado hondo. Ahora las cosas parecían estar yendo por un lado mejor, es mas, se ilusiono con tener una oportunidad con la chica. Y todo para nada. Ella iba y se entregaba con el imbecil de Stevens. Nadie la iba a amar y a cuidar como el. Y eso le daba más bronca. Lily era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, pero sin embargo, se estaba sintiendo muy mal por todo eso. La quería para el solo para el. Con estos pensamientos, James siguió caminando por el pueblo. Había vuelto a buscar a sus amigos, pero no estaban. Imagino que deberían estar en Las Tres Escobas. Empezó a caminar en esa dirección, cuando de repente alguien le tomo la mano. Se dio vuelta. Era Michelle, la amiga de Carolyn y Charlotte, las chicas que se habían peleado por ser la presidenta del club de fans.

- Hola Michelle.

- Hola Jaime, estaba dando una vuelta, y te ví solito- le dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

- Buscaba a Remus y Sirius, ¿los has visto?

- No, pero espera- el chico se había dado la vuelta para irse, pero ella lo volvió a tomar de la mano – No te vallas. Quiero hablar de algo contigo.

James la miro, era una chica bonita. Cabello castaño claro por debajo de los hombros, ojos miel, un cuerpo bastante aceptable, un poco mas baja que el. Eso era lo de menos. Sonrió, seductoramente por supuesto.

- Dime preciosa ¿de que me querías hablar?- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el tronco de un gran árbol. Michelle se acerco peligrosamente al chico sonriendo coquetamente.

- Solo estaba pensando, que como los dos estamos solos, podemos divertirnos un rato- respondió, mientras que con sus manos desajustaba un poco la túnica mientras acariciaba su cuello.

- ¿Y que cosas se te ocurren?

- Muchísimas- le susurro al oído, apretando el cuerpo del chico con el suyo.

James no evito esa clara invitación. La tomo por la nuca con su mano izquierda y con la derecha abrazo su cintura atrayéndola más hacia si. La beso desesperadamente. La chica le respondió efusivamente, refregándose contra su cuerpo. Al chico le estaba empezando a gustar eso. Michelle se le estaba regalando. Profundizo más el beso. Se separo unos segundos de ella y la dio vuelta apoyándola contra el árbol. La aprisiono aun más si es que se podía. Cada beso que le daba era como una forma de arrancar el dolor que sentía en lo mas profundo de su pecho. Era un beso lleno de rencor. Su lengua encontró la de ella inmediatamente. Se enlazaron en una danza nada romántica. Los movimientos eran bruscos, pero la chica estaba encantada. James en cambio, sentía como que cada vez se hundía más. Amaba a la pelirroja, pero no sabia que hacer para que le prestara atención. El beso no significaba nada, la chica no le movía ni un pelo, y eso lo hacia enfurecer mas. Ahora ni siquiera podía disfrutar de eso, solo porque en su cabeza había una chica que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

o0o0o

- ¿Volvemos a Hogwarts?- pregunto Lily sonriendo parándose.

- Si mejor volvamos que ya esta empezando a refrescar- dijo Remus.

- Princesa- Sirius le ofreció su brazo, Remus le ofreció el otro. De esta forma los tres comenzaron a caminar los pocos metros que los separaban de la entrada al pueblo. Iban riendo de un comentario, un poco sarcástico que había hecho Sirius, respecto al cigarrillo. El licántropo le dio una colleja, pasando su brazo por sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja. Seguían riendo. Ninguno se fijo si había otra persona en la entrada. Ninguno se dio cuenta. Se pararon a unos 20 metros de donde estaban James y Michelle. Recién ahí se dieron cuenta. Instantáneamente dejaron de reír. La pareja escucho las risas, dejaron de besarse y se dieron vuelta para saber quienes eran.

Lily al verlos tan abrazados pudo sentir como algo dentro suyo se desmoronaba. El estomago le dio un vuelco, y sintió vértigo. Inexplicablemente se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Sus rodillas se le aflojaron. Y tuvo que hacer poder de todo su autocontrol para no caerse ni largarse a llorar como una chiquilla. Cuando los ojos de James hicieron contacto con los suyos, la impresión fue mayor. En su rostro se dibujo un gesto de total desconcierto y pánico. Quería salir de aquel lugar, no quería que la viera en ese estado. Se estaba sintiendo mal, muy mal. Ya se había recuperado de lo de Charlie, y ahora eso. Las lágrimas se comenzaron a agrupar en sus ojos. Hizo lo más posible por mantenerlas allí, sin que cayesen por la sola fuerza de gravedad. La mirada del chico la estaba penetrando, aunque solo fue de unos segundos, se sentía fatal. Tenia que huir, urgentemente.

Remus y Sirius, nos se sorprendieron al verlo tan acaramelado con la chica. Sabían que era su forma de exteriorizar su angustia. Pero lo que no estaba en lugar, era que Lily estuviera ahí con ellos. Era un espectador más. E inexplicablemente pudieron sentir un leve temblor en los brazos de Lily. Algo andaba mal muy mal. James la miraba con la cara contrariada. No era ningun buen augurio el silencio sepulclar que habia invadido ese espacio.

James por su parte no supo como reaccionar. No era nada de otro mundo que se este besando con una chica. Pero lo malo era que estaba intentando olvidarse de la pelirroja, y apenas se da vuelta la ve a ella. Y lo peor de todo, es que la noto triste. Apenas las miradas se cruzaron, observo como un velo de tristeza y oscuridad se situó en sus ojos. Le habían comenzado a brillar como llenándose de lagrimas. No podía explicar lo que habia causado en el verla así, tan desprotegida. Miro a sus amigos. Su cara denotaba preocupación. ¿Qué hacían con Lily? No era importante en ese momento. Ella era lo importante. Atino a decir algo, pero las palabras se hundieron hacia su estomago. Fue Michelle la que lo saco de ese estado. Se paro de puntillas y le dio un no suave beso en los labios, atrapando el inferior con los dientes, mientras sensualmente le acariciaba todo su torso. Se acerco a su oído.

- Nos vemos después Jaime- y aun mas seductoramente se alejo de el acariciándole la cara, y comenzó a caminar contoneando exageradamente sus caderas.

Este momento, fue la gota que rebalso el vaso de la cordura de Lily. Intento contener las lágrimas. Y con la mayor dignidad que tuvo, se libro de los brazos de Remus y Sirius. Les sonrió, y con la cabeza les hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Y sin volverse a observar a James camino hacia el pueblo, lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué fue eso James?- pregunto entonces el ojigris para tratar de cortar con el momento tenso que estaban viviendo.

- No se canuto, no se- le contesto revolviéndose el cabello.

- No entiendo que le paso. Si ya estaba mejor- comento Remus para si mismo, pero James lo escucho.

- ¿A que te refieres con que estaba mejor?

- Es que anda con unos problemas.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Vamos al colegio, y en el viaje te lo contamos- le dijo Sirius pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico. Los tres se dirigieron hacia los carruajes.

o0o0o

Lily caminaba apresuradamente evadiendo a los chicos, que la aludaban al pasar, o bien la intentaban detener preocupados porque estaba llorando. Las lágrimas ya le habían mojado toda la cara. Con la poca determinación que tenía llego a la puerta de Las Tres Escobas al momento que sus amigos salían. Inmediatamente se lanzo a los brazos de sus dos amigas, mientras los chicos se miraba preocupados entre si. La intentaron calmar con unas palabras, pero no habia forma. La apartaron en un sitio mas vacío. La hicieron sentar en una gran piedra y recién ahí pudieron calmarla.

Ella les contó todo, todo lo que habia pasado desde el momento que habia salido al encuentro de Charlie, hasta ese momento. Habia obviado por supuesto el tema del tabaco. Y ni hablar de lo que habia sentido al ver a James con la chica esa, solo lo nombro como un suceso mas de ese día. Sabia que sus amigos se lo recriminarían fuertemente, pero no estaba con ganas de oír sus retos. Ninguno dijo nada, no era el momento. No lo era para nada. Solo asintieron, y los cinco juntos fueron hasta la entrada del pueblo, subieron a un carruaje y llegaron al colegio.

o0o0o

- Lily, ¿quieres que te acompañemos?- le pregunto Anna mirándola muy preocupadamente.

- No se hagan problemas chicos, ya estoy mejor. No se que me paso.

- ¿En serio que estas bien?- interrogo Michael.

- De verdad, se junto todo lo que tenia en la cabeza y me hizo explotar.

Iban caminando por el vestíbulo de la entrada.

- Mejor vengan, no quiero estar sola- les pidió. Pero lo cierto, no era que le preocupara le tema de quedarse sola, era lo que mas quería, para poder desahogarse. Lo que no quería era quedarse a solas con James. Juntos caminaron hacia el segundo piso. Susurro con la voz media quebrada la contraseña. La puerta se abrió. Dentro estaban los tres merodeadores, que al verlos quedaron estáticos. Ninguno articulo palabra.

Cuando la mirada de Lily se cruzo con la de James, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

* * *

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Estoy muy contenta, esta teniendo muchos mas reviews de los que me imaginaba esta historia. ¡Me pone re feliz!**

**Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas pascuas, y que el chocolate no les haya caído muy mal.**

**Este capitulo seria como el detonante en la relación de los chicos, a partir de acá, las cosas se van a complicar aun mas. Los sentimientos de cada uno están a flor de piel, y los celos, por supuesto que no iban a faltar. Estoy dejando medio de lado las relaciones de los demás, pero ya va a haber tiempo en sus relaciones. Además tengo que idear algo para Michael y Trevor, que ya lo tengo a medio planear. El próximo capitulo va a ser casi un completo James/Lily. Cada uno va a entender sus sentimientos propios, me imagino que habrá alguna que otra recriminación.**

**¡Bueno les dejo miles de besos a todas!**

**¿Cómo les cae el fic?, no es medio denso, o aburrido. No se, me gustaría saber su opinión. Necesito muy buenos comentarios para inspirarme. Me pone de mejor humor.**

**Ahora si, ¡¡abrazos!!**

**Jor.**


	10. Contrariedades

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**X. Contrariedades.**

- Mejor vengan, no quiero estar sola- les pidió. Pero lo cierto, no era que le preocupara le tema de quedarse sola, era lo que mas quería, para poder desahogarse. Lo que no quería era quedarse a solas con James. Juntos caminaron hacia el segundo piso. Susurro con la voz media quebrada la contraseña. La puerta se abrió. Dentro estaban los tres merodeadores, que al verlos quedaron estáticos. Ninguno articulo palabra.

Cuando la mirada de Lily se cruzo con la de James, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

Sirius fue el que rompió el silencio que había en esa habitación. Caminó con paso decidido hacia donde estaban los recién llegados y le dio un coscorrón a la pelirroja en la cabeza. Ella lo miró frunciendo el seño. Eli ahogó una risa con sus manos mientras Michael le daba un codazo en las costillas.

- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- espetó de pronto Lily. El chico solo le sonrió y la abrazo fuertemente, haciéndola perder el equilibrio al levantarla del suelo. Ella puso sus manos en los brazos de el y le dio un manotazo.

- Suéltame Sirius, no te pongas pesado- le dijo sonriendo por el gesto.

- Solo quería que sonrieras- de esta forma la dejo en el suelo y camino hacia el alfeizar de la ventana. Allí había una lechuza marrón oscuro con un pergamino atado a la pata. La chica miro el ave, y su mirada se volvió a ensombrecer.

- Te ha estado esperando Lily, hará media hora que llegó- le dijo Remus, recién ahí se percato de su presencia. Lo miró, pero sin verlo, era como un punto más en esa enorme sala. Trevor le dio un cariñoso apretón en su hombro derecho. Así volvió a la realidad. Miró a James, nunca había corrido la vista de ella. Otra vez sintió sus piernas flaquear. Juntó energías y se acerco a la lechuza. Sirius le desató el pergamino y se lo pasó. Con sus manos temblorosas lo extendió y comenzó a leer.

_Querida Liliana,_

_Esta Tarde la pase genial a tu lado, esperare con ansias tu respuesta. Te quiero muchísimo, lo sabes. Te dejo porque sino va a venir Moody y me va a colgar de la copa del pino mas alto._

_Te quiere, Charlie_.

Levanto la vista, suspiro. No era tan grave, solo fue una carta. La doblo y la guardo en su túnica. Sonrió como pudo, no los quería preocupar. A decir verdad no le dijo mucho ni la presionó ni nada, solo le había dicho que la había pasado a gusto a su lado, y que esperaba su respuesta. Al fin y al cabo tenia todo un mes para pensar. Tan malo no podría ser.

- ¿Jugamos a algo?- pregunto mirando a todos. Ya sus amigos se habían sentado en los cómodos sillones de la sala.

- ¿A que quieres jugar Lils?- indago Anna.

- No se… estoy media aburrida…

- ¿Algún juego muggle?- acoto Eli.

- Son todos aburridos.

- Juguemos ajedrez mágico- sugirió Michael.

- Buena idea- dijo Sirius.

Y de esta forma pasaron toda la tarde, jugando al ajedrez, adelantando trabajos y leyendo cualquier cosa de la inmensa biblioteca que tenían allí. Lily estaba dispuesta a terminar aquel libro que había sacado a principio de curso, Entrevista con el vampiro. Era increíble, nunca imagino que iba a estar tan ocupada con tantas cosas que ni siquiera se iba a acordar de leerle por lo menos diez minutos. Paso por lo menos una hora leyendo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde, tenían que bajar a cenar.

o0o0o

La comida resulto ostentosa como siempre, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en ese día, Lily no pudo evitar sonreír de los chistes de Peter y Sirius. Solo había una sola cosa que la inquietaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se quedara sola con James? Cuando terminaron de comer, todos juntos se dirigieron a la sala común, ella y Remus dirigieron a los alumnos. Esa semana no les tocaba ronda. Cuando llegaron se lanzaron cansados en los sillones. Últimamente los chicos estaban más alborotados que nunca. En especial los más grandes. Perseguían a las chicas a diestra y siniestra. Y pero era cuando la cortejaban a la pelirroja. Es que podían llegar a ser más insistentes que Potter en el año anterior. Pero al estar ya descansando en el mullido sillón, ambos se relajaron completamente. Lo que nadie se imagino, era lo que iba a pasar.

James estaba sentado en un sillón individual frente, de repente unas manos, de las que nadie se percata le tapo los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?- dijo una voz demasiado melosa escondida detrás de la butaca.

- Como veras, tengo los ojos tapados y no puedo ver- respondió el chico de mala gana.

- Que humores que tenemos hoy- la chica salió de su escondite, era Michelle. En un movimiento rápido quedo sentada en el regazo de James, el cual no tuvo tiempo para contestar ya que ella, literalmente, le comió la boca de un beso.

Lily nuevamente sintió como el estomago le daba un vuelco, los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas. A su lado Sirius resoplo una injuria. James le estaba correspondiendo a esa mujer, le estaba tomando la cintura. Era algo inconcebible. Con toda la determinación que le quedaba presente se levanto rápidamente del sillón, haciendo un fuerte ruido. Ya que al levantarse, se golpeo la pierna con la mesa ratona. ¿Quién mierda había puesto esa condenada mesa ahí? Todos la miraron, era raro escucharla maldecir. Miro muy disimulada de reojo a James, que se había distraído por el golpe, y le regaló una profunda mirada de odio. Saludo a todos muy secamente y camino hacia la pizarra, dijo la contraseña, y entró cerrando detrás de si la puerta de un golpe seco. Nadie se animo a decir nada.

o0o0o

Lily paso a su sala y maldijo una y mil veces al idiota de Potter. No entendía el por que de su enojo, lo había visto muchas veces intercambiando fluidos salivares con otras chicas. Pero nunca se le había movido un pelo, y ahora si. ¿No sería qué? No… imposible, no pude ser eso. Se acerco al alfeizar de la ventana. Miro a través de ella. En eso vio algo que la sorprendió. Betty su lechuza estaba picoteando ferozmente el vidrio para poder entrar. Así lo hizo. La lechuza entro volando y le pego en la cara con una de sus alas.

- Lechuza del demonio- rugió.

El ave la miro, en sus ojos se veían el rencor de haber estado mas de tres horas esperándola, tiritando de frío, solo para que ni siquiera le haga un cariño. La pelirroja estiro la mano hacia su pata, pero Betty le picoteo la mano. Le dio un manotazo en la cabeza de castigo.

- Animal idiota, ya te voy a dar yo andar picoteándome- se lanzo sobre ella tratando de alcanzarla, pero el ave fue mas rápido y se alejó de ella volando, parándose en lo mas alto de una de las bibliotecas.

- Lechuza de mierda, ya vas a ver- sonrió amenazadoramente mientras sacaba de su túnica la varita – ¡Confringo!- exclamo, y el lugar en donde estaba la lechuza antes de volar nuevamente exploto con un fuerte estruendo – ¿Te haces la viva? Ahora vas a ver quien es mas viva Betty- volvió a apuntar – Confundus- nada… el ave volaba de un lado a otro, perdiendo plumas por el rápido aleteo de sus alas. Esquivaba todos los hechizos muy ágilmente. Eso sacaba de sus casillas a la chica.

¡Desmaius!- volvió a esquivar – Aghh, cuando te agarre te voy a matar- y la comenzó a correr por toda la sala. La lechuza se paro junto a la puerta que daba a la sala común, volvió a blandir la varita –¡Expelliarmus!- justo en el momento que dijo el hechizo, la puerta de roble se abría dejando ver a un James, que apenas escucho el encantamiento desarme se agacho hacia un lado de la puerta cubriendo su cabeza. Lily se quedo paralizada. El levanto la cabeza y la miro. Estaba toda colorada con el cabello revuelto, y las mejillas coloradas. La sala era un caos total. Había grietas en las paredes, todo estaba lleno de plumas y había algún que otro cojín roto. La volvió a mirar mientras se levantaba. En eso vio a una lechuza que pasaba por detrás de la cabeza de la chica golpeándole con el ala, lo había hecho adrede.

- ¡Maldita ave!- exclamo hecha una furia. Salio de su estupefacción y se dedico a volver a correrla por toda la sala. James lo único que pudo hacer es comenzar a reír, cada vez mas fuerte. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Lily, que lo miro alzando una ceja.

- ¿Y tú de qué mierda te ríes?- le preguntó con una voz recargada de rencor.

- Te ves muy graciosa en el estado en el que estas. No entiendo como una lechuza puede contigo.

- No me jodas que no estoy de humor Potter.

- Epa- le dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a ella – ¿Vuelvo a ser Potter?, pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa.

- No me hables- le dijo dándole la espalda.

- Mujer quien te entiende- camino hacia donde estaba la lechuza, y lentamente le entendió su brazo.

Lily lo observaba de reojo, la lechuza no lo estaba rechazando, es mas, se estaba acercando a el. Ah no, eso no podía estar pasando. Se posó en su brazo la muy desgraciada. Y no lo había picado ni nada.

- Ves, no es mala la lechuza- le dijo el mientras se enderezaba acariciando detrás del ala al animal – Solo la tienes que tratar bien y veras como te hace caso. Ella solo chasqueo la lengua y comenzó a reparar las cosas que había destrozado anteriormente.

- Conmigo es así. Con los demás es muy amable la muy desgraciada.

- Es una lechuza. Por Merlín nena. Si que estas desquiciada- le dijo en broma.

- A mi no te atrevas a hablarme así. Ya tengo suficiente con todo lo de hoy para que vengas a decirme cosas que no son.

- No te la agarres conmigo si tuviste un mal día.

- Es problema mío si tuve o no un mal día.

- Bueno pero yo no tengo por qué ser el blanco de tus agresiones- dijo mientras desataba el pergamino de la pata de Betty.

- Por qué no te vas y me dejas en paz.

- Porque este es mi lugar, y me corresponde estar aquí tanto como a ti.

- ¡A mi no me respondas así!- le grito apuntándolo con su varita.

- No te metas con los demás si tu novio te dejo insatisfecha- le espeto el. Lily lo miro, cómo sabía lo de Charlie.

- No entiendo a qué te referís.

- No te hagas la tonta, fuimos muchos los que te vieron apretando con el idiota de Stevens.

- ¿Te molesta?- le preguntó irónica.

- Sabes bien que si.

- Pues no lo parece. Por lo bien que la estabas pasando con la descerebrada esa de tu, exclusivo, club de fans.

- ¿Celosa mi vida?

- ¿Qué mas quisieras?

- A ti.

- Matate, como habrás visto no te necesito, ya estoy ocupada.

- Eso se noto. Que rápido que perdió los reparos la perfecta prefecta.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?

- Estoy cómodo acá- le respondió sentándose en uno de los sillones. Le revoleo el pergamino que le había sacado a la lechuza, mientras esta volaba ululando por toda la sala.

- No te soporto. Andate a revolcar con tu noviecita de turno, pero ¡a mi no me jodas!- y hecha un remolino embravecido subió las escaleras de su habitación, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

- Ay Lily, como me tienes- suspiro James mientras subía a su habitación.

o0o0o

- Yo ya no se que tiene en la cabeza- dijo de repente Trevor, sentado en un sillón de la sala común.

- Cada día esta más rara…- continuó Eli.

- Esta confundida- dijo esta vez Anna.

- Lily tiene miedo- espeto Sirius – Se nota que no quiere estar con el chico ese, y como no quiere lastimarlo no se anima a decirle que no,

- Si… Pero ella no puede vivir así. Porque sino es capaz de renunciar a su felicidad para que otro este bien.

- Saben como es Lily, a ella no le importaría sacrificarse por el bien de los demás- comentó Remus.

- Pero es tonta. No se da cuenta que se esta lastimando ella misma- Peter se hizo presente en la charla.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, pensando en lo que habían hablado. Ninguno se movió, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Suyos y de los demás. Anna fue la que rompió el silencio.

- Remus- el la miro - ¿me podes ayudar con un trabajo de encantamientos?

- Claro que si- se paro y se sentó junto a ella.

- Voy a buscar los apuntes- dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia su cuarto.

- Sirius, mañana tenemos entrenamiento ¿no?- pregunto Trevor.

- Si, James quiso hacernos entrenar lo mas posible, según el no estamos en forma.

- Pero esta loco, gracias a que me puedo sentar, y todavía insiste en seguir entrenando. Por Merlín, ese hombre esta loco- refunfuño la rubia.

- Que espíritu deportivo- ironizó el ojigris.

- Por su puesto, pero ante todo esta mi bienestar- le contesto sonriendo – Además ni te creas que con una tonta bludger evitaras que te gane el partido, como lo hiciste ayer.

- Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que la pelota haya ido hacia tu lado.

- Nooo… claro que no, como justo llevaba la quaffle y estaba a pocos metros del área, no querías voltearme para evitar que marcara.

- Yo no juego sucio.

- Eres un caradura- le grito arrojándole un cojín – Somos del mismo equipo.

- La integridad ante todo- dijo llevándose una mano al corazón. Este gesto hizo reír a todos, incluida Anna que bajaba de las escaleras con varios pergaminos en las manos.

o0o0o

La mañana del domingo amaneció nublada. Más de lo normal. El frío te helaba los huesos. Y para desgracia del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor, tenían entrenamiento.

Desayunaron mucho más temprano que los demás. Debían aprovechar el horario lo más posible, antes que otro equipo les robase el lugar.

Todos juntos caminaron hacia los vestuarios, se vistieron, y como fuere salieron al campo a volar en sus escobas.

Trevor solo tuvo como entrenamiento volar y volar tras la snich. De vez en cuando esquivar alguna que otra bludger de los golpeadores. Pero nada más que eso. El guardián fue el que realmente se las vio complicadas. Tenía que atajar una y otra vez las quaffles de sus compañeros, y esquivar de bludgers perdidas. Pero los cazadores no daban abasto con los golpeadores. Estos les lanzaban para matar. Y tenían que hacer acrobacias para esquivarlas y no caerse. Fue un entrenamiento duro, si, era cierto. Pero era necesario que todos sean igual de inflexibles.

Ya a la hora de la comida se dirigieron al vestuario, dejaron todas las cosas, y cada uno se fue para su cuarto a intentar limpiarse el barro de la cara, le sudor del cuerpo. Y que Merlín dejara que el agua caliente, cubriera los estragos del frío de esa mañana, y que calmara el dolor de todos los músculos.

- Maldita escoba, maldito Quiddich, maldito entrenamiento, maldito Potter, maldito…- refunfuñaba Eli mientras iba entrando muy despacio al Gran Salón. Con toda la sazón que pudo, se sentó suavemente en el banco. Trevor la acompañaba. Iban sosteniéndose uno a otro. Es que apenas podían caminar. El entrenamiento había sido duro.

- No te quejes, fue tu decisión entrar al equipo- se burlo Anna mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza.

- Ni me hables del equipo, porque te juro que voy a matar a alguien- espeto mientras se servia en su plato una gran ración de pastel de carne.

- Vas a engordar si comes tanto- le dijo Michael.

- Es mi problema. Además tengo que recuperar las calorías que perdí en el entrenamiento- le contesto mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado.

- ¿Tan duro fue el entrenamiento?- preguntó Lily mientras tomaba una cucharada de sopa.

- No te imaginas Lils- contesto Trevor- cuatro horas volando esquivando bludgers, intentando agarrar esa pelota de porquería. Mis brazos y mi trasero no dan para más.

- Y encima el idiota de Sirius y Thomas parecían que me querían bajar. Casi me matan. Y el idiota de Potter en vez de decirles algo, solo se reía. Pero claro, como el no era al que iban a matar- ironizo poniendo los ojos en blanco la rubia.

- ¿Por qué tantos reclamos?- pregunto James que estaba llegando hacia esos lugares junto son Sirius.

- Eres un idiota- le espeto la chica.

- Es que todas las chicas están de mal humor- dijo divertido mientras miraba de reojo a Lily, la cual bufo y le dio vuelta la cara. El chico se sentó junto a Remus y se comenzó a servir en un plato la comida del día.

- Elizabeth, en serio no te quería matar. Pero eran órdenes estrictas del capitán. Hay que entrenar arduamente.

- Pero eso no equivale a mandar a la enfermería a todo tu propio equipo- respondió enojada.

- No te enojes linda. De verdad no te quería hacer mal.

- Idiota. Eso es lo que eres, un verdadero idiota.

- Perdón, por favor que hago para que me perdones. No quiero que te enojes conmigo- estiro su mano y tomo la de la chica – Si quieres te doy una caja de grageas ¿si?

- Lo tengo que pensar- le contesto sonriendo.

- Hecho- la soltó y comenzó a comer.

- Que rápido que te convenció amiga- le dijo Anna.

- Sabes que con grageas cualquier persona me puede convencer.

- Nunca cambiaras- comento Lily- Después me acusan a mí.

- Pero lo tuyo es sobrenatural Lils- le refregó Michael- Da gracias que tu cuerpo asimila distinto la comida. Porque si fuera por la forma en que deglutas, ahora serias un barril de cerveza con patas- todos en la mesa rompieron en risas.

- Por lo menos como todo lo que quiero y no tengo que preocuparme. Y si engordo es mi problema. A mi no me molestaría.

- Cuando tengas tus hijos vas a cambiar de opinión.

- Ya saben lo que pienso respecto a eso. Los hijos van a llegar cuando tengan que llegar. Y si engordo, voy a ser muy feliz igual.

- Aunque engordes siempre vas a ser hermosa Lily- le dijo James.

- A mi no me hables Potter. No estoy de ánimos para soportar tus idiotas planteos. ¿Por qué no vas a besuquear a la idiota de tu novia? Aquí hay gente que quiere comer en paz.

- ¿Celosa mi princesa?

- Eso es lo que mas quisieras.

- Sabes que si me dices que si dejo todo.

- No hará falta que lo hagas- se paro de la mesa – Me voy a la biblioteca, no estoy de humor para mancarme este tipo de cosas- se fue caminando hacia la puerta.

- Es una tonta- dijo muy despacito Sirius. Todos lo miraron inmediatamente. Como advirtiéndole que se callara. Había gente que no sabía la verdad de lo que había pasado – No dije nada.

- Si dijiste. ¿Qué ocultan?- pregunto James – Se que algo esconden. ¿De que es lo que no me tengo que enterar?

- Nada Jaime, es solo que esta media rara- le respondió muy nerviosa Anna. Miro hacia un costado – Mira ahí viene tu novia. Mejor nos vamos chicos, dejemos solos a los tórtolos- le guiñó un ojo, y todo el grupo salió con mucha prisa detrás de ella.

-Hola Jaime- muy cariñosa Michelle se aferro a su cuello.

- Ya suelta. No estoy de animo para estas escenas- se quito el brazo de la chica y salio detrás de sus amigos.

o0o0o

- Sirius eres un tarado. Si Lily se llega a enterar de que le dijimos algo nos mata-susurró Eli pegándole en el brazo.

- Perdón princesa. Pero no entiendo por que no decirle.

- Es simple. No la va a dejar en paz. Y es capaz de matar a Stevens por ponerla en esta situación- hablo muy bajito Remus.

- ¿En que situación la puso Stevens?- pregunto parco James que se había acercado sigilosamente a ellos.

- En ninguna James ¿No estabas con Michelle?- intento persuadir Anna.

- No me cambien de tema. Escuché lo que decían. Estoy esperando a saber lo que pasó.

Y no tuvieron más remedio que contarle todo lo sucedido. Mientras le iban relatando el suceso la cara de James se contorsionaba de una manera diferente. De vez en cuando largaba una blasfemia hacia Stevens, y con respecto a Lily solo asentía a la vez, que dentro de su pecho, un nudo de músculos se destensionaba. La explicación lo había dejado aliviado. Tampoco era que se conformaba con la reacción de ella. Pero por lo menos tenia claro que lo que ella sentía por el, no era mas que un cariño de amistad.

o0o0o

Lily por su parte estaba en la biblioteca leyendo unos grandes tomos de DCAO, ese año tenían que perfeccionar el especto patronum, tampoco les pedían que hagan uno corpóreo, pero en lo posible, lo mas parecido a algo que se reconozca. Una buena forma de hacerlo era conocer la teoría general. Y también era bueno leer algo de las experiencias de otras personas. Se encontraba en esa tarea. Leyendo alumbrada por la escasa luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana de la biblioteca cuando una figura oscura se sentó frente a ella.

- Lily…- susurro la figura.

- ¿Dime que necesitas?- levantando su mirada.

- Necesitaba saber si había algún inconveniente en cambiar algunos horarios extracurriculares de mi casa- le dijo mirándola posesivamente a los ojos.

- Sabes bien que no hay problema con eso. Mientras no influyan a otras casas y no haya problemas…

- Me fijé en los horarios de las demás casas. No creo que reclamen.

- Bueno, entonces dame una copia del horario que armaste y veo que tal esta.

- Acá traje uno- le tendió un pergamino con los siete días de la semana y debajo de ellos horarios con actividades. Lily lo tomo y le dic un vistazo rápidamente.

- Me imagino que no habrá problemas. Tendría que hablar con James para solucionar lo del Quiddich. La verdad es que ese es un tema de preocupación- comentó aun mirando el horario.

- ¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre a Potter?- ella lo volvió a mirar indiferente.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe- le respondió guardando el horario en una de sus carpetas.

- Antes no lo podías ni ver…

- Ahora comparte el premio conmigo, es necesario que nos llevemos mejor.

- Pero eso no es excusa para llamarlo por su nombre.

- Mira, no se que es lo que pretendes. No se a donde quieres llegar. No me importa. Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada mas de que hablar- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa acomodando sus cosas.

- Haz cambiado mucho en estos dos años Lily…- volvió a susurrar.

- Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás. Me han llegado rumores que realmente no quiero creer- le dijo muy bajo para que solo el escuche.

- Si te refieres a lo de los Malfoy y Lastrenge…. Yo solo…- ella levanto una mano para callarlo.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones. No te las pedí. Solo espero que esos rumores sean falsos. Y de verdad, lo digo por tu bien- se alejo de el cargando su mochila y varios libros en las manos.

- Lily…

- No te preocupes por el horario. En menos de una semana te digo como los he arreglado. Voy a tratar de convencer a James con lo del Quiddich.

- No me gusta que te relaciones mucho con Potter.

- A mi tampoco me gusta con quien te relacionas Snape. Pero bueno cada uno es libre de hacer lo que quiera- y se fue, se alejo de el apretando los libros contra su pecho. Lo cierto es que sospechaba, que esos rumores de que se juntaba con mortífagos, en lo mas profundo de su ser. Sabía, que podían ser ciertos.

o0o0o

Ambos premios se encontraron en su sala. A pesar del estar medio distanciados, había trabajo que hacer. Se sentaron en la mesa del centro y extendieron muchos pergaminos. Acomodaron las cosas y comenzaron a trabajar.

- Hay que volver a acomodar los horarios, Slytherin me pidió cambios- dijo ella mientras sacaba el horario que le había dado Severus.

- El capitán de Hufflepuff, Travis, también me pidio unos cambios en el horario de entrenamiento.

- Snape me dijo que el problema principal residía en el horario de los entrenamientos. Tenemos que hacer que sean justos, no podemos dar prioridad a algunos- le dijo severa.

- Lily, ¿ni por tu casa?

- Ni por mi casa, no es justo para los demás.

- Esta bien, como digas- levanto las manos mostrándose inocente, cosa que hizo sonreír a la chica – No te noto muy animada- le susurro.

- Estoy bien- le respondió cortante.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, no te hagas problemas.

- ¿Qué tal estas con Stevens?- golpe uno.

- Mejor que nunca- le respondió mostrando su mejor sonrisa – ¿Y tú con la chica de 6º?

- ¿Michelle?- ella asintió – Normal, nada nuevo, es solo una mas…

- Ahh, y bueno ojalá que esta chica te de suerte.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No se, solo digo. Seria hora de que formaras algo estable.- golpe dos.

- Si puede ser. Michelle es muy buena chica. Podría…- suspiró

- ¿Quién te dice y es el amor de tu vida?- le dijo demasiado irónica. James comprendió al instante ese tono que había usado. No se iba a aminorar.

- Tal vez, es cierto. Quien te dice. ¡Y Michelle es la futura madre de mis hijos!- golpe tres. Knockout a la pelirroja, la cual se levanto con un rencor borboteando en su estomago.

- Te dejo lo de los horarios Potter- le dijo muy enojada mientras iba subiendo hacia su cuarto.

o0o0o

Durante las siguientes dos semanas las cosas no habían mejorado. Es mas, se empeoraban. El malestar de Lily cuando Michelle estaba presente era mas acentuado y más que evidente para sus amigos. Pero lo cierto es que ninguno hizo comentario alguno. Era preferible tenerlo en secreto antes que la pelirroja se enoje. Su buen carácter no era una cualidad propia. Es mas, era totalmente inexistente.

James, para varear, se había dado cuenta que la presencia de su ¿amigovia? Le molestaba mucho, por ello no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para hacerla enojar. ¿Es que acaso sentía celos? No, en sus mejores sueños serian posibles. No se le ocurría una forma de acercarse más a ella. Evito hablar de Charlie en esas dos semanas, no quería que haya una batalla naval en la sala. Quería estar en paz con ella. Pero lo cierto es que el carácter de ambos hacía cortocircuito, y las chispas podían ser disparadas hacia cualquier lado. Un gran problema.

Lily cada vez que veía a James y Michelle juntos podía sentir como una gran piedra le oprimiera el estomago. Las piernas se le vencían, y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Trato de evitarlo todos los días. Solo se veían ya en la noche, en la sala de premios. Pero no podía evitarlo para toda la vida. En algunos lugares se lo cruzaba, e increíblemente siempre que lo veía estaba con la chica. Una y otra vez. Cosa que tampoco paso desapercibida para loas amigos de ambos, ya que en la ausencia de Lily, el solo evitaba tener cerca a la chica. No la podía ni ver, pero cuando la pelirroja estaba presente, se juntan como imanes.

o0o0o

La mañana de un miércoles, en el desayuno. Todo el grupo estaban sentados juntos. El desayuno constaba de cereales con leche, y zumos de distintos sabores. Desayunaron rápidamente, tenían clase de pociones, no querían llegar tarde. Bajaron a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras, y se acomodaron como pudieron. Al profesor no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que armar grupos. Lily con Remus, Eli con James y Anna con Sirius. Iba a ser una competencia, ¿el premio? Por supuesto, pertenecer al club Slug, además de dos hermosas botellitas doradas de Félix Felicis. ¿El trabajo? Preparar el filtro de los muertos. Cada grupo tomo el libro de pociones avanzadas, y comenzaron a buscar los ingredientes por toda el aula. Los ingredientes, eran solo cuatro, asfódelo y ajenjo, raíces de valeriana y judías soporíferas. El ajenjo y las raíces debían ser picadas por separado. En ningún momento tenían que tener contacto, ya que esto haría cambiar el fin de la poción. Las judías, debían ser cortadas con la daga de plata, necesitaban el mínimo líquido que pudiese salir. Las aplastaron, por sugerencia de Lily, así como se lo había aconsejado una vez Snape, "En vez de partirlas, lo mejor es aplastarlas". ¡Que gran razón que tenía! Primero el asfódelo y ajenjo, en el caldero ya caliente. Las dos cosas a la vez. Revolver por media hora cincuenta veces hacia la derecha y cincuenta a la izquierda. Siempre a la misma velocidad y con el mismo espacio intermedio. Cuando se termina de revolver por centésima vez se le agregan las raíces. Muy despacio. Si se hace demasiado rápido, la poción puede coagular, pero si se hace muy despacio, se puede cristalizar. Dejar hervir por veinte minutos más. Apenas se cumpla el tiempo, revolver nuevamente, doce veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj, y una hacia el lado contrario. Ahora lanzar las judías aplastadas de una vez. Todas juntas. No revolver, sino más bien, envolver a las judías en el líquido. Volver a dejar cinco minutos mas rompiendo hervor. Apagar el fuego del mechero. Dejar airear diez minutos mas, embotellar una muestra.

Poción lista. El color ideal debía ser un rojo escarlata, muy vivo, como la misma sangre.

El profesor pasó por cada mesa. La de Sirius, aceptable. La de Eli, aceptable, la de Snape, fantástica, la de otros alumnos, aceptable, bien, buena, desastrosa, troll. La ultima, la de Lily y Remus. Perfecta. Remus fue admitido al club Slug. Lily ya era parte. Cada uno recibió el Félix Felicis. Lo guardaron en sus mochilas y salieron hacia la sala común.

- Lo digo en serio morocha, la nuestra era la mejor- comento Sirius a la vez que recibía un puntapié en la pantorrilla de parte e la chica.

- Tengo nombre animal.

- Perdón animal- le volvió a pegar - ¿Pero no me dijiste que te llamabas animal?- todos se rieron de ese ¿chiste?

- ¿Y que harán con el Félix Felicis?- preguntó James.

- La guardare para el momento que sea necesario- contestó Remus.

- Lo mismo digo- prosiguió la pelirroja.

Eli caminaba con aire ausente. Suspiraba en cada momento. Lily se dio cuenta de eso, generalmente hablaba animadamente con ella o bien, peleaba con Sirius. Pero no, ese día, estaba triste. Miro a Anna que iba a su lado, le devolvió la mirada de incomprensión. Algo pasaba, y la rubia no les había dicho nada. Se atraso de los chicos, y las tres juntas salieron del vestíbulo caminando hacia el parque. Se sentaron en un banco, algo aislado de la entrada al castillo. Dejaron los libros a un lado, y se acomodaron. Mirando el paisaje. El cielo, estaba despejado, hacia frío, pero el sol te daba un calor abrigante. El césped, estaba húmedo por la helada de la madrugada. No había ningún insecto volando. El invierno estaba asentándose, y se quería quedar. No había forma de evitar eso. Fue Eli la que rompió el silencio.

- Es un hermoso día ¿No creen?

Ambas chicas, asintieron con la cabeza sin pronunciar nada. Pasaron otros minutos mas sin decirse nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Anna.

- Nada Anna, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Estás rara… como si estuvieras…- vaciló, ¿era esa la sensación que le daba?

- ¿Triste?- aventuró la pelirroja. La morocha asintió.

- Solo pienso en cosas. No es que este triste…

- ¿Y en que piensas?- preguntó Lily - ¿En tu familia?

- En parte…

- No entendemos Eli- prosiguió Anna.

- Pienso en mis padres- suspiró – En todo lo que pasó este último mes. El problema con mi familia, lo que sentí. Como me tome las cosas, las decisiones que tome…

- ¿Estas arrepentida?

- No… no es eso… Solo es que no se- una lagrima recorrió su mejilla – Me sentí bien, me saque un peso de encima. Pero a veces siento, que todo lo que hago es en vano. Pienso en el futuro, y no puedo evitar tener miedo. Todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo mágico, yo no soy de origen muggle. Pero tengo miedo por ustedes, no quiero que les pase nada- las chicas intentaron decirle algo, pero ella las detuvo levantando una mano – En serio que no se que puede pasar. Viviremos juntas, pero me cuesta mucho saber que voy a tener la incertidumbre de que una noche tal vez nunca más vuelvan a casa. Y eso…- la voz se le quebró, e intentó apaciguar un sollozo con su mano – Tengo mucho miedo a eso. No quiero separarme de ustedes, no me quiero quedar sola. No quiero que les pase algo malo.

- Mi vida, no te pongas mal. Siempre vamos a estar juntas, pase lo que pase- le dijo Lily mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Y además, ya somos adultos, y después de Hogwarts hay otra vida. Y hay mas cosas, sueño con formar una familia. Pero no se…

- Eli, yo también me muero de miedo cuando leo El Profeta y dice que cada vez hay más muertes. Yo soy de origen muggle al igual que Lily, y sabemos, somos concientes. Que una vez que salgamos de aquí, seremos un blanco fácil. Y también tengo miedo por ti. Estás con nosotras a pesar de todo. Pero te pueden acusar de traicionar a la sangre. Y eso me da más miedo. Lo que me reconforta, es que están conmigo. Y las tres juntas, sabremos que hacer. Y nos apoyaremos una a otras- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Yo también quiero formar una familia. Me quiero enamorar y tener hijos. No veo la hora de que llegue ese momento- dijo una Lily mirando hacia el cielo – Tengo muchas ganas de cumplir ese sueño. Y prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible por cumplirlo.

- Dale Eli, cumplamos ese sueño también- susurró Anna mientras abrazaba a su amiga. La rubia asintió, a medida que volvía a sonreír.

- Pero ahora nos tenemos que preocupar de encontrar a nuestra futura presa- dijo riéndose.

- Eso a ti no parece que te sea muy difícil- comento la pelirroja divertida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estas siempre pegada al lado de Sirius. Se tratan como perro y gato, pero son muy parecidos.

- Estas loca Lils… Como… Sirius y yo… Es una locura.

- Pero lo estas pensando- interrumpió Anna – ¿O me equivoco?

- ¡Ay!- gritó la rubia tomándose la cabeza – Lo acepto, me atrae Sirius. ¿Contentas?

- Si.

- Vamos a comer que mi nivel de glucosa debe ser bajo.

- Vas a engordar Lily.

- No empieces Anna tu también, tengo suficiente con Michael.

- ¿Y que vas a hace con Charlie?- le pregunto Eli mientras juntaban sus cosas.

- No se, pero no le quiero decir que si.

- Entonces le vas a decir que no.

- Pero no se como decírselo.

- Mmm… ¿y con James?- interrogó Anna.

- ¿Qué pasa con James?

- ¿No te dijo nada?

- No, pero no creo que me tenga que decir algo. De seguro debe estar muy ocupado flirteando con la idiota esa por algún pasillo.

- ¿Estas celosa Lils?- sorprendida Eli la miro perpleja.

- ¿De Potter?, pero por favor Elizabeth, que cosas dices.

- Está celosa- afirmó Anna.

- Está celosa… Está celosa…- canturreó la rubia mientras entraban al castillo.

- Ya basta. No estoy celosa- espetó enojada Lily, y caminó con paso firme hacia el Gran Salón.

o0o0o

Sentados, estaban los merodeadores con Trevor y Michael. Michelle, revoloteaba alrededor de James como una mosca a la miel. Se notaba visiblemente la cara de fastidio en su cara. Bien, no la soportaba mas, pensó Lily, mientras atravesaba la puerta. El chico de gafas la vio venir, e instantáneamente tomo a la chica de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo dándole un beso de película. La pelirroja, volvió a sentir como el estomago empezaba a dolerle. Pero como era posible, si recién no la podía ni ver. Esto tenía que ser una broma. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito el muy imbécil. Miro hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien con la mirada, algún conocido o algo. No se iba a quedar atrás. Diggory la estaba mirando, le sonrió, le devolvió la sonrisa. Él se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Observo por el rabillo del ojo, James la estaba observando. Se notaba enojado. Sonrió aun más, y se acercó, coqueta al Raven. Éste no se quedó quieto y le dijo unas cosas, que a las cuales no le presto la más mínima atención. Solo asintió con la cabeza, sonrió nuevamente, y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, tomándolo por los hombros. Bueno, la había invitado a pasar la tarde del domingo con el, no podía ser tan malo, era una buena persona.

Caminó altivamente hacia donde se habían sentado sus amigas, junto a los merodeadores. Se sentó, sin dejar de sonreír. Michael se inclino a su oído.

- ¿Qué fue eso Lils?- le susurró.

- Sólo hablaba con Amos, no tiene nada de malo- le respondió mientras se servia un filete.

- Pero es Amos- retrucó Trevor.

- Me citó el domingo a la tarde. Ahí hablaremos- dijo mientras se llevaba un bocado de pescado a la boca. Miro a James, la observaba disgustado. Le sonrió desafiante, mostrándole toda su dentadura. Él solo bufo, y siguió comiendo de su plato. La charla se hizo más amena, y terminaron hablando de cualquier cosa.

- Potter nos toca ronda esta noche- dijo Lily al pasar al lado del chico.

- ¿A qué hora?, pensaba encontrarme con Michelle- respondió.

- Es una lástima, tendrás que dejar tu cita para otro día- Y sonriéndole maliciosamente salio del salón. Una batalla ganada.

* * *

**Hola chicas, este es un capitulo de transición, ya el próximo tendrá mas acción y por fin va a haber un acercamiento. Ya vuelve a haber luna llena y es el primer partido de Quiddich. Solo les digo eso, pero hay mas, mucho mas… Espero que me alcancen las hojas, para escribir todo lo que tengo en mente…**

**Chicas, miles de gracias por sus ánimos. Me dan mucha fuerza. Les agradezco a la s personas que me pusieron en favoritos o en alertas, y que no me hayan firmado. Si leen esto, les pido que lo hagan, es muy importante para mi saber su opinión. Miles de gracias a las incondicionales de siempre. Me dan todas las ganas que necesito.**

**En fin, ¡miles de besos!**

**Estoy leyendo Crepúsculo, hermoso libro. Me encanta.**


	11. Acercamientos

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío.

* * *

**XI. Acercamientos**

- Mejor vengan, no quiero estar sola- les pidió

- James nos toca ronda esta noche- dijo Lily al pasar al lado del chico.

- ¿A qué hora?, pensaba encontrarme con Michelle- respondió.

- Es una lástima, tendrás que dejar tu cita para otro día- Y sonriéndole maliciosamente salio del salón. Una batalla ganada.

o0o0o

Lo que quedaba de la semana se había pasado a una velocidad impresionante. Lily seguía con sus arrebatos de celos, James, por supuesto que no iba a parar con sus flirteos con Michelle. Todo por hacer enojar a su pelirroja. El partido de Quiddich se celebraba ese sábado. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Un gran partido. El primero de la fecha. Esa mañana la sala común se hallaba abarrotada de personas con banderines, pancartas, remeras, bufandas. Todo lo que tuviese los colores distintivos de la casa.

En el desayuno el equipo de Quiddich se sentó aislados de todos, Eli les enseñaba una extraña forma de respirar que había aprendido en Perú, para la buena suerte y para que se tranquilicen. Habían hecho una ronda, los siete tomados de la mano. Susurraban unas palabras muy bajo, cosa que nadie pudo llegar a escuchar. El resto de los chicos solo se reían de esa extraña forma de meditar. El desayuno transcurrió sin más percances. Todos los alumnos salieron del Gran Salón rumbo al estadio. Estaba dividido en cuatro partes, uno para cada casa. Nadie se iba a perder el primer partido del año.

Cada casa se estaban acomodando. Lily y los demás se habían sentado justo en el medio. El viento helado te ardía en la cara. Pero era el partido de la casa.

Entre escobas, pelotas, y bates, el partido ya iba ciento veinte a cien a favor de Gryffindor. La guardiana, Sue Mirtes de 5º atajó unas jugadas espectaculares de los cazadores de Huffle. Pero las constantes bludgers que le lanzaban, y muchas veces, los buenos actos reflejos, hicieron que le anotaran diez veces. Tan mal no estaba. Por lo menos iban ganando. James, Eli y Casandra se pasaban la quaffle una y otra vez, esquivando a los demás jugadores y a las pelotas insistentes en golpearlos. Sirius y Thomas repelían todas las bludgers que podían, y cuando el cerebro lograba coordinar el repeler y el atacar al enemigo, lo hacían. Trevor por su parte volaba, surcando toda la circunferencia de la cancha. Buscaba ávidamente la escurridiza snich.

-Sirius baja de un pelotazo al idiota de Mcgregor!- gritó Eli mientras esquivaba una bludger, pasándole a su vez la quaffle a James.

-¡Nos va a matar con una de esas pelotas!- exclamó el chico tomando la quaffle.

- Thomas, necesito que vigiles a Stuart, mientras yo bloqueo a Mcgregor- le dijo el ojigris a su compañero bateador. Ambos asintieron y picaron hacia su oponente.

La relatora, una Raven, Marlene Watson, ponía todo su empeño en describir las jugadas. Y lo cierto es que lo hacia muy bien.

-Ahora Potter tiene la quaffle, se la pasa a Casandra, esa chica es toda una proeza. Esquiva ágilmente la bludger de Stuart. Thomas lo sigue de cerca, Black lanza hacia el cazador Huffle, Jakson, ese chico es todo un conquistador. Momento, Whinton le roba la quaffle a Casandra, Collins intenta cruzarse, pero es bestialmente atropellada por Mcgregor. ¡Es que nadie le enseño modales a ese chico! Collins cae en picada, Black y Potter vuelan hacia ella y logran hacerla enderezar. Whinton le pasa la quaffle a Jakson, este a Mcmillan. Thomas les lanza una bludger. La quaffle cae. Casandra pica hacia ella, Stuart lanza una bludger. ¡Le da en la espalda! ¡Esto es un matadero! La quaffle vuelve a manos de Jakson, amagan entre los cazadores, Mirtes esta confundida. Y la quaffle entra en el aro. ¡Tanto para Hufflepuff!

Los vitores de la casa ensordecieron los relatos. Los de Gryffindor le gritan a madame Hooch que cobre falta. Al parecer no había visto el golpe en la espalda de Casandra.

- Potter vuelve a tomar la quaffle. Le grita algo a sus compañeros mientras esquiva a los golpeadores. Le pasa a Casandra, esta a Collins. Black le da a Mcgregor. Cae de la escoba, su compañero vuela en su auxilio. Los Gryffis aprovechan la oportunidad y se abalanzan hacia el aro contrario. Los cazadores intentan flaquearlos, los esquivan fácilmente. Potter, Collins, Casandra, Collins, Potter. ¡Y anota! ¡Tanto para Gryffindor! Ciento treinta para los leones.

Trevor seguía volando vigilando el lugar, y la vio. La snich dorada volando sobre los profesores. Instantáneamente comenzó a seguirla.

- Trevor ha visto la snich dorada. Pica como una bengala hacia donde están los profesores. Hamilton pica detrás de el, tratando de alcanzarlo. ¡Esa chica, si que tiene futuro! El Gryffi sigue la pelota alada hacia su parte del estadio. Bajan en picada. La velocidad es impresionante. No se ustedes, pero yo no puedo verla. Amagan hacia abajo. Trevor logra distraer a la buscadora. La snich no estaba. Pero parece que ahora si esta, vuelve a picar hacia el lado de Slytherin. Forma eses al volar, ese chico tiene una destreza increíble… Cae hacia un costado. Derecho al suelo. Amago de wronski. Y Trevor tiene la snich. ¡Gryffindor gana! Docientosochenta a ciento diez. Felicidades leones…

El cuarto del estadio decorado de rojo y dorado aullía de felicidad. Banderas y banderines se flameaban en el aire. Silbidos, gritos, felicitaciones. Todo pasaba en la tribuna. Lily se abrazaba con Anna y Remus con Peter. La emoción del momento emanaba de los poros.

Todo el equipo camino hacia los vestidores, allí recién se ducharon y cambiaron. Los esperaba una gran fiesta en la sala común. Sirius había logrado convencer a madame Rosmerta de venderle a escondidas unas cuantas cervezas de manteca, y varias botellas de whisky de fuego, por supuesto, además del hidromiel. Eli, que estaba enterada de su idea, lo había ayudado. Le pidió a los elfos que prepararán unos suaves bocadillos para la fiesta. Ellos aceptaron gustosos, es que ¡Por fin iban a tener más trabajo!

Ambos, apenas salieron del vestuario, tomaron el pasadizo secreto hasta Honeydukes y fueron hacia Tres Escobas. Pagaron las bebidas, y Sirius las redujo metiéndolas en su túnica. Y sigilosamente volvieron al castillo, antes pasaron por las cocinas, y ordenaron ya preparar todo en la sala común. La fiesta daría comienzo.

o0o0o

Cuando el equipo entero estuvo reunido, todos los demás alumnos se arremolinaron en felicitarlos, darles las gracias por el excelente partido, abrazarlos y hacerles cumplidos. Lily abrazó a sus amigos, a la vez que James besaba muy efusivamente a Michelle. La pelirroja lo ignoró olímpicamente, le sonrió, y caminó a sentarse junto a Trevor y Elizabeth. La sala estaba decorada con enormes pancartas rojas y doradas. Había en algunas, dibujados, leones rugiendo, moviéndose de un lado a otro, cazando a un tejon, agarrándolo con sus fauces. La verdad es que esa última imagen no era muy divertida que digamos, pero era lo que había. Sirius apareció de la nada, con los primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados, y se dejo caer encima de los chicos.

- Sirius, eres pesado…- forcejeo la pelirroja tratando de sacárselo de encima.

- Lilita, estas muy hermosa hoy…- canturreó – Eres mas bella que el sol al atardecer…- se dejó caer al suelo, y comenzó a reírse muy animadamente.

- Eres un asco- le dijo Eli quitándole la botella de Whisky de fuego de sus manos.

- ¡No mi whisky!- lloriqueó el chico mientras intentaba pararse.

- Ya Sirius, yo te consigo uno- intentó calmarlo la pelirroja.

- Pero colorada, yo quiero ese. Era mío, y tu amiga me lo robo…- se separo de los brazos de la chica, y como pudo, evitando tropezarse, comenzó a correr a la rubia por toda la sala. Saltó a muchos compañeros que de tanto alcohol en la sangre no se podían mantener en pie, esquivó ágilmente las botellas de bebida que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Y a pesar de todo eso, seguía siendo más rápido que la chica. En escasos segundos estuvieron a la par. Y para detenerla, se abalanzó sobre ella. Eli solo atinó a tomarse de las mangas de su camisa. Como si con esto, evitase caerse. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, no fue por propia voluntad. Si no más bien por el fuerte golpe que había recibido en la espalda, al caer en seco sobre la escalera que da hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. Sirius la tenia agarrada de la cintura, estaba sobre ella, pero a la vez, la protegía con sus brazos de los escalones. Rápidamente le saco la botella de whisky de la mano, y de un sorbo término su contenido. Se estremeció al sentir como la bebida, aún a esas alturas, le seguía produciendo una reconfortante quemazón en su garganta. La rubia lo miró enojada, y se cruzó de brazos mientras él le hacia burlas.

James había observado todo con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Hacía rato que no la pasaban tan bien. Miro hacia su costado, Remus hablaba animadamente con Anna de valla uno a saber que. Pero parecían muy contentos. Ambos tenían en sus manos dos vasos de hidromiel, estaban apoyados en una de las ventanas de la torre, mientras miraban hacia el exterior por esta. Sabía que no eran novios ni nada parecido, pero la verdad es que hacían una pareja muy linda.

Ahora miró hacia su amigo Peter, estaba jugando muy animadamente con Michael un partido de ajedrez. Era muy bueno en eso, era el único del grupo que le podía hacer frente a Sirius. Estaban tomando cerveza de manteca, y a su alrededor se había juntado un grupo de personas, viendo como jugaban. Se sonrió, hacia rato que no veía tan feliz a su amigo Gus.

Y ahora, por fin su mirada se detuvo en Lily. Ella estaba muy animada hablando con Trevor, al parecer la estaba incitando a tomar mas cerveza de manteca. Ella se negaba, pero el le acercaba cada vez más el vaso a la boca. Obligada, asintió y comenzó a tomar más y más. En un movimiento brusco de él, la bebida se le volcó en sus labios mojando toda su falda. Ella se rió muy estruendosamente, mientras el blandía su varita limpiando el enchastre que habían hecho. Ella comenzó a reír mas fuerte cuando él la incitaba a tomar una vaso de whisky de fuego. ¿Es que la quería emborrachar? Ella volvió a negar, pero el se acerco a su oído y le dijo algo. Al instante se puso colorada, levanto la vista y me miró. Si es que podía, se puso aun más roja. Miró a su amigo y le dijo algo, él sonrió y le pasó el vaso. Lo tomó en sus manos, y de una vez por todas, se lo llevó a los labios, tomándoselo todo de tres tragos. En su cara apreció una mueca muy graciosa, frunció los labios, y comenzó a darle rápidas palmadas a la pierna de su amigo. El whisky surtía efecto en su garganta. Cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón.

James caminó despacio, con su vaso de cerveza de manteca en la mano, se sentó en un individual que había hacia un costado, medio alejado, de la chica. Desde ahí observaba los gestos que hacia. Como abría pausadamente los ojos, su forma de suspirar y de tomarse la cabeza con la palma de la mano, como sonreía a los comentarios de su amigo. Las mejillas de Lily, estaban levemente coloradas por el alcohol que había tomado. Ya había perdido parte de la compostura. Sus gestos eran pocos comunes. Y para sumarle a eso. Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky.

Sirius y Eli se acercaron a los chicos, la rubia iba subida a la espalda del ojigris. Cruzaron unas palabras entre ellos, mientras reían a carcajadas. El alcohol podía hacer estragos en las personas. Llenaban cuatro vasos con cerveza de manteca, brindaron, fondo blanco. Esa noche iba a ser muy dolorosa para muchos. El hígado se les iba a deshacer.

Los pensamientos del chico se vieron interrumpidos por una melena castaña. Era Michelle que lo estaba abrazando por el cuello. Le robó un rápido beso, que lo disgustó muchísimo. Su aliento era tremendo, el alcohol de olía a metros. Lo acarició muy animada. Mientras rozaba su nuca, con una incitante motivación. Intento sentarse en su regazo, pero el se lo impidió. La alejó de si. La miró y negó con la cabeza.

- Estás borracha Michelle, mejor ve a acostarte- dijo sin dejar de mirarla fríamente.

- Como quieras. Pero no quiero que luego vengas y me andes pidiendo que vuelva contigo- respondió cariñosa – No lo voy a hacer- y se alejó caminando muy coqueta hacia el grupo de unos chicos de su año. Lo miró por sobre el hombro. Sonrió. James solo negó nuevamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza. Volvió a dirigir su vista a sus amigos.

La situación era distinta. Trevor estaba acostado en todo el sillón, Elizabeth, estaba tendida sobre el. Se habían dormido. ¿Era posible dormirse tan rápido? Sirius y Lily estaban sentados en el suelo bebiendo whisky. Parecían compitiendo, bebían a la vez, y se miraban con astucia y determinación. Los dos estaban totalmente colorados por la bebida. Se reían a carcajadas sin razón. Ya estaban ebrios. La botella se les había acabado. Lily fue la que se dió cuenta. Como pudo, agarrándose del sillón, se levantó del suelo. Se agarró nuevamente la cabeza. Dio unos pasos, y al intentar esquivar unas botellas, tropezó y calló encima de Sirius.

- ¿A quién demonios se le ocurrió dejar una botella en el medio de la sala?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Mientras hacía vanos esfuerzos de enderezarse del suelo.

- Lilita, no eres para nada liviana, quítate de encima- carraspeó el chico ayudándola a salir de arriba suyo.

- ¿Me estás tratando de gorda?- le preguntó mientras se acomodaba el pelo.

- Solo dije que no eras liviana- e intentó levantarse. Pero sus piernas trastabillaron y cayó sentado en la alfombra.

- Parece que gané la apuesta- dijo muy divertido.

- No es justo, yo tomé mucho mas que tú- respondió haciendo esfuerzos en vano de levantarse.

- Tendrás que besar a Eli- canturreó divertida mientras se burlaba de él.

- Lily… Por favor…- suplicó poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella.

- No Sirius. Perdiste y tienes que cumplir. Si me hubiese tocado a mi, lo hubiese hecho.

En ese momento James se estaba acercando a ellos, para unirse a la conversación, ya era muy divertido ver de lejos, no se podía imaginar lo que seria estar en el medio de ella.

- Si claro, y yo soy un Slytherin. Tú no hubieses cumplido tu prenda.

- Claro que lo hubiese hecho. Cumplo lo que digo- objetó cruzándose de brazos.

- No lo habrías hecho.

- Que si.

- Hazlo ahora entonces.

- No me corresponde hacerlo. Te corresponde a ti- lo apuntó con el dedo.

- No hubieras besado a James- replicó burlón.

- Si lo hubiese hecho…

- ¿Me hubieses besado?- pregunto una voz a la espalda de la chica, la cual se estremeció de cuerpo entero, y cerrando débilmente los ojos, dio vuelta su cabeza, hasta mirar a James Potter parado detrás de ella.

- ¿Me hubieras besado?...- su voz vaciló levemente.

- Dudo que lo hubiera hecho- repitió Sirius.

- Ya cállate. Yo cumplo lo que prometo. Así como harás tu- sonrió- Ahora no es lo mas conveniente, tienen que estar sobrios los dos- como pudo, nuevamente se levantó – ¡Agh! Maldito alcohol, juro nunca mas volver a tomar- murmuró mientras caminaba tambaleándose hacia la pizarra de la sala. Se tomó la cabeza con la mano derecha, y con la otra se apoyo en la pared. La puerta apareció frente a ella y la atravesó. Como pudo, con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se sentó en el diván y se dejó caer a un lado. Cerró los ojos para detener el mareo. Y sin querer, ni pensarlo, se quedo dormida.

James se había quedado sentado en el suelo junto a Sirius. Lo miraba de forma desaprobatoria.

- Canuto, no son las cuatro de la tarde y ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie. Recuerda que tenemos una noche movida.

- Mmm- murmuró el susodicho levantando la vista.

- Que esta noche es la noche de Remus.

- Me había olvidado- susurró con voz ronca.

- Mejor que te tomes algo para la resaca, sino estarás hecho un escracho.

- Si…- se levanto del piso, y lentamente subió a su habitación.

Remus estaba mirando animado la tercer partida de ajedrez entre Michael y Peter. Anna intentaba a duras penas despertar a Elizabeth y Trevor. Los demás compañeros de casas, intentaban despertarse unos a otros. Subían a sus cuartos lentamente. Alguno que otro iba en brazos.

- Si alguien se llega a enterar…- murmuró James para si – estamos muertos…- pensaba en Lily. Como un resorte se levantó del piso. Caminó decidido hacia la pizarra. Y entró a la sala de premios.

o0o0o

La pelirroja dormía en el diván con todo su largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro y los hombros. Tenía las manos corridas sobre su regazo. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba totalmente pálida. Parecía un ángel al dormir. Se acercó sigilosamente hacia ella. Recorrió sus delgados brazos, su cintura de abeja, y sus largas piernas con la vista. Se veía tan tierna durmiendo. Tenía los ojos levemente apretados, las pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas. Unas pequeñas pecas adornaban su perfecta nariz, y se extendían levemente hacia los pómulos. Los labios estaban rojísimos, húmedos. Cuando extendió su mano para correrle el cabello, Lily suspiró fuertemente removiéndose en su lugar. Entonces, lo decidió. La tomó en sus fuertes brazos, bien despacio. Ella primero refunfuñó un poco, pero después se acurrucó en el pecho de James hundiendo su rostro en los pectorales. Y lentamente la subió por las escaleras hacia el cuarto de ella.

La habitación increíblemente, estaba atestada del perfume que ella usaba. Era como floral y cítrico a la vez, muy fresco. La enorme cama estaba en el centro. A un costado, en la mesita de luz, había una foto enmarcada. Se podía ver a una mujer bastante grande, de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes, luego un hombre pelirroja de ojos oscuros. Frente a ellos una niña, de no mas de diez años, pelirroja y junto a ella otra chica, un poco mas alta, con el mismo cabello de la mujer mayor, ambas con los ojos también verdes. _"La familia de Lily"_ pensó. La imagen no tenia movimiento, había sido impresa en laboratorios muggles, los colores eran suaves, pastelosos. Pero se notaba la felicidad que había en ese momento. Ambas hermanas estaban tomadas de la mano, y sus sonrisas eran enormes, La pelirroja tenía las mejillas coloradas, los ojitos brillantes, y una viva mueca pícara regocijaba su rostro. Miró la cara de aquella niña que tenia en brazos, seguía teniendo la misma expresión.

Se acercó a la cama, y la recostó sobre los almohadones. Ella volvió a removerse hasta por fin acomodarse de costado. La cubrió con un edredón que había sobre el baúl. Y la miró, mientras se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama. Observaba sus gestos al dormir, la forma que tomaba su cabello sobre la almohada, como su cuerpo se ovillaba enredándose en la colcha. Su respiración, nuevamente acompasada. Cuando por fin pudo darse cuenta en donde estaba, se acercó a la chica, y le dio un suave beso en la frente.Salió de allí, sin mirar nuevamente atrás.

o0o0o

En la cena, la mesa de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía. La mayoría de los alumnos había decidido pasar de largo con su sueño hasta el día siguiente. Y los pocos chicos que aún seguían en pie, parecían zombies sin sentido. Que se movían de un lado a otro, con la mirada perdida. Actuaban simplemente por inercia. Los platos de comida, apenas habían sido tocados. Y de la misma forma como habían bajado de la sala común, volvieron a subir, sin detenerse a hablar frente a la chimenea. La tarde fue muy larga, y lo mejor ahora era descansar.

o0o0o

Ya el reloj de Lily que tenia junto al retrato de sus padres, había dado las dos y media de la madrugada. Un fortísimo trueno la sobresaltó en sus sueños. Se despertó de golpe, sentándose súbitamente en la cama. Un gran error. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas, y sentía en la boca del estomago, un ardor que fácilmente se podía convertir en un vomito. Nuevamente se volvió a tumbar. Cerró los ojos e intentó calmar su respiración, así de esa forma el mareo cesaba. Pasó, y suavemente se volvió a sentar. Enfocó la vista en la puerta de entrada. Estaba cerrada. Intentó buscar en su memoria el momento que había entrado en su cuarto. No lo sabía. Miró a su izquierda, el reloj cuadrado le mostraba la hora. Abrió enormemente los ojos. Las tres menos veinte de la madrugada. Se levantó de la cama, intento alisarse la ropa, la cual estaba completamente arrugada por haberse acostado vestida. Caminó apresurada al baño.

Cuando bajó de su cuarto, la sala de premios estaba vacía. Solo la iluminaban unas pocas velas sobre la chimenea. Se fijó en la mesa de café. Había un papel y un pequeño sobrecito, junto a un vaso y una jarra de agua. Se acercó, inclinándose sobre ellos. Había una nota.

_Lily, esta es una poción para la resaca. Tenés que poner el polvo en un vaso de agua, y tómatelo sin respirar. Hoy hay luna llena. No nos busques. James._

Sin darse cuenta sonrió por el gesto. Se sirvió un vaso, e hizo lo indicado. De cuatro tragos vació el contenido. Con un flick de su varita, hizo desaparecer lo que estaba sobre la mesa. Guardó la nota de James en un bolsillo. Se acercó a la chimenea y la encendió. Contempló el fuego por unos minutos. Luego se paró y se fue a la habitación.

Rápidamente se dio un buen baño de agua bien caliente. El cual le relajó todo el cuerpo. Se vistió con un pijama largo de franela amarillo pastel. Se puso sus pantuflas peludas de color violeta. Y bajó nuevamente a la sala, con un enorme tomo de pociones avanzadas bajo el brazo. Se sentó en el diván, se tapó con el edredón que había en su cama, ya que lo había bajado con ella, y se dedicó a leer.

La lluvia nocturna comenzó a repiquetear en la ventana, un suave viento hacia elevar las hojas secas del otoño, y se pegaban en los vidrios. Cada vez la tormenta se hacia mas fuerte, y los ojos de Lily se cansaban mas. Las letras ya estaban borrosas. Y cuando inclinó su cabeza en el almohadón, cerrando los ojos para disminuir la fatiga. Simplemente se quedó dormida.

o0o0o

En el bosque prohibido un lobo, un ciervo, un perro y una rata corrían por entre los árboles. De un lado a otro. Mordiéndose entre ellos y jugando. Sin querer el lobo araño el pecho del perro, y cuando el ciervo intentó defenderlo, lo arañó a él también en el mismo lugar. No había sido un golpe duro, fue suave. Nada fuera de lo común. Con solo limpiar un poco la herida, en menos de dos días ya habría cicatrizado. Continuaron jugando entre ellos, hasta que el sol comenzó a mezclarse con la noche. Fueron hasta el sauce boxeador, y allí terminó la aventura. Ya convertidos en humanos, acompañaron a Remus a la enfermería, lo dejaron descansar. Peter se fue para su cuarto, y James acompañado con Sirius entraron a la sala de premios.

o0o0o

Lily dormía placidamente, cuando un nuevo trueno en la noche la despertó. Inconsciente, por el movimiento, el enorme libro que estaba leyendo cayó a un costado. Enfocó la vista hacia la puerta que daba a la sala común, se estaba abriendo. Los tres pares de ojos se miraron entre si. Ella sonrió, se levantó sigilosamente y con su mano les indicó que se acercaran. Los dos se sentaron en el diván donde ella había estado. Lily hizo aparecer su botiquín y lo abrió.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?- preguntó ella mientras acomodaba las gasas.

- Húmeda- respondió James, mientras se sacaba la camisa.

- Húmeda y tranquila, Lunático estaba calmado. Las nubes ayudaron a que la luna no le diera tantas energías- dijo Sirius mientras se sacaba su remera.

- ¿Y entonces por qué están lastimados?

- Es normal que nos hagamos alguna que otra cosa.

- Mmm…

- ¿Te tomaste lo que te dejé?

- Si, muchas gracias. Realmente me hacia falta.

- ¿No estás acostumbrada a tomar?

- La verdad que no acostumbro a tomar bebidas mágicas. La bebida muggle es distinta.

- ¿Cómo distinta?

- El efecto es el mismo, pero estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de bebidas.

- Entonces te pegó fuerte el whisky de fuego- se burló el ojigris.

- Se puede decir que si. Pero gracias a Merlín, James me dejó el polvo ese para la resaca.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos mientras Lily terminaba de preparar las cosas.

- Bien, ¿a quién curo primero?- miró a los dos chicos, que la observaban con la cara plasmada en miedo – No se preocupen. No voy a usar alcohol etílico- les dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

James tragó profundamente, frunció el cejo – ¿IodoPovidona?- ella asintió con la cabeza – Canuto que sea el primero- el susodicho lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque fue al primero que arañó, y es mejor que te cure primero.

- Sirius acuéstate- lo miró – Y estate quieto.

Mojo una gasa en el líquido rojo y comenzó a pasárselo por toda la herida. El morocho a cada rato gruñía y susurraba injurias contra Remus y la pelirroja. Le tenía pavor a las sanadoras. Y exageraba muchísimo el dolor. Fingía en donde no había nada. Cuando al fin terminó de vendar, una vez cubierto todo de ungüento, se calmó y dejó de refunfuñar.

- Nunca lo imaginé de ti Sirusin. Eres un completo mariposón en lo referente a las heridas. Chillas como una chiquilla- se burló Lily mientras se reía muy abiertamente con James.

- Mira, no me hagas hablar colorada, porque te juro…

- No tienes nada que decir de mí.

- Canuto eres una vergüenza. Como puedes gritar tanto. Cuando se lo cuente a los chicos.

- Cállate cuernos, mejor ni me hagas hablar.

- No quiero amenazas en la sala. Si se quieren matar, háganlo fuera de mi vista.

- Pelirroja…

- Dime Sirusin.

- ¡Que no me digas Sirusin!- bramó.

- No te enojes Canuto, te queda perfecto el mote.

- Cállate- se levantó – Me voy a dormir, no tengo ganas de escuchar sus idioteces- caminó hasta la puerta de la sala común, y se perdió por ella.

Lily y James se miraron y se comenzaron a reír. Entonces ella delicadamente lo tomó de los hombros y lo tumbó en el diván.

- ¿Por qué eres tan buena?- preguntó James mientras le pasaba el IodoPovidona.

- ¿Buena? ¿Te refieres por lo que hago?

- Si, por todo lo que hacés. Siempre te preocupás por todos. Sin importar lo que te pase a ti.

- Me hace sentir bien conmigo misma.

- Pero no te entiendo. Eres capaz de ayudar a un Slytherin si te lo pide.

- Trato de no ser rencorosa.

- Conmigo lo eras.

- Es distinto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque eras odioso. Molesto, y me jodía muchísimo tu actitud altiva y machista de gallo de corral.

- ¿De gallo de corral?

- Es una expresión española, mi abuelo siempre se la decía a mi padre.

- Entonces tu padre es como yo.

- Cuando era joven. Tengo entendido. Según lo que me contó mi madre.

- ¿Ahora es distinto?

- Es todo un caballero.

- Mmm…

- ¿Y por qué el interrogatorio?

- Quería saber más de ti.

- Ah…- comenzó a pasar una gasa con la esencia de Murtlap por todo el pecho.

- ¿Y por qué cambiaste tu actitud?

- ¿Qué actitud?

- Conmigo.

- Este año estás cambiado. Es como si hubieses madurado.

- Gracias por el halago.

- En serio, estás… distinto- tomó mas gasas, y tapó las heridas.

- Te agradezco que hagas esto por nosotros. No tienes la obligación y sin embargo…

- No digas nada- lo interrumpió – Lo hago porque me gusta, y ustedes son mis amigos. Por ello lo hago.

- Sabés bien que quiero ser más que tu amigo.

- James, estábamos bien. No empieces- le respondió fastidiada.

- Lily, ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que empezar? Lo que yo siento por ti no es ningún secreto.

- James, en serio basta. Además, tienes novia, y no está bien que me digas esto, estando ella en el medio.

- Michelle no es mi novia.

- Entonces tendré un problema de la vista, porque no sé si seré yo sola, o más bien todos. Te he visto investigar el paladar de esa chica.

- Son solos besos, nada con sentimiento- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

- No es lindo besar a alguien sin sentimientos. Es una actitud fea.

- No me tienes nada que reprochar.

- No te entiendo.

- Tu novio.

- ¿Charlie?- él asintió – No es mi novio.

- Pero medio colegio te vió besándote con él en Hogsmeade.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Lo amas?

- Lo quiero mucho.

- Pero no es lo mismo amar que querer.

- Es una persona importante para mí- le contestó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Es tu amigo, y de ahí no pasa.

- No hables de lo que no sabes.

- Te conozco Lily, serias capaz de volver con él, sólo porque tienes miedo a lastimarlo.

- No es cierto.

- Si lo es.

- Nadie te dio derecho en meterte en mi vida- le dijo levantando la voz, a la vez que se encaminaba hacia las escaleras de su habitación.

- Espera un momento- le tomó la mano – No me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca.

- ¡Quita la mano!- gritó soltándose – No quiero que te metas en mis cosas.

- Me meto porque te quiero de verdad. Y no quiero verte sufrir.

- Yo no tengo por qué sufrir.

- Pero eres capaz de decirle que si este sábado en Hogsmeade.

- Nadie te pidió tu consejo.

- Yo te lo quiero dar- ella lo miró a los ojos. No se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Esos ojos oscuros, la embriagaban completamente. La cercanía que estaban teniendo, los escasos treinta centímetros que los separaban, se estaban convirtiendo en un calvario. Encima estaba con el torso desnudo, y la humedad de su cuerpo, por las gotas de lluvia, reavivaba el aroma varonil de su piel. Cerró los ojos intentando enfocarse en la discusión. Pero lo cierto, es que ya estaba completamente perdida.

- Me voy a mi cuarto- anunció luego de pensárselo demasiado.

- Tu no te vas a ninguna parte- la volvió a tomar de la mano.

- Suéltame- susurró.

- Te quedas, y hablaremos.

- No- e intentó soltarse, él la sostuvo mas fuerte.

- Lily…

- Te dije que no- y una lágrima de impotencia cayó por su mejilla.

- No llores- le limpio la gota con su pulgar, mientras que con la palma la acariciaba. Ese único contacto en su piel, hizo que los vellos de los brazos se erizaran electricamente. Solo un suave contacto. Ella sintió lo mismo.

- Por favor. Déjame a mí arreglar mis cosas.

- No quiero que sufras.

- ¿Y cuál es tu idea? ¿Qué me quede contigo?- indagó con un deje de ironía. Él tensó el rostro.

- Yo solo quiero tu felicidad. No me importa si es a mi lado o al lado de otro hombre- le acarició el pelo – Te quiero ver feliz, y eso para mi es mas que suficiente.

Ese fue el detonante. Él solo quiere su felicidad. Y sin que pudiese darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a mares en sus ojos. James la abrazó intentando calmarla, dándole su apoyo. La guió hasta el sillón y la sentó a su lado. Lily se refugió en el pecho del joven, intentando en vano, cesar los sollozos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes.

- ¿Qué te está pasando bonita?- le preguntó mientras lloraba. Incapaz de contestar, se aferró aun mas a su pecho, y continuó descargándose, mientras él le prodigaba suaves caricias, en el cabello, los brazos y la espalda.

Luego de varios minutos en donde el llanto comenzó a cesar, y de una forma imposible de saber, habían quedado recostados en el sillón, ella apoyada en él. Mientras aún tenía hundida su cara en el pecho vendado. Pudo sentir como la tranquilidad la comenzaba a colmar. Ya la angustia iba en disminución. Y el suave aroma de su piel, ayudaba en ello. James seguía acariciándola, no lo dejó de hacer en ningún momento. Lo cierto, es que se moría de ganas de besarla ahí mismo. La veía tan frágil, tan sola. Nunca la había visto de esa forma. Y le partía el corazón en pedacitos, no saber que hacer. Por eso. No preguntó nada más, y sólo se ocupó de mimarla e intentar calmara con sus caricias.

Al fin, luego de haber llorado mares de lágrimas, éstas se habían detenido. Sin embargo, no se le cruzó en ningún momento a Lily, salir de esa posición. Realmente estaba a gusto. Respirando entrecortadamente, abrió levemente los ojos, y levantó la mirada. Al hacerlo, se halló con los hermosos ojos chocolate de James. Se miraron, unos largos minutos, y sin decirse nada. Él la abrazó atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, y ella se apegó más al suyo. Hasta que por fin, el rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?- susurró.

Ella volvió a abrir lentamente los ojos y lo miró. Sonrió suavemente y se acomodó otra vez en el pecho del chico.

- Todo me pasa…

- ¿Y qué es todo?

- Todo… Las cosas que están pasando en el mundo mágico, el futuro, mi familia, mis amigos… todo.

- No eres la única que se siente así- vaciló – Si te sirve de algo, yo también tengo las mismas dudas.

- Si… Es difícil. Porque… No son sólo dudas, sino… también miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- Miedo. Mucho miedo. Yo soy de origen muggle. Eso me hace estar en una posición muy poco favorable.

- Pero tienes amigos que te defiendan.

- El miedo es también por eso. Anna tiene sangre muggle en sus venas, está en la misma situación que yo. Pero Elizabeth, la pueden acusar de traidora de sangre. Igualmente tengo miedo por las dos.

- Te olvidas que nos tienes a nosotros.

- Remus tiene sus propios problemas para que se preocupe por mí. Sirius, está en lo mismo. Con Peter, no tengo mucha sintonía, me cae bien, todo. No es igual la confianza…

- Te estás olvidando de mi.

- No… no me olvido- suspiró – Contigo no sé qué pensar.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé, a veces es difícil. No comprendo del todo tu actitud.

- A mi me gustaría mostrarte como soy en realidad.

- No me refiero a eso James. Es solo, que… no sé como explicarme- se separó de su abrazo, intentando acomodarse en el sillón.

- No te vayas, quédate así- le dijo tomándola de la mano atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

- Entiende James, yo…

- No digas nada- la interrumpió – Yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

- Pero eso es lo que no quiero. No dudo que ni tú, ni las chicas, los chicos, ni Charlie lo quieran así- el chico se removió incómodo debajo de ella.

- Stevens se preocupa mucho por ti. ¿No es así?

- Sí es cierto.

- Te quiere mucho.

- No podría dudar.

- ¿Y lo quieres?

- Si lo quiero muchísimo. Pero no de la forma que él quisiera.

- ¿Es una cariño de amistad?

- Si…

- ¿Y por qué no se lo aclaras?

- Tengo miedo de dañarlo. Es muy buena persona.

- Pero tampoco es necesario que te hagas daño tu misma.

- Puede ser. Pero es que no se me ocurre como decírselo.

- Tienes que tener cuidado con esas cosas Lily.

Y otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, perdiéndose uno con el otro. Era increíble estar así, como estaban. Abrazados, tan pegados. Hablando de cosas tan personales. Todo estaba saliendo fantástico.

- Gracias James, no se que hubiese hecho sin ti- le dijo en un susurro.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada- le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos – Lo hago porque te quiero.

Y en ese momento, fue como si todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido. No se percataron de la escasa distancia que había entre sus rostros. De lo perfecta de la situación.

Lily podía sentir como los cálidos dedos en su mejilla, la quemaban como brasas. Su corazón sin saberlo, había comenzado a latir enormemente. Un calor incontrolable comenzaba a nacer en su estómago difundiéndose por toda su extensión. Ante esto, los vellos de sus brazos y su nuca se erizaron incontrolablemente. Había dejado de respirar por un momento, provocando que un largo suspiro saliera de su boca, antes de tomar otra gran bocanada de aire. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas, como que de repente, todo el aire se hubiese caldeado. Pudo sentir el aroma del aliento de James en sus labios. El calor que largaba. Inevitablemente posó sus ojos en la boca del chico. No pudo evitar observar lo hermosos que se veían los labios, entreabiertos, el color rosado, y la humedad que los cubría. Fue lo más hermoso que había visto hasta ese momento, pero se equivocó. Lo mas hermoso, lo vió después, cuando levantó la vista, y lo miró a los ojos. Brillaban como nunca. Se encontró reflejada, y se sintió bonita. La más linda del mundo. Bajó los párpados, cerrando sus ojos. Y dejó que la mano del chico la guiara hacia el inevitable destino.

James, al tenerla así, se percató de todo al instante, y sin esperar más. Con sus suaves dedos, comenzó a acercarla a su cara. En todo su cuerpo, miles de mariposas iban y venían produciéndole cientos de sensaciones. Una picazón nació y murió en un instante. Un soplo de frío lo inundó, seguido de una agradable sensación de calor. Le gustó sentir el aumento de la temperatura, en la mejilla de ella. Como se sonrojaba dulcemente. No podía evitar quererla tanto, si era tan hermosa. Y cuando sintió su prolonga susupiro. Pareció morir allí mismo. Rodeado de su dulce aroma. Una cosquilla tierna sintió debajo de su nariz, cuando el aire de Lily le rozó la cara. Le miró los labios, rojos, humedecidos por las lágrimas. Semiabiertos, como esperando que posara los suyos en ellos. Se dio cuanta al levantar la mirada, que ella estaba mirando hacia la misma dirección. Esto hizo animarlo aún más. Significaba, que estaba pensando en lo mismo que él. Cuando se encontraron los ojos, pudo ver, que la confusión y el miedo se borraron de aquellas pupilas, dejando paso a la emoción y el cariño. Y cuando Lily cerró los ojos, fue el punto culminante. También los cerró. No sin antes volver a mirar sus labios, y conducir con su mano los de ella, a los suyos.

Estaban a escasos centímetros. El momento parecía eterno. Pero cada vez faltaba menos. Cuando ya podían sentir el calor de la cercanía de ambos, algo pasó.

Un fuerte chirrido proveniente de un cuarto superior los distrajo, haciendo que la chica se separase al instante. Toda colorada lo miró, y bajó la vista avergonzada. Se levantó de encima, y como pudo, entre balbuceos habló.

- Ese es mi despertador. Me olvidé de apagarlo, siempre suena a las siete…- levantó la mirada – Me voy a dormir. Hasta luego James- y no esperó contestación. Bien apresurada, subió a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

James, sonrió, se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, y le dio una manotada al aire con el puño. En modo de triunfo. Luego de un rato mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, subió a su recamara, se acostó y se durmió, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ese día sería prometedor.

Lily al entrar se apoyó sobre la puerta, con su varita, apagó el reloj. Caminó hacia su cama, y se lanzó sobre los almohadones. Ahogó su sonrisa en ellos. Rodó sobre si misma. Levantó sus brazos, teniendo un cojín en lo alto, lo dejó caer sobre sí. Y lo abrazó cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Y de una manera inexplicable, se durmió, como hace mucho que no lo hacia.

* * *

**Si, ya sé... Me quieren matar. Les había prometido que iba a pasar algo en este capítulo, pero mientras lo escrbía, me dije ¿Por qué no? Y bueno salió esto.**

**Pero no desesperen, ¡en el próximo hay beso seguro! Y les digo algo más. El próximo capítulo ya está escrito, y no hay solo un beso de Lily y James, sino que también se tiene que cumplir la prenda de la apuesta de Lily y Sirius. Y además hay otra cosa que tal vez sorprenda a unos cuantos respecto a Diggory. Estaba en la PC y me dí cuenta que los números no cerraban. Tenía que hacer algo urgente.**

**Bueno los dejo en paz, no sé cuando vuelva a subir. Seguramente el miércoles que viene, todavía tengo que corregir el capítulo y completar unas cosas. Pero en sí, ya está terminado. Y la escena del beso, se viene con todo.**

**Miles de gracias por leer. Dejen reviews.**

**¡Sean felices!**

**Jor**


	12. Encuentros

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío, si me perteneciera no me estaría rompiendo la cabeza para saber que hacer con mi vida.

* * *

**XII. Encuentros.**

James, sonrió, se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá, y le dio una manotada al aire con el puño. En modo de triunfo. Luego de un rato mirando hacia el techo de la habitación, subió a su recamara, se acostó y se durmió, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ese día sería prometedor.

Lily al entrar se apoyó sobre la puerta, con su varita, apagó el reloj. Caminó hacia su cama, y se lanzó sobre los almohadones. Ahogó su sonrisa en ellos. Rodó sobre si misma. Levantó sus brazos, teniendo un cojín en lo alto, lo dejó caer sobre sí. Y lo abrazó cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Y de una manera inexplicable, se durmió, como hace mucho que no lo hacia.

o0o0o

La mañana del domingo amaneció como nunca. El sol había secado todo vestigio de humedad de la noche anterior. Y ese vaporcito tibio, había hecho que la temperatura de la zona aumentara considerablemente. Todos los alumnos de la escuela, volvieron a buscar entre sus ropas, algo lo suficientemente liviano, como para lidiar con el extraño clima. El desayuno fue más calmado que nunca en la mesa de los Gryffis. La mitad de la casa estaba presente. Muchos tenían cara somnolienta, y hasta en algunos casos ojeras. La otra mitad iba a dormir hasta tarde, e iban a hacer acto de presencia en la comida del mediodía.

o0o0o

Lily se despertó a eso de las once de la mañana con más hambre que nunca. Ya no había vestigios de resaca en su cuerpo, e increíblemente se sentía mas viva que nunca. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se apuró a darse una ducha, secarse el cabello y tratar de peinarlo en un medio recogido. Se puso una musculosa de tirantes de color verde, un pantalón de dénim color gris, ajustado en toda la extensión, y unos zuecos de taco chino color celeste. Agarró su perfume, se colocó unas gotas en las muñecas, detrás de los oídos y en el busto. Y rápidamente buscó en su baúl la caja de chocolates que Trevor le había dado a cambio de su viejo trabajo de pociones. Sacó dos enormes tabletas, almendras, su favorita y con avellana. Bajó rápidamente a la sala de premios y corrió hecha una flecha hacia la enfermería.

o0o0o

Eli estaba sentada en la sala común cuando Lily entró a la sala, la saludó con un beso, y sin decir nada, presurosa, salió por el retrato. La rubia continuó sentada allí mientras esperaba a Anna que se estaba acabando de bañar. La sala estaba medio vacía, la mayoría de los alumnos, o se estaban levantando, o en todo caso, estaban disfrutando del incipiente sol de esa mañana. En eso, bajan Sirius y Peter de su habitación. El segundo solo tenía un aspecto somnoliento, pero el ojigris estaba desvastado. Tenía ojeras debajo de los ojos que le llegaban al suelo, y caminaba muy pausadamente.

El chico se dejó caer junto a la rubia y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Estás cansado?

- Estoy molido Eli- ella cariñosamente le acarició la mejilla intentando reconfortarlo.

- Me ayudan los mimos- susurró, mientras se acomodaba más y más al lado de la chica.

- Canuto me voy a las cocinas que me estoy muriendo de hambre- gritó Peter desde la puerta del retrato.

- Bueno Gus, trae algo para mi también- le respondió, también en un grito.

- Listo, te traigo- y salió hacia el pasillo.

Eli y Sirius quedaron sentados en el sillón, mientras ella lo seguía acariciando, el lentamente comenzaba a caer en un estado de trance, y los ojos se le cerraban solos.

- Sirius- susurró la chica moviéndolo levemente por los hombros – No te duermas, enseguida tenemos que bajar a comer.

- Eh…- abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista – Si, me duermo parado, parezco una gallina- dijo con voz ronca.

- En todo caso un gallo- y se rió.

- Eli, te voy a confesar algo, y te pido de mil formas que no me mates.

- Depende lo que me digas, veré lo que hago. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ayer con Lils hicimos una apuesta.

- No me acuerdo de eso…

- Ya te habías dormido encima del pobre Trevor- contestó con un dejo de rencor.

- Ah… entiendo, ¿Y qué pasa con eso?

- El que perdía, tenía que besar a una persona que el contrario eligiera.

- ¿Y en que consistía la competencia?

- Beber whisky de fuego- la chica comenzó a reírse descontroladamente tomándose el estómago con sus manos, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico, se calmó poco a poco.

- Y tu ganaste me imagino.

- No… ganó ella.

- ¿Y a quién tenían que besar?

- Si yo ganaba, ella besaba a James, y si ella ganaba, yo te tenía que besar- contestó en un hilo. Eli tardó en comprender las palabras, las unió una a una en su mente. Besar, Lily y James, Sirius y Eli. Eli… es lo mismo que yo… Yo… Por Merlín, ¡Tengo que matar a Liliana!

- Me estas queriendo decir, que me tienes que besar.

- Mira, si no estás dispuesta es tu problema.

- Pero no te importaría ser el hazmerreír del colegio. Lily no te lo va a dejar pasar así como así.

- Ya sé, pero si no quieres…- se exasperó revolviéndose el cabello al igual que su amigo.

- Está bien, lo haremos. Pero que te conste que lo hago por ti, y por tu reputación.

- ¿En serio?- ella asintió – Gracias Eli, te juro que te lo voy a agradecer en cuento pueda- y la abrazó fuertemente, haciéndola levantar los pies del suelo, dándole vueltas alrededor suyo.

En el medio del agradecimiento, Anna bajó de su cuarto. Y que sorpresa que le causó ver a una de sus mejores amigas, a los abrazos con Sirius. Sonrió, feliz por ellos. Bajó los últimos escalones.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó a medida que se acercaba a ellos. Los chicos se separaron absolutamente colorados.

- No nada, él solo me estaba agradeciendo un favor que le voy a hacer- le respondió su amiga muy nerviosa.

- No me tienen que explicar nada, de en serio.

o0o0o

James se despertó por culpa del maldito rayito de luz solar, que se filtraba por un pequeño huequito, que formaban las dos cortinas oscuras de la ventana, al cerrarse. Maldiciendo una y otra vez, se dirigió al baño dándose una reconfortante ducha de agua bien caliente. Se vistió en un jean azul lavado, y una chomba negra, con unas zapatillas tenis blancas, y bajó a la sala muy animado. Con todas las ganas del mundo, de ver a su bonita pelirroja. Todo lo de la noche anterior estaba ordenada, eso, solo significaba una cosa. Lily ya se había levantado. Caminó con ganas hacia la puerta a la sala común, y allí se encontró con su mejor amigo, charlando animadamente con las mejores amigas de la pelirroja. Se acercó a ellos, sonriendo como nunca. Ni siquiera se lo había propuesto así, pero era más fuerte. La sonrisa, le surcaba el rostro.

- Cuernos amigo. Te veo muy animado- exclamó Sirius, mientras se acercaba a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿En serio?- sonrió mas abiertamente – Después te cuento- le dijo al oído. Se volvió hacia las chicas - ¿La han visto a Lily?

- Yo la vi salir muy apurada hacia el castillo hará una media hora- le contestó Eli.

- Gracias rubia. ¿Vamos a comer? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Los cuatro juntos, salieron de la sala común, y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Salón.

o0o0o

Lily y Remus caminaban por el vestíbulo que los llevaba al comedor. Reían animadamente mientras iban comiendo las tabletas de chocolate que ella había sacado de su cuarto.

- En serio Lils, no te rías.

- Pero es imposible no reírse. Pobre Sirius, debe ser horrible manejarse con todas esas pulgas en el cuerpo.

- La verdad, no sé cómo hace para soportarlo. No te rías- la regañó.

- Es que es muy gracioso, pobrecito, me da lástima.

- Estás muy animada. ¿Pasó algo de lo que me deba enterar?- preguntó parándose en el camino. Ella se puso toda colorada, y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Me quieres contar?

- Me da mucha pena Remus…

- Si no quieres no me enojo.

- No es eso, es que me da vergüenza hablar de esto contigo.

- ¿Pasó algo con James?- Lily todavía se puso más roja.

- De todas formas me voy a enterar. Si fue importante, él nos lo va a contar.

- Ya lo sé…- suspiró – Bueno, te lo cuento, pero no te rías.

- Palabra de merodeador- se llevó la mano derecha al corazón.

- Sabías que tu y tus amigos son unos reverendos idiotas. En fin, esta mañana, cuando regresaron, él y yo, casi nos besamos- Remus se quedó observándola. Es que era increíble. No se lo podía creer. Por fin se le había cumplido el sueño a su amigo. Por fin Lily estaba cayendo a sus encantos.

- Remus, di algo.

- Es que no me lo puedo creer. ¿Te gusta James?

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no. No puedo negar que es sumamente atractivo. Y que conocerlo como amigo. Ha ayudado bastante. Y no sé. Me está gustando- se llevó las manos a las mejillas todas coloradas.

- Es que Lily, es maravilloso.

- ¿Lo crees?

- El te ama como nadie, no lo dudes nunca- ella sólo asintió y siguió caminando al comedor, mientras le daba otro mordisco a su tableta de chocolate.

o0o0o

Trevor estaba en la puerta del Gran salón hablando con Casandra, su compañera del equipo. En la fiesta de la tarde anterior habían compartido una cerveza de manteca, y se podía decir que eran amigos. Pero de lo que los dos estaban seguros, era de que en el fondo de esa amistad, había algo más. Ella reía encantada de las ocurrencias del chico. Además él se había comprometido a ayudarla con las tareas escolares, y si no recordaba algo, no dudaba en preguntárselo a Lily, ella seguro que lo iba a ayudar.

La pelirroja y Remus, pasaron al lado de la pareja, ella le guiñó un ojo a Trevor, en modo de ánimo, y entró al comedor. Ambos caminaron hacia donde estaban sus amigos sentados. Y ocuparon un lugar junto a Anna.

Lily miró disimulada a James, y le sonrió levemente, el le respondió de igual manera.

- Chicas, a que no se imaginan a quien me acabo de encontrar en la puerta- comentó la pelirroja a sus amigas.

- ¿A quién Lils?- indagó Anna.

- Trevor, pero no estaba solo…

- ¿Con quién estaba?

- Con Casandra, tu compañera Eli.

- No te lo puedo creer. Ya me parecía que en los entrenamientos estaban hablando más de la cuenta. Es increíble- murmuró la rubia.

- ¿Qué es increíble chicas?- preguntó Trevor mientras se acercaba.

- ¿Qué te traes con Casandra?

- Es una amiga.

- ¿Sólo una amiga?

- Bueno, tal vez con el tiempo, quien te dice- y muy contento se sentó al lado de Anna.

Michael apareció al rato junto con Peter, volvían de las cocinas, pero igualmente se sirvieron un plato. La comida transcurrió amena. Conversaron de miles de cosas. Lily evitó a toda costa encontrar la mirada de James, le daba mucha vergüenza lo que había pasado. Ya se había hecho la una, y las mesas habían quedado libre de comida, aún seguían seguían hablando.

- Chicos enseguida los alcanzo- gritó Lily yendo hacia la puerta del Gran Salón – Tengo unas cosas que hacer.

- Va a hablar con Diggory- murmuró Anna.

- Espero que arregle las cosas con él- comentó Trevor

- ¿Te habías enterado de los rumores de que va a ser padre? – preguntó Eli.

- ¿Cómo?

- Parece, que a mediados de marzo, para pascuas, se encontró con una de sus viejas novias, como se llamaba… Matilda Bankshoot, o algo así. Y parece que la dejó embarazada.

- Pero… ¿estás segura de eso?

- Que si, me lo había comentado mi padre, que trabaja con el padre de él en el ministerio. Igualmente, es sólo un rumor, no sé si será cierto.

- Ja. Mirá a Amos, que calladito que se lo tenía. Igual dudo que sea problema. Con el dinero que tienen los padres- dijo Sirius.

- Lo más seguro, es que el padre le consiga un buen empleo en el mismo ministerio- acotó Michael.

- Seguro.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes?- le reprochó Trevor.

- Es que se me había olvidado.

- Ay Eli, que vamos a hacer contigo- murmuró Sirius mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

o0o0o

Lily y Amos estaban caminando alrededor del lago. Charlaban de cualquier tema, lo cierto, es que se llevaban muy bien los dos. Pero más que amigos no podían ser.

- Te tengo que decir algo muy importante Lily- dijo de repente.

- Amos, antes que nada, tengo que decirte que yo te considero un amigo, nada más- él se empezó a reír muchísimo, cosa que contagió a la chica, que se le unió en la risa.

- Ya lo sé. Tal vez antes, me hubiese encantado ser más que amigos, pero ahora…

- ¿Qué pasa Amos?- le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

- Sos una de las pocas personas a las que le tengo confianza. Además sos la premio anual, y estoy obligado a pedirte un enorme favor.

- Lo que sea Amos. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarte.

- Bueno, te lo voy a contar. Prepárate, porque es muy fuerte.

- Me estás asustando- le susurró llevándose una mano al pecho.

- No es para tanto… Voy a ser padre…- la miró. Ella se quedó viendo un punto ficticio. Hasta que levantó la vista a sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Fue en pascuas, ¿te acuerdas de Matilda Bankshoot?

- La premio Anual del año pasado- el asintió.

- Nosotros habíamos sido novios cuando yo iba a 5º. Y bueno, en pascuas nos encontramos, y cosa va y cosa viene. Terminamos estando juntos. Y no sé…- se tomó la cabeza entre las manos – Si fue el momento, o no lo sé. Pero ninguno de los dos tomó precauciones. Y ella quedó embarazada.

- No te lo puedo creer.

- Por eso quería hablar contigo Lily.

- Y yo te evite desde el primer día pensando cualquier cosa.

- Es comprensible. Anteriormente tenía esas intenciones contigo.

- Perdóname.

- No te preocupes. Yo te quería pedir que hablaras con los profesores. Como sos premio y eso. Quería pedir que me dejaran algunos días libres para poder salir, y acompañar a Matilda al sanador, además, ya se está acercando la fecha del parto, y no quiere que nos tome a todos de improviso.

- No hace falta que digas nada más, yo me ocupo de todo.

- Miles de gracias Lils.

- Te felicito- lo abrazó muy fuerte - ¿Sabes lo que va a ser?

- Todo dice que será un niño.

- Que lindo ¿Y cómo le van a poner?

- Matilda, lo quiere llamar Cedric, como su padre.

- ¿Su padre no había fallecido el año pasado?

- Por eso.

- Pobrecita. Por lo menos este bebé le va a traer paz.

- Si…

- ¿La quieres?

- Mucho, he aprendido a quererla. Cuando salga del colegio, me voy a casar con ella.

- Que lindo, me siento muy feliz por ti.

- Gracias. Por supuesto que vas a estar invitada al casamiento.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- y hablando muy animadamente del futuro, del pequeño Cedric, y de la vida, se adentraron al castillo.

- Bueno Amos, mañana mismo presento tu caso. Sólo te pido, que cuando quieras salir me avises con unos días de anticipación.

- No hay problema Lily. Te quería pedir por este viernes.

- Listo, entonces prepara tus cosas.

- Gracias- la abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla – No sé como agradecerte.

- Ama a tu familia.

- Lo haré.

o0o0o

James estaba solo en la sala de premios. Los demás habían decidido seguir durmiendo por lo que quedaba del día. El lunes sería insoportable no poder levantarse para ir a clase. Buscó unas carpetas en el fichero que Lily había pedido para acomodar bien los papeles. Se sentó en la mesa, y acomodó las carpetas a su alrededor. La pelirroja, ya hacia tiempo que había bajado su tocadiscos a la sala. No era raro encontrarla tarareando una canción de su grupo favorito. Buscó entre los discos, halló uno con los cuatro artistas en unas poses muy extrañas, en un fondo blanco. _Help!_ Decía en un costado. Sacó el disco y lo puso en el aparato. Comenzó a sonar una melodía lenta, pero de inmediato se volvió más movida._ You like me too much_ se llama el tema. Se volvió a sentar y comenzó a escribir los últimos pedidos de los prefectos de manera formal.

o0o0o

Lily ya sin darse cuenta llegó al segundo piso y entró muy animada a la sala de premios. Cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar la música que salía del tocadiscos, y fue aún más grande al ver a James preparando unas carpetas. Que por cierto, ella siempre se ocupaba. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de su presencia, la miró y le sonrió.

- Estaba todo en silencio, por eso puse música. Espero que no te haya molestado.

- No me molesta para nada- le respondió mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó sin levantar la vista de la carpeta.

- Si no te preocupes, estoy muy bien.

- Te noto feliz.

- Es que me acabo de enterar de una muy linda noticia- contestó sonriéndole.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál?

- Te lo cuento, pero te pido discreción. De todas maneras te ibas a enterar.

- Estás muy animada- bromeó mirándola profundamente a los ojos, a lo que ella desvió la vista.

- Bueno sí. Hablé con Amos.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Yo pensé que iba a salir con algo de invitarme a salir o esas estupideces. Pero no te imaginas lo grande que fue mi sorpresa.

- ¿Qué te dijo? Por Merlín Lily, habla de una vez.

- Va a ser padre.

- ¿En serio?- ella asintió – Así que el rumor era cierto.

- ¿Ya lo sabías?

- Si, algo me habían comentado.

- Bueno, te lo confirmo. Pero discreción absoluta.

- Soy una tumba- ella se rió ante esta idea – ¿Es Matilda Bankshoot la chica?

- Sí, se ve que ambos están muy contentos, se van a casar apenas terminemos el colegio.

- Me alegro por él. ¿Pero que tienes que ver en toda la historia?

- Bueno como soy premio, el tiene que hablar con los profesores, y me pidió que yo lo hiciera, presentando un amparo para que pudiese salir cuando Matilda se haga controles y cuando de a luz.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

- No, yo lo hago. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? No dormiste anoche.

- No estoy cansado, así que prefiero adelantar estas cosas.

- Como quieras. Te ayudo- y ambos empezaron a ordenar los ficheros en las carpetas.

El disco ya había vuelto a empezar dos veces cuando al fin terminaron de ordenar los papeles. Entonces Lily se levantó, se acercó al tocadiscos, y saco el que se estaba escuchando, reemplazándolo por otro, en la tapa de la cubierta, había pequeñas fotos de las caras de los cantantes. El disco era _A Hard Day's Night_, y la primer canción se comenzó a escuchar. La misma que el título del álbum. Mientras ella tarareaba la letra iba acomodando las carpetas en el armario. James se las iba alcanzando acomodadas alfabéticamente. Cuando ya estaban concluyendo, se comenzó a escuchar la voz de Sirius en la habitación. La chica miró hacia todos lados. Pero el chico sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. De allí venía la voz de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa canuto?

- Tengo un gran problema. No está Lily por ahí ¿No?

- Acá estoy pulgoso. Y no te creas que me he olvidado de tu prenda.

- Pero Lily, no es justo.

- James, dame el espejo- se lo sacó de las manos. Sí es justo, perdiste la apuesta, y ahora la tienes que cumplir. Y más te vale que lo hagas. Voy para allí- le devolvió el espejo a su compañero y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta a la sala común.

- Cuernos, esta mujer me va a matar- lloriqueó.

- Ya voy para allí- y siguió a Lily.

o0o0o

Cuando la pelirroja entro en la sala, se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas en la sala, jugando al snap explosivo con Trevor y Michael.

- ¿Qué hacen?- les preguntó sentándose en un sillón.

- Matando el tiempo Lils- respondió Eli.

- ¿Lo han visto a Sirius?

- Creo que está durmiendo.

- Acá estoy Lily- dijo el susodicho bajando de las escaleras, seguidos por Remus y Peter. James apareció también en escena mirando muy divertido la situación.

- Bien- la pelirroja se aclaró la garganta – Ya que estamos todos. Sirius, debe cumplir con una prenda que yo le he impuesto. Así que… tendrás que besar a Elizabeth.

- Y si no quiero- la desafió el aludido.

- Te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias- respondió en un tono no muy amigable. Que hizo a todos tragar de una manera muy dificultosa.

- Yo que tu, hago lo que dice. No la querrás ver enojada- le murmuró Michael. Éste chico siempre se había mostrado muy cauto. Pero era la primera vez que sonaba asustado. Sirius asintió levemente, y entonces todas las miradas se posaron en Eli.

- Que más da. Ven Sirius- le dijo atrayéndole hacia si con la mano – Es un beso nada más.

Entonces el chico tomó la cara de la rubia en sus manos y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios. A ambos los comenzó a inundar el aroma del otro. Ella pudo sentir como el aire que exhalaba por su nariz le hacia pequeñas cosquillas en la piel, y como sus manos ásperas, le provocaba un escalofrío dulcísimo en todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos intuitivamente y se dejó guiar. Sirius, él ya había besado a muchas chicas, pero la sensación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, nunca la había vivido con nadie. Pudo percibir el leve temblor de ella cuando le tomó la cara. Eso lo había descontrolado. El dulce aroma a jazmines de ella lo estaba hipnotizando, y cuando su cálido aliento lo embriagó, fue un colapso total.

Los labios de ambos se rozaron sutilmente un momento, cálidamente. Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, se separaron. Abrieron los ojos a la vez y se miraron. Y fue como un asentimiento. La rubia levantó los brazos y puso sus manos en la nuca de él, atrayéndolo hacia sí misma, y se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Primero los labios, abracando el mayor espacio posible, y luego ella, lentamente le permitió acceso a la lengua de él, para que se encuentre con la suya. Se saborearon uno a otro una y otra vez. Recorrieron los límites insospechados. Los corazones iban a mil por hora, y el contexto, fue como si hubiese desaparecido. Pero poco a poco se fueron separando. Abrieron los ojos, se sonrieron, y se alejaron.

Lily sonrió abiertamente, y Anna gesticuló con la boca un "_Bien hecho_". Cuando miró a su amiga, pudo notar como le murmuraba sin decir nada un "_Gracias_". Y eso, aún la puso más feliz.

Sirius en cambio, había quedado sorprendido por la efusividad del beso, nunca se había sentido así.

James miró divertido a su compañera, y ella le devolvió la hermosa sonrisa. Para luego bajar la vista avergonzada. Y él sonreírse aún más. Es que se veía tan linda toda colorada solo por haberlo mirado a él.

Elizabeth sin decir nada más subió a su cuarto, seguida por sus dos amigas. No dijeron nada en todo el proceso, y al sentarse en las camas, comenzaron a chillar y saltar por todo el cuarto.

o0o0o

- ¡Lily!- exclamó la rubia abrazando a su amiga – No te das una idea de cuento te lo agradezco.

- ¿Y cómo besa?- preguntó entusiasmada Anna.

- Como los dioses. El muy asqueroso me ha dado el mejor beso de toda mi vida.

- Entonces hice lo correcto en hacer esa apuesta.

- Te amo Lily, sos una genia.

- No es para tanto tonta.

- Sí que lo es. Te arriesgaste tu misma. ¿A quién te hubiese tocado besar?

- A James.

- No lo puedo creer, ¿Estabas dispuesta a correr el riesgo?- le preguntó Eli.

- Por una amiga, hago todo.

- Igualmente no creo que hubiese sido un castigo para ti- murmuró la morocha.

- ¿Por qué no hubiese sido un castigo para Lily?

- Están muy amigos con James. En la comida se miraban bastante. Y a mi no me engañas. Cuando te descubría viéndolo te sonrojabas.

- No es cierto. A mi no me gusta Potter.

- Yo no dije en ningún momento que te gustara. Pero si lo niegas, es porque tu subconsciente sabe que es mentira.

- No me gusta.

- No, no te gusta. Te mueres por él.

- No lo puedo creer- se sofocó la rubia – esto es como el fin del mundo. Lily atrás de Potter. Es imposible.

- Tampoco nos parecía posible que te besaras con Black, y sin embargo mírate aquí. Derretida por sus labios.

- Anna no seas ordinaria- acusó Lily.

- Pero si es verdad. Soy realista. Y además, de Eli no lo dudo. Ya me sé que se muere por Sirius. Pero Lils, ¿Qué paso con James? De repente no se podían ni ver, y ahora se mueren por hacerlo.

- Anna, eres una desgraciada. ¿Lo sabías no?

- Es que me parece que tengo un profundo apego a la adivinación. Como sea. ¿Qué paso con James?

- Estuvimos a punto de besarnos- susurró.

- ¿Qué?- le gritaron sus dos amigas al unísono.

o0o0o

- Canuto, estuviste genial- le dijo James mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

- Esa chica. Besa como una diosa- murmuró Sirius tocándose los labios.

- Chicos, ¿ustedes ven lo mismo que yo?- preguntó muy nervioso el chico de gafas.

- Si Cornamenta, nuestro sabueso se está enamorando.

- Es el Apocalipsis- musitó Peter.

- Esa chica tiene que ser mía- Sirius sonrió socarronamente y subió a su cuarto silbando ninguna melodía en particular.

- Mejor sigo durmiendo- bostezó Remus – vamos Pet.

James por su parte volvió a la sala de premios. Se sentó en un enorme sillón mientras escuchaba el disco de los Beatles en toda la habitación.

o0o0o

Lily, luego de explicarles todo lo sucedido, supuestamente la noche anterior, bajó a la sala común, y al no haber nadie, se decidió por ir a la sala de premios, para pensar un poco. Enorme fue su sorpresa, nuevamente en ese día, al ver a su hermoso compañero, sentado en el sillón. Con sus codos apoyados en las rodillas, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia él. Y le tomó el hombro. Se dio vuelta a mirarla, sorprendido en parte, no la había oído llegar, y contento, porque sentía que de alguna manera se había preocupado por él. Sonrió, y se hizo a un costado, dándole lugar a la chica, para que se siente a su lado.

Ella así lo hizo. Se sentaron juntos, y el tiempo pasó nuevamente volando, sin que de sus labios, saliera una palabra.

- Fue interesante lo que hiciste con Sirius y Elizabeth- musitó el chico.

- Me pareció lo más adecuado. Pienso que hacen una pareja hermosa. Son tan parecidos…

- Yo también note eso. Y ese beso, dejó todo más que claro.

- Sólo espero que ahora decidan actuar ellos.

- Si…

La pelirroja se miraba sin mucho interés la punta de sus pies, las cutículas de sus manos, las uñas que apenas sobrepasaban el borde del dedo. Mientras que él solo veía el frente. Como a la nada.

- Te quería agradecer lo de esta mañana- susurró Lily.

- No me tienes que agradecer nada. Supongo que quedó claro todo.

- Pero igual quería que lo supieras. Tus palabras me hicieron muy bien. Pude reflexionar las cosas.

- Entonces me alegro mucho de haberte dicho lo que te dije.

- Hace tiempo que no sentía tanta paz. Con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente. Todos mis sentidos estaban en alerta. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me pude relajar…

- Y olvidarte del mundo- continuó James.

- Si, me pude olvidar de todo- lo miró – No te das una idea de la falta que me estaba haciendo algo así.

- También me hiciste bien Lily. Aunque no lo creas, comparto miedos muy parecidos a los tuyos. Y al compartir eso contigo, pienso que fue un consuelo para ambos.

- Que ironía…

- Si, ¿Quién lo diría?

- Nadie se lo podría imaginar. Tú y yo compartiendo cosas tan profundas.

- Yo me lo he imaginado muchas veces Lily- suspiró - No quiero que te sientas mal ni presionada. Sólo quería que lo supieses.

- Me pone contenta de que se te haya cumplido esa fantasía.

- No voy a dejar que nada te pase. Yo te juro… Te juro, que te voy a proteger con mi vida.

- No digas esas cosas. No tienes la obligación- de repente su cuerpo se tensó.

- Si la tengo. No es novedad que te quiero. Y por eso, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

- Pero no es justo.

- ¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?

- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas- dijo cansada mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia el tocadiscos – No merezco que te sacrifiques por mi.

- No sabes lo que dices- musitó.

- Si sé lo que digo. No tienes la obligación. Además yo misma me puedo cuidar.

- Entonces te cuidaré sin que te des cuenta.

- No quiero que te arriesgues- la voz se le quebró levemente, a la vez que se abrazaba ella misma.

- No me puedes obligar a dejar de amarte.

- ¡Pero es que no me amas!- le gritó mientras cálidas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

- ¡No sabes lo que siento! ¡Sólo yo sé lo que me pasa! Y se muy bien, que este sentimiento no es ningún capricho, como lo llamas tú. Ardo de deseos de protegerte con mi vida. No te das idea de las ganas que siento de abrazarte cuando estás triste. O las ganas de matar que tengo cuando te dicen algo hiriente. Daría toda mi felicidad por no verte llorar nunca más. Yo sólo quiero tu bienestar. Porque a pesar de todo. A pesar de todo lo que sé, que tú, no sientes por mí. Yo te quiero. No podría dormir sabiendo que estás mal. Y muero de ganas por sacarte una sonrisa. Así que no me pidas que me aleje de ti, porque aunque llores, y me duela en lo más profunde de mi ser, yo te voy a cuidar con mi vida.

Lily pudo sentir como las delicadas lágrimas se habían convertido en un tormentoso llanto ahogado en su garganta. No quería que la viera en ese estado. Cerró fuerte los ojos, respiro profundo intentando serenarse. Tratando de que ese nudo en la garganta se desatara y cayera a su estómago. Cuando pudo juntar valor en su voz, por fin habló.

- No quiero que me cuides. No me hace falta. Me puedo valer por mi misma. Siempre fue así, desde que empecé el colegio. Cuando me di cuenta de que con mi hermana ya la relación no iba a ser la misma. Ese fue el precursor. Pero cuando conocí este mundo, Elizabeth y Anna aparecieron, y ocuparon ese lugar vacío que había rechazado mi propia sangre. Y toda la tristeza se convirtió en alegría. Pero de un día para el otro, la oscuridad cayó sobre nosotros. Y todo se volvió negro. Y para mi misma, prometí que no iba a dejar, que a las personas que quiero, les pasara algo.

- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Yo no entro en esa promesa.

Y eso que dijo, hizo que la pelirroja sintiera en lo mas profundo de su ser algo que la desgarraba y amenazaba con estallar. Se dio vuelta con toda la energía que tenía y le pegó una cachetada.

- ¿Es que me estás jodiendo?- le preguntó mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia la biblioteca. James con la mano en la mejilla, sorprendido por la reacción de la chica la siguió por detrás.

- Lo último que quiero en la vida es hacerte mal- musitó.

- Y entonces por qué eres tan insensible.

- ¿Insensible? ¡Lily por Merlín! Te estoy abriendo mi corazón, y me dices que soy un insensible.

- Si, un maldito insensible y un imbécil que no se da cuenta de nada- gritó.

- ¿Y de qué no me di cuenta?

- De que por una jodida vez. Por primera vez, te estoy diciendo que te quiero. Y que realmente eres importante para mí. Y sin embargo, seguís empecinado en defenderme.

Cuando dije que no quería que a las personas que quiero, les pase algo.

Las palabras de Lily tardaron en llegarles a su conciencia. Muy despacio, las fue sincronizando, y cuando al fin tuvieron algún sentido, y las pudo comprender. Lo inundó una felicidad incontrolable. Tenía ganas de volar por los aires y gritar a los cuatro vientos, que era el ser más feliz de la tierra.

Saliendo al fin de ese estado de euforia. Se acerco hacia Lily, cautelosamente. Ella seguía de espaldas a él, el cabello le caía dulcemente por los hombros, y acaba en la cintura. Estaba parada con las manos al costado, tenía los puños fruncidos, y temblaba levemente debido al llanto. Estiró sus manos y le acarició los brazos, regocijándose del estremecimiento de ella ante el contacto. Recorrió su suave piel, pasando por los codos y muy despacio llegando a sus manos. Rozó sus dedos por los nudillos, y la obligó a abrirlos. Cuando lo logró, acarició cada extremidad con premura. Sobó la palma de ella, y nuevamente subió sus manos hasta los hombros.

Lily esperó en silencio algún indicio de de él. Pero nada sucedía. Hasta que de improviso, lo sintió acercarse a su cuerpo. Y ella no pudo contener los temblores que eso le causaba. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos, pero por suerte, el llanto, se había vuelto pausado y débil. Cuando su espalda sintió el calor del cuerpo de James, y peor aún, cuando sintió que las fuertes manos se posaban en sus hombros. Inconscientemente se estremeció desde la punta de los pies, pasando por sus piernas, electrificando su médula espinal enviando señales a toda su extensión. Pero se vio aplacado cuando los duros dedos acariciaron todo su brazo llegando a los puños. El calor de las manos de él y la suavidad de su caricia. Hicieron abrir sus manos, dejando que le rozase las palmas, para luego dejarlas solas, y volver a los hombros.

Cuando la mano de James al fin volvió al lugar inicial, no pudo evitar acercarse más a su cuello y oler ese magnífico aroma cítrico, que desde hacía años lo traía loco. Sutilmente rozó con su nariz la dulce piel de su amada. Y con el último arrebato de conciencia, acarició unas de las tiritas de su musculosa verde, que dejaba a entrever su sostén a tono. La hermosa sensación que sintió, sólo dio pie a una cosa. Y pausadamente acercó los labios a ese lugar y comenzó a besar cada espacio virgen de esa anatomía. Sabía a un deje de mandarina, dulce y cítrica a la vez. Besó con parsimonia toda la zona, mientras sus dedos se ocupaban otra vez de acariciar sus brazos y el cabello. Entonces sus labios, desearon buscar más lugar, y comenzaron a ascender, primero por el hombro. Y lentamente fueron llegando al cuello, el que por cierto, ella había ladeado hacia un costado para dejarle espacio a su acción.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando los dedos de él acariciaban su hombro. Y todo escrúpulo que quedaba en su conciencia, quedó en el olvido cuando los labios de James se posaron en su piel. Fue como si una vela, hubiese dejado caer allí, su cera caliente. Y peor aún, cuando comenzó la exquisita tortura, de arropar los brazos y el cabello. Puro jurar que se moría de ternura. No entendía como una persona le podía dar tanta paz. Y entonces, sintió nuevamente la cera caliente, pero no en su hombro, sino en su cuello. Abrió los ojos, y buscando un poco de respiración abrió levemente la boca, dejando entrar una inmensa bocanada de aire. Que al expulsarla, salió en un suspiro.

La escuchó suspirar, y fue suficiente como para dejar que sus dientes hicieran contacto con la tersa piel. Y así, como había sido hasta ese momento, dejó que tanto sus labios como sus dientes conocieran la suavidad de su cuello. Le prodigio leves mordiscos en toda la extensión. Con una de sus manos, corrió el cabello que entorpecía la tarea, y le besó la nuca, volviendo al cuello. Mientras que la otra mano, pasaba por debajo de su brazo, y la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Acariciando su plano estómago sobre la fina tela, y sintiendo como su calor se fundía en su piel, sus labios, volvieron a ascender. Para ahora centrarse en el espacio detrás de su oído. Allí entendió que su exquisito aroma era más fuerte y dulce. Y le prodigio mil caricias, bajando lentamente hacia el lóbulo de su oreja. Al cual, primero lo besó, pero luego lo empezó a acariciar con su lengua y a morder con sus dientes. Y allí, pudo sentir por fin el deseo de ella. Había exhalado un largo suspiro y había vuelto a estremecerse. Pero esta vez, violentamente en sus brazos.

Cuando empezó a morder su cuello, sintió una euforia en todo su ser. Nunca nadie le había causado esas sensaciones. Y ni hablar cuando le corrió el cabello a un lado, posando los labios en la parte posterior de su cabeza, seguido, irrefutablemente, por el abrazo a su cintura. Esas suaves caricias en su bajo vientre y esa fuerza que la atrajo hacia él. Podía quedarse para siempre así. Pero todo se salió de control cuando subió los labios detrás de su oreja, y para peor, cuando empezó a jugar con su lóbulo. Lamiéndolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo. Fue su fin. Una nueva ola de frío, mucho más fuerte que las demás, surcó todo su cuerpo, luego el calor se hizo presente, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Se deshizo del abrazo del chico. Y se dio vuelta para poder mirarlo a los ojos. El amor que encontró allí la decidió. Levantó sus manos hacia la cabeza de James y se acercó a su cara cerrando los ojos.

Cuando ella se libró de sus brazos, miles de pensamientos se apresuraron por su cabeza. El desconcierto, por no saber lo que había pasado, lo descolocó. Pero al verla a los ojos, y encontrar de repente decisión. Algo cambió, se sintió feliz. Ella estaba ahí, para él. Más hermosa que nunca. Al sentir sus frías manos en la nuca, un escalofrío recorrió todas las extremidades. Y al verla acercarse a él, cerrando los ojos. Fue suficiente. Puso sus manos en su cintura. Atrayéndola más hacia sí. Cerró los ojos. Y la besó.

Mientras tanto en el tocadiscos _And I love her_, había comenzado a sonar.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas! ¡Que momento! Como que subió un poco la temperatura, jeje.**

**Bueno ahí tienen, el tan esperado beso. Eso por lo que tanto me retaban y odiaban, ya se los di.**

**Espero que las haya dejado conforme, estaba inspirada cuando lo escribí. Díganme si no ha quedado muy reiterativo o demasiado cursi. No sé, lo escribí y lo modifiqué muy poco. Necesito una crítica total. ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

**Con respecto al tema de Amos, tal vez en un principio fue un error hablar de él. Pero bueno, revisando unas fechas de nacimiento, me di cuenta de que Amos tenía que nacer en el 77, y bueno, se me ocurrió eso de que había dejado embarazada a una compañera. Ya sé, cero imaginación, pero que otra cosa podría hacer.**

**Les comento que voy a estar corrigiendo capítulos, es decir, poniendoles guiones de diálogo y quitando redundancias, y otras cosas ortográficas. No sé si cuando se reemplazan los capítulos, envían alertas a los mails. Yo les aviso. Seguramente publique el próximo martes, así que si algo les llega, es solo la corrección.**

**Un gracias muy especial a Pali Evans, que por cierto se cambió el nombre a Hela Morrigan. Me recomendó en su fic, y no veo la hora de que el plan de Sirius por fin tenga un nuevo avance! Léanlo por favor, es muy bueno, uno de los mejores que estoy siguiendo, Clases de amor con Lily Evans, y el relator de la historia es nuestro bienamado Sirius Black. La vuelvo a felicitar por escribir tan bien, yo no podría hacer algo como lo que ella hizo.**

**También quiero agradecer los reviews anónimos, los que dejaron su mail, los pude responder, pero a los otros, les doy miles de gracias, en serio. En mi cuenta no tenía activada la opción de recibir anónimos, cuando me di cuenta, la activé en el acto. ¡Miles de perdones por no haberme dado cuenta antes!**

**Y por supuesto, a mis seguidores de siempre, incondicionales, miles de gracias.**

**En el próximo capítulo, bueno, el beso, es decir, su continuación. También se aclarará algo de la relación Sirius/Eli. Y algunas cosas más. El título, _Cuando conocí tus labios_. Eso es todo.**

**Besitos para todos.**

**Jor.**


	13. Cuando conocí tus labios

Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío, los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**XIII. Cuando conocí tus labios.**

Cuando ella se libró de sus brazos, miles de pensamientos se apresuraron por su cabeza. El desconcierto, por no saber lo que había pasado, lo descolocó. Pero al verla a los ojos, y encontrar de repente decisión. Algo cambió, se sintió feliz. Ella estaba ahí, para él. Más hermosa que nunca. Al sentir sus frías manos en la nuca, un escalofrío recorrió todas las extremidades. Y al verla acercarse a si mismo, cerrando los ojos. Fue suficiente. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella. Atrayéndola más hacia sí. Bajó los párpados. Y la besó.

Mientras tanto en el tocadiscos And I love her, había comenzado a sonar.

_I give her all my love_

_That's all I do_

_And if you saw my love_

_You'd love her too_

_I love her_

Primero fue un leve roce de los labios, imperceptible, sí, pero con un significado impresionante. Ambos pudieron sentir la calidez del otro, la humedad de la piel, y el aroma de su aliento. Moviendo los labios ligeramente comenzaron a experimentar miles de sensaciones que nacían y morían en sus cuerpos. Como cientos de electrolitos jugando en las puntas de sus dedos, en toda la espalda y detrás de su cabeza. Mariposas, volaban en sus estómagos, y revoloteaban de un lado hacia otro. Como queriendo salir.

_She gives me everything_

_And tenderly_

_The kiss my lover brings_

_She brings to me_

_And I love her_

Cuando el movimiento se hizo más acentuado, pudieron sentir aún más el sabor de sus bocas. Sin embargo, a pesar de la felicidad que inundaba sus cuerpos. Tenían como un dejo de vergüenza. Era como la primera vez para los dos. James estaba tocando el cielo con las manos, por decirlo de alguna manera, y Lily, al igual que él. Se hallaba en un estado de total exaltación.

_A love like ours_

_Could never die_

_As long as I_

_Have you near me_

Tímidamente, la lengua del chico comenzó a acariciar los labios de ella. Muy sutilmente, no quería por nada del mundo arruinar ese momento. Con sus dientes, teniendo el mayor de los cuidados, trataba de aprisionar el labio inferior de la pelirroja entre beso y beso. Las situación se tornaba cada vez más desinhibida.

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

Y entonces fue Lily la que tomó la decisión. Con sus manos, enterradas en la nuca de James, tiró de él, atrayéndolo más hacia sí. Obligándolo, casi por instinto a abrazarla. Y allí, ella abrió débilmente sus labios. Suspirando en la boca de él. Dejó que su lengua tanteara la piel del chico, lo imitó en movimientos, mordiendo dulcemente cuando pudiese. Y fue en ese momento, cuando, estaban en igualdad de condiciones, que sin querer la lengua de ambos hicieron contacto. Fue muy leve, pero suficiente, para que no se despegaran más.

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky_

_I know this love of mine_

_Will never die_

_And I love her_

La canción había terminado, y la estridente musica de Tell me Why no pudo romper el dulce momento que se estaba viviendo en esas cuatro paredes

Profundizando más y más el beso Lily pudo conocer el verdadero sabor de la boca de su chico. Dulce, suave y endemoniadamente placentero. No hizo más que atraerlo más hacia sí, chocando sin quererlo ni saberlo con la biblioteca a su espalda. De allí ya no había salida. Y James, lo notó, entonces atrapándola más contra si la siguió besando. Dejando que la lengua de ambos se entrelazaran en un movimiento amortiguador, consolador y revitalizante.

Con sus ágiles manos recorrió toda la espalda de la chica, acarició su cabello, sus brazos, la apretujó una y mil veces. Lily había dejado de jugar con el cabello de su nuca y había perdido sus manos en el pecho de él, intentando abarcar, con caricias, toda la extensión. Lo abrazó, también por la cintura, pasando sus brazos debajo de los de él, y entonces. Ella también se puso a la tarea de acariciar su fórnida espalda.

Ya las sensaciones que sentían habían pasado todo deje de realidad. Y se habían dado lugar a cosas, aún más serias. Ya los escalofríos no eran tan intensos, pero la tensión de sus cuerpos, deseando más y más, iba en aumento. El beso, que al principio, había sido tímido y con mucha sutileza. Ahora se había vuelto apasionante y desbordante de todos los sentidos. Aunque ellos no quisieran, ya no bastaba con acariciarse, o besarse profundamente. Todos sus pensamientos, se habían esfumado del cerebro. Y el poco autocontrol que habían tenido, había desaparecido hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Fue James el que cortó con eso. Bajó, en contra de su voluntad, muy poco a poco, la intensidad de sus labios. Esquivando los constantes arrebatos de pasión de la chica. Había abandonado su boca, para ahora centrarse en su mejilla, en sus párpados, en su mentón, en su pequeña nariz. Y finalmente hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, oliendo desesperado, intentando calmar sus locas hormonas. Atrayéndola hacia si, regulando su agitada respiración.

Lily se hundió en el pecho del chico, se sostuvo de él por la espalda, sintiendo su inminente calor. Dejando que la rodease con sus fuertes brazos. Quedando abrazados por un largo tiempo. Acompasando la respiración, en silencio. Sin decir nada, ni hacer otra cosa, que no fuera disfrutar del momento después.

Luego de unos largos y pacíficos minutos, la pelirroja, aún con las manos en el pecho de James, se separó de su cuerpo, y levantó la cabeza. El chico la estaba mirando, se encontraron los ojos. Hubo tanta emoción en ese encuentro que lo único que su frágil cuerpo atinó a hacer fue a hundirse nuevamente en el cálido pecho. Pero entonces, el le acarició la cara con la punta de sus dedos, y se acercó a su oído. Pudiendo sentir por fin su aroma tan de cerca, y con la voz ronca le susurró.

- Te quiero Lily- y ella sonrió, volviendo a levantar la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa, dibujada en sus labios.

James la tomó de la mano y la llevó consigo, separándose. Caminaron hacia el sillón en donde habían estado sentados al principio. Se acomodaron, muy cerca el uno del otro.

- Lily…

- No hace falta que digas nada- murmuró.

- ¿Ahora que somos?

- Supongo que amigos con derecho a roce- contestó sonriendo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- ¿No quieres?

- No… no es eso. Estoy más que feliz por lo que ha pasado. Pero no sé. ¿Te parece bien seguir siendo amigos?

- Yo no creo estar preparada para otra cosa- le respondió tímidamente.

- Si es lo que necesitas. Yo no tengo problema- sonrió.

- Bien… Entonces yo me voy a dormir. Mañana ya es lunes y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- se paró – Nos vemos mañana James- lo saludó con su mano.

El chico entonces se levantó como un rayo y se acerco a la chica.

- ¿Pero no me piensas saludar?- preguntó mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

- Se me estaba olvidando- y poniéndose en puntas de pie, se acercó a James y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Corto, sin nada especial. Pero suficiente, para alborotar las hormonas nuevamente. Lo separó sin muchas ganas con sus manos, y caminó hacia la escalera.

- Hasta mañana James.

- Hasta mañana Lils- respondió mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Ambos, esa noche, durmieron muy poco. No se les podía borrar de la cabeza, las sensaciones que el beso que se habían dado, había producido en ellos.

o0o0o

La mañana siguiente Anna estaba sentada en un enorme sillón de la sala común. Esperaba a que Eli bajara. La chica estaba muy ansiosa por el beso que se había dado el día anterior con Sirius. Y le quería causar una buena impresión, entonces se estaba arreglando lo más que podía.

Remus decidió bajar a la sala. Sirius se estaba bañando, y Peter recién se estaba levantando. Cuando estaba llegando a los últimos escalones de la escalera, vió una melena castaña asomarse sobre su sillón favorito. La chica estaba tarareando una canción, la cual no pudo reconocer. Se acercó por la espalda, muy sigilosamente. Y le cubrió los ojos.

- ¿Quién soy?

Anna se sobresaltó al quedar su vista oscura. Pero rápidamente captó el juego.

- No lo sé, porque tengo la vista a oscuras.

- La gracia del juego está en que adivines.

- Bueno, entonces dejame pensar…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla – Mmm, que tal si digo que eres…Argus Filtch.

- Erraste, te doy otra oportunidad- contestó entre risas.

- Estaba segura de que eras Filtch con la señora Norris merodeando por aquí. Bueno entonces eres… Peeves.

- Error. Perdiste tu oportunidad- quitó las manos de los ojos de la chica, y se escondió detrás del sillón.

Anna se dio vuelta rapidísimo, y fue enorme la sorpresa que se llevó al no encontrarse a nadie. Pero escuchó la risa de alguien muy cerca de allí, y entonces saltó hacia atrás del sillón cayendo extendida sobre Remus.

- Te atrapé- exclamó tomándolo de las manos.

- Me agarraste- contestó entre un repentino ataque de risas.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre el chico, se contagio la risa, y como pudo salió de encima de él para volver a sentarse en el sillón.

- Tenía que haberme imaginado que eras tú.

- ¿Sabías que estas sentada en mi sillón favorito?- le preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

- ¿Sabías que es mi favorito también?

- ¿En serio?- ella asintió - Que coincidencia.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo solo por acá? ¿Dónde está Sirius y Peter?

- Sirius se está bañando, quiere estar un poco presentable. Y Peter, recién se estaba despertando.

- ¿Presentable para quién?

- Para tu amiga.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Parece que quedó muy impresionado por el beso de anoche. Y no sé. Quiere retomar eso que dejaron pendiente.

- ¿Puedes creer que Eli piensa igual? Ahora mismo está en el cuarto arreglándose para él.

- Eso significa que tenemos noviazgo en puerta.

- Si, eso parece. Veremos quién gana.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué otro noviazgo hay en puerta que yo no me haya enterado?

- Me sorprende de ti Remus. Siendo un merodeador que no te hayas enterado.

- No tengo idea.

- Lily y James- le susurró al oido.

- ¿Crees que puedan estar juntos?

- Estoy completamente segura. Antes de Halloween algo va a pasar.

- Ojalá sea así. No sé que están esperando.

- Pienso lo mismo- y se empezaron a reir nuevamente.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Eli desde la escalera, utilizando el mismo tono que había utilizado Anna la mañana anterior.

- Para nada Eli. Acá Remus, me estaba contando, que Sirius se estaba dando una ducha más larga que las de costumbre.

La rubia, se puso colorada de repente.

- Ehhh- titubeó – Bueno, yo me voy a desayunar, nos vemos luego- y como una bludger, corrió hacia el hueco y salió al pasillo.

- Ya estoy listo Lunático- dijo otra voz desde la escaleras de los hombres.

- Entonces vamos Pet. ¿Y Sirius no baja todavía?

- Dijo que bajaba en seguida, que no lo esperemos.

- Bueno, entonces vamos- le dijo a Anna y a su amigo.

o0o0o

Lily esa mañana había bajado más temprano que de costumbre a desayunar. No sabía como mirar a James a la cara. La mejor idea que se le ocurrió, fue evitarlo lo más posible, y eso incluía, tratar de no desayunar junto a él. Mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo, se encontró con su amiga Elizabeth, que supuso, que al igual que ella. Andaba con problemas de amores. Caminaron en silencio hacia el Gran Salón. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

- Dime que te está pasando.

- ¿Me hablas a mi?- preguntó la rubia apuntándose con la cuchara.

- Si tonta, ¿a quién mas?

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy pensando en nada.

- ¿Y tus pensamientos tienen nombre?

- Sabes que sí.

- ¿Y se llaman Sirius?

- Lily…- reprendió.

- Cuéntame que te sucede.

- Ya sabes. El beso, y todo. No se como lo voy a mirar. Por cierto, te quería dar las gracias.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Yo sabía que era lo que querías, y vi la oportunidad, y bueno, se dio.

- Fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Es que, besa tan bien. No te das una idea de lo que hicieron en mi sus labios- murmuró tocándose los suyos.

- No te preocupes que me he dado cuenta.

- Pero no soy la única que tiene que hablar ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

- ¿A mi? Nada- respondió evadiéndola – No te parece que han cambiado la marca de la leche, parece más aguada.

- No me evadas. Sé que pasó algo. Lo noto en tu cara.

- ¿Qué tiene mi cara?- le preguntó mientras miraba su reflejo en la cuchara.

- Más bien tus ojos. Tienen un brillito especial. Eso quiere decir que algo importante ha pasado.

- No ha pasado nada importante Elizabeth.

- Vez que si. Sólo en situaciones de extrema tensión me llamas así.

- No es cierto- replicó.

- Que sí- miró hacia la puerta de entrada – Pero después me cuentan que ahí vienen Remus y Peter.

- Hola hermosas- dijo muy alegre Anna mientras se sentaba al lado de las chicas.

- ¿Qué hacían?

- Hablábamos de unos trabajos- contestó Lily distraída.

- Buenos días- susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

- Hola Mikey. ¿Trevor no viene contigo?

- Se encontró con Casandra en la entrada- murmuró mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigas.

- ¿Y Sirius dónde está?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Tenía que hacer unas cosas- respondió Peter mientras se llevaba una cucharada de cereal con leche a la boca - ¿No has visto a James?

- Salí temprano esta mañana, todavía no se había despertado- le dijo intentando no sonar nerviosa.

o0o0o

James entraba a la sala común en donde se encontró con Sirius que estaba por salir por el hueco.

- Canuto- canturreó.

- Cuernos, amigo, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo abrazándolo.

- Me cuentas en el camino al comedor.

Salieron de la sala, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al vestíbulo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Elizabeth- James asintió – Después del beso de anoche, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Creo que si.

- ¿Cómo es que crees?

- Primero pensé que el cariño especial que le tenía. Era porque es una amiga y todo eso. Pero luego del beso, me di cuenta que es algo más. Con Lily es diferente la relación, yo creo que con lo máximo con que la podría mirar serían ojos de hermano. Y a Anna. No tengo tanta confianza como con las otras dos.

- Entonces te gusta.

- Si… Pero es mi amiga, y no sé que hacer.

- Díselo.

- ¿Y si no le gusto? No la podría mirar a la cara.

- Tantea el terreno. Trátala como siempre, como amiga y eso.

- Es que es difícil ahora. Cuando la vea ya no la veré como una amiga, sino como algo más.

- Es complicado…

- No te meto más en mis líos. ¿Qué pasó con la pelirroja?- los ojos de James brillaron al nombrarla, lo miró, y sonrió abiertamente - ¿No me digas que…?

- Shh… Relájate- le dijo mientras entraban al Gran Salón – Luego te cuento. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

- Hola a todos- saludó con la mano Sirius mientras se sentaba junto a Remus.

- Buenos días- lo siguió su amigo sentándose a su lado.

Lily se removió incómoda en su lugar. Podía sentir la mirada punzante de James en ella misma. Pero no iba a levantar la cabeza. No lo iba a hacer. No se tenía que mostrar así delante de él. Levantó la vista, la estaba mirando. Le sonrió, y se volvió a concentrar en su cereal. Pero lo cierto, es que ya había perdido el apetito.

- Maldigo la hora de pociones- murmuró Anna mientras caminaba por el pasillo que los llevaba a la clase de pociones.

- No te hagas mala sangre, te vas a arrugar- susurró Anna a su lado.

- Cállate Anna, déjala tranquila- reprendió la pelirroja.

- No entiendo como te puede parecer tan apasionante una hora con la morsa esta.

- No le digas morsa. Es muy buen profesor. Que a ustedes no le guste la clase de pociones, no quiere decir que a todos nos parezca lo mismo.

- Tu lo dices porque eres la favorita del profesor.

- De algo me tenía que servir mi ingenio- Eli le pegó con su mochila – ¡Ey! Eso dolió.

- Mejor no digas nada- acercó a sus dos amigas formando un círculo – Necesitamos urgente una charla de esas.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sorprendida Anna.

- A todas nos están pasando cosas. Hoy suspendieron encantamientos. Usaremos esa hora para hablar.

- ¿Luego de la comida?

- Luego de la comida- asintió Lily.

- ¿Estas tres que se traen?- interrogó Sirius señalando a la ronda de las chicas.

- Cosas de mujeres Canuto- lo reprendió James.

- Bien que te interesa saber de lo que están hablando.

- Nunca dije que no me interesara. Solo te dije de qué hablaban.

- ¿Por qué no se callan y caminan a las mazmorras?

Las clases de pociones y herbología pasaron a una velocidad asombrosa. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban comiendo. Lily había pasado las dos clases tratando de evitar a James. Se sentó lo más alejada que pudo del chico, e intentó no compartir ningún tiempo a solas. Apenas dejaron de comer Eli y Anna la tomaron por fuerza de los brazos, y la alejaron de allí, rumbo hacia el jardín.

o0o0o

Cuando ya estuvieron libres en la naturaleza, se sentaron junto al lago, debajo de un sauce que daba una sombra exquisita.

- Bueno, ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Anna mirando fijamente a sus amigas.

- Elizabeth que empiece. Quiero saber todos los detalles del día de hoy.

- Lily, me haces poner colorada- le reclamó – Pero, bueno les voy a contar. Sólo nos miramos furtivamente alguna que otra vez. Y en la clase de herbología se me puso al lado, y me dijo que luego de la cena me quiere ver.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

- Por supuesto que le dije que si.

- Ojalá se te cumpla esta noche.

- No se Anna. Tal vez quiera solo aclarar las cosas. No me hago ilusiones.

- Es lo más conveniente- murmuró Lily.

- Bueno, pero tu no te hagas la tonta. ¿Qué está pasando con James?

- No comprendo a qué viene tu pregunta.

- Lils, no te hagas la tonta, Eli no fue la única que se dio cuenta del extraño comportamiento que están teniendo. No lo quisiste mirar ni una sola vez. Y no te alejaste de nosotras ni un segundo.

- Ustedes son mis amigas. Perdón si las molesto con mi compañía- replicó visiblemente ofendida.

- Sabes bien que no es el caso. Estaba más que claro que lo querías evitar.

- No tendría por qué evitarlo.

- Vamos Lily. La semana pasada no te cansabas de llevarle la contra y coquetear con cualquier chico que te mirase con tal de llamar su atención.

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy una coqueta?

- No insinúo nada. Pero está más que claro que lo hacías para fastidiarle- replicó la rubia.

- No es cierto.

- Si que lo es, y lo sabes. No en vano te ponías como loca cuando Michelle se le echaba encima.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver en nuestra situación la bruja esa?

- Ves que tengo razón- le contestó Anna.

- Pero si es una bruja- se defendió – Todas lo somos.

- No es la palabra, sino la forma despectiva con la que lo dijiste.

- No sabes lo que dices.

- Lily yo también tengo sangre muggle, y entiendo perfectamente lo que estás haciendo.

- Chicas me estoy perdiendo. No entiendo que tiene de malo que le haya dicho bruja- comentó Eli.

- En el mundo muggle es común llamar bruja a las mujeres que realmente nos desagradan.

- No tiene nada que ver- Lily se cruzó de brazos.

- Lils…

- Bueno basta. Me besé con James ¿Contentas?

- ¡Lily!- le gritaron las dos chicas.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo dices así no más. Y es el acontecimiento del año.

- No es la gran cosa. Y ahora si me disculpan no estoy de humor para aguantar sus idioteces- replicó mientras se levantaba del pasto.

- Ni se te ocurra irte. Nos tienes mucho que explicar.

- Yo no les tengo que decir nada- y caminó hacia el castillo.

- No es un buen día- murmuró Eli.

- Espero que James la calme- susurró Anna.

- Eso tenlo por seguro- y ambas se echaron a reír animadamente.

o0o0o

Lily caminaba por el vestíbulo con aire perdido. No quería estar con sus amigas, porque le iban a hacer mil preguntas. No quería ir a la sala de premios, porque no quería encontrarse con James. Y encima, la maldita mochila pesaba más de la cuenta. Y le estaba rompiendo el brazo. A su paso, varias personas la saludaron, pero ella no se detuvo en ningún momento. La biblioteca sería el lugar ideal para pensar. Cuando vio la puerta de ese lugar frente a ella, pudo aminorar el paso. Ya no había nada que la molestara. Esos cincuenta metros que la separaban de su descanso, estaban desiertos.

Acomodó mejor la mochila en su hombro y siguió caminando. Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar. Pero no supo en que momento, una mano apareció de la nada desde la puerta de un salón, y jaló tan fuerte de ella que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Alguién detuvo su caída, con unos fuertes brazos. Y al sentir el aroma tan característico de esa persona quiso salir huyendo de ahí.

- Te estaba buscando- dijo la persona.

- Podrías haber sido menos brusco- espetó mientras dejaba caer su mochila al suelo.

- Te estabas escapando- respondió la voz mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

- Dejame salir- dijo al ver que todo estaba quedando a media luz.

- ¿Y si no quiero?

- Gritaré.

- ¿Segura?

- Pruébame.

- No saldrás hasta que hablemos.

- Como quieras- tomó una inmensa bocanada de aire y la preparo para salir en un sofocante grito, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo. El chico la sofocó con la mano.

- No creo que quieras hacer eso- le susurró al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan confiado?

- Te conozco. No harías algo que hiciera peligrar mi puesto.

- ¡Me puedes soltar!- gritó intentando deshacerse del abrazo.

- No es lo que quieres- volvió a susurrarle mientras la arrinconaba contra la puerta.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quiero?- susurró mientras sentía como inauditos escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo.

- Sólo tienes que pedírmelo- le dijo mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de la chica, respirando su aroma.

- Yo no quiero pedirte nada- murmuró embriagada por el aliento de James en su piel.

- ¿Segura?- preguntó comenzando a besar la mejilla de la chica.

- Si… pero yo…

Las excusas de Lily no pudieron continuar. El chico había acallado todas sus palabras con un suave roce de labios. Mínimo, pero suficiente para erizar los vellos de todo el cuerpo de ella. Mientras con su cuerpo la aprisionaba más y más a la puerta. Y sin demorar más hundieron sus labios en un ardiente beso. Desesperados el uno por el otro. Abrazándose, acariciándose. Se besaron, pero no con vergüenza como la primera vez. Ahora había una mínima confianza. Ya conocían las formas del otro, conocían las pequeñas manías, el dulce sabor de los labios. Y la calidez de su lengua. El beso se extendió en todo sentido. James acariciaba la espalda, mientras que Lily alborotaba aún más el cabello de él. Respiraban jadeantes, en el poco momento que podían. Cuando uno apartaba los labios, al instante el otro los buscaba frenéticamente. Pero llegó un momento en donde ese apasionado beso ya no dejó que el oxígeno fuera suficiente. Y a regañadientes se separaron, sin dejar de abrazarse. Juntando las frentes e intentando controlar el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

La pelirroja lo separó de ella mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello con sus manos. El chico, se enderezó los anteojos, sonriendo con suficiencia, mientras observaba emocionado a la mujer de sus sueños.

- ¿Qué me miras así?- le preguntó, mirándolo de reojo.

- Cada vez que te veo, estás más linda que la vez anterior.

- No digas bobadas James.

- Te hablo de verdad. Ahora mismo estás hermosa toda despeinada.

- Tonto- le dijo ella golpeándole afectuosamente el hombro intentando desviar la atención de James, de su inevitable aumento de color en las mejillas.

- Esta noche quiero que hablemos- murmuró serio.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De nuestra "relación"- remarcó esa última palabra con sus dedos.

- Como quieras. Ahora me voy que tengo algunas cosas que hacer- se dio la vuelta.

- No me evites, por lo menos se mi amiga en público- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

- No podrás dejar de contárselo a tus amigos, se darán cuenta del cambio. Así como yo se lo tendré que contar a las chicas. Sólo pídeles discreción. Que nadie se entere- musitó muy cerca del oído de James.

- Tus deseos son órdenes princesa- se inclinó hacia ella.

- Payaso- y salió de la habitación.

o0o0o

Eli y Anna iban entrando al castillo. Habían decidido buscar a Lily y obligarla a hablar. No se iba a salir con la suya, ni las iba a dejar en vilo. Tenían que saber lo que había pasado con James, no era posible que no estuviesen enteradas.

Sirius y Remus estaban por salir del castillo, Peter se había quedado en la sala común jugando al ajedrez con Michael, y Trevor se había quedado hablando con Casandra.

Es de esperar, que la sorpresa que se llevaron ambos grupos fue enorme. Eli y Sirius se habían puesto absolutamente colorados. Anna y Remus se reían por lo confusa de la situación.

- Remus, ¿me puedes ayudar con el trabajo de historia?- preguntó inocente la morocha, a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

- Claro Anna, te ayudo. Que tal si vamos a la biblioteca- le siguió el juego.

- Claro, por supuesto vamos. Eli, ¿no te molesta que te deje con Sirius no?

- No por supuesto que no amiga. Ve y haz tu trabajo.

- Bueno, nos vemos chicos- dijo el licántropo mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga y se despedía de la pareja con la otra.

- Espero que puedan arreglar sus cosas- murmuró la chica mirando la mano que tenía agarrada.

- Esperemos que así sea- y se soltó todo colorado, cuando se dio cuanta de la situación.

- ¿Cómo haz estado Sirius?

- Bien, ¿y tu?

- Perfectamente.

- Te quería…- vaciló – Te quería pedir disculpas.

- ¿Por qué?- juntos iban caminando hacia los jardines.

- Por el beso de ayer.

- No te hagas problema, eso ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Pero igual eso no justifica el mal rato.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que fue un mal momento?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Y por la situación, el momento. Todo fue idea de Lily, y no estabas obligada a hacerlo.

- Pero yo quise ayudarte. Y eso me alcanza- explicó.

- De todas maneras te quiero pedir perdón.

- Pero no quiero que lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué? Si te la mereces.

- ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que disfruté de ese beso?- preguntó de golpe deteniendo su paso.

- ¿Qué?- masculló Sirius intentando no atragantarse con su propia saliva.

- ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que disfruté el beso?- repitió sonriendo.

- Te diría que es de esperar- contestó bromeando.

- No seas tonto, te hablo de verdad- le pegó en el hombro, cariñosamente.

- En serio ¿Quién se resiste a un beso mío?

- No seas creído.

- Bueno perdón. Sólo quería aflojar un poco la tensión. La verdad es que me sorprendería si lo disfrutaste. Es decir- carraspeó – No tenías por qué haberlo disfrutado.

- ¿Y si te digo que sí?

- Sería todo un honor haberte hecho disfrutar. Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué lo disfrutaste?

- ¿Será porque besas muy bien?

- No es por alardear ni nada, pero muchas ya me lo habían dicho.

- Eso mismo, esa podría ser una de las razones.

- ¿Y cuáles serían las otras?- interrogó.

- Puede que seas una persona agradable, y que en verdad estaba muerta de ganas por conocer el sabor de tus labios.

- Y si yo ahora te quiero besar- la miró - ¿Qué harías?

- Creo que aceptaría.

- ¿Me dejas intentarlo?

- Soy toda tuya- y sin decir más, Sirius le tomó la cara entre sus dos manos y la besó ardientemente durante unos segundos. Luego se separó y la observó fijamente.

- ¿Y que me dirías si te dijera que yo también había disfrutado de aquel beso?

- Estaría orgullosa de mi misma. Eso significa que he cumplido con tus expectativas.

- Completamente pequeña, completamente- musitó mientras volvía a acercar sus labios a los de la chica. Y se hundían nuevamente en un beso apasionado.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, de besarse una y otra vez en el jardín del colegio. Ante la atenta mirada de toda las chicas. Se abrazaron, y él se acercó a su oído, y le preguntó.

- ¿Te gustaría ir el próximo sábado conmigo a Hogsmeade?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró

- ¿Es eso una cita?

- Tómalo como quieras.

- Lo tomo como una salida de amigos.

- ¿Amigos?- sonrió pícaro.

- Bueno…- murmuró mientras lo abrazaba – Algo más que amigos- y juntos, caminaron hacia el castillo.

o0o0o

Remus y Anna habían llegado a la biblioteca, no supieron por qué fueron hasta allí. Si al fin y al cabo, ella ya había terminado su trabajo. Lily la había ayudado hacía unos días.

- Hola Lily- dijo el chico a su lado.

- ¿Dónde está Lils?- preguntó mirando hacía todas las mesas de la sala.

- En la que está al lado de la ventana- le tomó la mano – Ven, vamos con ella.

- Hola chicos ¿Qué hacían?- interrogó la pelirroja viendo las manos de los chicos entrelazadas.

- No te lo vas a creer. Íbamos entrando con Eli al castillo y nos cruzamos con Remus y Sirius. Y bueno, decidimos dejar solos a esos tortolitos.

- Espero que por fin aclaren las cosas.

- Ojalá que lo hagan. Ya no soportaría oír más a Sirius. Y eso que fue solo una noche. ¡Una noche!

- Baja la voz, que madame Prince nos va a echar.

- ¡Silencio en la biblioteca!- se escuchó una voz ronca entre los pasillos.

- Como les decía. Estuvo toda la noche contándonos sobre lo bueno que estuvo el beso- dijo bajito inclinándose sobre las mesas.

- No lo puedo creer- musitó Lily.

- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en la biblioteca?

- Estaba buscando unos datos de años pasados. Dumbledore nos pidió a James y a mi, que hagamos unas estadísticas de los promedios de cada materia año por año, y casa por casa.

- ¿Y de dónde vas a sacar esos datos?- preguntó el licántropo.

- Por ahora me fijo en viejos ficheros. Igual encontré bastante para empezar.

- ¿Y James te ayuda con los trabajos?

- Aunque no lo creas, es de mucha ayuda. A veces me sorprendo. Lo puedo encontrar haciendo mis trabajos, habiendo concluido los suyos.

- Es una muy buena persona Lily. Y muy responsable.

- Me di cuenta Remus. Pero no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado. Creo que con otro compañero, el puesto no podría ser mejor.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Estoy absolutamente segura. Pienso que hacemos un buen equipo.

- ¿Quién lo diría? Me alegro que se lleven mejor con James.

- Yo también me alegro, yo también.

o0o0o

James estaba en la sala de premios. Trataba de concentrarse en el trabajo de Historia. Pero la cabeza se desviaba a un lugar completamente diferente, que al del siglo XV en la comunidad de duendes. Su mente divagaba en el aroma de la piel de Lily, su suave cuerpo, y el delicioso sabor de sus labios. No podía creer lo que había pasado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Todo estaba tan fresco. Era imposible. Pero era cierto. El encuentro de hacía menos de dos horas en aquel salón había hecho aflorar todos sus deseos. No podía evitar que todo su cuerpo reaccionara ante aquel cuerpo del deseo. Era imposible de contener, las miles de reacciones que causaban los ardientes labios, y su cítrico aroma. Se moría por tenerla toda para él. Pero sabía, que no era el momento. Tendría que ir despacio, no echaría a perder todo por lo que tanto luchó.

Todo su monólogo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando ver a la protagonista de sus fantasías más alocadas.

- Lily…- murmuró mirándola fijamente, mientras se acercaba a él.

Ella sonriendo se acercó, y se sentó en la silla de al lado. Acomodó unos cuantos papeles y se los tendió.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Son los datos que nos había pedido Dumbledore para las estadísticas. Recién las acabo de buscar en las bibliotecas.

- Estás en todo- le dijo sonriendo.

- Por algo soy Premio Anual. ¿Y qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó inclinándose hacia delante, viendo lo que James estaba escribiendo.

- Intentaba hacer el trabajo de historia. Pero no me puedo concentrar- respondió mientras se desacomodaba el cabello con su mano.

- Es que no te puedes quedar quieto. Te tendría que regalar un peine. ¿Te ayudo con el trabajo?

- ¿Podrías?

- Claro. Yo ya lo he terminado- se levantó – Ahora subo y te lo bajo.

- Espera…- le tomó la mano.

- Ya bajo- respondió inclinándose sobre el chico dándole un suave beso en los labios – Espérame un rato.

James complacido por el gesto de Lily sonrió muy feliz. Esta vez el no había sido el precursor del beso, ella lo había besado porque quiso. Era perfecto, sumado a que lo iba a ayudar con el trabajo. Todo se estaba cumpliendo, sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad.

- Ya volví- dijo una voz a su espalda.

- Que rápida.

- Tenía el trabajo a mano- comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado. Lo miró - ¿Empezamos?

Se tomaron una hora entera completando el metro de pergamino que tenían como trabajo. Entre tema y tema, él aprovechaba para verla, bien de cerca, y si era posible, robarle algún que otro fugaz beso.

- Por fin hemos acabado- dijo Lily reclinándose sobre su silla.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado.

- No hay de que- contestó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el diván. James la siguió y se paró frente a ella.

- ¿Hablamos?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Ya sabes Lily. No e hagas la tonta.

- Tienes razón… Mejor sentémonos- y juntos, se acomodaron en el diván.

* * *

**Acá está el nuevo capítulo, el beso, espero que les guste mucho. En este mes varias personas me pusieron en alertas, si leen esto, no duden en dejarme un review. Me hacen muy feliz, jeje.**

**Bueno, a la chica que me pide mucho Remus, acá agregué bastante, al igual que Sirius. En el próximo capítulo, que está a medio escribir, va a haber mucho más de estas dos parejas. Y las cosas no van a terminar tan bien como en este. Se complican un poco, pero buno, no todo puede ser del color de rosas.**

**Me voy, miles de perdones por haber tardado tanto, pero no estaba inspirada.**

**Miles de besos, un saludo enorme a Joanne!**


	14. Porque lo bueno no dura para siempre

**Disclaimer, nada de esto es mío, los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

Bueno, la verdad es que no estoy muy inspirada con esta historia, pero de repente se me vino todo a la cabeza, y por fin pude terminar este capítulo. Acá las cosas se ponen muy feas. El próximo, si es posible, las cosas se ponen aun peor. Ya van a ver, está a medio escribir.

Estoy muy contenta, estoy empezando un nuevo proyecto, como se dice por estos lugares, un nuevo fic. Es un Harry/Ginny. Siempre me gustó esta pareja, hasta que por fin se me prendió una lamparita en la cabeza, y la idea salió a la luz. Se que muchos no son muy seguidores de ellos, no los juzgo, yo era igual. Pero hubo algunas autoras, que realmente me hicieron quererlos a tal punto, que comparten mi corazón juntos con James y Lily.

Este fic se llama **Sálvame la vida** y ya tiene el segundo capítulo publicado. Al que le interese, que lo lea. Prometo no decepcionarlos. Y no me acusen de tener abandonado a este, como muchos me lo dijeron. Pero no lo hice porque quiero, solo se dio así. Prometo que tendrán noticias mías muy pronto.

Si me quieren hacer feliz, lean el otro fic, que gracias a Merlín y todos los magos existentes, ha tenido un éxito increíble. Y por supuesto, díganme que les parece en un reviews, ¡que no cuesta nada!

Acá también quiero reviews, todos, me llegan alertas y nunca me firman, eso habla muy mal de ustedes. ¡Si leen esto, quiero un reviews! Y en los dos fics.

Ya esta, pobres de ustedes, los dejo tranquilos, lean y disfruten…

**XIV. Porque lo bueno no dura para siempre.**

- Por fin hemos acabado- dijo Lily reclinándose sobre su silla.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado.

- No hay de que- contestó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el diván. James la siguió y se paró frente a ella.

- ¿Hablamos?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Ya sabes Lily. No te hagas la tonta.

- Tienes razón… Mejor sentémonos- Y juntos, se acomodaron en el diván

- ¿De qué querías que hablemos?

- De nuestra relación. Queda más que claro que no somos amigos.

- Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto anoche.

- Quiero que seas mi novia. Yo te quiero, al parecer tú también. Y entonces, ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó

- Me gustaría que me des tiempo para pensarlo.

- Te parece bien este viernes. Si me dices que sí, saldremos a festejarlo a Hogsmeade.

- ¿A Hogsmeade?

- ¿No sabías que este sábado hay salida?

- No tenía la menor idea. ¿Y por qué?

- Por la fiesta de Halloween, es el próximo viernes.

- Tienes razón, se me había pasado completamente.

- ¿Aceptas?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Pero me tendrás que demostrar que serías un buen novio- insinuó coqueta.

- ¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso?

- No sé, date una idea.

- Tal vez…- musitó, mientras la recostaba sobre el diván y le daba un suave beso en los labios, para luego separarse.

- Pero con esto no creo que alcance- murmuró Lily.

- ¿Y con esto?

James se recostó a un lado de la chica, apoyó su codo sobre un cojín, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma. Con la mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de ella, el cuello y el cabello. Y lentamente la acercó a sus labios y la besó.

- Muchos como estos me pueden convencer- susurró la pelirroja.

- Tonta- Y la volvió a besar.

o0o0o

La semana se había pasado de una forma increíblemente rápida. Lily y James seguían sosteniendo su relación a escondidas. Pero para su suerte el sábado en la salida a Hogsmeade se resolvería todo. Eli y Sirius en cambio tenían una relación más abierta. Ya no era novedad que andaban en algo. Todo el colegio lo sabía, varias veces los habían sorprendido besándose en los pasillos del castillo o en la sala común. Trevor y Casandra, seguían en modo amigos. No avanzaban ni retrocedían. Esto ya estaba exasperando a todos. Michael al igual que Peter, no tenían nada en mente. Al parecer los compromisos no estaban hechos para ellos. Y Anna y Remus, sólo intercambiaban hipótesis de cuando o quienes formarían la próxima pareja oficial Y sin darse cuenta, algo más que una simple amistad se estaba formando entre ellos.

La mañana del viernes, en el desayuno Dumbledore pidió la palabra.

- Alumnos, como muchos saben mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade. La razón de este adelantamiento de fecha es por el baile de Halloween que se celebrará el próximo viernes. Como ya están acostumbrados, esta fiesta solo incluirá a los alumnos de tercero en adelante. Los más pequeños deberán permanecer en sus salas comunes. A los sumo que sean invitados por algún alumno de un año superior. El día 31 las clases serán suspendidas para organizar el evento. Los Premios Anuales y los prefectos estarán encargados de la organización. Si desean colaborar, háganselo saber a sus delegados. Toda ayuda es bienvenida.

Además quiero hacerles saber que las clases de esta tarde también han sido suspendidas. Los profesores hemos tenido una reunión de urgencia por unos temas educativos a tratar. Les pedimos que permanezcan en los alrededores. Y les recuerdo que tienen sumamente restringido el ingreso al bosque prohibido. Me han llegado reportes de nuestro guardabosque Hagrid. Al parecer ha encontrado pertenencias de algunos alumnos. En caso de no respetar las órdenes, les serán quitados puntos de sus casas.

Y ahora por favor continúen con la comida.

Todo el gran salón se llenó de murmullos. Muchas chicas gritaban enloquecidas, y los chicos comenzaron a perseguir a sus compañeras pidiéndoles acompañarlas al baile y cosas así.

- Detesto los bailes- musitó Anna.

- No seas aguafiestas. Los bailes son muy divertidos para mi- dijo Eli.

- No le gustan los bailes desde aquella vez en cuarto- comentó Lily mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

- ¿Qué pasó en cuarto?- preguntó Sirius.

- Fue muy gracioso- contestó la rubia mientras le daba un beso al chico – Anna fue invitada por Diggory al baile de Halloween. Pero el muy idiota no sabía ni siquiera bailar. La pisó toda la noche- Comenzó a reírse estruendosamente – Y lo peor fue que cuando se ofreció para servirle unas bebidas, se tropezó y se las tiró encima- La mesa estalló en carcajadas – Pero paren – Levantó una mano – La cosa no termina ahí…

- Elizabeth- gritó la morocha.

- Ya Anna, igualmente se iban a enterar- Le dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡Lily! De Elizabeth lo creí, pero de ti Lily…

- Ya cállate. Bueno, lo peor de todo es que Anna es alérgica al zumo de tomate, y justo había traído de ese. Se imaginarán como quedó la piel de nuestra amiga.

- No se rían. Fue horrible. Pasé una semana entera en la enfermería- Comentó ofendida.

- No se rían- la defendió Remus – Para que sepas, yo también soy alérgico al tomate. No puedo comer nada con salsa, ni tampoco tomar zumo. Una vez lo intenté, y terminé una semana sin poder respirar.

- Cierto que me habías contado- murmuró Lily.

- Sí. Ya la verdad que ser alérgico a algo tan común es escalofriante.

- Concuerdo contigo Remus. ¡Por fin alguien que me entiende!- Gritó Anna levantando los brazos al aire.

- No sean payasos- sonrió Sirius mientras les tiraba con una galleta de avena – Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo y permítanme desayunar tranquilo.

- Oh… Mejor cállate Sirius- murmuró Eli.

- Tu a mi no me harás callar pequeña mocosa.

- ¿A quién le dices mocosa?- preguntó simulándose ofendida.

- ¿Y pues a quién más?

- No sé. Quizás…- lo miró – A alguna de tus chicas.

- Sabes bien que sólo tengo ojos para una sola chica- contestó seductoramente.

- Ya basta de tanta miel- murmuró Michael recibiendo las peores de las miradas por parte de las chicas, él las miró como excusa - ¡Me empalagan!- exclamó, haciendo herir a todos los chicos.

- Bueno disculpen ustedes- dijo Lily mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Debemos hacer algo urgente antes de comenzar las clases. ¿Vamos James?- le sonrió.

- Claro Lily, vamos- respondió parándose.

Juntos caminaron hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw riéndose y susurrando entre ellos. Se acercaron a Diggory, lo llevaron hacia fuera del Gran Salón y se perdieron por el vestíbulo. Pero todo este trayecto no fue perdido de vista por un Gryffindor, que miraba recelosa la escena que formaban los dos premios anuales.

- Michelle, ¿Qué miras?- preguntó una chica de cabello oscuro.

- Sólo miraba Susan, solo miraba- respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza.

o0o0o

- Ya basta James.

- Pero si te gusta, dale, ven y quédate un rato más- suplicó el chico mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Tenemos que ir a clase.

- Uno chiquitito- le pidió juntando el índice y el pulgar.

- Bueno – lo miró sonriendo – Sólo uno.

- Sólo uno- murmuró James mientras besaba a Lily con ansias. Ambos estaban en un pasillo desierto del vestíbulo, la clase de pociones había empezado hace diez minutos. Pero él había sugerido excusarse por ser premios, y por ello el retraso. Ella lo separó a regañadientes, mientras volvía a estar conciente de sus actos.

- Era chiquito – Se separó del chico y salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo – Apúrate que se hace tarde- le gritó caminando de espaldas. James corrió detrás de ella agarrándola de los brazos y volviendo a besarla, suavemente, y luego volver a correr.

- Te estoy ganando Lily.

- Trampozo- y juntos bajaron apresurados hacia las mazmorras.

o0o0o

- Pará, pará, pará. ¿Diggory va a ser padre?- exclamó Eli mirando a su amiga.

- Claro, ¿no se los había contado?

- No Lily, no nos habías dicho nada.

- Estaba segura de que lo había hecho. Se me habrá pasado- dijo Lily mientras se llevaba una cucharada de puré a la boca.

- Estás muy distraída esta semana Lils- murmuró suspicaz Anna.

- Puede ser, mucho trabajo.

- ¿Trabajo?... mmm… Aunque tuvieses mucho trabajo nunca te olvidarías de un trabajo de pociones.

- Siempre hay una primera vez.

- Bueno, ya. Ya les conté todo, no hace falta que me vengan con indirectas.

- ¿Le dirás que si?

- Es lo que tengo pensado hacer.

- ¡Ay! Estoy tan contenta por ti – dijo Eli mientras la abrazaba.

- Bueno, ya. Ahí viene tu novio, no quiero que se ponga celoso de mi.

- Todavía no es mi novio.

- Claro- respondieron la morocha y la pelirroja al unísono al ver al chico acercarse a su amiga y darle un beso muy afectuoso en los labios.

- ¿Qué hacían?- preguntó el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ellas.

- Hablábamos, ¿recuerdas eso de que Diggory iba a ser padre?- él asintió con la cabeza – Bien, ahora Lils me lo está confirmando.

- Para, ¿tu sabias?- preguntó la aludida.

- Había escuchado un rumor, ¿no te lo había dicho?- la chica negó - Se me habrá pasado.

Trevor apareció en la mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se sentó junto a los compañeros, seguido de James junto con Peter, Remus y Michael.

- ¿ Y a ti que te pasa? Tienes cara de troll enfermo- bromeó Peter al sentarse junto al chico.

- Invité a Casandra a Hogsmeade – respondió sonriendo como tonto.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

- Me dijo que si – sonrió aun más.

- Parece que esta salida va a ser reveladora para muchos – murmuró Michael sonriendo pícaramente.

- Se siente el amor en el aire- continuó Anna.

- Somos pocos los que quedamos solteros. Me voy a tener que buscar una novia urgente- comentó Peter mientras comía.

- No eres el único- dijo la morocha – Yo también estoy sola- suspiró.

- Me adhiero a ustedes- murmuró el licántropo.

- Me compadezco de los solteros- bromeó Trevor.

- Mejor cállate- le respondieron los aludidos.

o0o0o

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea. La tenue luz iluminaba toda la habitación. El sol que se colaba por la ventana daba al ambiente, un poco de luz natural. La habitación era agradable, no era demasiado calurosa, ni tampoco era helada.

La tarde había caído velozmente, el sol, estaba bajando de lo alto. El reloj de la pared marcaba las tres de la tarde. Las tres en punto, un pequeño sonido proveniente del aparato, los sacó de sus pensamientos. Sobre el diván, un chico de cabellos oscuros, demasiados desacomodados para ser normal, estaba recostado, con la cabeza apoyada en un enorme almohadón. Sobre él, una chica de cabello furiosamente rojo, descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho. Ambos tenían las piernas enredadas, las manos entrelazadas, y la ropa arrugada. Los zapatos estaban tirados en un costado, las túnicas, estaban mansamente acomodadas sobre el sillón de la sala.

James se desperezó mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el peso en su pecho. Deshizo su mano de la mano de ella, y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí. Lily se removió sobre el chico, acomodó sus brazos y siguió durmiendo pacientemente.

Luego de la comida se habían excusado con sus amigos, por un supuesto trabajo, que por suerte habían terminado el día anterior. Aprovecharon esas hora para besarse y mimarse como no habían podido hacerlo en la semana. Disfrutaron plenamente de ese momento de intimidad entre ellos. Se habían besado furiosamente mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de ella, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el furioso cabello, mientras se embriagaba en ese perfume del cual ya se había hecho adicto. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y dejó que la hermosa sensación lo embriagara hasta volver a quedarse dormido.

Lily se despertó de un largo sueño. Sentía como una inusitada calidez recorría todo su cuerpo, se desperezó, suavemente mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver el rostro del chico. Sonrió para si, y lentamente se fue librando de los fuertes brazos que la tenían abrazada por la cintura. Con mucha cautela se levantó del cuerpo de James, evitando despertarlo. Se lo veía tan lindo durmiendo, no quería que por nada del mundo, su sueño se interrumpiera.

Caminó con cuidado hasta la escalera, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez que llegó hasta su puerta, la abrió, sin poder evitar el chirrido de la madera. Miró hacia el diván. Se podía quedar tranquila seguía durmiendo. Caminó hacia su cama y se sentó en el borde. Por un instante se quedó mirando ningún punto fijo, hasta que de repente volvió a la realidad. Su mente había comenzado a divagar por entre los sentimientos que sentía invadir todo su cuerpo. La decisión de ese día, y a todo lo que le esperaría la otro día. La felicidad que la inundaba era inaudita. Nunca se había sentido mejor. Con Charlie nunca había llegado a sentir ni un cuarto de lo que le producía James. En ese momento, se acordó de eso. De Charlie. Necesitaba darle una respuesta, no se la había dado.

Tuvo miedo por un momento, no por si misma, sino por él. ¿Se lo tomaría a mal? ¿Lo heriría? Esas y miles de preguntas rondaron por su cabeza. Lo cierto es que tenía que hacer algo pronto. Si no lo hacía, las cosas se le iban a ir de las manos. Primero, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? Sin duda le tenía un gran aprecio, era una persona extraordinaria, un gran amigo, y sin duda también sería una excelente pareja. Pero ahí ya no se sentía segura, no se veía capaz de darle todo lo que él merece. No lo amaba lo suficiente. No quería perderlo como amigo, de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco le quería dar falsas ilusiones. Sería un golpe muy duro. Con una simple carta no se solucionarían las cosas, lo mejor sería hablarlo en persona.

Resuelto ese problema, se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama. Sus brazos quedaron extendidos sobre ella, enredándose con su cabello. Mirando hacia el techo, dejó que un prolongado suspiro saliera de su boca, dejando escapar toda su frustración y sus pensamientos. No era momento de pensar en cosas tristes. Ella no estaba nada triste, se sentía más plena que nunca. En ese mismo momento sentía una inminente paz interior. Había veces que quería saltar y gritar al mundo lo feliz que era. James le proporcionaba ese bienestar. Nunca en su vida imaginó estar así, de ese modo. Hace dos años, nunca se hubiese puesto a pensar en una vida junto a ese chico, y ahora era lo que más deseaba.

Sonriendo se levantó de su cama y entró en el baño. Abrió todos los grifos de agua caliente, dejando que la habitación se llene de un agradable aroma a flores, y que el calor de las burbujas multicolores sirviera para despejar su mente. Se desvistió sin prisa, mientras la inmensa tina se iba llenando, se recogió el cabello y se sumergió en el agua, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre una toalla. Cerró los ojos, tratando de que su mente vuele sin rumbo.

o0o0o

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de alumnos, ese día particularmente estaba frío, y como no tenían clases por la tarde, preferían quedarse en esa habitación. Algunos adelantaban tareas, otros jugaban al ajedrez, o bien se sentaban frente a la chimenea a hablar.

En uno de los tantos sillones Sirius y Elizabeth estaban abrazados hablando entre murmullos, mientras que Remus y Anna hacían un trabajo de encantamientos junto a Peter, y Michael y Trevor jugaban al snap explosivo junto a la feliz pareja.

- Sirius- susurró Eli.

- Mmm- gesticuló, dando pasa a que continuara.

- Esta semana ha sido maravillosa. La mejor que he vivido- el chico se rió subvente mientras le daba un beso en el cabello.

- Para mi también ha sido una semana hermosa. Disfruto mucho de tu compañía.

- ¿No me estás mintiendo?- lo miró frunciendo levemente la expresión.

- Para nada. ¿No te diste cuenta del buen ánimo que tengo?

- Si, note que estás un poco más alegre de lo usual… Pero nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza que era por mi.

- Eres muy modesta pequeña- le dijo mientras la abrazaba más, apretándola contra su pecho.

- No soy modesta, es solo… No me había imaginado que era por mi.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- No sé. Yo soy yo, y tu eres Sirius Black- le sacó la lengua – Convengamos que no eres el señor compromiso, y que estés tan feliz, aparenta otra cosa.

- No entiendo- la separó de si - ¿Qué aparento?

- Vamos, ¿No te das cuenta?- sonrió – Nunca tuviste una relación seria, a lo sumo, no de más de un mes. Y si somos sinceros, acá entre nos, nunca fuiste muy fiel.

- Estas insinuando que te adorné la cabeza- murmuró ofendido.

- Yo nuca dije eso, solo te doy mi punto de vista. Seamos sinceros, no creo que lo nuestro dure para siempre.

- ¿A ti no te gustaría tener una relación a largo plazo conmigo?- preguntó acongojado.

- Sería estupendo que así fuera. Pero… no me hago ilusiones Sirius, te conozco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no va a ser así- respondió bajando la cabeza.

- Eli- murmuró volviéndola abrazar – mírame- le pidió mientras levantaba su barbilla con sus dedos – Sos la primera persona con la que me siento tan feliz. No digas esas cosas. Yo quiero que lo nuestro dure. Voy a hacer que dure, eso te lo prometo. Te quiero muchísimo, te volviste en una parte indispensable de mi vida. Haces que me sienta pleno, y feliz.

- No digas tantas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir. No hagas nacer falsas ilusiones en mi.

- No quiero hacer eso, yo de verdad te quiero mucho.

- Me cuesta creerte. No quiero que me andes mintiendo.

- No te miento pequeña- le susurró mientras le daba un tierno beso en el cuello.

- ¿Me lo dices de verdad?- preguntó en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del beso.

- Nunca hablé más en serio en toda mi vida ¿Me crees?

- Estoy intentándolo- contestó mientras se daba vuelta poniéndose frente a Sirius.

- Voy a hacerte ver que puedes confiar en lo que te digo bonita. Te lo prometo- dijo sonriendo, atrayéndola hacia si dándole un suave beso en los labios, a lo que ella respondió complacida.

Sobre una mesa Anna miraba la escena con una cara de total ensoñación. Remus, se percató de ello y dirigió su mirada al mismo lugar de la chica. El sillón en donde sus amigos se estaban besando. Ambos sonrieron complacidos, se miraron y volvieron a sonreír.

- Hacen una linda pareja ¿no?- comentó la chica.

- Es bastante atractiva la pareja que hacen. Son muy parecidos entre ellos. Tienen carácter fuerte, y saben lo que quieren. Pero ante todo comparten las mismas diferencias con sus familias. Son como un sostén para el otro. Se apoyan mutuamente- suspiró – Sirius ha dado un cambio drástico en su vida, nunca lo había visto tan animado. Es una maravilla que se sienta así.

- Ella también esta muy animada últimamente. Sonríe a cada rato, y trata de demostrarlo en todo momento.

- Entonces supongo, que la relación les hace bien a los dos.

- Supones bien- ella se pasó las manos por la cara y suspiró cansadamente, bajando su vista hacia el pergamino que había sobre la mesa – Me encantaría poder encontrar a una persona con quien sentirme a gusto. La verdad es que siento un poco de envidia al verlos así, tan bien. Sé que está mal que piense así, pero es más fuerte que yo.

- Que no te de pena. Es natural que desees tener una mínima parte de lo que ellos tienen. A mi también me encantaría poder abrazar a la chica a la que amo.

- ¿Alguna vez te haz enamorado Remus?- le preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

- Nunca llegue a algo tan profundo como el enamoramiento. Pero llegué a encariñarme bastante con muchas chicas- vaciló - ¿Y tu?- ella lo miró confundida - ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

- Siempre creí que sí. Pero ahora, al verlos así, me doy cuenta que nunca me he enamorado. Solo fueron amoríos pasajeros. Nunca sentí que me desgarraran el alma cuando ellos me dejaban, o en todo caso yo lo hacía.

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Yo tenía las mismas sensaciones.

Anna no respondió, se quedó observando a sus amigos abrazarse y besarse. Una nostálgica sonrisa surcó su rostro.

- Es triste sentirse así- dijo de pronto volviéndose a Remus – Siempre soñé con tener mi propia familia y mis hijos, pero nunca encontré a la persona indicada. Y a veces, pienso… El mundo no está del todo bien, yo llevo sangre muggle en mis venas. No soy tonta, lo hablé con Lily. Ella siente lo mismo que yo. Sabemos que al salir de aquí seremos un blanco fácil.

- No pienses en esas cosas. No tiene sentido hacerse la cabeza con eso.

- Pero es la realidad Remus- continuó – Cada vez es más fuerte. Y cada vez es más fuerte, y veo que mi sueño, esta más lejano con el paso del tiempo.

- No debes rendirte, hay muchas cosas que van a pasar.

- Y si muero. Nunca habré tenido la posibilidad de haberme enamorado- bajó la cabeza mientras unas suaves lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- No llores pequeña- Remus rodeó la mesa y la abrazó, atrayéndola a su pecho – Verás que te vas a enamorar perdidamente de un chico. Y cuando eso se cumpla, vas haber deseado nunca haberlo hecho- Anna sonrió ante lo último. Sería maravilloso sentir esa sensación de cansancio al estar siempre con la persona amada.

- Gracias por escucharme Remus, es muy importante para mi lo que dicen tus palabras.

- No me tienes que dar las gracias de nada pequeña- le besó la frente y se volvió a su lugar.

Luego de un rato en silencio ella salió de su mente y miró hacía la punta de la mesa.

- ¿Dónde se metió Peter?

- Hace rato que se fue con Michael a jugar. Trevor salió de la sala con su novia.

Anna sonrió nuevamente. Era con la primera persona que se sentía en paz. Solo él lograba quitarle todos los miedos.

o0o0o

James se despertó. Abrió levemente los ojos. Estaba recostado sobre el diván, como lo había estado la última vez que se despertó. La diferencia radicaba en que Lily ya no estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho. Cuando este pensamiento se coló en su cabeza, de golpe se levantó de su postura. Con la mirada inspeccionó toda la sala en busca de la chica, pero no había ni rastro. Se refregó los ojos, y bostezó adormilado.

Se imaginó que ella tendría que estar en su habitación, por lo que lentamente subió las escaleras. Toco la puerta una vez, y esperó…. Nada…. Volvió a tocar…. Nada. Entonces decidió pasar, quería saber si estaba allí dentro. Sigilosamente se adentró en la habitación. Cuando escuchó el repiqueteo del agua al golpearse sobre la cerámica, supo que ella se estaba bañando. Decidió sentarse en su cama, detrás de los doseles, y esperar a que saliera.

Lily luego de un largo baño de burbujas, quitó el tapón del fondo de la tina. El agua se escurrió sorprendentemente rápido. En ese momento, abrió la ducha de agua caliente, se lavó el cabello con toda la paciencia del mundo, y dejó que solamente el constante golpe de agua contra su cuerpo enjuagara todo rastro de jabón. El vapor había logrado empañar los espejos del cuarto, se envolvió el cabello en una toalla verde y se puso una robe de baño azul, la que le había regalado su madre al cumplir los diecisiete. Pasó una mano por el empañado espejo, miró feliz el reflejo que le devolvió. Tenía la piel lavada y fresca. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, dejando que sus largos rizos cayeran en todas las direcciones. Tomó el cepillo de cerdas anchas y comenzó a peinarse con total delicadeza. Una vez terminado, volvió a agarrar la toalla verde escurriéndose la humedad. La ropa la había dejado en su habitación, no la había traído consigo. Caminó hacia la puerta, y la abrió de par en par. Pasó a su habitación caminando despreocupadamente mientras seguía secando su cabello. Ahí fue cuando se percató que no estaba sola, James también estaba en esa habitación.

Cuando la vió salir del baño el corazón le dio un vuelco. Ella estaba allí caminando solamente envuelta en una bata de baño. Su cuerpo húmedo en ese mismo instante se convirtió en una tortura para su mente y espíritu. Todavía no lo había visto. Pero cuando se percató de su presencia se miraron largamente a los ojos. Pudo notar, como nacía en sus tersos pómulos un enrojecimiento encantador.

- Toque puerta varias veces, y como no me contestabas, entré a esperarte- dijo James nervioso.

- Esta bien- lo miró – No hay problema- nerviosa caminó hasta su escritorio y se terminó de secar el cabello.

- ¿Quieres que me valla?- atinó a levantarse de la cama.

- Eh…- lo miró – Si quieres- bajó la mirada – Puedes quedarte… solo si quieres.

James la observó animado, era perfecta, era hermosa, era la mujer de sus sueños. Estaba nerviosa, lo notaba al ver sus dedos, jugar con el lazo de su bata, al escucharla vacilar cuando lo dejó quedar. Sonrió, mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

- Sigue con lo tuyo… te esperó.

Lily asintió, tomando un cepillo de cerdas anchas. Comenzó a peinarse, acariciaba todo su largo. Al tenerlo húmedo, se veía mucho mas crecido. El rojo que había tomado por el agua, era adorable. Luego de unos momentos, en donde la escuchó usar varias cosas en su rostro, pudo sentir como la cama a su lado se hundía. Miró a su derecha, ella se había sentado junto a él. La bata estaba perfectamente cerrada en su pecho. Su piel irradiaba aquel dulce aroma cítrico que tanto lo enloquecía.

- Cuando me desperté no estabas- murmuró sonriente.

- Me levanté con cuidado- lo miró – No quería despertarte James… Dormías como un bebé.

- Y no es para menos- la abrazó por la cintura – No todos los días se comparte una cama con mi pelirroja favorita.

- Ey- le pegó – Primero, era el diván, no una cama- sonrió – Y segundo, no soy tu pelirroja favorita, soy Lily.

- Mi pelirroja.

- Que no- fingió enojo – No me gusta que me digan pelirroja.

- Siempre vas a ser mi pelirroja. Mi pelirroja favorita- la acercó a su cuerpo.

- Bueno, pero solo a ti te dejo que me digas así- se hundió en el pecho del chico.

- Que bien hueles- suspiró.

- Tú también hueles delicioso- aspiró cerca de su cuello – Exquisito.

- James- musitó embriagada por la cercanía.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras depositaba inocentes besos en la garganta de su amada.

Lily no respondió con palabras. Sin meditarlo ningún momento se abalanzó sobre James. Quedando recostada sobre él. Y lo besó, suavemente, disfrutando del roce de sus labios, de la dulzura de su aliento. Al instante, entreabrió los labios para poder profundizar el contacto. Cuando las lenguas se rozaron, todas las sensaciones, se disiparon por todo el cuerpo. Sin evitarlo, pasó sus pequeños brazos por la cabeza de James, atrayéndolo más hacia si. El chico, la abrazó por la cintura, apretándola, intentando fundirla en su propio cuerpo. Se sentía increíblemente bien el peso de ella, era escaso, y el calor que emanaba era encantador. El aroma que su cabello le regalaba, era encantador, y ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez, que sentía su efluvio tan fuerte. Esto le encantó. Si fuera por el, viviría oliendo su fragancia. La bruma en donde se hallaba en ese momento, era inexplicablemente perfecta. Los suaves besos de Lily, le regalaban miles de sensaciones, nunca antes conocidas.

El beso, tan exquisito que se estaban profesando, poco a poco, aumentaron de intensidad. Sus lenguas, libraban una ardiente batalla, intentando pasar más tiempo en la boca del otro. Suspirando en el silencio de la habitación, Lily, poco a poco se fue se parando del chico. Mirándolo a los ojos, le sonrió. Los labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. La piel de su rostro tenía un tentador sonrojo rosado. Ella se acostó de lado, incitándolo con sus manos, a recostarse de la misma manera junto a ella.

Frente a frente, James acarició con premura la cintura de la chica, rozando sus brazos, y su pequeño estómago. Lily acariciaba su torso, su rostro. Recorrió con su índice, la dura línea de la mandíbula, perdiéndose en su cuello, en su pecho, hasta que la camisa de James no la dejó continuar, lo miró a los ojos sonriendo. Buscando un asentimiento. Él no reconoció esa mirada. Pero al sentir los finos dedos de Lily desabrochar el primer botón de su prenda, la miró anonadado. Ella le sonría vergonzosa, intentando no mirarlo, encontrando más interesante el movimiento de sus dedos, que se encargaban de desabotonar, el segundo botó, así como el tercero, y el cuarto.

En ningún momento dejó de acariciar a la chica que estaba a su lado. Al percatarse de las intensiones de Lily, con nerviosismo trataba de no intensificar sus caricias. Pero cuando notó, que ella ya no movía más sus dedos en su torso, la miró. Los ojos se encontraron. Los suyos brillaban de exaltación, de requiebro, de pasión, de amor. Los de James, gritaban deseo, cariño, ternura, y al igual que ella, amor, mucho amor.

La fría mono de Lily, se adentraron en su pecho. Causando que por la espalda del chico, un elocuente escalofrío la recorriera. Volviendo mansamente a su tarea de acariciar, conteniendo las miles de sensaciones que le causaban su pequeña mano, la acercó más a si mismo. Rozando su cabello, sosteniéndola por la espalda, acercó su rostro, y lentamente, comenzó a depositar castos besos en sus mejillas. Lily sonrió, mientras sus manos, volvía a posarse en el negro cabello, intentando acercarlo más aún.

James comprendió, los deseos de Lily. En un movimiento apremiado, quedó recostado sobre ella. Apoyaba sus hombros en la cama, evitando aplastarla con el peso de su cuerpo. A horcajadas sobre ella, besó su mentón, pasando por el cuello, y detrás de su oído, mordisqueando, el pequeño lóbulo con sus dientes. La pelirroja gimió, pese a intentar evitarlo. Apretaba fuertemente su labio inferior con los dientes, a la vez que acariciaba la espalda del chico.

Se miraron, sonriendo. James acarició su rostro, con los pulgares de su mano, rozó los ojos, las cejas, la comisura de sus labios. Mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su cara. Volver a sentir sus cálidos labios, provocó, una nueva y súbita oleada de calor, en toda su extensión. Adentrándose más, el placer se intensificó, cuando las lenguas hicieron contacto una vez más, en una perfecta sincronización de gozo y deleite. El ruido de su beso húmedo, al separarse, y unirse los labios, cambiando de posición, era el único sonido, acompañado de algún ahogado gemido, o un débil jadeo de los adolescentes.

Volviendo a besar su cuello, intentó reprimir los deseos de quitarle la bata. Sabía, entendía, que ella no se lo iba a permitir. No en ese momento. Además, la quería respetar, quería ir despacio, no era una más, era ella, la mujer de sus sueños.

A medida que se seguían besando, el desenfreno iba en aumento. Ya la bata de Lily era un impedimento para poder sentirse. Desesperado por no sucumbir a su deseo, comenzó a besar la garganta de su amada. Intentando de esta forma, detener aquel impulso. Ella lo acariciaba por debajo de la camisa, las yemas de sus dedos, se clavaban en la piel de la espalda. Gimiendo por las interminables sensaciones que se intensificaban en cada caricia en cada beso. Deseosa de sentir más, de dar un paso adelante. Liberó una de sus piernas, dejando al descubierto de la bata, una importante cantidad de piel de su muslo. Ante este movimiento James quedó desconcertado. Dejó su tarea de saborear el cuello y la miró. Ella estaba sonrojada, los labios hinchados, pero en sus ojos había un brillo, que no había visto antes en ella. Sin darse cuanta, ella rodó sobre él, quedando a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. La bata se había abierto a la par, sus dos piernas rodeaban la cintura. Lo volvió a mirar, inclinándose sobre él.

- James, yo no sé lo que piensas- susurró en su oído – Pero yo quiero hacerlo.

- Lily… es muy pronto…- murmuró aturdido en su cálido aliento.

- No es pronto James- se acercó a sus labios con una terrible sensualidad.

Tomó las manos del chico, cálidas, fuertes, ásperas, y las puso en el nudo de su bata. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. El dorado y el verde se mezclaron en un solo ser.

- Hazlo- musitó mientras cerraba los ojos.

James intentó tragar saliva, sabiendo que era imposible, era como si tuviese arena en la boca. Volvió a mirar su rostro. Los ojos cerrados, el color de su piel, la respiración agitada, y su deseo, el deseo a flor de piel. Con suma premura abrió el lazo de la bata de Lily.

- Merlín- exclamó cuando los blanquecinos senos de Lily quedaron expuestos. Ella al oírlo abrió suavemente los párpados, sonrió al ver la expresión del chico.

- No es algo que nunca antes hayas visto James- dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Lily…- susurró intentando evadir el ardiente beso – Lily espera…

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cambiando súbitamente su meloso tono de voz.

- No podemos Lily- al ver la cara de incredulidad de la chica – No por ahora. Es muy pronto.

- No es pronto James.

- Si que lo es- tomó el lazo de la bata, y lo ató en su cintura – Lily yo te respeto- se sentó en la cama, con ella sobre su regazo.

- Ya lo sé, pero yo te pido que estés conmigo- dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Quiero que sea especial para los dos- sonrió – No te imaginas las veces que he soñado estar así contigo- la miró – Pero ahora me doy cuenta, de que eres más importante de lo que creía Lily.

- Igualmente no tienes excusa. Con las demás seguro que no habrás esperado tanto- comentó enojada.

- ¿Con las demás?- sonrió - ¿Estás celosa?

- Si, seguro que prefieres a ellas antes que a mi- refunfuñó.

- Lily…- la abrazó – Tampoco fueron tantas chicas, te quedarías sorprendida si supieses la cantidad de chicas con las que he estado.

- Deben ser muchas, un cuarto del colegio comenta tus habilidades en la cama.

- Pero ninguna tiene razón Lily, son todas mentiras- la abrazó más fuerte – Yo nunca me acosté con todas las que dicen por ahí que sí lo han hecho.

- ¿Y por qué no lo niegas?

- Mi orgullo no me permite semejante blasfemia. ¿Dónde queda mi masculinidad?

- Mientras yo sepa que eres todo un hombrecito, me alcanza, y me sobra- le besó la nariz.

- Hay que mantener las apariencias, bonita.

- Igualmente eres un idiota- le sacó al lengua.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sabes aprovechar lo que te doy.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso…- suspiró – Ahora déjame ir- se levantó de la cama – Necesito urgente refrescarme- la miró – Con tus manipulaciones me puedes hacer cambiar de idea en cualquier momento- caminó hacia la puerta – Antes de la cena, quiero que hablemos, ya sabes de que.

- Antes de la cena te daré tu respuesta James- respondió sonriente.

o0o0o

La biblioteca estaba vacía. Ningún alumno iba a desaprovechar esa tarde libre en el estudio. Madame Prince la saludó cordialmente cuando Lily salió de allí. Miró su reloj pulsera. James debería estar esperándola en la sala de premios. Estaba entusiasmada, le respondería al fin que si. Luego de tantos años de insistencia, por fin había aceptado. Conocerlo, fue la mejor elección de su vida. Había descubierto, una persona diferente, cálida, una persona de la cual ya estaba enamorada. Esa semana fue la mejor que había vivido en el colegio desde que había entrado. La sensación que sentía al estar a su lado era indescriptible. Como si cientos de cosas se diluyesen a su alrededor, y solo quedaran ella y él. Sonrió mientras bajaba la escalera, solo unos cuantos metros, y estaría con él.

Se detuvo, escuchó voces en la puerta de la sala.

- Michelle, por favor entiende- murmuraba James, escondido entre las sombras del pasillo.

- James, yo te quiero, tu me quieres- se abrazó a su cuello.

- Michelle por favor- la tomó suavemente por la cintura, intentando apartarla.

- No James, no me pidas por favor. Sabes que te quiero- el chico iba a decir algo, pero ella lo calló con un dedo – No digas nada- se puso en puntillas de pie, y susurró algo a su oído, solo ella y James lo pudieron escuchar.

James la miró y sonrió, la abrazó más a su cuerpo y la besó. Ella le devolvió el besó gustosa.

Lily pudo sentir como una enorme piedra se formaba en su estómago. Sin saberlo, de repente, el aire se hizo denso. Se besaba con ella, a pesar de haberle dicho que la quería. Se besaba con ella. Tomada de la baranda, bajó un escalón. Aunque no quisiera, su zapato, hizo más ruido del necesario.

La pareja, ante el extrañó sonido se separó. Miraron aquel lugar. James, abrió los ojos sorprendido. Intentó acercarse, pero Michelle le tomó la mano, y lo abrazó posesivamente. Lily los miraba, sin manifestar expresión, en su pálido rostro. Bajó los últimos escalones, despacio, sin demostrar ninguna emoción. En su cabeza, una lucha interna de sentimientos, la estaba destrozando por dentro. Pero inmediatamente, cuando sintió que el llanto quería invadirla, pensó en el beso, en el engaño. Juró a si misma ser fuerte, y no llorar frente a él.

Al pasar por su lado, lo miró de reojo, sonrió, sonrió con la más absoluta frialdad, y se paró frente a la puerta, susurró la contraseña y entró.

James observó la puerta cerrarse tras el oscilante cabello encendido de la chica. Miró a Michelle con todo el rencor, que nació de improviso en su pecho. Se soltó de su mano. Ella sonreía, cínica, con suficiencia. Sin pensarlo más, murmuró a la puerta, y entró.

Lily estaba subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto. Corrió detrás de ella, la tomó del antebrazo, obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?

**¡¡Miles de besos!! ¡Y no se olviden de los reviews en las dos historias!**

**Joanne!! Gracias por todo amis!!**


	15. Decisiones apresuradas

**XV. Decisiones apresuradas.**

Al pasar por su lado, lo miró de reojo y sonrió, sonrió con la más absoluta frialdad, se paró frente a la puerta, susurró la contraseña y entró.

James observó la puerta cerrarse tras el oscilante cabello encendido de la chica. Miró a Michelle con todo el rencor, que nació de improviso en su pecho. Se soltó de su mano. Ella sonreía, cínica, con suficiencia. Sin pensarlo más, murmuró a la puerta, y entró.

Lily estaba subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto. Corrió detrás de ella, la tomó del antebrazo, obligándola a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué quieres Potter?

- Lily déjame explicarte- tiró de ella, haciéndola bajar.

- Primero- dijo ella poniendo una mueca de disgusto – No quiero que me toques- lo miró con asco – Y segundo- sonrió – No entiendo qué es lo que tienes que explicarme.

- Por favor, ella vino y me besó, yo en ningún momento quise…

- No me vengas con mentiras. No soy ciega ni tonta- caminó hacia la chimenea – Yo sé lo que vi, y con eso me basta y sobra.

- No Lily, no entiendes- se revolvió el cabello – No es lo que estás pensando.

- ¿Y qué es lo que estoy pensando Potter?- gritó.

- Sabes lo que piensas.

- A ver- comentó irónica – Ilumíname. ¿Qué tendría que pensar?

- Yo no quería Lily.

- Claro- comenzó a aplaudir – Aplaudamos a Potter, el señor inocente.

- Pero es que soy inocente Lily- la miró con súplica – Por favor Lils.

- Evans para ti, Potter- lo rebajó con la mirada – Realmente pensé que habías cambiado- caminó hacia la escalera – Pero ya veo que no- comenzó a subirlas.

- No te vayas- la alcanzó – Por favor hablemos.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme- se atajó.

- Yo se que me quieres Lily.

- En eso te equivocas. Yo nunca te dije eso, no metas palabras en mi boca.

- Lily, yo te quiero, por favor, no me hagas esto.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te debo hacer?- espetó – Perdón, pero tú fuiste el que se estaba besando con la Gryffindor esa.

- Fue un error, por favor escúchame- le tomó la mano – Yo te quiero.

- No me toques. Tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar- entró a su habitación, y conjuró una decena de hechizos, insonorizando la puerta y bloqueándola.

Cientos de espasmos recorrieron su cuerpo, apoyándose en la pared dejó que los sentimientos la inundaran. Lágrima tras lágrima, sentía como su desvastado corazón se iba haciendo añicos. Todo la felicidad que había vivido esa semana, se había esfumado, se le había escapado de las manos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los sollozos le impidieron gritar, ahogada con sus propias lágrimas se dejó caer, apoyada contra el frío ladrillo. Acurrucándose entre sus brazos, rodeando las rodillas con ellos. Los sollozos se iban acentuando a medida que recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, el cariño que le había prometido, las ilusiones que se había hecho. Sonrió a su pesar.

_Si todo hubiese sido realmente verdad_, hoy sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero la felicidad plena no existe, y ella ahora mismo lo sabía. Su estómago tenía un nudo enorme, dificultándole el respirar. Su corazón, su pecho, le dolía terriblemente. Un vacío interior la invadió. Intento ponerse en pie, tratando de llegar a la cama. Arrodillada, con las lágrimas empapando la suave alfombra, sosteniéndose de los barrotes, llegó a su lecho. Al ponerse en pie, el vértigo subió a su cabeza. Las ganas de llorar se intensificaron. De repente una oleada de calor la invadió por completo, y todo se puso negro. Lo último que pudo recordar, era haber caído en la cama, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Susurrando, dejando que las lágrimas humedecieran todo su cabello, todo el edredón. El por qué de su realidad, se hizo voz en sus labios, mientras sus ojos, por simple inercia, se cerraban, intentando apaciguar aquel dolor profundo que la estaba enloqueciendo. Lo último que recordó, fue esa misma tarde, en esa misma cama, y casi imperceptible, pudo sentir el aroma de James en ese lugar.

o0o0o

La noche había sido fatal. No pudo pegar un ojo en ningún momento. Todo era tan perfecto, y ahora, se había desmoronado. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo hablar con ella? Se levantó débilmente de la cama, y caminó hacia su escritorio. Tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino, escribiendo frases, simples letras que salían de su cabeza, de su corazón en ese momento. Al concluir, lo miró, un sin fin de letras, sin sentido en ese momento. Lo apartó con bronca, arrojando todo de la mesa.

Caminó hacia el baño, y decidió darse una ducha, una refrescante ducha. Se miró al espejo, era horroroso el aspecto que le ofrecía. Los ojos hinchados, las ojeras marcadas. Y lo peor de todo, era que no conocía ningún hechizo para mejorarlo. Intentó peinarse, en vano. Se afeitó sin prestar atención, se vistió, y bajó a la sala. Con la esperanza de encontrar a Lily allí, y poder aclarar las cosas. Todo estaba igual que la noche anterior. Ella no había bajado. Caminó hacia la sala de Gryffindor. Con la necesidad de pedir un consejo, alguna ayuda, una palabra de aliento.

El calor de la chimenea lo tomó por sorpresa, en un sillón, Sirius y Eli se besaban apasionadamente, mientras Remus bajaba cansinamente por las escaleras.

- Ey- le pegó a la pareja – Despeguen un poco.

- Remus- murmuró Sirius mirándolo mala – No jodas.

- No tienen remedio- murmuró negando con la cabeza. Levantó la vista y miró al chico- James- lo saludó con la mano acercándose - ¿Qué pasó?

- Una mala noche- respondió malhumorado.

- Por no dormir nunca haz tenido esa cara- lo abrazó - ¿Me quieres contar?

Eli se despegó de Sirius y subió a buscar a Anna. El moreno, se acercó a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa cuernos?- se sentó frente a ellos - ¿Por qué esa cara de velorio?

- La cague- se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos – Se acabó todo.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Remus.

- Lily no me quiere ni ver.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Ayer, vino Michelle, me empezó a decir que me quería, y que aceptaba lo mío con Lily, pero- negó con la cabeza – Soy un idiota- los miró – Me pidió un beso de despedida. Se lo merecía, al fin y al cabo yo la usé para darle celos a Lily. La besé y… ¡Mierda!

- Lily los vio- acertó Remus. James asintió con la cabeza.

- Eres un estúpido- le gritó Sirius – Por fin habías logrado conquistarla, para que venga una cualquiera y arruine todo.

- Lo sé Sirius. Intenté explicarle, intenté hablarle. Pero no me quiso escuchar.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

- Estaba tranquila, no estaba mal. Sus ojos- se cubrió la cara con las manos – Hubiesen visto el odio y el rencor que tenía en su mirada. Me odia.

- James- le palmeó la espalda Remus – Ya tendrán tiempo de arreglar las cosas.

- Son unos idiotas- musitó Sirius – Eres un estúpido cuernos- lo abrazó – Te prometo que vamos a hacer lo posible para que la pelirroja te crea.

o0o0o

La luz del sol se colaba por sus cortinas, dándole directamente en la cara. Incómoda, intentó cubrirse el rostro con sus manos. En vano, el sol no la dejaba seguir durmiendo. Rodó de lado, intentando resguardarse en la sombra. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Miles de recuerdos se le venían a la cabeza, recuerdos dolorosos en ese momento, recuerdos que en su tiempo fueron los más felices de toda su vida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que lograron ver fue su armario, abierto a la par, toda su ropa estaba perfectamente acomodada, por colores, por estación. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Abrazándose a si misma, intentando protegerse de su propio dolor. Los ojos le ardían, recordaba haber llorado antes de quedarse dormida. Recordó las pesadillas, seguramente, también había llorado en sus sueños. La imagen de James y ella abrazados en esa misma cama, volvieron a golpear a su herido corazón. Percibió como el escozor se intensificaba en su vista, se nubló su visión. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar su cuerpo lentamente, volviendo a humedecer su rostro, su cabello, todo lo que había a su paso. Los sollozos se iban intensificando cuando las imágenes se aventuraban una y otra vez en su mente. Los besos, las sensaciones que despertaba en su cuerpo. Y se odió más, cuando esas evocaciones hacían erizar su piel, y deseaban volver a sentir los labios de aquel chico amándola.

Estaba nuevamente cansada. Las lágrimas se habían vuelto a secar. Miró a su costado, a su escritorio. El pequeño reloj decía que eran las diez de la mañana. Suspiró. Debía levantarse, debía enfrentar la realidad, por más dura que sea. Perdida en su pensamiento, volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas. Un suave repiqueteo la sacó de su reflexión. Betty había vuelto. Y recordó el por qué de su lechuza, por qué estaba golpeando insistentemente. Ayer antes de ir a la biblioteca, le mandó una carta a Charlie, así aclaraban la situación que estaban viviendo. Seguramente, ahí, estaba la respuesta. Sonrió débilmente _¿Por qué no me enamoré de Charlie?_

Cansinamente se levantó de su letargo, extendió el brazo hasta el asa de la ventana, abriéndola de golpe. El aire helado le dio de lleno en la cara. Betty entró aleteando acaloradamente, al parecer reconfortándose del calor de aquella habitación. Voló hacia su dueña, con la elegancia que siempre la distinguió.

- Betty- suspiró, no tenía ganas de pelear con la idiota lechuza - ¿Me podrías dar la carta por favor?

La lechuza la miró más de lo común. Su mirada dura y arrogante en ese momento, desapareció de sus ojos. Y le entregó la carta sin miramientos. Lily se la recibió, agradecida por no armar ningún revuelo.

- Lo que me faltaba, que hasta los animales se apiaden de mí- se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, y abrió la carta.

_Querida Liliana, te espero al mediodía en el lugar de siempre. Sea cual sea tu respuesta sabré entenderla. Ojalá hayas tenido una linda semana. Nos vemos en unas horas. Te quiere, Charlie._

Respiró hondo, dejando caer todo su cuerpo sobre las almohadas. _Una respuesta a Charlie, _ayer estaba segura de la respuesta, pero ahora, la situación había cambiado totalmente. Ya cansada de pensar, caminó hacia el baño, una relajante tina con espuma, tal vez, sirva para acomodar mejor sus ideas.

Volvió a exhalar, hacía rato que lo venía haciendo. Aquello no servía de nada, por más que lo pensara, una y mil veces, las cosas no iban a cambiar. El daño, estaba hecho, ya nada sería lo mismo. Salió del agua, envuelta en espumas, tomó la bata, aquella bata del día anterior, la cual había sido testigo de una total entrega por su parte. _Y si…¿Qué hubiese pasado si realmente hacíamos el amor?_ La sola idea la estremeció por completo. La bata conservaba su aroma, ese aroma que descubrió encantador desde la primera vez que lo sintió. Se envolvió la cabeza con una toalla, sintiendo que sus ojos la volvían a traicionar. Se miró al espejo, el reflejo que le devolvió no era nada agradable. Las ojeras, a pesar de haber dormido, eran muy marcadas. Los ojos estaban hinchados, la piel que los rodeaba, enrojecida e inflamada. Su nariz, estaba paspada. Tanteando en la mesada del baño, encontró su fina varita. Se señaló a sí misma, y con un simple hechizo, todo vestigio de la noche anterior, quedó borrado. El reflejo que había ahora, era la Lily de siempre, la única diferencia eran los ojos. No brillaban, estaban opacos. Sin vida. Ignorando esa realidad, abrió el espejo, detrás de él, había unos pequeños estantes en donde guardaba sus cosas de aseo personal. Sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo. De adentro sacó una cajita redonda, una polvera. Se puso un poco de base, se delineó suavemente los ojos, con un lápiz negro, la sombra marrón acentuaba a la perfección el color de sus ojos, el rimel, y por último un suave labial, completaron su rostro.

Se soltó el cabello, dejándolo caer hacia sus costados, con un nuevo movimiento de varita se lo secó, mientras lo peinaba con un enorme cepillo. Todavía envuelta en la bata, caminó hacia su armario. Unas gruesas medias, un jeans oscuro al cuerpo, unas botas caña alta, y un sweater verde. Perfecta, sonrió a su reflejo. Tomó el grueso abrigo de su silla, miró el reloj del escritorio, once menos diez. Inspiró profundamente mientras tomaba su bufanda y salió de su habitación, sabiendo que le esperaban duras situaciones.

o0o0o

Los carruajes a Hogsmeade estaban a punto de salir, miró su reloj nuevamente, las once en punto, y todavía no la había visto. Ningún rastro de ella. Miró a su costado, Sirius abrazaba a Eli, sonriendo encantadoramente. Trevor hablaba con Casandra, y Remus conversaba con Anna. Pero nada de lo que hicieran llamaba su atención. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, en una chica pelirroja, que en esos momentos caminaba sensualmente por el vestíbulo. Su cabello se movía al son de sus pasos, y su fría mirada, atravesaba su corazón. Era como si nada le hubiese pasado. Se dirigió hacia el grupo, ignorándolo completamente. Saludó a sus amigas, saludó a los chicos. Y el nada, ni siquiera una rencorosa mirada, nada. No sonreía como era común que lo hiciera, y la observó bien, sus ojos, ya no tenían el brillo que siempre habían tenido. Ahora se los veía, apagados.

Flinch, comenzó a acomodar a los alumnos, por orden alfabético. La perdió de vista, a medida que todos los carruajes se dispersaron en el camino. La llegada al pueblo, fue normal, como siempre. El frío congelaba los rostros. Envolviéndose con las largas y abrigadas bufandas, protegiendo las manos con los gruesos guantes de lana.

Esperó a los demás, temblando, maldiciendo, el frío poco común que hacía ese día. Más carruajes comenzaron a llegar. Poco a poco el grupo se fue juntando. Lily llegó caminando lentamente, y por primera vez en todo el día lo miró, un solo instante, regalándole la más gélida mirada. Comenzó a andar hacia el pueblo, sin decir ninguna palabra en el camino. Todos la notaron rara, Anna y Eli se miraron entre ellas, expectantes, a saber que era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de la chica, y por qué actuaba de esa manera.

Once y media, luego de haber llegado hasta las Tres escobas, Lily se despidió débilmente de los demás, y volvió en su camino, hacía la entrada. Remus miró a James, intentando darle ánimos. Pero en esa situación, era imposible estar de buen humor, la indiferencia de la chica la estaba matando. No supo como, pero en un momento se había separado del grupo, y estaba siguiendo a Lily, que caminaba apresuradamente, abrazándose a si misma, intentando protegerse del frío.

Corrió tras ella, al divisar su encendida cabellara, aceleró el paso. Justo pasaba por un local abandonado, cerrado hacías dos años. La tomó del brazo, sin preguntarle siquiera, si quería hablar, y la llevó consigo al interior de aquel lugar. Una vez dentro, la soltó, la acorraló contra una pared, y mirándola directamente a los ojos, sonrió.

- ¡No quiero que me toques!- gritó ella intentando apartarse del chico.

- ¡Quiero que hablemos¡- ordenó.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. Así que por favor- lo miró – Me quiero ir.

- Lily, ¡vamos a hablar!

- ¡Pero no te das cuenta de que yo no quiero hablar!- volvió a gritar.

- Yo te quiero.

- No se notaba cuando te besabas con esa- agregó con rencor.

- No entiendes, déjame explicarte lo que pasó- se acercó – Por favor- rogó.

- Yo te pido que me dejes pasar- lo miró a los ojos – Yo nunca pensé que fueras capaz de eso. Te creí diferente, pensé que habías cambiado.

- Escúchame…

- No escúchame tú- le golpeó el pecho – No quiero que me hables, me decepcionaste, y no quiero saber más nada de ti.

- Lily…

Ella lo miró por última vez, antes de salir del polvoriento local. Caminó sin sentido, sabiendo a donde tenía que ir. Miles de pensamientos golpeaban en su mente. Las palabras de James hacía unos instantes, los sentimientos que ella sentía, lo que había visto. A medida que caminaba, podía sentir como crueles y heladas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, las cuales, ella secaba imperiosa, intentando que nadie la viese llorar.

Levantó la vista, ya estaba en la entrada del pueblo. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que había, y decidió esperar. Mientras en su mente, se maquinaba alguna forma, alguna manera de olvidar. De poder borrar el rastro de James en su piel.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó de aquellos pensamientos. Una mano afectuosa, una mano amiga. Miró a la persona que estaba parada a su lado. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con los cálidos ojos color miel de Charlie. Sonreía, le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, que en ese mismo momento, quiso que sea suya. Pensó, que esa sonrisa, sería capaz de borrar aquellos recuerdos que la carcomían por dentro. Lo abrazó, sintiendo deseos de hundirse en su cuerpo, buscando el cobijo de un nuevo amor, que sea capaz de curar las heridas. Se dejó envolver por sus brazos, dejó que la llenara de besos en la coronilla. Intentando por todos los medios, que los recuerdos se escaparan por sus dedos, como la arena de un reloj.

Levantó la cabeza y lo recibió con un beso. Su salvación, intentó por todos los medios que su cuerpo reaccionara al igual que con él. Pero no era así. Cuando se profundizó, aquella dulce sensación que había reconocido, que le encantaba, no apareció. Un mero beso, apasionado por parte de Charlie, sin sentido por parte de Lily. Dejó que los labios dieran el paso a algo más íntimo, mientras se abrazaba a toda su humanidad, buscando el consuelo. Le devolvió el pasional beso con furia, con rencor. Intentando quitarse el dulce almíbar que sentía en su paladar, el cual ya tenía dueño, y no era el que estaba en sus brazos en ese momento.

- Lily…- murmuró Charlie mientras la atraía más hacia sí - ¿Esto que significa?

- ¿Qué quieres que signifique?- fingió entusiasmo.

- Quiero que seas mía. Quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia. Quiero dormir pensando en tus ojos, sabiendo que te duermes pensando en los míos- sonrió mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla.

- Claro que quiero ser tu novia.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces- la abrazó, mientras Lily, sentía como en su interior, una ilusión se rompía, dejándola vacía.

- Yo también estoy feliz- correspondió a su abrazo, pudiendo ver a lo lejos, como James los observaba, recostado sobre una pared. Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Intentó imaginarse feliz junto a Charlie, imaginó sentir el mismo amor. No pudiendo evitar más las inmensas ganas de llorar lo besó, mientras finas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- Estoy muy emocionada por esto que nos está pasando- se encubrió – Parezco tonta llorando.

- Eres hermosa- limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares – Me encanta que seas tan linda conmigo- le tomó la mano – Vamos a comer a las Tres Escobas- tiró de ella.

- No- lo detuvo – Quiero que vallamos a un lugar más intimo.

Charlie la observó, con una mueca de sorpresa. La mirada desencajada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Charlie, sabes lo que quiero decir- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Pero…Lily… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Quiero hacer el amor contigo- lo miró – esta última semana lo he meditado bastante… y quiero que estemos juntos.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?- tenía el ceño fruncido, y sonreía, muy a su pesar.

- Claro que sí. De esta forma finalmente seremos uno. Y siempre te tendré presente en mí- lo abrazó – Por favor, concédeme esto.

- Lily…- suspiró – Nunca imaginé estar hablando de esto conmigo. No te imaginas lo feliz que me haces. Te quiero tanto- la besó – Tanto, tanto, tanto.

- Entonces vamos, no esperemos más- tiró de su mano, mientras caminaban a las Tres Escobas.

James miraba todo a la lejanía. Podía jurar que la tristeza se reflejaba en los ojos de Lily. No supo si fue su imaginación, por saber que es lo que pasaba por la mente de su pelirroja, pero creyó verla llorar. Abrazándose, aferrándose al chico, evitando que las lágrimas revelaran lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Notó cuando le dijo algo, cuando sonrió débilmente, y cuando se puso colorada, en señal de vergüenza. Eso lo sorprendió aún más, ¿Qué es lo que le había dicho? ¿Por qué se había sonrojado? En un momento notó que ella lo había mirado, fugazmente, y luego había besado al chico. Cuando los observó tomarse de la mano y caminar rumbo al pueblo, algo dentro de su mente le dio mala espina. Algo estaba pasando, algo que el no imaginaba. _¿Acaso había decidido ser su novia? ¿O había algo más?_

o0o0o

Las Tres Escobas estaba a medio llenar. Muchos alumnos todavía no habían llegado desde el colegio. Los que estaban dentro, disfrutaban tomando cerveza de manteca caliente. Elizabeth y Sirius estaban sentados en una mesa, se abrazaban y besaban, ya era de conocimiento público su formalidad. Apenas habían pisado el pueblo, Sirius le había pedido que sea su novia, y por supuesto que la chica aceptó gustosa.

En otra mesa, Anna, Remus, Peter, y Michael compartían una agradable charla. Mientras Trevor y su, ahora novia oficial, Casandra, disfrutaban del amor mostrándoselo a todos los compañeros.

En un instante, en donde todo era murmullos y risas alegres, la puerta de aquel lugar se abrió lentamente. La campanilla de la entrada sonó con estruendo, pero nadie le dio importancia. Un Charlie muy abrigado pasó apresuradamente entre las mesas, acercándose a la barra. Anna, la cual se percató de su entrada, se sorprendió de su aprisa. Miró hacia la puerta por donde había entrado, creyó ver un reflejo pelirrojo. _Lily,_ pensó, pero esa imagen se le borró de la mente al recordar a James, no era posible eso. Pudo escuchar como Madame Rosmerta susurraba unas cosas con el chico, como sacaba una llave que estaba colgada detrás de si y se la daba, indicándole con la mano un lugar fuera del sitio. Charlie sonrió agradecido, y salió aún más aprisa. Cuando abrió la puerta la vio. Lily estaba esperándolo junto a la entrada. Pálida, con la mirada perdida. Al verlo simuló una sonrisa, que no se llegó a formar en sus labios.

Anna miró rápidamente hacia Eli, ella observaba lo mismo. Se miraron durante un momento, y eso fue más que suficiente. Sabían que algo estaba pasando. La pareja caminó abrazada por la calle, perdiéndose en el tumulto de la gente. Y no los pudieron ver más. Al instante, cuando cada una volvió a su charla, la puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez, un James enfadado, caminaba sin reparos de chocar a las personas a su paso hacia la mesa de Sirius. Se sentó en una silla, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, hundiendo su rostro en las manos.

- Ya está…- suspiró – la perdí.

- James- Eli tocó su hombro - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Lily?- el chico levantó la mirada.

- Ella… ella me vio besándome con Michelle…

- ¿Qué?- gritó mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Eres un idiota- espetó mientras lo obligaba a levantarse - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso?- lo zamarreó.

- ¿Qué pasa Elizabeth?- preguntó alarmada Anna poniéndose a su lado.

- Pasa…- miró a James con rencor – Que este imbécil, engañó a Lily.

Anna miró al chico, y de un momento a otro, le pegó un fortísimo bofetón en el rostro.

- Eres desagradable- dijo con desprecio.

- Yo no tuve la culpa- se defendió James.

- Chicas- calmó Sirius – escuchen lo que tiene para decir- tomó las manos de Eli – En serio…- pidió.

- Habla- ordenó la chica.

- Anoche… estaba esperando a Lily en la puerta de la sala de premios, apareció Michelle- intentó tragar, pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió – Empezó a decirme que me amaba, y que estaba enamorada de mi… Que entendía lo que sentía por Lily, y que por eso me dejaba en paz…Pero- las miró – Me pidió que por lo menos, le diera un beso de despedida.

- Claro- se burló Anna- y a ti no se te ocurrió mejor idea que dárselo.

- Ella se merecía por lo menos eso- recalcó – Al fin y al cabo yo la usé para darle celos a Lily. Ella no tiene la culpa de sus sentimientos.

- Eres un ingrato- murmuró la rubia – Lily estaba ilusionada. Y tú la destrozaste.

- Ahora entiendo todo. Por eso ella estaba así- musitó Anna.

- Michelle merece ser feliz, y si un beso reconfortaba el daño que le causé…

- A mi no me interesa lo que sienta la insulsa esa- gritó Eli – Escúchame bien- se acercó amenazante – Si Lily llega a hacer alguna locura, juro que nos la vas a pagar- y sin detenerse a pensar ningún momento, tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar seguida por Anna.

- Lo único que te puedo decir- dijo Michael a sus espaldas – es que hables con Lily y que aclares las cosas. Ella es muy impulsiva, y puede hacer algo de lo que después tengamos que arrepentirnos- abandonó el lugar siguiendo a sus amigas.

- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- se preguntó James mientras se volvía a sentar.

- Habla con ella- sugirió Remus.

- Ya lo intenté, y me mandó al diablo.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Sirius.

- Se fue no se a dónde con Stevens.

Sirius miró alarmado a Remus, este le devolvió la misma mirada.

- ¿Crees que le dirá que si?

- Ahora en estos momentos puedo creer cualquier cosa…- despeinó su cabello – Me vuelvo al colegio, no aguanto más estar aquí.

Desde una esquina Michelle observaba la escena, sonriendo. Mientras su amiga a su lado, cuchicheaba con uno de sus compañeros. Todo estaba saliendo como ella quería, sin embargo, le dolía muchísimo el desconcierto que plasmaba el rostro de James. Nunca lo había notado tan perturbado.

o0o0o

- ¿Ya está?- preguntó Lily mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de Charlie.

- Si- respondió – Madame Rosmerta me dio la llave- la miró - ¿Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer?

- Claro- bajó la cabeza, mientras se acomodaba mejor la bufanda – Joder, que frío.

- Y eso que estamos a mitad del otoño- rió mientras la besaba en la cabeza.

- El frío me hace parecer un tomate- se quejó – Mi nariz parece la de un payaso.

- Un payaso muy bonito, si me permites decirte.

- Tonto- le golpeó el hombro – Debo parecer un langostino vestido.

- Te ves muy linda con la nariz y las orejas coloradas- bromeó.

- ¿Cómo te está yendo en los estudios?

- Bien, empezamos con las clases prácticas. Moody sigue siendo nuestro instructor.

- ¿Dónde hacen las prácticas?

- Las hacemos en un galpón vacío. Está especialmente acondicionado para eso.

- Debe ser sorprendente…

- Y lo es… suponen que para fin de año ya estaremos listos para ir al campo, como ayudantes.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Cada vez hay menos aurores, y por eso la carrera se ha reducido a la mitad. En un año y medio ya estás recibido.

- Realmente es un peligro ¿Cómo pretenden disminuir a la mitad la instrucción?

- Es inevitable- suspiró – Igualmente estamos lo suficientemente preparados para un simple enfrentamiento. Las personas que se presentan para ser auror en estos tiempos, tienen bien en claro sus intenciones.

- No es para menos. Hoy en día es la profesión más arriesgada.

- Por supuesto- se detuvo en una esquina- es por aquí- dobló hacia ese lado.

- ¿Cómo están Alice y Frank?- preguntó intentando sonar convincente. Manipulando su voz, tratando de no demostrar su temor.

- Están muy contentos. Con todos los preparativos para el casamiento me tienen como loco- suspiró – Me encanta verlos así- la miró – No te noto muy animada ¿Pasó algo?

- ¿A mi?- el asintió – Estás divagando. Estoy excelente- rió.

- ¿Cómo llevas el puesto de premio?

- Mejor de lo que esperaba- suspiró – No es tan pesado como pensaba.

- ¿Y Potter sigue ayudándote?

- Potter- sintió como su saliva se había vuelto arena – él sigue colaborando- lo miró - ¿Falta mucho para llegar?- desvió.

- No- se detuvo – Aquí es.

Frente a ellos había una puerta mediana de roble. Tenía un pequeño cartel pegado, el número nueve. Charlie sacó la llave de su bolsillo, y lo introdujo en la rendija. Giró el pomo y la abrió. El calor que irradiaba aquella habitación era impresionante, en comparación con el frío que hacía fuera. Ambos se adentraron, cerrando detrás de si la puerta. El chico caminó con ánimo, observando el lugar. Una cama matrimonial en el medio, cubierto por un cobertor oscuro. Unos mullidos sillones en un costado, junto a una mesita de café, y la encendida chimenea. Más en el fondo, otra puerta, seguramente la que daba hacia el aseo. La única ventana estaba cubierta por unas gruesas cortinas azules, que no dejaban que pasara la luz del exterior.

De repente Lily comenzó a temblar. Sus propios dedos no coordinaban a la hora de desatar los botones de su abrigo. Evitó mirar a Charlie, la situación de por si era muy avergonzante. Y si a ello le sumábamos sus revoltosos sentimientos, el momento era desesperante. Como pudo se libró de su bufanda, luego del pesado tapado. El chico estaba sentado en la punta de la cama, observándola quitarse la ropa de más. Sonreía embelesado, sus ojos le daban la imagen más hermosa que había soñado nunca. Con su mano, palmeó el espacio vacío junto a él. Incitándola a tomar asiento a su lado.

Lily caminó vacilante hasta allí, y tomó lugar. Su cuerpo estaba tieso. Los movimientos eran calculados, su corazón gritaba con todas las fuerzas existentes, alejarse de ese lugar. No quería estar ahí, no quería hacer el amor con Charlie.

- ¿Sigues segura?- le preguntó, mirándola con la más absoluta tranquilidad.

- Más segura que nunca- respondió, mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello del chico, atrayendo sus labios a los suyos. Besándolo con fervor. Charlie le respondió con entusiasmo. Las manos del chico envolvieron la cintura de Lily, abrazándola, posesionándose de ella. Sus dedos acariciaron la espalda, subiendo por su columna, enredándose en sus cabellos, tomándola firmemente de la nuca, sosteniendo su cabeza. Profundizó el beso con vehemencia. Ella le dio paso entre sus labios, las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron en una danza acalorada y descontrolada.

Lily abrió los ojos, vio el rostro de Charlie, con los ojos cerrados, devolviendo con el más absoluto placer aquel beso, que cada vez se convertía en algo más fuerte. Por su mente pasó una imagen, ella misma besando con pasión, el mismo ardor que debería estar sintiendo en esos momentos Charlie, pero en su lugar estaba James. De repente sus ojos la quisieron traicionar. Los cerró fuertemente, frunciendo los párpados, no dejando que la imperiosa lágrima se escapase. Lo abrazó aún más, sintiendo como en su garganta se ahogaba el llanto. Intentó escabullir aquel recuerdo, centrándose en lo que estaba por hacer. Levemente intentó engañar a su mente. Unas pequeñas cosquillas nacieron en su estómago, pero ellas murieron al momento en donde los cálidos ojos de James se aparecieron en su mente.

Notó como sus manos, inconcientemente quitaban el sweater del chico. Sin dejar de besarlo, levantó sus brazos, dejando que él le quitara el suyo. Volviendo a fundirse en otro apasionado beso, cayeron en la cama, en el mullido colchón, mientras se seguían abrazando. Charlie acariciaba su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, acariciaba la cintura de Lily por sobre la camiseta. Mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos, encontrándose con la más absoluta paz y tranquilidad. Cerró los suyos, dejándose llevar por aquella dulce sensación que causaba el arrulle del chico. No era la forma que se había imaginado para su primera vez, no era la persona con la cual lo había esperado. Pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que no fuera especial. Aunque luego le costara horrores pensarlo, iba a dejarse llenar por las sensaciones que nacerían en su cuerpo. Luego ya habría tiempo de arrepentimiento. Deseando con todo su ser, sentir esos sentimientos, rodó, quedando recostada sobre el chico. Lo besó dulcemente por el cuello, mientras sus dedos desabotonaban la camisa de Charlie. Él acariciaba su espalda, todo el largo de su cabello, y muy sutilmente adentró su mano debajo de la camiseta de Lily.

Ella al sentir el contacto de la fría mano del chico en su espalda, no pudo evitar recordar la calidez de la mano de James sobre su piel. El amor que ponía en cada caricia, la bondad y la ternura que creía ver en sus ojos. Ella continuó besándolo, rogando a Merlín, y a todos y a cada uno de los magos habidos y por haber, que Charlie logre resetear aquellos momentos de amor, que la invadieron por completo hacía un día. Cuando notó que la camisa del chico estaba completamente desabotonada, tiró de ella hacia atrás, dejando a relucir el fornido torso de Charlie. El sonrió, al notar las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica. No entendía como podía amar tanto a una persona. Ella era perfecta para él, y con eso bastaba. No entendía esa extraña reacción de ella, pero sentía, como en cada caricia que ella le regalaba, su alma viajaba a un lugar desconocido en donde todo era felicidad. Jugó con el filo de la camiseta, y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que ella pensara, lo arrastró por los pequeños brazos de Lily.

Cuando una oleada de cabello pelirrojo cayó en su rostro, envolviéndolo en una bruma de sensaciones y dulces aromas, supo lo que había hecho. La miró, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba completamente colorado. Sonrió, no pasaba nada malo. La beso con ternura en los labios, pidiéndole permiso con su lengua. Ella entreabrió su boca, dando profundidad a esa unión. Se abrazó a sus hombros. Por fin, sintiendo la calidez del chico en toda su extensión. Sin embargo, aquellos sentimientos, que ella esperaba con ansias, que nacieran en su cuerpo no llegaban. Se aventuró aún más, y rodó nuevamente, quedando él sobre ella. Con sus brazos en su cuello, lo atrajo a su cuerpo. Y lo besó, lo besó con pasión, con ardor. Intentando por todos los medios que esas sensaciones que abrasaban su cuerpo al estar con James, volvieran a tomar lugar en su cuerpo. Un nuevo pequeño cosquilleo nació en su estómago.

- Te quiero tanto Lily- le dijo el chico en un susurró.

Esto bastó, para que aquella sensación se esfumara en sus pensamientos. Ella lo quería, era cierto, pero… con James era diferente. Charlie comenzó a besar su cuello, acariciando su espalda, abrazándola. Lily ladeó su torso permitiéndole un mejor acceso, mientras que con los ojos abiertos acomodaba las ideas en su cabeza. Cuando James la tocaba, sentía como miles de emociones se disparaban hacia todos lados. Como fuegos artificiales. En cambio ahora, solo un leve cosquilleo, que moría y nacía de a veces. Y otras, solamente el calor de otra persona que la abrazaba, y que ella quería alejar, sin que en sus labios, se formara ese ruego. Charlie continuaba besando su clavícula, bajando los labios hasta su pecho, justo al punto en donde ambos senos se unían. El sostén rosado era el impedimento a su desnudez. Él levantó su rostro. Ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando en lo que debía hacer. Notó la mirada del chico, bajó la cabeza, dejando que los párpados le permitieran verlo. Era un pedido, al cual ella dio su consentimiento.

Con la más absoluta premura, los fríos dedos de Charlie tomaron el broche de su sujetador, y con un leve _clic_ supo que no tendría escapatoria. Aguantó el aire en sus pulmones, al sentir, como el chico tiraba hacia delante la mínima prenda. Al sentirse desnuda, lo miró. Observaba sus pechos con adoración, y regalándole la más dulce de las sonrisas la volvió a besar. Ella respondió sin ganas. Notando como su piel se estremecía, por el frío que comenzaba a sentir. Charlie continuaba besándola con dulzura, mientras su mano acariciaba el estómago de la chica, temiendo subir aquel tacto. Juntando un poco de valor, se aventuró a subir sus dedos más arriba, al nacimiento de los pechos de Lily, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

Lily se creyó morir al sentir el contacto de las frías manos en su seno. El aire que estaba conteniendo, lo exhaló en un suspiro, mal interpretado por Charlie, empezando a besar su garganta con frenesí y pasión. Ella sentía como aquel contacto le daba mareos, comenzaba a sentirse mal. No quería estar más así. Notó como una impiadosa lágrima caía por su mejilla, la cual limpió con rapidez. Los labios del chico volvían a bajar por su clavícula, volviendo a quedar en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior. Pero esta vez no se detuvo. La boca de Charlie besó su pálida piel, mientras su lengua degustaba su sabor, y la extrema melosidad que le proporcionaban. Acarició y jugó con ellos, mientras Lily, tiesa, sin reacción de acción, se dejaba hacer. Con sus manos buscó la cabeza del chico, y la angustia aumentó más al notar el corto de su cabello. Completamente diferente a James. En donde sí tenía lugar para enredar sus finos dedos.

Las manos de Charlie volvieron a pasar por su estómago, bajando hacia los botones de su pantalón. Los cuales, desató uno a uno, moviendo sus labios, hasta el cuello de Lily. Una vez culminada esa parte, metió la mano en un costado de la prenda, tirando hacia abajo, intentando quitársela. Ella cerró los ojos, miles de lágrimas amenazaban por salir nuevamente, unas cuantas se arrastraron por sus mejillas, humedeciendo su cabello. Charlie comenzó a besar aquel lugar detrás de su oreja, _el mismo lugar que James_, y cuando notó que los dientes del chico habían tomado el suave lóbulo de su oído, todo sentimiento de culpa arremetió contra ella. Comenzó a temblar enormemente sintiendo como enormes lágrimas acariciaban su rostro. El chico la miró turbado, y la abrazó, no sabiendo que hacer. Ella se dejó abrazar, intentando ahogar los sollozos que se liberaban de su garganta, en el desnudo hombro de Charlie.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- balbuceó entre lágrimas.

- Ya- le pidió – No hables, sólo descarga lo que sientas- dijo mientras continuaba abrazándola.

Los sollozos fueron disminuyendo a medida que su garganta se iba secando. De alguna manera el apoyo incondicional del chico la ayudó a sobreponerse en ese momento. Las lágrimas continuaban surcando sus ojos, pero eran suaves, dibujaban el mismo trayecto que las anteriores. Con cuidado, Charlie la ayudó a cambiarse, y una vez vestida, la condujo al baño, en donde se lavó el rostro, intentando calmar su desconsuelo.

- Perdón- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el sillón a donde la había conducido el chico.

- No tienes que disculparte de nada Liliana.

- Si tengo… Yo tengo la culpa de todo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan mal?- preguntó mortificado.

- No es por tu culpa- lo miró – No tiene nada que ver contigo.

- ¿Qué pasó?- ella no contestó - ¿Tiene que ver con una persona?- ella asintió - ¿Me quieres contar?- volvió a asentir.

- Creo que me enamoré- musitó evitando mirar su rostro – Me enamoré de la persona equivocada- miró sus manos – Él me engañó, luego de jurarme amor eterno- y volvió a llorar, hundiendo su rostro en las manos.

- Liliana- suspiró mientras la abrazaba – Ya, tranquila…- sobaba su espalda – No vale la pena que llores por esa persona. Él no supo valorar lo importante que eras.

- Yo pensé que me quería…- musitó – pensé que había cambiado.

- Por favor, no te puedo ver así- la abrazó más – Dime que puedo hacer para calmarte, y lo haré.

- No puedes hacer nada. Yo sola tengo que superar esto- levanto la mirada – Nunca más voy a dejar que me hagan esto. Fui una tonta- murmuró.

- ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

- Perdón… pensé que entregándome a tu amor iba a poder sanar este dolor que siento- puso la mano en su pecho, estrujando la ropa.

- ¿Tanto lo quieres?

- Me duele quererlo- lo miró – Pero no se va a volver a burlar de mi, eso te lo aseguro.

- ¿Puedo saber su nombre?- preguntó vacilante.

- No me lo vas a poder creer- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Tan inesperado es?

- Inimaginable para mí- se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas de su rostro.

- Ya me imagino…- acarició sus brazos – Por fin se dio el gusto…

- Parece que si…

- Yo lo mato- se levantó – Te juro que lo mato.

- No por favor- le tomó la mano – No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos en tan poca cosa- bajó la cabeza.

- Pero mira como te dejó. Después de tanto molestarte…- bufó – Me lo llego a cruzar y…- se tomó la cabeza – Te juro que lo desfiguro.

- No digas eso- lo abrazó – Lo que menos se merece es que nos hagamos problemas con él. Yo ya aprendí mi lección, y nunca más va a jugar conmigo, eso te lo puedo asegurar- besó su mejilla – Perdón por todo- tomó su abrigo.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Me vuelvo al colegio. Necesito estar sola…

- ¿Te acompaño a los carruajes?

- No Charlie… Quiero pensar- respondió abrochándose los botones.

- ¿Segura?

- Si…- lo abrazó – Perdón por todo.

- Liliana. Yo siempre voy a estar para ti. Recuerda que te quiero- la abrazó.

- Lo sé. Hice mal las cosas, y prometo que voy a estar bien.

- Te quiero- dijo mientras le abría la puerta.

- Yo también- respondió, y caminando por la calle, se perdió de vista al doblar en la esquina.

o0o0o

Lily caminaba por el pueblo con la mirada perdida. Estuvo a punto de acostarse con Charlie, jugó con sus sentimientos, en busca de un alivio al incipiente dolor. Pero todo fue en vano, las cosas se salieron de control. Nunca se iba a perdonar lo que hizo. Aunque él no le haya reprochado nada, sabía que no estaba bien. Lo había lastimado, lo había ilusionado con algo que no era real. En ese momento su destrozado corazón estaba ocupado por la persona más indeseable. Notó como su garganta comenzaba a temblar, y sus hombros, acompañándolos. Suspiró entrecortadamente, las lágrimas habían vuelto a fluir, intentó limpiarlas, pero ellas seguían naciendo impiadosas. Miró hacia delante, había pocos alumnos caminando por la calle, los carruajes estaban cargando a muchos chicos. Ella no quería que la vieran así.

Remus y Sirius habían salido de las Tres Escobas. Anna y Elizabeth se habían vuelto al colegio junto con Michael. Caminaban hacia los carruajes, Peter se había quedado hablando con una chica de quinto. James también se había vuelto, las cosas no estaban nada bien. Y si a eso le sumaban la desaparición de Lily junto con Charlie, el resultado era verdaderamente desastroso.

- Tendríamos que hablar con Lily…- murmuró Remus.

- ¿Crees que nos querrá escuchar?

- No sé… pero por lo menos lo tenemos que intentar…

- Si te entiendo, la verdad que esta situación se está poniendo cada vez peor.

- Lily no parecía tan mal.

- Esa chica es muy extraña- estiró los brazos – No se va a mostrar mal delante de todos, me juego lo que quieras que seguro lloró toda la noche.

- Pareces conocerla bastante Sirius- lo miró de reojo.

- Es muy parecida a mi- observó – Ella no va a demostrar sus emociones, más pensando que James se burló de ella.

- Es muy cabeza dura.

- Pero no entiendo, hay algo más de lo que nos estamos perdiendo…

- Mira- lo interrumpió Remus que señaló con su cabeza hacía un lugar en donde una encendida cabellera se perdía por entre las ruinas.

- Es Lily… ¿Qué está haciendo?- ambos se miraron, y no bastaron palabras. Juntos caminaron hacia ese lugar.

Lily se sentó en aquel viejo tronco junto a la casa de los gritos. Encogiendo su cuerpo, abrazando con sus brazos las rodillas flexionadas, hundió su rostro en el hueco formado en sus piernas. Las lágrimas aumentaron su caudal, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo. Por fin podía llorar como tanto quería, era libre, no había nadie que la pudiese ver, ni nadie que le reprochara nada. Dejó que su corazón se desahogara, y que el dolor arremetiera en su cuerpo, pero nada parecía calmarlo. En cada instante un viejo recuerdo inundaba su mente, y cada vez se le hacía peor contener la compostura.

Una cálida mano se apoyó en su hombro. Asustada, Lily se dio vuelta, mirando al responsable de esa exaltación. Unos ojos grises que la miraban comprensivamente lograron acallar los sollozos. Miró detrás de él, un par de iris color miel le devolvía una mirada de preocupación. Ella cerró sus ojos, y dejó que los fuertes y cálidos brazos la reconfortaran por completo.

* * *

**Me costó horrores escribir este capítulo. Hace rato que lo tenía terminado, pero cuando vi que hacía más de un mes que no actualizaba, me dije que lo tenía que hacer urgente.  
**

**La escena lemmon, a pesar de la pareja, quedé muy conforme. Me pareció demasiado linda. Charlie es un divino.**

**Miles de gracias por su incondicionalidad, el capítulo pasado tuvo más reviews que nunca.**

**Gracias también a los que se pasaron por mi otra historia, aunque me hayan dicho que no eran afines con los Harry/Ginny, fue suficiente con que hayan tenido la voluntad.**

**A los nuevos lectores, que sean amantes de Harry y Ginny, lean mi otro fic ****Sálvame la vida****.**

**Diana miles de besos especiales para ti, tu incondicionalidad con este capítulo no tiene nombre. Me ayudó mucho hablar contigo sobre las relaciones y los sentimientos de los personajes. Ya lo habías leído, como verás no le hice muchos cambios. Gracias por todo!**

**A Joanne, mi vida!! Te quiero tanto mi zorrita linda, espero que te guste el capi. Nunca te olvides de que estoy para vos, y ante todo, tenés que estar feliz. Te quiero amis!**

**Ahora si, saludos para todos, y dejen un review, que me imagino que este capítulo merece unos cuantos. No sean vagos!**

**Denle al Go! Y dejen un review.**

**Besos.**

**Jor.**


	16. ¿Cómo borrar el dolor?

**XVI. ¿Cómo borrar el dolor?**

Una cálida mano se apoyó en su hombro. Asustada, Lily se dio vuelta, mirando al responsable de esa exaltación. Unos ojos grises que la miraban comprensivamente lograron acallar los sollozos. Miró detrás de él, un par de iris color miel le devolvía una mirada de preocupación. Ella cerró sus ojos, y dejó que los fuertes y cálidos brazos la reconfortaran por completo.

Se hundió en el pecho de Sirius, mientras él acariciaba su encendido cabello. Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro mientras todo el dolor y la frustración que inundaba su cuerpo la abandonaban por completo. Remus también se unió al abrazo. Por la espalda, acarició todos sus brazos, mientras la dejaba descargarse. Poco a poco los sollozos fueron en descenso. Los repetidos espasmos se fueron pausando en el menudo cuerpo de Lily. Los temblores, dieron lugar a suspiros entrecortados, y a suaves gotas que se perdían en la tierra del suelo.

- ¿Qué han hecho con la Lily que yo conozco?- le preguntó Sirius al aire. Remus sonrió en apoyo, continuando con su tarea de calmar a la chica.

- Esa Lily desapareció hace mucho tiempo- la chica levantó la vista – Ya no parezco yo- dijo con voz nasal.

- Siempre serás Lily- dijo Remus mientras le pasaba un blanco pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica.

- Me desconozco- se secó las lágrimas – No soy ni un cuarto de la persona que era antes- Sirius la miró apenado. Ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz colorada por el mismo llanto – No me mires con lástima- desvió la mirada – Ya sé que debo estar hecha un asco.

- Siempre vas a ser bonita- la calmó Remus.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó cambiando su tono de voz, a uno amenazante.

- Te vimos desde los carruajes. Y teníamos curiosidad por saber que estabas haciendo- el ojigris se encogió de hombros – Perdón por preocuparnos por ti…

- No es que desconfíe de ustedes- los miró - desconfío de sus juntas.

- Si hablas de James, te digo que no tenemos nada que ver…- Sirius se calló al descubrir que había hablado de más.

- Yo en ningún momento nombré a Potter- se levantó.

- No te vayas- la detuvo Remus – Aceptamos que estamos enterados de lo que pasó entre tu y él. Pero también eres nuestra amiga…

- Y él nunca nos mandó a decirte nada- prosiguió el morocho.

- No necesito de ustedes ni de su lástima. Ya conmigo misma tengo suficiente- se acomodó el cabello.

- No queremos que te sientas mal, solo vinimos a ver como estabas.

- Ya me vieron- se señaló – No estoy bien, pero no puedo hacer nada- miró hacia abajo – Todo lo que hago me sale mal- una fugaz lágrima surcó su mejilla.

- James nunca tuvo la intención de engañarte…- murmuró Sirius.

- No era que no venían de su parte- reclamó interrumpiéndolo.

- Yo solo te doy mi punto de vista.

- No me interesa- gritó – A mi me alcanza con lo que vi, y eso es más que suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que tiene para decirte?

- No soy tonta Remus- miró al cielo – No sé en que momento me imaginé que él había cambiado.

- Cambió por ti…

- No Sirius. Él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre- suspiró – Y yo fui la tonta que le creyó, fui la tonta que se dejó engañar por su cariño- se sentó nuevamente en el tronco, hundiendo la cabeza en sus manos – No saben lo que duele- los miró – Pensé que me quería de verdad- sonrió – Pero era mentira, una vez que se sacó las ganas, ya está…

- No es así. Él te quiere- se agachó Remus a su lado – Mírame- levantó su mentón – Está destrozado con todo esto, el nunca quiso besar a Michelle.

- ¿Y entonces por qué lo hizo?

- Deja que él te lo explique.

- No quiero que me explique nada. No voy a creer lo que tenga para decir.

- No seas terca Lily- la regañó Sirius.

- No soy terca. No quiero sufrir. Yo confié como nunca confié en nadie- miró sus manos – Nunca había sentido algo así, y de repente, todo se vino abajo.

- No te encierres.

- No entienden que estoy mal- los miró – No entienden que no quiero hablar de esto- le temblaba el labio inferior- Quiero borrar de mi cabeza los recuerdos que me ligan a él y no puedo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para borrarlo?- preguntó Sirius mirándola inquisidoramente.

- Lo que sea- culminó decidida.

- ¿En ese lo que sea también se incluye Charlie Stevens?- interrogó ácido.

- Si, eso sirve también.

- No puedo creer que seas capaz de tanto- se quejó el castaño.

- ¿Y ustedes qué harían en mi lugar?

- Hablaría con él…

- Como si fuera tan fácil- chasqueó la lengua – Tendrían que estar en mis zapatos para entender lo que me pasa- metió la manó en su campera.

- ¿Crees que saliendo con otras personas lograrás sanar tus heridas?

- No sé – sacó el atado de cigarros – Por lo menos haré el intento- encendió uno aspirando.

- Fumando tampoco vas a arreglar nada- murmuró Remus.

- No me vengas con sermones- ofreció el atado a Sirius, el cual sacó un cigarro – Toma- le pasó el encendedor.

- Van a vivir poco.

- Por lo menos nos damos los gustos- contestó el morocho.

- Charlie es un buen chico- sonrió – Él me entiende mejor que nadie.

- ¿Estás saliendo con él?

- No sé…

- Hoy lo viste.

- Si…- miró a Remus - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Todos lo que estábamos en Tres escobas nos dimos por enterados…

- Incluido James- murmuró Sirius.

- ¿Él también estaba ahí?- preguntó desconcertada.

- Sí, estaba solo.

- ¿Y qué dijo?- intentó sonar desinteresada.

- ¿No era que no te importaba?

- No me interesa- volvió a dar una pitada.

- Eli y Anna le dieron para que tenga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Él les contó lo que pasó- contestó Remus.

- ¿Y?

- Eli le gritó de todo- dijo Sirius.

- ¿Y Anna?

- Anna le pegó- dijo Remus. Lily automáticamente se llevó una mano a la boca.

- No lo puedo creer- vaciló unos momentos – No importa, se lo tenía merecido.

- No evadas mi pregunta- el castaño rió por la expresión de su amigo.

- ¿Qué pregunta?

- ¿Volviste con Stevens?

- No sé- dudó – No sé bien en que quedamos.

- James nos dijo que los vio besándose- acotó el castaño con precaución.

- No solo por besarnos significa que estemos en algo.

- Entonces no están en nada- dedujo el morocho.

- Yo nunca dije eso- se defendió la pelirroja – Además yo a ustedes no les pienso decir nada.

- Aceptas que sales con él.

- Que no, no sé en que quedamos, no hubo tiempo de explicaciones- miró hacia al piso – Se merece una explicación.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Jugué con él. Lo usé para intentar olvidar a James. No se merece que le haya hecho algo así.

- Es complicado…

- Pero por un beso, tampoco es que le hayas dado toda la ilusión del mundo- comentó Sirius.

- No claro que no, eso no quiere decir nada. Tu mas que nadie lo debe saber, medio cupo femenino de Hogwarts conoce tus labios- dijo irónica.

- ¿Celosa?

- Eso quisieras- le sacó la lengua.

- Igualmente no viene al caso tu comentario sobre mi persona- sonrió – hablábamos de que te hayas besado con Stevens.

- Es que a veces un beso puede ser mal interpretado.

- ¿Aclaraste las cosas?

- A medias- suspiró – le mandaré una lechuza urgente.

Se quedaron en silencio. Lily sentía que la compañía de los chicos ayudaba a calmar el incipiente dolor que la corroía por dentro. Los sentimientos afloraban y se marchitaban continuamente en su memoria. Por un lado odiaba a James más que a nadie en el mundo, por otro, se odiaba a ella mismo por haber caído en su juego, y haber creído en ese amor ficticio, que supuestamente le proporcionaba. Su mente comenzó a divagar en Charlie, en el cariño que le tenía, en como la había entendido y apoyado. Y no pudo evitar recordar lo que estuvo por hacer, todo lo que hubiese sentido en ese momento si lo habría hecho. Un escalofrío surcó su espalda haciéndola regresar a la realidad. Ella sentada con dos de sus mejores amigos junto a la Casa de los Gritos. Miró a su lado, Sirius estaba pitando su cigarro, a la vez que lo sacudía dejando caer los restos de colilla. Remus tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte del paisaje. Cientos de árboles se cruzaban en el camino, ofreciendo una gran bruma de flora invadida de humedad. Muchas veces el chico podía encontrar la belleza en las cosas mínimas de la vida.

- ¿Qué me estás mirando?- preguntó el chico a notar su mirada.

- Pesaba cosas, pensaba en mi, en los demás- miró el horizonte – en ustedes – sonrió – en lo bien que me hace hablar con ustedes las cosas que me preocupan. En lo bueno que pueden llegar a ser para mi consuelo.

- Queremos verte bien, eso es todo- le respondió Remus.

- Igualmente. Contigo había tenido una relación al ser prefectos. Pero no fue más alla de una leve amistad. Pero este año las cosas dieron un giro de 180 grados. Contigo la amistad se hizo más profunda – miró a Sirius – y contigo, entablamos algo que prácticamente nunca habíamos comenzado.

- Me vas a hacer llorar con tanto dramatismo- bromeó el chico.

- Pero es cierto- suspiró a la vez que abrasaba sus rodillas – Me hace bien hablar con ustedes. Y hace un año, ni siquiera se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza.

- Tiendes a ser muy impulsiva Lily…

- Lo sé, siempre me lo han dicho. Pero muchas veces esas cosas nos juegan en contra.

- ¿Qué no nos estás contando?- preguntó Sirius – Sabemos que hay algo más que no nos cuentas. Y eso es lo que te tiene más afligida.

- Que buen tacto que tienes- murmuró – Es algo difícil. Nunca me creí capaz de llegar a tanto.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que Charlie haya entrado solo a Las Tres escobas?- acertó el ojigris.

- Tienes un don para esas cosas- suspiró - ¿Ustedes nunca hicieron algo impulsivamente?

- Muchísimas veces- sonrió Remus – Como la vez que Sirius llevó a Snape al sauce boxeador- rió – Lo pude haber matado, pero fue un impulso.

- Ahora te ríes- continuó el morocho – En su momento no me hablaste por casi dos meses.

- Recuerdo ese incidente- comentó pensativa Lily – Nadie sabía que había pasado…

- Ahora ya lo sabes- respondió Sirius – Pero no cambiemos de tema- miró a la pelirroja - ¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?

- Explícate mejor- pidió la chica.

- Me es difícil hablar de esto contigo- se revolvió el cabello – Conozco de que son las llaves que tiene Rosmerta en Tres escobas- Lily de repente se puso colorada, y súbitamente las manos le comenzaron a temblar – Y sé que James también lo ha notado.

- ¿Qué ha notado?- preguntó la pelirroja en un hilo de voz.

- Que las llave que le ha dado a Charlie, eran de las habitaciones del hostel- la miró - ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

- No sé que hice- sonrió quedadamente mientras una impiadosa lágrima caía por su mejilla – Estaba confundida y no sabía lo que hacía- comenzó a temblar – No entiendo por qué lo hice. Nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza una idea así… Yo... Yo…- se cubrió la cara con las manos.

- ¿Te acostaste con Charlie?- preguntó Remus.

- Estuvimos a punto- murmuró en medio de un sollozo – Estuve a punto de acostarme con él… Creí que de esa manera lograría borrar a James de mi cabeza- tomó el pañuelo y empezó a secarse las lágrimas – Pensé que lograría olvidar lo que vivimos- suspiró – Pero no sirvió de nada… Cada sentimiento…. Cada sensación… era como un _dejà vù_ de James…. En cada momento se me venía a la mente su mirada… sus ojos… la sensación que sentía al estar a su lado…

- Un clavo no saca otro clavo Lily- murmuró Remus.

- Se que tienes razón- lo miró llorosa - ¿Pero qué harías en mi lugar?

- Hablaría con él.

- No es tan fácil como ustedes piensan- susurró – Es más complicado de lo que se imaginan. No se dan una idea de lo que duele- se estrujó el abrigo a la altura del pecho – Siento como que estuviese vacía, como si mi corazón, en cada latido se fuese rompiendo poco a poco. Me cuesta respirar. Cada inspiración me carcome toda la piel, y… y…- se volvió a cubrir la cara con las manos – Es demasiado para mi… Ya no puedo más, la noche fue insoportable. Parece drástico todo lo que siento, pero me duele demasiado. Me engañó de la manera más absurda…

- No Lily- la interrumpió Sirius – El no te engañó.

- Mis ojos no me mienten Sirius- replicó enojada – Yo sé lo que vi, y noté como él la besaba.

- ¿Por qué no dejas que te explique?

- ¿Y qué me va a explicar?- preguntó con ironía – No quiero escuchar lo que tiene para decirme. Al final consiguió lo que quería- cerró los ojos – Me sumé a su larga lista de conquistas- sonrió – Y lo más triste de todo eso, es que disfruté de estar en esa lista- miró a los chicos – Lo que más me duele, es que todavía late con fuerza, mi corazón al pensar en él. Y me muero de celos al saber que Michelle fue mejor que yo. Y sé que si me besa, no podré negarme, porque desgraciadamente despierta sensaciones en mí, que ninguna persona logró despertar.

- Lily, Lily…- musitó Sirius mientras la volvía a abrazar, acariciando su espalda, intentando calmarla – Tienes que escuchar lo que te tiene para decir…

- No estoy preparada para hablar con él- lo miró a los ojos – Me duele demasiado lo que pasó. Voy a esperar un tiempo, quiero pensar bien las cosas. Quiero organizar mi vida- sonrió limpiándose el rostro – Es como si viviera una vida que no me corresponde. Debo recuperar algo de la vieja Lily.

- Así se habla- la apoyó Remus.

- Gracias chicos por todo- los abrazó – No se dan una idea de lo bien que me hizo hablar con ustedes.

- No te queremos ver triste colorada- replicó el ojigris.

- Tonto- le pegó en el pecho – No me digas así.

- Es un lindo mote- sonrió – pelirroja – Lily le sacó la lengua mientras se colgaba del cuello de Remus.

- Vamos al castillo. Muero de hambre.

- Nunca perderás el apetito, ¿No?

- Eso nunca se pierde Sirius, es lo mejor que tengo.

o0o0o

La sala de premios estaba en penumbra. James intentaba que el sueño avasalle con todos sus sufrimientos. Sin embargo, aquel estado de ensoñación, parecía no querer invadirlo. Miró su reloj en su muñeca, ya eran las seis de la tarde. La hora de la comida ya daría comienzo, pero él no tenía ánimo alguno de pasar bocado. Se dio vuelta de costado, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en el brazo izquierdo. Cerró los ojos, intentando que por fin esa malograda sensación lo abandonara de una vez, y dejara de atormentarlo.

Cientos de imágenes invadieron su cabeza. En todas, y cada una de ellas, una chica con el cabello encendido como el fuego, siempre estaba presente. Lily le sonreía dulcemente, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Ella lo besaba con parsimonia, lo embriagaba del dulce néctar de su boca. Jugaba con sus labios, bailaban a una danza descontrolada y acalorada. Y se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, se sentía pleno. Los labios de la chica era como un somnífero a tanto dolor. Las suaves caricias que ella le prodigaba a su cabello, a su cuello, a su rostro, borraban cualquier rastro de dolor. Sonrió al recordar esos momentos, poco a poco, aquel estado que tanto había esperado, lo estaba invadiendo. Otra imagen se le vino a la mente. Ella dormía en sus brazos. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad. Pagaría todo los galleones del mundo por poder observarla con esa expresión siempre. La abrazaba atrayéndola a si mismo. Mientras besaba dulcemente sus cabellos, oliendo su aroma. Lily sonreía y se amoldaba aún más sobre ese cuerpo.

Lily estaba sobre su pelvis, sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besaba desesperada por toda la extensión. La pasión se había hecho tangible en la habitación. El roce de la fina tela del edredón era fuego para la piel. La suavidad del tacto de sus manos era incomparable con cualquier cosa. Ni la más fina seda era suficiente para alcanzarla. Ella curvaba sus labios seductoramente susurrando palabras cargadas de deseo en su oído. Deseaba su cuerpo, al igual que él deseaba saborear cada extensión de piel que iba descubriendo en cada caricia. El muslo que se descubrió de la bata estaba pegado a su pierna, el tacto, a pesar de la gruesa tela del pantalón, ardía enormemente. Era como un golpe abrazante de deseo, de desenfreno. Si no paraba en ese instante, ya la mera lujuria tomaría lugar en su cabeza. Y todo el control que estaba sosteniendo en su mente, se filtraría como agua en el seco desierto. De repente ella tomó sus manos, posándolas en el lazo de la bata. Sin tener noción de lo que dijo, desanudó el primitivo nudo. Y todo escrúpulo de razón, se le escapó del cuerpo… Sus pechos eran blancos, más suave que la piel de sus brazos. Sabían como miel diluida. Su tersura era imposible de describir, y a cada arremetida de sus labios, Lily gemía apasionada, apremiada de placer…

James esbozó una mueca de satisfacción, al mezclarse sus sueños con los recuerdos. Por fin la somnolienta sensación había ganado en su cuerpo, inconcientemente se prometió intentar descansar. Mañana sería otro día, y daría todo de sí, para que Lily lo escuche.

o0o0o

Lily caminaba por el oscuro pasillo del vestíbulo, escoltada por dos de sus amigos. Remus y Sirius iban cada uno a su lado, comentando cosas sin sentido, con tal de hacerla sonreír. La pelirroja reía con ganas, a pesar del dolor que le oprimía el pecho. Sin rumbo fijo subieron escaleras, las cuales se movían de un lado a otro, sin saber en donde terminarían. Inconcientemente, al darse cuanta, estaban frente al retrato de La Dama Gorda.

- Bella Donna- susurró Lily regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Igual para ti- respondió el retrato mientras se desplazaba hacia atrás, dejando el hueco libre para la entrada de los alumnos. Los tres atravesaron la pared, y al instante el recorfontante calor de la chimenea los avasalló. Muchos alumnos estaban sentados en la alfombra junto al fuego, o bien en algunos de los mullidos sillones. Divisaron rápidamente a Eli y Anna. Ambas estaban junto a Michael haciendo una ronda en el suelo, comiendo dulces de Honeydukes. Sirius rió negando con la cabeza ante la imagen. Parecían desesperados comiendo los dulces, protegiéndolos como con una muralla. Con premura se acercó por la espalda a Eli, y con mucho cariño la abrazó por los hombros. Regalándole un suave beso en la coronilla.

- No estés enojada- susurró en su oído, a medida que se sentaba a su lado, en el espacio que Anna le había hecho.

- No es contigo con quien estoy enojada- le respondió mirando la alfombra – Me molesta lo que hizo.

- Perdimos nuestra tarde en Hogsmeade- hizo un mohín con los labios, fingiendo pena.

- No te preocupes- le sonrió acariciándole el rostro – Según tengo entendido, tú no tienes problemas para ir al pueblo.

- Claro que no- pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella acercándola a su cuerpo.

- Entonces ya podremos ir- lo abrazó por el cuello dándole un suave beso en los labios.

- Parecen babosas- se burló Michael dándole lugar a Remus y Lily, quienes se sentaron junto a ellos, agrandando la ronda.

- No seas tan cruel- lo retó la pelirroja sonriendo.

- No es crueldad- se cruzó de brazos – Pareciera que en cualquier momento se comen como animales.

- Tú porque estás celoso- Eli le sacó la lengua.

- ¿Y Trevor donde está?

- ¿No sabías?- le preguntó Anna. Lily negó – Míralos- apuntó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, detrás de ella – Ya son "oficiales"- recalcó con los dedos.

- Era hora- sonrió la chica mirándolos con cariño a su amigo y a Cassandra – Hacen una linda pareja.

- La verdad que si- asintió Eli en un momento en donde se libró de los labios de Sirius.

Sin preguntar nada, el grupo siguió conversando, sonriendo por algún chiste del morocho, o burlándose de la poca paciencia de Michael. Luego de un rato, Trevor se unió a ellos. Después de las pertinentes felicitaciones, y los reproches de sus amigas, por haberlas abandonado, continuaron con lo anterior que hacían. De un momento a otro, se dieron cuenta que los chocolates y las grageas ya se habían terminado, se percataron de la hora. Increíblemente se les había pasado la hora de la comida. Y sin pensarlo más, cada chico se fue a su cuarto. Las tres amigas se quedaron sentadas en la desierta sala, Lily tenía que hablar con ellas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Anna.

- Mejor- le sonrió – me enteré lo que le hiciste…

- ¿Quién te lo contó?

- Los chicos me contaron… ellos me ayudaron mucho.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- interrogó Eli.

- ¿Qué paso con qué?

- Ya sabes. Vimos que estabas con Charlie.

- Ah, eso…- desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué nos ocultas?

- Yo…- las miró – Soy una tonta- murmuró con la voz apagada, el nudo que contenía en su garganta para no llorar la estaba atormentando.

- Si quieres no nos cuentes ahora- la calmó Anna acariciando su cabello.

- No… necesito hablar con ustedes… Yo soy una idiota- se cubrió el rostro con las manos – No sé que hice.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Casi me acuesto con Charlie…

- Ay Lily- se quejó Eli apretándole la mano en comprensión – Eres una tonta- la abrazó – Mira que hacer eso…

- Lo sé…

- ¿Pero cómo pasó?- interrogó Anna besando su cabello, a la vez que acariciaba suavemente su mano.

- Ustedes sabían que hoy le tenía que responder a Charlie- las miró – ya saben… Me había pedido que sea su novia…

- ¿Le dijiste que sí?

- No sé…- dudó – No quedaron las cosas del todo claras- suspiró- Me enteré lo que le hicieron a James…

- Se lo merecía- dijo Anna ofuscada – Y no vengas ahora con tus regaños, porque no tiene sentido. Lo que te hizo no tiene perdón.

- Yo no les quiero reclamar nada chicas- les sonrió – pasó, porque tuvo que pasar. Ya está, no se puede hacer nada.

- Él no tiene derecho a lastimarte.

- Yo ya aprendí mi lección. Y a pesar de que me muera por dentro, no lo voy a perdonar…

- Lily- la interrumpió Eli - ¿Tu de verdad lo amas?

- ¿A James?- su amiga asintió- Jamás imaginé encariñarme de tal manera con una persona. Cuando estaba con él todo era perfecto. Era como si no hubiese preocupaciones ni tristeza. ¿Y si me enamoré?- sonrió con pena – Claro que me enamoré- respondió – Me enamoré como nunca creí que lo iba a hacer…

- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste a acostar con Charlie?

- No sé que se me cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento- suspiró – Creí que iba a ser la mejor manera de borrar los recuerdos que me atormentan.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Quería borrar su rastro de mi piel, encontrar algo que enmascare todo lo que me hacía sentir al tocarme.

- ¿Pero tú y él…?- vaciló Anna - ¿Cómo no nos contaste nada?

- No…- sonrió afable – Con James nunca llegó a pasar nada Anna… Ahora lo pienso y no lo entiendo- las miró confundida- La otra vez, yo estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con él…- se sonrojó – ustedes me entienden- ellas asintieron – pero él fue el que no quiso estar conmigo.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- No sé… es extraño, él no quiso estar conmigo, y sé que todo estaba predispuesto para ello. Pero si lo que buscaba era sólo un capricho, no sé porque no lo hicimos. No sé por qué se negó.

- Tal vez no quería llegar tan lejos…

- Puede ser…

- ¿Cómo fue lo de Charlie?

- Ustedes lo vieron entrar a las Tres Escobas… Bueno, él pidió las llaves de una de las habitaciones del pueblo. No sé que se me cruzó por la cabeza cunado le dije que quería acostarme con él. Pero estoy tan arrepentida…

- Cuando saliste de Tres escobas a su encuentro, James te siguió.

- Puede ser que eso haya influido. Tuvimos una fuerte discusión, y cuando me encontré con Charlie, James estaba viéndonos a lo lejos…

- Eres una tonta…

- Ya lo sé. Pero en ese momento, cuando estábamos recostados y el me besaba. Siempre se me venía a la cabeza la imagen de James, las sensaciones que me causaba- de repente los ojos comenzaron a brillarles – Con él las cosas eran tan fuertes. Con un solo beso suyo era suficiente para hacerme vibrar de alegría, con sus caricias, era capaz de hacerme volar a las estrellas… No sé si comprenden esa sensación- una lágrima cayó por su mejilla – Pero Charlie, con él no sentía nada, mi cuerpo pedía por James, y a eso no me podía negar. Y de repente, todo se volvió claro, y no podía parar de llorar- un sollozo se escapó de sus labios – Fue horrible, y lo peor de todo es que usé a Charlie para olvidarme de James…

- ¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

- Fue muy comprensivo. Me abrazó y me consoló y me dijo que las cosas iban a mejorar. Actué tan mal con él, lo único que atiné a hacer es irme de allí. La vergüenza que siento no tiene nombre.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Anna.

- Por ahora le pienso mandar un pergamino disculpándome, con lo demás…- vaciló a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas – ya veré que hago.

- Lily- la llamó Eli - ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir con nosotras?

- ¿Hay lugar para mi?

- Siempre lo hay amiga- la abrazó.

- No quiero ir a la sala de premios, no me quiero encontrar con él- murmuró.

- Vamos a dormir- las instó Anna ayudando a sus amigas a ponerse de pie.

Las tres caminaron lentamente hacia las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos femeninos. La sala común al parecer estaba desierta, más sin embargo no era así. Michelle estaba sentada en una esquina, en una butaca de espalda a donde estaba sentado el gripo, por ello no se percataron de su presencia. Había escuchado todo. Pero a pesar de sus deseos, notó como algo la carcomía por dentro. Suspiró con cansancio y se decidió en no pensar más en ello. Al fin y al cabo había conseguido lo que más quería. Se desperezó con destreza a la vez que se levantaba de aquel sillón. Lo rodeó arrastrando los pies, y subió las escaleras, dispuesta a intentar dormir, sin saber si podría hacerlo.

o0o0o

James se despertó cuando sintió el cantar de un ave en una de las tantas ventanas de la sala. Sentía dolerle la espalda de una forma impresionante. Se frotó los ojos debajo de los anteojos bostezando a su vez. Se revolvió inconcientemente el cabello, y miró hacia ambos lados. Intentando, de alguna manera, encontrar algo que le indicara que Lily había estado ahí. Pero nada, todo estaba igual según lo que él podía recordar. Estiró las piernas sobre el diván, y sus brazos sobre el respaldar. Lentamente se puso de pie, acomodándose lo que vestía, lo cierto era que estaba bastante arrugado. Miró hacia la puerta de la chica, dudó entre ir o no hacerlo, pero su curiosidad puso más y se decidió por lo primero.

Con sigilo subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto, agradeció a Merlín y a Dumbledore el no haber puesto el mismo hechizo que en las escaleras de la sala común. Bien despacio golpeó la lustrosa madera. Espero, pero nada, ni una contestación, ni un sonido. Espero un poco más, y se decidió a volver a tocar. Silencio. Carraspeó un poco, sabía que si ella se hallaba dentro lo escucharía, pero nada. Con delicadeza tomó el picaporte de la puerta, y sutilmente lo giró. Sin poder evitar que la madera chirriara al abrirse. Un fuerte golpe del perfume de Lily lo invadió. Igual que la vez anterior. Aspiró sonriente, dejando que aquel efluvio lo embriagara en su totalidad. Miró la cama, estaba perfectamente hecha, en ningún lado había rastro de ella. Se asomó en el baño, pero tampoco nada. Suspiró y se dispuso a salir de allí. Cerró con cuidado y se metió en su propia habitación, necesitaba un baño con urgencia para despejar la mente.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy cerca de allí, Lily abría mansamente los ojos. Se sorprendió ante el panorama que su vista le proveyó. Sus dos amigas habían transmutado a la vieja mesita de luz en una cama más para ella, justo entre medio de ellas dos. La vieja habitación, parecía más grande. Había un armario menos, sin contar la falta de un escritorio. Anna y Eli dormían una a cada lado de ella. Volvió a sonreír, frotándose incesante la cara. Todavía adormilada, se arrastró con las rodillas hasta la punta de su cama, pues por otro lado no podía salir, estaba avasallada a ambos lados. La rubia le había dado uno de sus tantos pijamas, rápidamente tomó su ropa y metiéndose al baño de la habitación, intentó quitarse del rostro los restos de maquillaje y las ojeras que descansaban bajo sus ojos. Se cambió con apremio a la vez que acomodaba su cabello.

Al salir de la habitación, el cambio de clima fue abrupto, no hacía el mismo calor que en donde estaba durmiendo. Se puso su abrigo, cerrándolo sobre su pecho. Bajo con prisa las escaleras. Algunos alumnos ya estaban levantados, hablando con algún compañero, o bien leyendo algún que otro libro. Ella pasó sin miramientos entre las butacas y se acercó a la pizarra junto al hueco del retrato. Suavemente susurró la contraseña, y observando detalle por detalle la aparición de la puerta, se adentró por ella, juntando fuerzas para lo que se fuese a encontrar al cruzar.

James se había bañado, deseando que el agua limpie su mente e todos los pensamientos que lo agobiaban. Dejó que las gotas se escurrieran por su cabello y cayeran por su rostro y torso con los ojos cerrados. El calor desprendido por el agua, fue un suave calmante para su dolor. Tenía el alma partida en varios pequeños pedazos, deseaba con todo su ser, que las cosas volviesen a cambiar inesperadamente como lo habían hecho hacía dos días. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró. Un jeans gastado, una chomba y un grueso sweater fue suficiente para él. Descalzo, sólo con las medias salió de su habitación. No se había peinado el cabello, ya no importaba, estaba acostumbrado a su recurrente desorden. Bajó las escaleras sin prestar atención a que la puerta que daba a la sala común se estaba abriendo en silencio. Al llegar al suelo levantó la vista, a la vez que veía a la mujer que le robaba la calma entrando por allí. Las miradas se encontraron, y era como si los minutos se hubiesen detenido.

Lily no pudo evitar maldecir para sus adentros, no podía tener peor suerte que encontrárselo tan temprano, justo cuando él estaba bajando de su habitación. Encima, para rematar, estaba recién bañado, notaba la humedad en su cabello, y aunque intentara que esas sensaciones no se hicieran de ella, no pudo evitar que la boca de su estómago se encogiera, y que sus ojos lo recorrieran de pies a cabezas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tremendamente irresistible para ella?

James por su parte no supo que hacer, hubiese preferido quedarse en su habitación que propiciar un encuentro tan temprano. Notó que ella vestía la misma ropa que la noche anterior. Vio las ojeras en sus ojos, su cara limpia, pálida como a la que estaba acostumbrado. Un pensamiento se coló en su cabeza, pero trató de no pensar en ello. Con sólo imaginarse que ella pudo pasar la noche con otra persona que no fuera él. No quiso seguir con eso, la miró nuevamente y suavizando su mirada notó como ella atinaba a ir a su habitación.

Lily sólo pudo hacer coincidir en su mente una cosa, y eso era subir a su habitación con urgencia. No sabía que es lo que podía llegar a ocurrir si se quedaba allí unos momentos más. Sus rodillas se aflojaron por la tensión y con nerviosismo miró la puerta de su habitación. Y cuando dio un paso hacia la escalera, lo vio venir, acercarse a ella. Cerró los ojos adelantando el otro pie. Pero ya era tarde, él se había interpuesto en su camino, y al levantar la mirada, no pudo más que perderse en el rostro de James.

- Lily…- murmuró tomando suavemente su antebrazo.

- Por favor…- rogó desviando su vista.

- Necesito que hablemos, no me dejes así- se acercó más.

- James, yo no…

- Lily- insistió – Yo te juro que todo tiene una explicación, sólo necesito que me escuches…

- Ahora no- lo miró por fin – por favor déjame pasar…- James le sonrió dulcemente soltando su brazo. Antes de separarse acarició con cariño su mejilla.

- ¿Vas a dejar que te explique?

- Yo no lo sé- titubeó dudosa.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte dónde pasaste la noche?

- ¿Es esto un interrogatorio?- lo eludió.

- Sólo es una duda…

- Bien- suspiró – Yo… dormí con las chicas- miró el suelo – Voy a mi habitación- decidió comenzando a subir las escaleras. No se animó en volver sus ojos hacia el chico, sólo dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras ella para dejar que la confusión se desligara de su cuerpo.

o0o0o

La hora de la comida había pasado, James no se sorprendió al darse cuanta de que Lily no iba a bajar. No le interesó las constantes miradas inquisidoras de las amigas de la chica, él sabía que ellas estaban enojadas con él. Pero lo único que importaba en ese momento era hablar con ella. Esa mañana no lo había esquivado, a pesar de su reticencia, por lo menos no le había gritado como lo había hecho en Hogsmeade. Nadando en sus pensamientos caminaba por el vestíbulo del castillo, cuando se encontró de frente con la culpable de su dolor. Michelle estaba allí, mirándolo, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa inocente, la más cínica que pudiese conocer. Intentó esquivarla, pero ella le tomó la mano. Así, supo que ella no lo dejaría en paz.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó parco.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó con Lily, yo…

- No quiero tus disculpas- la interrumpió sin siquiera mirarla.

- Nunca quise hacerte mal, yo solo quería…

- escúchame bien, a mi de nada me sirven tus explicaciones ahora. No sé que era lo que pensabas cuando pasó lo que pasó, pero Lily…

- Lamento mucho lo que pasó con ella. Yo no quise que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Yo creí- evitó mirarlo – que solo era un capricho tuyo estar a su lado, pero no fue así y yo…

- Como ves no es un capricho.

- No me interrumpas por favor- pidió – Sé que ella está sufriendo también, me siento culpable en parte, en realidad no me interesa lo que le pase, pero si me importa lo que sientas tú... y además…

- Puedes decir lo que tengas que decir de una vez.

- Yo te quiero, ella nunca podría sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti- intentó abrazarlo.

- No Michelle, no te equivoques…- la esquivó.

- Pero James, yo te quiero. Es que acaso no lo ves, ella sólo estaba contigo porque si…

- Tú no puedes saberlo…

- Claro que lo sé, ella si tanto te amara no hubiese corrido a besar a Stevens…- dijo con cinismo, sabiendo que era un punto fuerte en la disputa.

- ¿Tu que sabes?- preguntó con desconfianza el chico.

- Yo sé que ella estuvo con él, y que no le importó tu dolor. Ella lo aceptó a él.

- No hables de lo que no sabes…

- Claro que sé- lo cortó – Yo sé más de lo que piensas, te sorprenderías de saber las cosas que yo sé…

- Explícate…

- Depende de lo que me des a cambio James- dijo seductoramente. El chico no pudo más que mirarla y sentir como un fuego interno lo abrasaba por dentro. No podía entender que es lo que había visto en la chica como para considerarla una buena persona. Con furia la tomó de los antebrazos y la estampó contra la pared. Ella gimió del dolor, pero no le importó hacerle daño, sabía que ella escondía algo, y no le importaba la forma, el conseguiría que ella hablara.

- ¿Qué mierda tienes para decirme?- escupió colérico.

- Ya sabes- le sonrió – Sólo si me das algo a cambio…

- ¡Habla!- le ordenó apretándola mas. Ella se volvió a quejar y lo miró a los ojos.

- Está bien, te lo diré, pero por favor suéltame que me haces daño- suplicó con los ojos llorosos. James cesó el apriete – Yo escuché anoche cuando hablaba con sus amigas, no es que me haya quedado solamente para escuchar…- se defendió – pero ella les decía que había visto al chico ese, y que se habían ido a una de las habitaciones de Hogsmeade- lo miró sonriente –Tú sabes para qué, y entonces…- pero ella no pudo continuar más, James la había soltado y ya no escuchaba lo que ella decía. Aquel temor se hizo piel en su cabeza y de solo imaginarse a su Lily con Stevens haciendo el amor en la habitación. Caminó perdido sin escuchar lo que la chica tenía para decirle - ¡James!- lo llamó – No terminé de decirte, ella no…- pero él no la escuchaba, sólo tenía una idea en mente, y era hablar con urgencia con Lily.

**Ok, se que me tardé, y tienen todo el derecho a reprocharme por ello, pero les soy sincera, de verdad que no tenía tiempo. Estaba ajustadísima con los finales y un montón de cosas más, pero aquí estoy. Confieso que me costó horrores terminar este capítulo, no sé por qué. Pero bueno, parece que la inspiración llegó a mí, y acá está. A mi no me gusta, en realidad no dice nada impresionante, sólo es algo así como una transición. Pensaba desarrollar lo que tengo en mente en un solo capítulo pero al darme cuenta de la extensión por la que iba, y que solamente había puesto un poco más de la mitad de las cosas, me di cuenta de que ya después continuaría en otro capítulo.**

**He de decirles que no creo que le falten muchos capítulos a la historia. Igualmente tengo muchas cosas por escribir, espero que me alcance el tiempo para escribir todo. También quiero agradecerles por los hermosos reviews que me regalan, de verdad alegran mi día.**

**Bueno, los voy dejando, no tengo mucho más que decirle, como ya saben, denle al Go, que será muy bien recibido. No estoy del mejor ánimo en esta semana, así que sus comentarios me levantarían mucho, además de que harían que mis manos sigan escribiendo. Muchos besos, y gracias por leer.**

**Jor**


	17. ¿Hablando se entiende la gente?

¡Hola a todos! Miles de perdones por la tardanza, lo cierto es que por momentos los tiempos nos superan y ya no se puede hacer lo que nos gusta. A este capítulo disfruté mucho escribirlo. Se me hizo muy fácil. No sé, es extraño, pero las escenas de ellos dos me encantan, cada momento lo adoro más que el anterior. Quiero hacer un one shot, todavía no tengo algo en mente, pero en el momento en donde por fin sepa que escribir, se los haré saber.

Pasen por Sálvame la vida, mi fic de Harry y Ginny, sé que a muchos de ustedes no les gusta esta pareja, pero al que le agrade, siempre es bienvenido.

**XVII. ¿Hablando se entiende la gente?**

Lily estaba recostada en su cama. No tenía hambre, sentía el estómago terriblemente cerrado. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, había dormido bien, a pesar de todo, pero lo único de que tenía ganas en ese momento, era quedarse acostada en esa cama. Suspiró mirando hacia el techo. El dolor que sintió el día anterior había calmado. No dejaba de sentirse menos culpable por eso, pero estaba mejor. Su cabello estaba expandido por todo el almohadón. Luego de haberse bañado se recostó envuelta en la bata sin querer hacer más nada. Y sin saber, se había quedado dormida. Ya a esta altura el cabello estaba seco. Se levantó con desgana y caminó hacia el baño. Gracias a haberse acostado con el cabello húmedo ahora lo tenía encrespado. Bufó molesta mientras buscaba una hebilla, para así recogérselo. Con su varita arregló la cama y empezó a buscar entre su ropa algo que ponerse. Se decidió por un simple pantalón deportivo azul y un sweater verde. No quería perder tiempo con esas cosas. Una vez cambiada buscó en su mochila, la cual estaba sobre el escritorio. Lo mejor que podía hacer para despejarse era estudiar. Bajar a la biblioteca no quería. Si por ella fuera se quedaría encerrada en esas cuatro paredes por toda la semana. Sacó una enorme carpeta, y con prisa comenzó a ojear cada hoja, buscando algo específico. De repente se quedó quieta. Lo había olvidado, el baile de Halloween.

Tanto ella como James estaban a cargo de ello. Maldijo para si misma. No estaba preparada para eso. Y lo peor de todo, es que ellos lo tenían que hacer juntos. Se fijó en las listas, los menores de tercer año inclusive tenían prohibido el ingreso, a lo sumo que fueran invitados por un mayor. El Gran Salón era el lugar ideal para llevarlo a cabo. Ya vería como organizaría las mesas y las sillas. Dumbledore les había dado permiso para contratar a algún grupo de moda. Había mucho que organizar, y sola no tenía que hacerlo. Cerró la carpeta, dejando fuera unas cuantas hojas. Las juntó en otra carpeta que hizo levitar hasta su regazo y las guardó en su interior. Tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir, la lista de las cosas que necesitaban. Calculó las mesas, la cantidad de parejas por unidad. Cansada decidió bajar a la sala, iba a necesitar ayuda con respecto a la música. Además no tenía la menor idea de a qué grupo invitar.

Bajó las escaleras despacio, iba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras leía lo que había planeado hasta el momento. Tendría que ir a la sala común a hablar con sus amigos, necesitaba consejos sobre como animar la fiesta. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera, todavía era temprano, lo más seguro es que todavía se encontraran comiendo en el Gran Salón. Tendría que esperar al menos media hora. Caminó hacia la mesa y depositó todos los papeles sobre ella, mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas sillas. Tenía mucho que establecer, y poco tiempo para hacerlo, mientras antes lo terminará, iba a ser mejor. Suspiró, comenzando a escribir cosas sobre el pergamino, cuando la puerta que daba al pasillo del segundo piso, se abrió. James estaba entrando, y cuando la mirada del chico encontró la suya, pudo notar como necesitaba hablar con urgencia con ella.

- Lily…- dijo acercándose a la chica con apremio. Su respiración estaba entrecortada, se notaba agitado.

- Ahora no…- lo esquivó volviendo a observar los pergaminos.

- Tenemos que hablar ahora- ordenó suavemente.

- Basta. Ahora no podemos hay cosas más importantes que hacer- se levantó de la silla juntando con rapidez todas las hojas. No quería estar un segundo más junto a él. Era como si las fuerzas la fuesen abandonando.

- No me importa lo que tengas que hacer- ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca la había tratado de aquella forma - ¡Vamos a hablar!

- ¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho a darme órdenes!- increpó furiosa, no iba a dejar que nadie le hablara de esa forma.

- Si tengo derecho…

- ¿Y qué derecho tienes?

- El derecho de ser la persona que más te quiere.

- Mentira, tú a mi no me quieres…

- No me importa lo que creas, yo sé lo que siento y eso me es suficiente…

- No me vengas con esas insinuaciones, si tanto me quisieras no te estarías burlando de mí a mis espaldas…

- Yo nunca me burlé de ti- la interrumpió – Yo te quiero sinceramente.

- Hipócrita, tu no sabes lo que es querer- caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la sala común.

- ¡No te vas a escapar!- la tomó del brazo.

- Suéltame- tironeó.

- No te voy a soltar porque vamos a hablar- ella volvió a tirar pero era en vano.

- ¿Y de qué quieres que hablemos? ¿Eh?- se soltó de un tirón - ¿De cómo te reíste de mi? ¿De cómo te revolcabas con Michelle?

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo…

- Claro que sé lo que estoy diciendo. Yo te vi…- insistió – No sé qué es lo que estás buscando ahora, pero yo no…

- No me interesa lo que creas o lo que estés pensando. Vamos a hablar y lo haremos ahora.

- ¿Y si yo no quiero?

- Lo harás de todas maneras- espetó volviendo a tomarla del brazo.

- ¡No me toques!- gritó.

- ¡Quiero hablar!

- ¡Pero yo no quiero!- se soltó nuevamente - ¿Es que no entiendes?- se golpeó la cabeza con sus dedos, totalmente enfurecida.

- Ya te dije que poco me importa lo que quieras…

- No te preocupes que ya me di cuenta de lo poco que te importo…

- No digas esas cosas.

- ¿Qué no diga esas cosas?- rió amargamente – Creo que no hace falta palabras para saber que no te importo.

- Eres más importante que mi propia vida- susurró mirándola fijamente.

- Si tan importante hubiese sido para ti, no te habrías enrollado con la primera que se te cruce.

- ¿Puedes dejar que te explique?

- ¿Y qué me vas a decir?- le preguntó furiosa.

- ¡La verdad, lo que en realidad pasó!- gritó exasperado. La tomó fuertemente de la mano y tiró de ella atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Ella intentó soltarse, pero la tomó más fuerte y la arrastró a una de las butacas de la sala.

- ¡Me haces daño, quiero que me sueltes!- gritó furiosa.

- Te soltaré cuando me escuches…- le susurró arrojándola sobre el sillón.

- Entiende que no quiero escucharte- le pidió, haciendo fuerza por no llorar – Por favor, déjame ir, me hace mal estar aquí.

- Yo te pido por favor- se arrodilló a su lado a la vez que tomaba su rostro entre las manos y la acercaba a él – Necesito que hablemos- rogó.

- Basta- lo miró con los ojos llorosos - ¿No te das cuenta de que me estás haciendo daño?

- Déjame explicarte- la abrazó – déjame decirte la verdad de lo que pasó.

- No puedo creerte. Me duele lo que pasó- se soltó de sus brazos – Yo confié en tu palabra y para ti fue en vano…

- No fue en vano- la cortó – Yo te quiero- acarició con el pulgar una de sus mejillas – Lily…- insistió acercándose a ella.

- Me quiero ir- pidió ella evitando mirarlo – No te creo, no me sirven tus palabras- se levantó.

- Lily- le tomó suavemente la mano.

- No- ella negaba con la cabeza.

- Hablemos…

- ¡No quiero!- le volvió a gritar, pero esta vez le pegó en el rostro. Dejando una de sus mejillas totalmente colorada. James automáticamente puso su mano en aquel lugar en donde lo había golpeado. Pero su siguiente reacción fue tomarla con fuerza de los brazos y sin miramientos comenzar a besarla.

Unió sus labios con los de ella con brusquedad, sin cariño, solo con el mero deseo de sentir el contacto. Notó como su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía en sus brazos. Con avidez acarició la suave piel de su boca disminuyendo la presión en los brazos, comenzando a abrazarla. Lily estaba anonadada, nunca imaginó esa reacción. Toda la noche había pensado en ello. Y en ese momento, tener esa sensación, era aún mejor que mil recuerdos. No supo en que momento perdió el control, pero sabía que ya estaba rendida. Sus brazos solo atinaron a posarse sobre los hombros de James y comenzó a devolverle el beso con amor y premura. Entreabrió los labios permitiendo aquel acceso íntimo el cual el chico estaba insistiendo con su dulce lengua. Se llenó por completo de su sabor. Suavemente se puso en puntillas de pie y bien despacio enredó sus finos y largos dedos en el oscuro cabello de James. A pesar de todo el dolor que sentía, a pesar de no creerle, necesitaba besarlo. Sólo de esa forma lograría acallar un poco el dolor que arremetía contra ella. James la besó con dulzura, intentando transmitirle por medio de su suave contacto toda la ternura que le tenía, todo el cariño y amor que sentía por ella. Con sus manos envolvió la pequeña cintura, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos toda su espalda, su largo cabello. La apretó firmemente a su cuerpo, profundizando la unión. Sabía que ella no lo había perdonado, la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Pero por otro lado, sabía que ese beso era importante, no por nada no se resistió a él. Una impresionante felicidad lo invadió internamente comenzando a acariciar más vehemente su espalda. Lily gimió sutilmente en los labios de James, sentía miles de pequeñas descargas en todo su cuerpo, cosquillas que la recorrían entera y por completo. Se dejó hundir en sus brazos. Dejó que el cuerpo le respondiese involuntariamente a sus caricias. Sabía que era en contra de si misma, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Y amarlo con aquella misma intensidad de hacía solo unos días.

Ya sin darse cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, se encontraron besándose con desenfreno sobre el diván de la sala. Los labios de James estaban en su blanco cuello. Las piernas enredadas, ella debajo de él, pasando sus manos por debajo de la remera, acariciando la ardiente piel de su espalda. Permitiendo el acceso a su garganta, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. Ya los papeles de la fiesta habían quedado tirados en el suelo. Toda culpa se había esfumado de sus pensamientos. Ahora estaban ellos dos, y los miedos ya no tenían lugar. Los anteojos de James estaban empañados por sus jadeantes respiraciones. El pecho de Lily subía y bajaba sin control. Fue un momento en donde él dejó de besarla, que la miró a los ojos, profundamente, analizando sus reacciones, en donde ella desvió la mirada. Moviéndose incómoda debajo de él logró quitarlo de encima. Sin voltear la vista se sentó en el diván y acomodó su cabello. Pero no dijo nada, James la vio levantarse y caminar hacia donde estaban tirados los papeles. En silencio.

- Lily- murmuró desconcertado. Ella no lo miró. Siguió juntando los papeles – Lily- repitió. Nada – Lily- se acercó tomando levemente su cintura.

- No me toques James- le dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó dolido.

- Sabes bien por qué- murmuró enfurecida – No voy a ser la misma tonta que se dejó engañar.

- No me dejas explicarte…

- ¿Y que me vas a explicar?

- Por favor…

- No James. No quiero saber nada. Yo confié en ti. Confié en el supuesto cariño que me tenías…

- Yo te quiero Lily.

- Mentiras, yo sí te quería. Y porque te quería no te engañé…

- Yo no te engañé- replicó endureciendo su tono de voz.

- Yo te vi, no lo niegues…- lo miró de frente – No puedes ser tan hipócrita.

- ¿Yo soy el hipócrita?- interrogó con malicia

- Claro que lo eres…

- Mira quien habla de hipócrita….

- ¿Qué tienes que decir de mi?- preguntó sorprendida.

- No me hagas hablar Liliana…

- ¡A ver, dime!- le gritó - ¿Qué tienes para decirme?- él no dijo nada – Dices quererme, pero no dudaste en andar besuqueándote con Michelle en los pasillos. Pero claro- ironizó – Tengo que creerte porque dices quererme ¿Qué clase de cariño es ese?

- ¿Por qué no me dejas explicarte?

- ¡Es que no hay nada que explicar! Tú dices quererme, pero si lo hicieras no me hubieses engañado.

- Y tú también dices quererme, sin embargo no se te nota- replicó furioso dándole la espalda.

- No tienes nada que decir de mi- lo tomó del brazo – Yo en ningún momento estuve con otra persona…

- Eso no tiene que ver con el cariño. Si dices quererme no hubieses corrido con la primera persona que se te cruzase…

- ¿Lo dices por Charlie?- lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y por quién más?

- Primero- apuntó – es mi vida, yo hago lo que me plazca con ella…

- No harás lo que quieras, porque tú eres mía y no voy a dejar que estés con cualquiera.

- Yo no te pertenezco, puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo intimándolo.

- Claro que no harás lo que quieras. Yo no te dejaré.

- No te entiendo- musitó perpleja - ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?- lo soltó – Dices que me quieres y me engañas…

- Tu también dices quererme y me engañas- comentó enojado.

- Yo no te engañé- se defendió.

- No claro que no- sonrió cínicamente- Acostarse con Stevens, después de haber roto conmigo hacía unas horas no es considerado engaño.

- ¿Qué?- su rostro era la viva expresión de la sorpresa. Se había puesto pálida.

- Sabes lo que dije- caminó hacia las escaleras de su habitación.

- Espera- lo llamó – Yo no me acosté con Charlie.

- Lamento decirte que no te creo- repuso con ironía.

- Yo no miento.

- ¿Entonces por qué te encerraste en una habitación con él?

- Eso no te interesa. Pero yo no me acosté con él.

- No soy tonto, me doy cuenta de las cosas…

- Está bien- dijo a su espalda- Piensa lo que quieras, la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado en estos momentos- caminó hacia la sala común.

- ¿Adónde vas?- la detuvo James tomándola de la mano.

- A hacer cosas realmente importantes.

- Tú y yo no terminamos de hablar…

- Yo sí terminé de hablar- se soltó – Así que por favor- intentó alejarse pero James no la dejó.

- Terminarás de hablar conmigo- musitó acercándose a ella y volviendo a besarla. Lily intentó apartarse, sin embargo el deseo pudo más. Envuelta en una extraña nebulosa de la cual no quería salir, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. Y nuevamente volvió a caer presa de esos trémulos labios que la desbordaban de emociones. Notó su tibio calor en la cintura, sus fuertes dedos hundiéndose en la piel de su espalda. Su aroma, almizclado y ahumado llenándola por completo. Las rodillas, se vencieron automáticamente como siempre lo hacían al ser besada por ese chico. James se percató de ello, y con la más inmensa ternura caminó guiándola hacia la pared, apoyando a Lily en ella. Volviendo a arremeter contra sus labios. Los papeles de ella nuevamente estaban en el suelo, mientras sus manos, sus dulces y suaves manos acariciaban el cuello. Se hundían en la piel, incitándolo a hundirse más en ella, fundiendo los labios, mezclando los sentidos. James la abrazó fuertemente, volviendo a pegarla a él. Acarició con premura su cabello, enredando sus dedos en las puntas, haciendo suaves círculos provocando escalofríos en la espalda de la chica.

- Te quiero- susurró en su oído mientras besaba su cuello - ¿me crees?- Lily gimió suavemente por el dulce aliento que le hacía cosquillas en su piel -¿Me crees?- repitió.

- Te creo- le respondió embriagada de placer y de deseo. Sabía que le creía, que ya no importaba lo que vio. Quería creer en lo más profundo de su ser que él no mentía, que había alguna explicación, pero en ese momento no tenía dudas. Lo amaba, y creía en él. Y eso era lo único que importaba. James al escuchar su respuesta volvió a besar sus labios con fiereza, con dulzura. Sintiendo todo el amor del mundo, notó como Lily lo guiaba hacía el centro de la habitación, empujándolo con su pequeño cuerpo. Se dejó llevar, sin despegar sus labios, sin dejar de sentir su tacto. Cuando notó algo duro golpearle la pantorrilla detuvo a la chica tomándole los hombros. Sin embargo ella lo empujó de repente, obligándolo a caer. La butaca de dos plazas era suficiente para ellos dos. Lily estaba recostada sobre su cuerpo, besándolo como siempre lo hacía, con fervor, con deseo, con cariño. Pero un golpe en la puerta, los sacó de contexto.

- ¿Quién será?- se preguntó Lily quitándose de encima del chico, mientras se acomodaba el cabello, deshaciéndose lo que quedaba de su recogido, volviendo a hacerlo. Mientras James cansinamente se levantaba, y caminaba hacía la puerta que daba al pasillo del segundo piso. El chico se acomodó el cabello, y el sweater, lo tenía fuera de lugar. Los lentes los ubicó correctamente en el arco de su nariz y miró a Lily. Ella estaba recogiendo los papeles del suelo y los acomodaba sobre la mesa. Esperó unos segundos a que ella terminara. Una vez sentada abrió la puerta.

McGonagall estaba parada allí, con la misma inexpresiva mirada de siempre. Al verlo, sonrió amablemente, y el chico se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

- Profesora- la saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza – Que sorpresa- le dijo.

- Disculpen por haberlos molestado- miró a Lily y las hojas esparcidas por la mesa – veo que están trabajando.

- Estamos organizando la fiesta de Halloween- comentó Lily acercándose a la mujer.

- ¿Tienen mucho organizado?

- Más o menos, lo básico está dicho. Sólo falta ultimar algunos detalles.

- Perfecto- miró a James – realmente estoy sorprendida por sus progresos Potter- miró a la chica.

- Oh claro que si- le sonrió – No se imagina lo dedicado que es. Realmente nuestro trabajo es un trabajo en equipo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso- palmeó el hombro de James – Pero a lo que vine- sacó un pergamino de la túnica – Como ustedes sabrán este año había un congreso en donde se reunían varios colegios de la Comunidad Mágica…

- Si profesora, lo recordamos- la interrumpió Lily recibiendo el pergamino que Minerva le tendía.

- Bien. Necesito que armen un pequeño equipaje. Durante esta noche y todo el día de mañana, incluida la mañana del martes estarán ausentes.

- ¿Y quién ocupará nuestros cargos?- preguntó Lily.

- No se haga problemas, por estos días de ausencia yo asumiré las responsabilidades de ustedes dos- Lily asintió – Muy bien, ¿alguna pregunta más?

- Si- dijo James - ¿En dónde se llevará a cabo el congreso?

- En Estados Unidos.

- Dumbledore nos había dicho que nos avisarían con anticipación- comentó Lily extrañada.

- Lo que sucede es que hubo unos problemas con el Congreso, y estuvo a punto de no llevarse a cabo. Por ello, de improviso pautaron esta fecha. No se imaginan los problemas que tuvo Dumbledore para arreglar sus diligencias- explicó – Bueno chicos, los esperamos a las dieciséis y media en la dirección. Usarán un traslador. ¿Ha viajado en uno señorita?- miró a Lily.

- Nunca.

- Me imaginó que el señor Potter si lo habrá hecho- dirigió su atención a él - ¿o me equivoco?

- Muchas veces profesora.

- Muy bien, si sería tan amable de explicarle luego como se hace a su compañera, le estaría muy agradecida.

- No se preocupe, yo me encargo.

- La contraseña es: caramelos de fresa. Preparen sus cosas chicos- les sonrió – Nos vemos en unas horas- abrió la puerta de la sala, y se perdió en el pasillo. Lily se quedó mirando a James, perdida en un punto fijo de sus ojos. Al darse cuenta, bajó la mirada avergonzada, no tenía planeado todo lo que acababa de pasar apenas había bajado de su habitación.

- Voy a preparar mis cosas- susurró caminando a su cuarto.

- ¿Podemos hablar esta noche?- preguntó suavemente a sus espaldas.

- Esta noche hablaremos James- lo miró – Mejor sube a preparar lo tuyo- le sonrió débilmente.

- Claro- le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que se encaminaba a las escaleras.

o0o0o

- …resumiendo todo- decía James – Con Lily dentro de unos minutos nos vamos a Estados Unidos.

- Espero que me traigas algún recuerdo cuernos- comentó Sirius abrazándolo por los hombros.

- Ya veré que les traigo- respondió sonriente. Los ojos volvían a estar brillantes, y eso, sus amigos lo notaron.

- Estás de muy buen humor- acotó Peter que estaba parado junto a ellos.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó James.

- No sé- se encogió de hombros – Te noto diferente- miró a Remus – Estoy seguro que lo notaste.

- Claro que si- asintió.

- ¿Y a qué se debe picarón?- bromeó Sirius despeinando todo su cabello.

- No se debe a nada- rió.

- ¿No era que le iban a avisar con anticipación?

- Si, pero hubo unos inconvenientes y las cosas se dieron así- se encogió de hombros. Su vista se posó en las escaleras del cuarto de las chicas. Tanto Anna como Eli bajaban hablando entre ellas, sin prestar atención a los chicos que se encontraban allí presentes.

- Hola chicas- las saludó Peter sonriente.

- No los había visto- se asombró Anna.

- Yo tampoco- rió Eli - ¿Saben dónde está Lily?- miró a James, pero luego desvió la mirada.

- Ella ya tiene que venir a despedirse- le respondió el chico.

- ¿A despedirse?- lo miró la rubia confundida - ¿Por qué?

- Tenemos que viajar con Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- No recuerdan lo del congreso que había comentado Lily a principio de año, por el cual estaba tan entusiasmada- comentó Remus. Las chicas asintieron – Bueno, hoy viajan para allá.

- Es raro que Lily no nos haya dicho nada…

- Nos avisaron recién- la interrumpió James – Estábamos en la sala de premios y McGonagall nos avisó.

- Con razón- murmuró Anna - ¿Y a qué hora viajan?

- Dieciséis y media tenemos que estar en el despacho- miró su reloj pulsera – Voy a buscar a Lily- miró a sus amigos – Acompáñenme- les pidió caminando hacia la pizarra.

o0o0o

Lily bajaba la escalera con un pequeño bolso cuando la puerta de la sala común se abrió. Por allí un risueño James bromeando con sus amigos entró, seguida de Anna y Eli. Se acercó a ellos feliz de poder despedirse, y se abrazó con sus amigas.

- ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntaron.

- Me siento bien – sonrió – Lo único que me tiene un poco incómoda es el tema de la fiesta de Halloween, es el viernes, y ahora voy a tener menos tiempo para organizarla.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

- Lo harían por mi- sus amigas asintieron - ¡Gracias!- rió – Ahora mismo les traigo los pergaminos- caminó hacia su habitación y al minuto bajó con una carpeta en las manos.

- Lily- llamó James luego de hablar un largo tiempo con sus amigos – Ya es hora de irnos.

- Tienes razón- miró su reloj pulsera – Ya va a ser la hora- suspiró girándose para ver a sus amigas – Cuídense mucho chicas- las abrazó – prometo traerles algún recuerdo.

- Tu también ten cuidado.

- ¿Cuándo vuelven?

- El martes antes de la cena ya estaríamos acá- respondió James mientras recibía palmadas en la espalda por parte de Sirius. Lily besó a los chicos en la mejilla y terminó de saludar a Eli y Anna. Tomó su pequeño bolso, y caminó hacia la salida. El chico la siguió.

- ¿Llevo tu bolso?- le preguntó tendiendo su mano.

- No te preocupes, no es muy pesado- se excusó.

- No me cuesta nada- se lo quitó de la mano, sonriéndole.

- Cuídense- susurró Sirius abrazándolo a ambos por los hombros – Salimos con ustedes al pasillo.

Una vez fuera de la sala, se volvieron a despedir, quedando solamente James y Lily. Él tenía en sus manos los bolsos de ambos. A pesar de las protestas de ella, para que se lo devolviera, en ningún momento dejó que lo haga. Sólo se dedicó a caminar hacia la dirección, con la pelirroja refunfuñando detrás. Una vez frente a la imponente gárgola, dijo la contraseña que McGonagall le había dicho aquella tarde en la sala de premios. Una escalera de caracol, comenzó a descender en círculos, pequeñas ondas que dejaron a sus pies el primer andamio. Lily subió primero, seguida por James. De improviso, él la tomó por la cintura, y sin quitar su sonrisa de suficiencia, le robó un fugaz beso, el cual la dejó totalmente anonadada. Con las mejillas ardiendo por la sorpresa, Lily sintió de improviso como el aire se había caldeado, y como sus labios ardían ansiando más contacto, un mayor tiento. Sin embargo, el chico sólo se dedicó a sonreírle y a acariciarle el cabello. Y sin darse cuenta de más nada, ya se hallaban en la enorme puerta de roble, dando paso a la majestuosa habitación.

James pasó primero, golpeó levemente con los nudillos de su mano la oscura madera. Lily detrás, solo lo seguía por inercia. Su mente estaba en cualquier otra parte, menos en aquella habitación. El leve chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, logró que ella cayera de golpe a la realidad, aspiró profundamente, y ante la seña de James, la cual le cedía el pasar primero, caminó con premura, adentrándose en el lugar. Con el chico, custodiando su espalda.

- Buenas tardes muchachos- les sonrió Dumbledore parado detrás del enorme escritorio que decoraba la habitación – Que puntuales- miró el pequeño reloj colgado en la pared lateral. McGonagall estaba a su lado.

- Buenas tardes- los saludó inclinando su cabeza.

- Profesora- la llamó Lily – En su despacho dejé todos los archivos que imaginé que usted podría llegar a necesitar en estos días.

- Eres muy amable Lily. Yo misma me encargaré de que las cosas sigan su normal curso, ustedes no se hagan problemas de nada.

- Y con respecto a la fiesta de Halloween, espero que no le moleste- se excusó- pero le di las carpetas a Collins y Michigan, confío en que ellas saben exactamente lo que yo estoy buscando.

- Si para usted es lo más acorde, yo estoy completamente de acuerdo- le sonrió – pero no se preocupe, todo estará bajo control.

- Profesor- llamó James a Dumbledore – Realmente nos gustaría saber qué es lo que haremos en aquel lugar.

- No tienen que hacer absolutamente nada. Solamente será un tedioso discurso de cada ministro de magia de cada país participante. Luego lo más seguro es que los directores de las instituciones tengamos que decir alguna que otra cosa. Ustedes solamente tendrán que estar relajados, y escuchar. Mientras un enorme banquete es servido, algún alumno previamente seleccionado, dirá algunas palabras alusivas. Después de eso cada grupo puede continuar en el posterior baile, o bien, puede ir a descansar a las habitaciones encomendadas- les sonrió – Yo por mi parte preferiría luego de la comida descansar un buen rato, pero ustedes- los señaló con las manos – Pueden quedarse en el baile el tiempo que gusten.

- ¿Entonces haremos solamente acto de presencia?

- Exactamente.

- Bien- volvió a mirar el reloj de pared – Ya es la hora indicada. Por favor- dijo – vengan conmigo, el traslador esta preparado.

- No te preocupes Lily- le susurró James al oído a la chica – Es una sensación apenas molesta, lo único que tienes que hacer es tomar fuerte el objeto.

- ¿No es peligroso?

- Para nada- le sonrió – Tu toma mi mano y nada te pasará- entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

- ¿Estás seguro?- lo miró con temor en los ojos.

- Confía en mí- ambos se pararon frente a una vieja botella. El vidrio era disparejo, y por dentro estaba increíblemente sucio, al igual que por fuera.

- Toquen el traslador, en treinta segundos nos estaremos transportando- Lily poso delicadamente su mano suelta en el cuello de la botella, James un poco más abajo que ella, y Dumbledore, aún más abajo. Los dedos de James apretaron los de Lily en una reconfortante caricia, ella lo miró de reojo y le sonrió suavemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Y en ese instante, todo miedo que sentía, se esfumó de su cuerpo como vapor de agua al tocar el candente metal.

- Hasta pronto Minerva- saludó Dumbledore en los últimos segundos.

- Tengan cuidado- y en ese momento, vio como desaparecían de su vista en un inesperado de remolino, en donde la figura de sus cuerpos y el color de sus ropas, se mezclaban en un torbellino multicolor, para luego desaparecer, sin dejar rastro.

o0o0o

Un súbito tirón en el medio de su estómago le sacó un ruidoso suspiró, algo así como un leve grito ahogado. No dolía, _no, para nada_, pero era molesto, demasiado molesto. Odiaba tener esa sensación. Sentía la presión de la mano de James, la agarraba fuertemente, su calor era indescriptible. Se aferró aun más, acariciando sutilmente con el pulgar la áspera piel. Él respondió tirando sutilmente de ella, intentando acercarla. Lo miró, pero lo único que podía observar era una borrosa imagen de su rostro, distorsionada por todos los millones de colores que iban pasando a una inmesurada velocidad. Pero a pesar de ello, pudo descifrar una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa que le sacó el aliento. Y sin esperarlo, se la devolvió, sus labios se curvaron, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, y sonrió, inconcientemente feliz, porque estaba con él, y él la estaba cuidando. La tenía tomada de la mano, dándole fuerzas, para que nada le pasara. Y por primera vez, en muchísimo tiempo, se sintió tranquila.

Sin embargo, un súbito mareo subió a su cabeza. Notó como su rostro se sofocaba ante la sola sensación de girar de manera tan rápida. Respiró hondo, hinchando el pecho, tratando de esta manera que el oxígeno lograse aliviar el vacío inverosímil de su estómago. Cerró los ojos un instante, y para cuando los volvió a abrir, notó como unos cálidos brazos la sostenían de los antebrazos. Un fuerte pecho cobijaba su rostro sudado, y totalmente pálido. Aprisionó más los párpados, deslizó sus aprisionados dedos por toda la mano del chico, respiró tranquila, y una vez, sintiendo que la abrumadora sensación la iba abandonando, se decidió a abrir los ojos. James, con el seño fruncido, la miraba preocupado. Sus manos acariciaron las mejillas, que ya habían tomado un poco más de color.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con el semblante oscurecido.

- Sólo me mareé un poco- se soltó volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Se siente mejor señorita Evans?- preguntó Dumbledore acercándose a los adolescentes.

- Lily sólo se ha mareado.

- Siéntela allí- señaló un amplio sillón contra una pared. James asintió, y tomándola de la mano caminaron hacia aquel lugar. Lily se dejó caer totalmente rendida. La cabeza le seguía dando vueltas, y unas despiadadas ganas de vomitar se hicieron lugar en su ahora revuelto estómago. Maldijo no haber comido nada, seguramente eso era la causa de semejante decaída.

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- interrogó corriendo con sus dedos el cabello del rostro de la chica.

- No hace falta, un poco de aire me hará sentir mejor- estiró las piernas – Es horrible viajar en esa cosa- comentó con desprecio.

- Es sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse- un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación, llevando presuroso una enorme copa con agua. James se sorprendió ante tal atención, no creía que pudiesen estar pendientes de tantas cosas a la vez. Sin miramientos, se lo dio a la pelirroja de beber. A pesar de hacerlo a regañadientes, ella bebió, su estómago protestaba, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Aguantando las ganas de vomitar, y volviendo a inhalar enormemente, recostó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Poco a poco el malestar comenzó a desaparecer. Ya no notaba la presencia de James a su lado, por lo que lo buscó disimuladamente con la mirada, se tranquilizó al verlo hablar animadamente con Dumbledore. Cuando notó que sus piernas ya estaban lo suficientemente estables como para mantenerla en pie, y que su estómago, ya no giraba en un remolino, se levantó suavemente y caminó hacia el encuentro de sus acompañantes.

- Que bueno que ya se sienta mejor- dijo Dumbledore al verla acercarse, James que estaba de espaldas, giró y la miró sonriente.

- Muchas gracias por esperar. Lamento que se hayan retrasado por mi indisposición- se disculpó.

- No es nada de que avergonzarse- le guiñó un ojo – Las primeras veces que viajé de esta forma, siempre terminaba medio inconciente en algún lado. Pero como le dijo su compañero, es sólo cuestión de acostumbrarse- la miró – La noto muy delgada ¿Usted está alimentándose como corresponde?

- Este día no había probado bocado- murmuró suavemente.

- Debe comer, realmente le hará mal la falta de alimentación.

- Solamente hoy no recordé alimentarme.

- Tiene que tener cuidado con esas cosas. Olvidarse de comer es una falta grave para su salud. No queremos tener a un premio anual desnutrido.

- Disculpe…

- No tiene que disculparse conmigo- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – Si no se alimenta como corresponde, su cuerpo sufrirá las consecuencias- Lily sólo asintió sin decir ninguna palabra más. Era conciente que desde lo que había pasado con James no había probado nada de comer. Y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, es sólo que entre una cosa y otra, se le había olvidado. Siguió al director con la cabeza gacha, evitando corresponder a las extenuantes miradas de preocupación que James le enviaba. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, era poder llegar a su habitación, y recostarse. Dormir en paz como no lo había hecho en días. Suspiró al darse cuenta que no lo podría hacer, conociendo a James, sabría que él mismo se encargaría de alimentarla. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos miró el techo. Realmente ese viaje iba a ser muy agotador.

o0o0o

La bienvenida, no entendía por qué tanto alboroto por un simple baile. Mirándose al espejo terminó de abrocharse el último botón de su espalda. Se sentía extraña, no era común usar ese tipo de vestidos, ceñido suavemente a la cintura, con dos finas tiritas que se amoldaban a sus hombros, en la cadera la gasa celeste se expandía logrando un extraño vuelo que alcanzaba sus rodillas. Los pequeños zapatos blancos que su madre le había enviado, no cabía duda que tenía un buen gusto, el taco era medio, con el ancho perfecto. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, pero increíblemente le sentaba bien a los pies. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, no estaba nada mal. El pequeño medio recogido lo llevaba torsado detrás de la cabeza. Unas pequeñas hebillas decoradas con unas ornamentales florcitas blancas, culminaban el peinado. El maquillaje era suave, fiel a si misma. El suave delineado negro, una buena capa de rimel acompañado de la sombra canela que había comprado la última vez. Los labios sonrosados, y por último el suave rubor.

Su tarea se vio interrumpida cuando tocaron a su puerta, al abrirla no pudo más que maravillarse. James estaba parado frente a ella, una perfecta capa cubría su atuendo. Pero podía notar el pantalón oscuro, acompañado de una camisa blanca, el extraño moño caía como si fuera una corbata, había visto ese tipo de atuendos cuando iba a la escuela muggle. Los viejos próceres utilizaban ese raro accesorio con volados. Los zapatos perfectamente lustrados culminaban su vista. El cabello, limpio y brillante, la gomina había logrado darle un poco de forma. No pudo obviar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios ante ese aspecto del chico. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Y luego cerró la puerta tras él.

- Estás preciosa- dijo James observándola detenidamente.

- No es nada de otro mundo- dio una vuelta sobre si misma – Tu también estas bastante bien.

- ¿Bastante bien?- frunció una ceja.

- Bueno...- le sonrió- estás apuesto.

- ¿Cuánto tan apuesto?

- ¿Muy apuesto?- tanteó, con una vocecita inocente.

- No sé…- se acercó – lo dejo a tu criterio- besó su mejilla - ¿Estás lista?

- Sólo me falta colocarme los pendientes y la gargantilla.

- ¿Te ayudo con la gargantilla?

- Por favor- tomó el collar de una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo y se lo tendió. Era simple, una plateada cadena en donde un pequeño dije colgaba.

- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó señalando el dije.

- Es un regalo de mi madre- le sonrió – me lo regaló para mi último cumpleaños. Si te fijas bien…- se acercó mostrando, tomando el colar entre sus dedos, agachando su cabeza, ya que lo llevaba puesto - … es una flor, un lirio, como mi nombre.

- Es muy bonito- murmuró James observando los ojos de la chica, la cual estaba muy cerca.

- Mi madre tiene un gusto exquisito- se alejó y volvió a tomar la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo, sacando esta vez dos pequeños aretes de donde colgaban unas piedritas de colores – También son regalo de ella- los señaló.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

- Espera- agarró un pequeño frasco, humedeciendo los dedos, colocándose unas pequeñas gotas a ambos lados de su cuello – Ya estoy lista- tomó la capa, acomodada sobre una silla, y se envolvió en ella. La oscura tela contrastaba con la claridad del vestido.

- ¿Vamos?- tendió su brazo.

- Vamos- asintió.

- Falta algo...- le dijo acercándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué falta?- pero no hicieron falta palabras para ello. La beso suavemente en la boca, acariciando sus labios, intentando no correr el labial. Al separarse la vio sonreír, con los ojos levemente cerrados.

- Vamos a la fiesta- y tomados de los brazos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

Sé que pueden parecer un poco abruptas las decisiones que toman los personajes, pero no sé, creo que cuando uno está enamorado y seguro de la otra persona, las cosas se hacen sin pensar.

Si hay errores, lo siento, no hice tiempo de corregirlo con mucho esmero.

Espero sus opiniones.

Cariños y abrazos, Jor.


	18. El disfrute de los momentos robados

¡Hola a todos! Miles de perdones por la tardanza, pero estas últimas dos semanas fueron muy pesadas para mi, parcial tras parcial. Pero al fin di el último ayer y hasta mediados de noviembre ya no tengo que preocuparme.

Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus encantadores reviews, no saben lo que aprecio ello. También gracias a aquellos que no dejan su comentario o que simplemente me agregan a sus favoritos o alertas, es muy importante.

Hoy es el día de la madre aquí en Argentina, si tienen una posibilidad díganle te quiero, o sino por lo menos recuérdenla de la mejor manera posible, con una sonrisa en los labios. Yo adoro a mi madre, ella es la persona con la que puedo desahogar mis penas, es la persona en la que puedo confiar incondicionalmente y la que mejor me entiende. Te quiero muchísimo.

Besos para todos en especial a Diana y Ginevre (Te quiero corazón, ahora mismo leo tu capítulo), y espero que disfruten de esto.

**XVIII. El disfrute de los momentos robados.**

- _Bienvenidos alumnos_- un fuerte _Sonorus_ inundó toda la habitación con la potente voz. A la vez que se adentraban en el salón, acomodándose en los lugares designados. James caminaba junto a Lily observando maravillado el ostentoso lugar, al igual que a ella, lo había sorprendido.

- ¿Nos han dicho la mesa siete?- le preguntó la chica en un susurro.

- Si, la mesa siete.- buscó con la vista aquel número. – Allí está.- le señaló un lugar con su cabeza. – Vamos.- la tomó de la mano y la condujo junto a él, se sentaron en los dos asientos desocupados, que llevaban sus nombres. Se presentaron debidamente con el resto de sus compañeros de la mesa, otros cuatro alumnos originarios de Australia e Italia.

- Al parecer va a ser un congreso interesante.- le murmuró Lily, inclinándose a un lado.

- Nunca me gustaron este tipo de acontecimientos.- le respondió medio irritado. – Mis padres siempre insistían en asistir a eventos de este tipo cuando era pequeño.

- Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de asistir a un lugar como este.- miró la pequeña servilleta doblada sobre su plato. – No tengo la menor idea sobre protocolo y esas cosas…

- ¿Y para qué estoy yo?- le sonrió.– Igualmente la finalidad de este Congreso no es demostrar las cualidades protocolares.- tomó la servilleta del plato de ella. – Es simple, la servilleta la pones sobre tu regazo.- le dijo desdoblando el cuadrado de tela colocándolo sobre las piernas de la chica. – De esta forma, ante cualquier salpicadura de comida, tu vestido, saldrá aireado.

- Lo de la servilleta ya lo sabía.- le dijo con dulzura. – No hace falta que me expliques estas cosas para acercarte a mi.- comentó con un dejo de provocación.

- No me hace falta esto para acercarme a ti.- la abrazó suavemente por la cintura. - ¿ves?- le sonrió. – Siempre estaré cerca de ti.

- ¿Qué desea tomar señorita?- preguntó una joven mujer vestida con una larga túnica de gala, ajustada a su cintura.

- Creo que un zumo de naranja estaría bien.- vaciló. - Ofrecen eso, ¿no?- le preguntó dubitativa.

- Claro que sí.- con la varita llenó la copa dorada de Lily. - ¿Usted señor?- le preguntó a James.

- Lo mismo que ella.- le respondió suavemente. – Muchas gracias.- la mujer siguió sirviendo a los demás comensales, a la vez que el chico se inclinaba sobre la pelirroja. – Esperemos que la comida sea verdaderamente buena.

- ¿Sólo piensas en comer en estos momentos?- interrogó con gracia.

- Perdón por mi sinceridad.- se excusó, simulando ofensa.

- No te enojes.- le acarició una mejilla. – En cualquier momento dará comienzo la comida.- señaló la mesa principal. – Como ves, ya están todos los directores en su sitio, recién acaba de entrar el último.

- ¿Pero no darán esos discursos molestos?

- Seguramente darán uno bien cortito.- hizo una seña juntando su dedo pulgar con el índice. – Pero ya verás como se te pasa rápido.

o0o0o

- ¡Que aburrido que fue!- se quejó James caminando junto a Lily por el pasillo de las habitaciones.

- Por momentos estuvo entretenido James…- lo reprendió – Lo que sucede, es que a ti no te interesan este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo hubo muchísimos temas de interés para mí.

- Eso no lo dudo.- le sonrió. – Pero no me vas a negar que al final te estabas aburriendo, yo mismo vi como cubrías un bostezo con la mano.

- No te lo voy a negar James, pero el viaje me dejó agotada….

- Encima la comida era asquerosa.- continuó. - A primera vista parecía aún mejor que el banquete navideño de Hogwarts, pero realmente me defraudó mucho.

- En eso tienes razón, no era buena.- suspiró. – Estamos acostumbrados a otro tipo de comidas, especialmente a la que hacen los elfos domésticos en el castillo.

- Claro que sí.- la miró. – Sigues un poco pálida…

- No empieces de nuevo quieres…- lo evitó alejándose de él, aumentando el paso.

- Solo era un simple comentario, creo que quedó claro lo que te dijo Dumbledore apenas llegamos esta tarde.

- No es necesario que se metan en mi vida con respecto a lo que como o a lo que dejo de comer.- murmuró sin detenerse.

- Perdón por preocuparme por ti.- dijo ácido. – Recuerda que no lo haga la próxima vez.

- No necesito tu preocupación ni la de nadie.

- No digas esas cosas, yo realmente te quiero ver bien.- la tomó de la mano. – Lily no creas que me he olvidado que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar…

- ¿Es necesario?

- Sabes que lo es.- elevó los dedos de la chica a la boca y los besó con sutileza. – Por favor no me esquives.- le pidió mirándola a los ojos.

- No quiero arruinar el buen momento.- le respondió deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su habitación. – En serio.- lo miró. – Por ahora estamos bien, las cosas fueron muy recientes, y podríamos hacernos daño…

- Shh…- cubrió los labios de la chica con el dedo índice. – Yo solo quiero que todo esté totalmente aclarado contigo.- sonrió levemente tomando la varita de Lily.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó confundida.

- Abro la puerta de tu habitación.- respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Desde la perilla de la puerta se escuchó un suave _click,_ entonces James la abrió a la par, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo, arrastró con su cuerpo, a la pelirroja dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo es posible que mi varita te obedezca?

- Lo que sucede es que le caigo bien.- dejó la varita sobre una pequeña mesa que había junto a la puerta.

- Era lo único que me faltaba.- bufó con incredulidad. – Y no sé qué es lo que haces en mi habitación.- se quitó la capa.

- No me iré de aquí hasta que aclaremos las cosas Lily…

- Ya te dije que no quiero que hablemos.- lo miró. – Ven…- le pidió sentándose en la cama. James, el cual tenía la espalda apoyada contra la madera de la puerta negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Primero hablaremos.- murmuró con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡James!- se quejó. – Ven conmigo.- se levantó y comenzó a acercarse al chico. – No arruinemos esto otra vez.- tomó una de sus manos.

- Yo no quiero estar contigo de esta forma, yo realmente quiero que todos sepan que eres mía y que…- pero cuando los labios de Lily lo hicieron callar, las palabras que rondaban por su cabeza, se perdieron en algún recóndito lugar. Las manos de Lily desanudaron la capa del chico, arrojándola sobre una silla. Con insistencia, arremetió a la boca del chico. Instándolo con su lengua, dulcemente, a que le diera el acceso total. Al no conseguir resultado alguno, sus labios descendieron por la dura curva del mentón, mordisqueando con ternura la áspera piel de aquel lugar. James no pudo evitar sonreír ante su insistencia. Pero pese a ello, no debía permitir que ella se saliese con la suya. Merecían una buena charla, a la cual ella, rehuía constantemente. Los suaves labios de ella besaban la piel de su cuello. El poco autocontrol que tenía, se escapaba, arremolinándose por un embudo de deseo y placer. Ya los dedos de ella acariciaban los antebrazos, por sobre la tela de la camisa. El cítrico efluvio de la chica, inundaba sus sentidos. Sabiendo que una simple decisión podría terminar con aquella tortura. Con precaución la abrazó por la espalda, acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos toda extensión de piel que hallaba sobre el límite del vestido. La suavidad de su tacto, le nublaba la vista. No pudiendo resistir más, inclinó su cabeza, apartando suavemente el rostro de la chica de su cuello. Lily lo miró fijamente, en aquella penumbra de la habitación, notaba el expectante deseo en los ojos del chico. James en cambio, observaba sus labios, levemente enrojecidos e hinchados, ya sin ningún rastro de rouge que le impidiera saborearla verdaderamente. Su vista se posó en los ojos de ella, la diversión bailoteaba en ellos, pero además, había pasión, deseo y mucha ternura.

Atrayendo a la muchacha a si mismo, haciendo empuje con sus manos en la espalda de ella, inclinó aún más la cabeza, quedando en un extraño ángulo, y sin poder controlarse más, buscó sus labios con desenfrenó. La beso ahogadamente, con fervor naciente floreciendo en cada poro de su piel. Su lengua volaba como mariposa en la boca de ella, dos mariposas que se unían y separaban, moviéndose de un lado a otro, volando, jugando entre ellas, deleitándose del sabor del otro. Lily levantó sus manos, entregándose al abrazo, hundiendo sus dedos en el espeso cabello oscuro del chico. Él respondió abrazándola aún más, amarrándola más a si mismo, evitando de esa forma, que se alejara. Sentirla se había transformado en una necesidad. Pero cuando ella asfixió un gemido en la boca, él la separó. El frío ante semejante cambio abrupto, logró acomodar sus emociones un instante. Ella estaba frente a él, respirando con agitación, sonriendo. Y James la quería volver a sentir. La conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que se proponía, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a hablar, y percibía con fidelidad, que él, no se podría resistir a su entrega. Sonriéndole, devolviendo la sonrisa, ideó un rápido plan en su mente, arriesgado, atentando contra su propio dominio.

Ella se acercó nuevamente a él, buscando continuar con lo que habían empezado. A pesar de ello, James le tomó las manos, y las cruzó a su espalda. Arrastrándola nuevamente con su cuerpo, como lo había hecho al entrar en la habitación, la situó frente a la cama, cubierta por enormes almohadones de plumas y un mullido edredón. Ella se dejaba guiar, con su corazón latiendo furiosamente en su sien. La sangre en sus arterias era fuego líquido, se expandía por todo su cuerpo, bombeada ardiente desde su corazón, y luego volvía a él, encendiendo las venas, logrando que el aire en sus pulmones se caliente, sofocándola de placer. El chico liberó sus manos, poniéndola a los costados del cuerpo de Lily, y en un embate más de su humanidad, terminó por tumbarla completamente sobre la cama, con él, encima de ella. No la besó en labios, su boca se apoderó de su cuello, saboreando el cálido sabor de aquel lugar.

- James…- murmuró Lily intentando que las palabras que salían de su boca fuesen entendibles.

Un sonido gutural salió de los labios del chico, dando a entender que tenía su atención.

- Por favor James.- lo separó levemente de si misma. – Por favor mi amor.- lo miró a los ojos. – Quiero estar contigo.

- No hables…- le pidió con la voz ronca. – No digas más nada Lily.- y calló una protesta de la chica, besándola en la boca. Dulcemente dejo que sus labios cubrieran los de ella. Lily tironeó de la camisa de James, intentando secarla de debajo del pantalón. Hundió sus manos debajo de la tela, sintiendo en la palma de sus manos el abrasador calor de su espalda, el movimiento de sus músculos al moverse sobre ella. Pero en ese instante, el la dejó de besar, para abrazarla, pasando sus manos por la cintura, apoyando su mentón en su hombro, aspirando en bocanadas su adictivo perfume.

- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó nerviosa, sorprendida por el cese de sus besos.

- Ya te dije lo que quiero.- le respondió suavemente, besando castamente su cuello – Tenemos que hablar, esto no es algo para tomarse a la ligera…

- No me hagas esto.- susurró con los ojos cerrados. Sentía su cuerpo tenso por el deseo, las ganas que habían nacido en su interior no se iban a apagar con solo dejar de besarlo – Necesito que estés conmigo…

- Estoy aquí…- dijo acariciando su espalda – Realmente esto es algo muy importante para los dos, y por eso quiero que sea especial…

- ¡Pero esto es especial!- suspiró cansada – James la anterior vez también era especial, sin embargo tu no quisiste estar conmigo.

- Te quiero respetar, hace muy poco que comenzamos con esto, y no quiero apresurar las cosas.

- No apresuras nada-. lo separó de si misma, moviéndolo a un costado de la cama. - ¡Por Merlín James!- exclamó acomodándose a su lado, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

- Yo quiero hacer las cosas bien Lily, tu eres la mujer de mi vida…

- Y tu eres el hombre de mi vida.- lo interrumpió. – Eso es más que suficiente, ¡Cirse bendita!

- No es suficiente, las cosas no están aclaradas, no quiero que este paso tan importante sea dado con dudas de tu parte…

- ¿Entonces tu no tienes dudas?- preguntó suspicaz.

- Algunas- respondió queriendo golpearse por la confesión.

- Yo tampoco tengo dudas, creo en ti…- se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del chico. – ¿eso no te alcanza?- le preguntó mientras sus dedos viajaban de un botón a otro de la camisa, desabrochándolos.

- Lily.- la detuvo, tomándole las manos. – De verdad necesito aclararte las cosas…

- No digas nada…- lo miró a los ojos.- por favor.- pidió la pelirroja angustiada. – Ahora no hablemos de eso.- James la miró, la chica tenía los ojos brillosos, a causa de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo miedo de lo que me puedas decir.- musitó con la voz ahogada. – No arruinemos el momento mi amor.- terminó de desabotonar la prenda del chico.

- ¿Me prometes que lo hablaremos?- le preguntó con decisión.

- Te lo prometo.- lo besó sutilmente en los labios.

- Espera…

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- le preguntó enojada. James rió por su impaciencia.

- Ya sé que te soy irresistible querida.- le dijo rodando de lado, situándose sobre ella. – Pero no cambiaré mi postura con respecto al plano íntimo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

- ¿Y si logro hacerte cambiar de opinión?- James enarcó una ceja – Si, ya sabes, te voy a seducir y terminarás acostándote conmigo.

- Ya estás acostada conmigo…

- ¡Oh!- le pegó en el hombro. – No te hagas el idiota, quiero que hagamos el amor…- le susurró en el oído con la voz cargada de deseo.

- Y no te imaginas las ganas que yo tengo de hacerlo- le respondió mirándola con ternura. – Pero te quiero respetar…

- ¡Eres un idiota!- espetó enojada, forcejeó debajo del peso del chico, y una vez liberada salió de la cama y se encerró en el baño, después de dar un fuerte portazo.

- ¡Lily!- la llamó golpeando la puerta.

- ¡Déjame!- le gritó ella sentada sobre el borde de la tina, estaba inclinada en sus pies, quitándose las sandalias de taco alto - ¡Malditos zapatos!- susurró al no poder desabrochar uno de ellos - ¡Vete a la mierda James!

- ¿Tan enojada estás porque no me quise acostar contigo?- le preguntó divertido, nunca se hubiese imaginado el carácter de Lily en ese tipo de sentidos. Ella no respondió, por lo que James, resignado a esperarla, se sentó en la cama, entrecruzando los dedos de su mano, mirando el lustre de sus zapatos. Sonrió al pensar en ella, era como un sueño hecho realidad, ella enojada con él, ¡Por haberse negado a hacer el amor! Su corazón latía con felicidad, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió.

Lily al verlo sintió como su cuerpo se derretía de debilidad, el estaba sentado sobre la cama, inclinado sobre sus codos en las rodillas, sin camisa. Era una digna imagen para guardar en su mente. Los ojos de él denotaban cariño, sin embargo no se dejaría avasallar por ello, tenía que recordar su enojo.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?- le preguntó tomando un cepillo de cerdas que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa de noche, comenzando a peinar su cabello.

- No te enojes por algo así.- le pidió acercándose a ella.

- No te acerques, ¡porque no respondo de mi!- lo apuntó con el cepillo.

- ¿Me vas a pegar con tu arma de fuego muggle?- le preguntó sonriendo.

- No.- le devolvió la sonrisa. – Voy a hacer algo peor- se acercó. – Te voy a peinar…

- Creo que sería un imposible.- le contestó abrazándola. – No te enojes amor, de verdad que lo hago por ti…

- Te creo… pero entiende como me siento.- lo miró.

- Yo me siento igual que tú.- le contestó. – Además tengamos en cuenta que tu aspecto no deja mucho para la imaginación. – la miró de arriba abajo, evaluándola con los ojos.

- Idiota.- dijo rodando los ojos. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, tenía puesta una simple remera de tiritas blancas, la cual solo llegaba a cubrir parte de su cadera. Luego, sólo llevaba puesta su braga rosada. – ¿No me vas a negar que me veo hermosa?- dio una vuelta sobre si misma.

- Estás para matar.- la volvió a abrazar. – Lo mejor será que me vuelva a mi habitación.- le dijo en el oído.

- No…- vaciló poniéndose colorada. – Yo… en realidad quería pedirte que si… Querías dormir conmigo esta noche.- lo miró, él sonreía con los ojos brillantes. – Sólo dormir...¡.- le pidió acercándose.

- ¿Sólo dormir?- le preguntó sin poder disimular la risa en su voz.

- Si, te lo prometo.- le sonrió mientras observaba los pantalones del chico. – Creo que lo más indicado sería que te los saques.- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cama. – Dormirías incómodo con ellos puestos.

- ¿No intentarás violarme?

- ¿Yo?- rió coqueta. – ¡Nada que ver!- lo observó quitarse los zapatos y desabrocharse el pantalón, dejando que cayera al suelo. – Anda ven conmigo.- le pidió, estando ella ya cubierta por las sábanas, sentada sobre unos enormes almohadones.

- ¿Segura que no estás desnuda debajo de la sábana?- le preguntó sonriendo, recostándose junto a ella.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?- se acercó contoneándose, devorándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó mirándola. - ¡Como estás!

- Tú tienes toda la culpa.- lo abrazó. - ¿Sabias que te quiero mucho?

- Ya me lo habías comentado.- respondió fingiendo indiferencia.

- ¿Sabías que muero de ganas de hacer el amor contigo?

- Estoy al tanto.- la besó dulcemente. - ¿La pasaste bien en mi compañía?

- Excelente, lástima que la comida dejaba mucho que desear, estaba verdaderamente hambrienta.

- Me alegro que andes con apetito, realmente me tenía preocupado eso.

- No te preocupes, sólo fue un leve lapso.- se acomodó en sus piernas. – Ahora ya todo tiene sentido.- lo besó.

- Pase lo que pase, no tienes que dejar de alimentarte Lily…

- No es que lo hiciera a drede… En serio.- lo miró. – me olvidaba y no tenía hambre.- suspiró. – Y ahora que si lo tengo, la comida es un asco.- James rió por la expresión de su cara.

- Te quiero hermosa.- le dijo arropándola con las sábanas.

- Yo también James.- lo abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo su rostro en uno de los brazos de él, estaban recostados en la cama, cubiertos por el edredón.

El sueño se ocupó del resto, dejando que sus cuerpos reciban el descanso merecido, uno junto a otro, disfrutando del dulce momento.

o0o0o

Un débil rayo de sol se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana, dando de lleno en la cara de James. Frunció los párpados intentando que la luz no le molestase a la vista, sin embargo, fue en vano. Suspirando enfurruñado, estiró el brazo hacia el lugar en donde se hallaba la ventana, tiró de la cortina acomodándola correctamente. Ya la luz del sol, se disipaba en la tela, dando una sutil iluminación a la habitación. Al acomodar nuevamente el brazo, se topó con algo cálido. Abrió lentamente los ojos, y sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que era. El dulce aroma que sentía en su nariz, correspondía a toda ella, a su fragante cabello disperso sobre su pecho, sobre el almohadón en su cabeza. El peso en su cadera, correspondía a una de las piernas de ella, atravesada sobre la humanidad de él. La calidez en su pecho, era responsabilidad de su pequeña mano, cerrada levemente a la altura del corazón. Con cuidado se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente, el flequillo estaba desparramado en su cara, los ojos cerrados, las pequeñas pecas en la altura de su nariz, extendiéndose débilmente por la mejilla. Y su boca, los labios juntos, fruncidos levemente por el mismo sueño. Sonrió al acariciarla con sus dedos, ella frunció toda su expresión en señal de incomodidad. Se removió en sus brazos, aferrándose más a su cuerpo.

- Lily.- la llamó acariciando su espalda con ambas manos – Lily mi amor.- la volvió a llamar. Pero ella no daba señales de querer despertarse.

Afirmando las manos sobre la cama, se enderezó notablemente, liberándose del abrazo de ella. Lily suspiró aún con los ojos cerrados, y se acomodó en el cálido lugar que James había dejado en la cama. Sonrió al observarla dormir, miró el pequeño reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes, eran las siete de la mañana. Lentamente se vistió, evitando hacer ruido alguno, y salió del lugar. Antes tomó la varita de Lily y la llevó consigo, sabía de antemano que ella dormiría hasta tarde. Salió de la habitación, sonriente, sin darse cuenta de la persona que caminaba por el pasillo.

- Buenos días James.- dijo una conocida voz.

- Profesor Dumbledore.- se sorprendió – Buenos días.- murmuró suavemente.

- Veo que ha tenido una buena noche.- lo recorrió con la mirada. – Me alegro por usted.- le sonrió. – Tienen toda la tarde libre si lo desean, pueden utilizarla para recorrer el lugar con la señorita Lily.

- Le comentaré su proposición profesor.- respondió nervioso.

- Excelente.- palmeó el hombro de James.– Nos vemos luego.- le sonrió.

- Hasta pronto.- le respondió completamente anonadado. Se había asustado al encontrarlo en la puerta de la habitación de Lily, sin embargo, el anciano profesor, pareció feliz de haberlo encontrado en esa embarazosa situación.

Luego de un revitalizante baño, James optó por vestirse con un simple pantalón negro, una remera azul marino y un abrigado sweater tejido color marrón. Con el cabello mojado, se acomodó lo peinó como pudo, una vez seco tomaría la forma natural. Mirándose al espejo adecentó su rostro, se afeitó con una afilada cuchilla. En un descuido, se hizo un corte en un costado de su mentón, maldiciendo, tomó una buena cantidad de papel del baño, e intentó limpiar el leve sangrado. Una vez terminado, tomó su varita, y la de Lily, las cuales estaban juntas sobre un pequeño escritorio que tenía en su habitación, y salió del lugar.

Lily continuaba durmiendo, en vez de estar boca abajo como James la había dejado, estaba de lado, con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Las sábanas habían quedado corridas, realmente era muy inquieta a la hora de dormir. Una de sus piernas había quedado liberada de la suave tela. Acurrucada sobre su propio cuerpo, respiraba acompasadamente, unos leves movimientos en sus párpados, demostraban su frágil estado de sueño. Cualquier movimiento podría despertarla. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a un impecable James, ella solo frunció los ojos, y cambió de posición, volviendo a quedar nuevamente de espaldas, la pierna enredada en la sábana, haciendo que esta se corriera aún más, dejando al descubierto todo un lado del trasero de la chica.

James sonrió al encontrarla así, realmente era una mujer hecha para el deseo, adoraba verla dormir, y por primera vez había compartido la noche con ella, _la primera de muchas noches_, se aseguró a si mismo. Se acercó a la cama, y acarició la cabeza de la chica. Corrió el cabello a un costado, y besó su mejilla.

- Déjame dormir…- murmuró ella entre sueños.

- Tienes que levantarte.- le susurró inclinándose a su lado. Ella sonrió, y tomó su mano inconcientemente. James tironeó de la sabana, y la cubrió como es debido. La tela se amoldó a las curvas de su cuerpo, dejando a la vista un hermosa figura de mujer, debidamente dormido. Ella lo abrazó, obligándolo a recostarse junto a ella, el chico resignado, así lo hizo. Nuevamente estaba bajo posesión de las manos de Lily, ella hundía su rostro en el cuello de James, y continuaba durmiendo. O por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

- Hueles delicioso.- musitó ella en su cuello, besando suavemente su fresca piel.

- Pensé que estabas dormida.- le dijo acariciando su brazo.

- Lo estaba, pero me despertaste.- se enderezó en la cama, logrando sentarse. - ¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- Van a ser ocho y media.- le contestó. – Hace un rato me crucé con el profesor Dumbledore, y me dijo que podíamos usar la tarde para recorrer la ciudad.- la miró. – No tenemos nada que hacer.- se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Es una idea fantástica!- exclamó abrazándolo.

- Entonces apúrate así comemos algo rápido, y después nos tomamos todo el día libre.- le dijo sonriente.

- Tienes razón.- lo soltó. – Me voy a dar un baño y salimos ¿Me esperas aquí?

- Sólo si me prometes salir vestida del baño…

- ¿No se puede negociar ese punto?- lo volvió a abrazar.

- Creo que no…

- ¿No?- se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. – Mira que todavía estamos a tiempo.- susurró en su oído.

- Ve a bañarte.- rió al verla correr hacía el baño.

o0o0o

_Baton Rouge_ era la capital de _Luisiana_, uno de los estados que conforma los _Estados Unidos._ En una antigua casa junto al río _Mississipi_, la cual había sido protegida de los curiosos _muggles_ mediante magia, era el lugar en donde el famoso congreso se llevaba a cabo. James insistía en recorrer la ciudad sin la necesidad de aparecerse en otro lugar, sin embargo Lily se había empecinado en conocer otra ciudad, había averiguado entre los diferentes empleados de la casa. En su mayoría habían coincidido, que Nueva Orleans, era el lugar ideal para que visitaran. Luego de un accidentado viaje en chimenea hasta una vieja taberna, por fin, el deseo de Lily se cumplió. Estaban en esa colorida ciudad.

- Muchos empleados me dijeron que esta ciudad está repleta de brujos y vampiros, conviviendo en armonía.- comentó Lily mientras caminaba por una de las calles.

- Parece una ciudad tranquila.- murmuró James observando a la gente pasar a su lado.

- Claro que lo es, en la época de las colonias muggles, fue atestada de inmigrantes franceses. Hoy en día asocian a la ciudad con una simple frase; _Laissez les bontemps rouler_ es decir, _Dejad que los buenos momentos duren_.

- Es realmente una frase muy linda.- dijo mirándola.

- Le queda ideal a esta ciudad.- le robó un fugaz beso. – Vamos.- tomó su mano. – Tenemos muchísimos lugares que visitar.

Al llegar al concurrido _Canal Street_ decidieron que viajar en tranvía sería la mejor forma de recorrer la ciudad. Pagaron los respectivos pasajes y comenzaron a viajar. Rieron enormemente observando los diferentes barrios. Muchas veces las fachadas de las casas, estaban pintadas con llamativos colores, según James, eran casas pintadas como el arco iris. Lily sonreía feliz al mirar al chico disfrutando del momento. Bajaron en una de las tantas esquinas concurridas de la ciudad, y disfrutando el día recorrieron el largo camino hacia el _Barrio Francés_. No sin antes disfrutar de un show de jazz en una de las tantas pequeñas plazas. Juntos improvisaron un divertido baile, que terminó siendo del agrado de todos, logrando que muchas más parejas se unieran a ellos. Comieron en un extraño y acogedor puesto de comidas en otra plaza en donde había unas pequeñas mesas alrededor de una fuente de agua. Lily se dio el gusto de probar la comida criolla, y quedó más que encantada. Una mezcla de harinas cocidas al vapor acompañadas por salsas cargadas y picantes. El color del plato, también fue nombrado por James como un torbellino de colores colorados y verdes. Lily reía en cada momento por culpa de los graciosos comentarios del chico. Pero su carcajada fue estruendosa, cuando el pobre de James mordió algún tipo de condimento demasiado picante. Lily se vio obligada a pedir más cerveza, tratando de calmar el ardor en su boca. Y finalmente culminaron la accidentada comida con un extraño plato hecho con una mezcla de harina, azúcar y nueces, el cual acompañaron por unos cafés americanos.

Continuaron caminando por las coloridas calles, hasta que al fin se toparon con el lugar que ella había buscado desde un principio, el _Barrio Francés._ Ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. Los edificios, también de colores llamativos, no superaban los dos pisos de altura, los altos balcones estaban rodeados por rejas de hierro forjado, formando hermosas figuras de flores y redondeles. Los pasillos entre las casas eran diminutos, totalmente diferentes a los de Londres, por los cuales podría pasar un camión entero. James acompañó a Lily a recorrer toda boutique que se encontrara en su paso, fue el jurado en la elección de la ropa que ella se compraba. Escogió para ella un vestido para la cena de esa noche, flores estampadas sobre toda la tela, la cintura se ceñía al cuerpo de la pelirroja, siendo ajustado por unos pequeños botones en su espalda. El vuelo del vestido caía libre hasta sus pantorrillas. Y el escote, se anudaba en su cuello, dando una delicada caída, sobre su semi cubierta espalda. Ella se negó a comprarlo por el alto precio que tenía, sin embargo, James logró adquirirlo a su espalda, y regalárselo mientras tomaban un pequeño refrigerio en uno de las tantas tabernas que encontraron en su camino. Ella lo regañó en un principio, pero luego terminó abrazándolo y besándolo apasionadamente. A lo que él respondió gustoso. Los labios de Lily se le habían hecho adictivos.

El camino siguió, recorriendo muchas galerías de arte, en donde los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban con encanto. James aprovechaba esos lugares para robarle furtivos besos en alguna esquina alejada, o detrás de alguna escultura. Por fin, comenzaron a recorrer los negocios de antigüedades y regalos, eso significaba que ya era hora de volver. Los regalos, Lily había dicho que lo dejarían para lo último. Un muñeco vudú fue el regalo para Anna, para Eli en cambio, eligió una delicada hebilla hecha artesanalmente. A Remus le compraron una caja de chocolates, a Sirius, un pequeño barril de cerveza local. Peter fue agraciado con una simple gargantilla, con muchas semillas ahuecadas, formando una hermosa artesanía. A Trevor y Michael, decidió Lily que lo mejor para el primero, era una caja de chocolates, como Remus, y para el segundo, un pequeño libro en donde mostraban imágenes de las mejores obras de arte que se exponían en la ciudad.

Lily logró hacerle un regalo a James, le compró un delicado cinto de cuero, decorado con flores dibujadas con metal caliente, además de una camisa de lino blanca, la cual le calzaba a la perfección.

Al notar la caída del sol en el horizonte, decidieron que era hora de volver al congreso. Suspirando, Lily detuvo un taxi, ya que no sabían con exactitud como llegar a la vieja taberna. Una vez dada la dirección, dejaron que el amable hombre condujera por media ciudad, hasta llegar a la dirección indicada. Lily sonreía colorada al hablar con James, el chico muchas veces lograba intimidarla con frases y alusiones, que provocarían que cualquier muchacha muera de amor por él. Las constantes caricias en su espalda, el calor que sintió todo el día en su cintura, por el continúo abrazo del chico, ya se le había hecho familiar, así como el hecho de tomarle la mano, o besarse en el medio de la calle, como en ese mismo momento lo estaban haciendo en el asiento trasero de aquel automóvil.

El conductor extrañado por el lugar del destino, les cobró rápidamente, temiendo el raro clima que inundaba la zona, los residentes de aquella ciudad, eran bastantes supersticiosos con respecto a algunos temas, los cuales eran normales entre las historias locales. James rió al recordar la expresión del hombre al llegar allí. Lily lo reprendió dulcemente mientras entraban a la taberna, con los bolsillos llenos de paquetes reducidos. Viajando por la red Flú, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraban nuevamente con aquella casa al costado del río _Mississipi_.

Caminando por el pasillo que los llevaba a sus habitaciones, ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la chica.

- Realmente fue una hermosa salida.- dijo ella abrazándolo.

- Tenías razón, Nueva Orleans es un lugar muy lindo.- dijo él correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Si…- suspiró. – Ve a prepararte para la cena de esta noche.- se separó de James. – Yo también me tengo que preparar. – sacó unos paquetes de su bolsillo, y los agrandó en sus manos.

- ¿Te vas a poner el vestido que te regalé?- le preguntó besando la comisura de los labios de ella.

- ¿Quieres que me lo ponga?

- Te queda hermoso, a nadie le quedaría tan bello como a ti.- dijo besándola suavemente en la boca.

- Sus deseos son órdenes su majestad.- contestó ella inclinándose de una forma graciosa hacia James, él la volvió a besar, implicando esta ves una suave penetración con su lengua, dejando a la pelirroja con el deseo a flor de piel.

- Te veo esta noche princesa.- murmuró separándose de ella. - ¿Te paso a buscar?

- Por favor.- le pidió volviendo a besarlo, profundizando con ganas ese suave contacto, logrando que él tropezara y se diera de lleno la espalda contra la pared del pasillo. – Ven a buscarme.- le dijo entrando a su habitación, dejando a un James con ganas de no terminar.

o0o0o

- Mira a aquel hombre.- señaló James a un robusto señor vestido con una llamativa túnica rosada. – No se puede vestir con un color así.- le susurró divertido.

- Tienes razón.- replicó Lily disimulando una sonrisa. – Pero que malo eres.- le pegó suavemente con la servilleta que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡Ey!- rió. – Nada de agresiones. Además, ¿no me vas a negar que se ve ridículo?

- Deja al pobre hombre tranquilo, si se quiere vestir así, que lo haga.

- No me respondiste.

- Bueno…- lo miró divertida. – Se ve demasiado gracioso.

- ¿Gracioso?- curvó las cejas, con incredulidad.

- Está bien.- rió con ganas. - ¡Se ve estúpidamente gracioso!- James la acompaño en la risa, indicándole que haga silencio, poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Lily. Uno de los Ministros estaba por hablar.

_- Buenas noches a todos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos…_

- Esto es realmente aburrido.- susurró James bostezando sonoramente.

- Tápate la boca.- lo regañó. – Queda mal que andes teniendo estas actitudes en un discurso tan importante.

- No parece ser tan importante para ti.- le dijo. – Prestas más atención a mi bostezo que a lo que está diciendo.

- Soy una persona multifacética.- respondió. – Puedo hacer varias cosas a la vez.

- ¿Con que varias cosas a la vez eh?

- Claro que sí.- le dijo altiva.

_- …la Unión de Cooperación Mágica, propone profundos cambios respecto a…_

- ¿Y qué otras cosas puedes hacer?- murmuró insinuante en su oído.

- James compórtate.- lo reprendió, visiblemente colorada.

- Yo no hice nada de nada.- musitó acariciando con la yema de sus dedos uno de sus antebrazos.

- ¿Puedes dejar quietas las manos?- susurró exasperada, no era que las caricias le molestasen, sino, que le gustaban más de la cuenta.

- Me gusta acariciarte.- sus manos acariciaron el costado de su cintura, pasando ahora hacia su espalda, a la altura de los pequeños botones que cerraban el vestido. James notó la agitación de la chica ante ese contacto, pero en vez de retroceder, se animó a más. Con la punta de sus dedos, comenzó a jugar con uno de los pequeños botones forrados por la misma tela de la prenda, ella expiró, de golpe, el aire que había contenido en los pulmones, y lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Una mirada de advertencia, que lo único que hizo, fue animar más al chico.

_- …Por eso, se ha tomado la importante decisión de unir fuerzas en un bien común…_

- Quédate quieto...- advirtió.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

- James…- murmuró. Pero el cálido aliento del chico en su cuello la hizo callar.

- No hables…- musitó. – Sólo te estoy acariciando, no te pongas histérica ahora…- ella se giró ofendida, nadie la trataba de histérica.

- Discúlpate.- exigió.

- Shhh…- volvió a murmurar en su oído – Cállate.- le ordenó besando sutilmente el lóbulo de su oreja, humedeciendo delicadamente con la punta de su lengua el cálido lugar que se unía a la piel de la garganta. Lily cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Todos en la mesa estaban ocupados observando al Ministro en su discurso. Nadie prestaba atención a su íntima conversación. Los dedos se James volvieron a su botón, notó como lo retorcía, como tironeaba de la tela, intentando desabrocharlo. Este movimiento despertó una ola de calor que la recorrió de lleno. Cuando el botón se vio liberado, y uno de los dedos del chico, acariciaron su trémula piel de la espalda, un momento de inconciencia, la inundó. Si por ella fuera, se daría la vuelta en ese mismo instante, y le comería la boca a besos. Conteniendo las enormes ganas que tenía de hacer eso, se dio vuelta y lo miró sensualmente, entrecerrando los ojos, como un felino al acecho.

_-… Entonces me dije, ¿cómo perderme de semejante acontecimiento? Rodeados de mentes brillantes…_

- ¿Dime qué es lo que buscas?- le preguntó posando su mano en el muslo de él. James la miró turbado, no se esperaba una reacción así. Manteniendo la total compostura, le sonrió sugestivamente.

- Sólo quiero que te relajes _cariño_.

- ¿Desde cuándo me llamas _cariño_?- su mano acariciaba con premura la pierna del chico.

- Desde que me di cuenta de que estoy locamente enamorado de ti.- respondió conteniendo la respiración, al notar que la mano de Lily subía peligrosamente por su muslo.

- ¿Ah si?- rió suavemente, _terriblemente insinuante_, pensó él. - ¿Y desde cuando estás perdidamente enamorado de mi?

- No recuerdo el momento exacto.- le contestó con sus dedos detenidos en la espalda. Ya no podía coordinar sus movimientos, la suave caricia que ella hacía en su pierna se estaba volviendo desesperante.

- ¿Sabías que Dumbledore tiene la idea de llamarnos a leer un discurso que preparé esta tarde?- le preguntó inocentemente, sin dejar de masajearlo.

_- … Siempre van a ser un orgullo para nosotros, son nuestro futuro…_

- ¿Qué?- su voz resultó sonar terriblemente aguda.

- Si…- afirmó volviendo a subir su mano. – Es muy posible que nos llame una vez que acabe el discurso del ministro.

- No me habías dicho nada.- le intentó reprochar, pero para su disgusto, la voz le salió demasiado ronca. Sentía como toda la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, situándose justo en un lugar debajo del estómago.

- Se me habrá pasado….- replicó inocentemente, acariciando con más vehemencia.

- Lily deja de hacer eso.- pidió duramente, cuando ella continuaba subiendo decididamente sus dedos. Si Dumbledore los llegaba a llamar en ese momento, ese sería el día más bochornoso de toda su vida.

- ¿Qué cosa?- le sonrió lascivamente, _¿Qué harás ahora James Potter?._

- No lo hagas más.

- No te entiendo _cariño._- su pequeña mano, quedó quieta en la base de su bragueta, miró juguetonamente sus dedos, luego lo miró a los ojos. Él estaba notablemente sudado, los ojos que normalmente estaban iluminados, ahora estaban oscuros, pero brillantes. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas, y sus labios colorados, _malditamente apetecibles_.

- Lily…- susurró cerrando los ojos, al sentir la presión de su mano en aquel lugar que estaba visible y dolorosamente, despierto.

- No juegues con fuego _cariño._- quitó la mano de aquel lugar- Te puedes quemar.- hizo un puchero que a james se le tornó irremediablemente irresistible. Sin poder contenerse, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Ella sólo le mordió el labio inferior mirándolo a los ojos, totalmente cargados de deseo. Nunca la había visto en esa faceta, y a decir verdad, a James le encantaba.

Lily miró a los demás compañeros de mesa, todos estaban atentos al discurso del Ministro. Sonrió y miró a James, la expresión del chico era hambrienta. Negando con la cabeza se inclinó hacia él.

- Quiero bailar hasta muy tarde.

- Haremos lo que tu quieras.- le respondió.

- Y después… quiero que vayamos a mi habitación.

- ¿A tu habitación?- tartamudeó.

- Aja.- besó su mejilla.- Necesito que hablemos de unas cosas.

Cuando James iba a replicar, todos en la mesa, al igual que todo el salón, se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo con apremio al Ministro. Lily se paró a su lado, aplaudía con emoción, ella lo miró de reojo, bajando su mirada a los pantalones. Él estaba colorado, pero a pesar de ello, logró ocultar su leve indisposición, entre el mantel de la mesa.

_- Muchas gracias, ahora les puedo decir por fin que los discursos han acabado, el baile dará comienzo- _el Ministro levantó las manos_ – Espero que hayan disfrutado de la comida…_

- ¿No me habías dicho que teníamos que dar un discurso?- preguntó con fingida ofensa.

- Ups…- rió. – Se me olvidó decirte que al final, no tuve tiempo de escribir nada.

* * *

Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo así, cien por ciento James y Lily... Es una pareja que se presta a ello.

¿Se nota que adoro Nueva Orleans? el que leyó algo de Anne Rice sabrá el por qué de ello.

Dejen sus comentarios, besos.

Jor.


	19. Halloween

**XIX. Halloween**

- James- susurraba Lily recostada sobre el chico. Ya era de día, la luz del sol entraba a la habitación por la enorme ventana que se hallaba detrás de la cama. La pelirroja tenía el cabello suelto, cayendo como cascada sobre el pecho de James. Las blancas sábanas cubrían sus cuerpos del frescor de la mañana. Lily se levantó suavemente, una larga sudadera cubría toda su extensión, caminó somnolienta hacia su pequeño armario, sacando una simple camisa blanca, y un pantalón oscuro. Lo alistó en la cama, del lado en donde ella durmió, a continuación se desperezó suavemente mientras caminaba hacia la otra habitación, dispuesta a darse un baño, miró a James, dulcemente dormido, y decidió que lo mejor era que descansara. Con un suave chasquido de sus dedos, llamó a una elegante elfina, ataviada en una oscura tela, con unos ridículos moños en los extremos de ella.

- ¿Si señorita?- dijo la elfina, inclinándose hacia ella, dejando a relucir su gran calva, cubierta con algún que otro tieso cabello.

- Lucy, ¿verdad?- preguntó inclinándose junto a ella.

- Si, señorita- la miró nerviosa con sus enormes ojos verdes.

- Me preguntaba si era posible desayunar en la habitación- miró a James. – Quiero que descanse un poco más- le sonrió. - ¿Es eso posible?

- Claro que si, señorita- le respondió rápidamente.

- Perfecto- la volvió a mirar. – Trae el desayuno completo para dos- le indicó con su mano. – ¿Podrías mantener en secreto que el señor Potter durmió en mi habitación?

- Lucy fue contratada para servir a los señores que se hospedan en esta casa, y mantener en reserva su total privacidad- dijo aún más nerviosa.

- Muy bien- se alejó de ella. - ¿Puedes traerlo en media hora?

- Si señora- se inclinó nuevamente.

- Muchas gracias Lucy- le dijo animada. – Eres una muy buena elfina.

- De nada señorita- la elfina dijo emocionada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Les traeré el mejor desayuno- y moviendo su huesuda mano, desapareció del lugar.

Lily caminó sonriente al baño, el cabello lo tenía enredado en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, en el camino, tomó su gran cepillo, y comenzó a desenmarañarlo, con cuidado. Sus pies, el sonido de ellos, se veía amortiguado por la espesura de la alfombra, además, la protegía del abrasador frío que este transmitía. Al entrar en el baño, la reconfortante sensación que sintió al oler la mezcla de jabones, la relajó completamente. Se desvistió sin prisa, y se hundió en una enorme bañera espumosa, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el agua, sea testigo de su plena felicidad.

Envuelta en un albornoz rosado, y su cabello enfundado en una larga toalla blanca, salió de la habitación, con los pies descalzos, y levemente húmedos. Libro su cabello de la tela, y se dispuso a peinarlo suavemente. En medio de su tarea, se vio sorprendida ante la llegada de la pequeña elfina con una enorme bandeja de desayuno. Lucy lo colocó sobre el diminuto escritorio de la habitación, y desapareció en un remolino de colores. Lily observó a James dormir, con la boca levemente abierta, uno de sus brazos cruzado en su pecho, y el torso desnudo. Sonrió acercándose a él, y se sentó a su lado en la cama, depositando suaves besos en su rostro, acariciando con los labios las mejillas ásperas, por la barba crecida, besando la curva de su mentón, bajando por su garganta, llegando a su pecho. James la abrazó inconcientemente, acercándola a él, suspirando audiblemente en su oído, y amoldando su cuerpo, al de la chica. La pelirroja sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, trazando suaves caricias con la punta de sus dedos por toda la espalda. El chico, aún dormido, besó su hombro sobre la tela de toalla. Frunció su nariz ante la espesura del contacto, abriendo levemente los ojos. Al oler el aroma de Lily rodeándolo, al sentir sus manos en la espalda, se quedó allí, apretándola más.

- Buenos días- dijo en un murmullo, con la voz patosa.

- Buenos días dormilón- dijo ella, separándose levemente. – Te traje el desayuno- se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa, tomando la enorme bandeja, llevándola a la cama.

- ¿Tu lo preparaste?- preguntó en un bostezo.

- No- rió mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada. – Lucy, la elfina me lo trajo- le pasó la tostada. – Come.

- Gracias- respondió incorporándose en la cama, tomando lo que Lily le ofrecía. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Alrededor de las diez. A las once y media Dumbledore nos espera en la sala- comentó revolviendo su taza de café.

- ¿Por qué tan temprano?- se quejó mordiendo la tostada.

- No es temprano tontito- lo reprendió pellizcándole dulcemente la mejilla. – Además tenemos que terminar los preparativos del baile de Halloween.

- Este año no me podrás negar tu mano- le dijo suspicaz.

- ¿Por qué?- se hizo la desentendida.

- Primero…- la abrazó suavemente, acercándola a su cuerpo. – como en toda fiesta, los Premios Anuales están obligados a asistir como pareja, así que eso te hace mi pareja indiscutida.

- Me parece que te olvidas de algo- rió divertida. – Eso era antes de los años cincuenta, ahora los Premios Anuales si así lo desean, pueden tener sus propias parejas.

- Sin embargo, eso sigue siendo lo más aconsejable cariño- la abrazó más. – Tú sabes que no me gusta romper con la tradición…

- Eres un caradura- lo besó dulcemente un instante, con un leve roce de labios. – ¿Y cuál es la segunda razón?

- La segunda razón…- acarició su cabello, tomando con sus manos, ambos lados de la cara de ella, y la besó profundamente, recostándola sobre el enorme almohadón.

- ¿Cuál es la segunda razón?- volvió a preguntar en un murmullo con los ojos cerrados, embebida en la sensación que las dulces caricias que James le regalaba.

- ¿Quieres que te la vuelva a recordar?- sonrió con picardía.

- Mi memoria no es buena…- James la volvió a besar, con más profundidad.

o0o0o

- ¡Estoy agotada!- exclamó Lily al entrar en la sala de premios. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adueñó del extenso diván y se recostó allí, cerrando los ojos, una suave risa a su lado la hizo abrirlos.- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó en una sonrisa.

- De tu cara…- le respondió James.

- ¿Qué tengo en la cara?- se tocó el rostro.

- Absolutamente nada…- se inclinó sobre ella. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme a esos malditos trasladores- suspiró.- Es un odio mutuo.

- ¿Insinúas que los trasladores tienen vida?

- No creo que tengan vida- rió.- Pero que no son compatibles conmigo eso si que es seguro.

- Lo que pasa es que hay que cumplir ciertos requisitos para ser compatible contigo- le dijo de forma insinuante.

- ¿Requisitos?- James afirmó.- ¿Qué requisitos?- preguntó divertida.

- Requisitos muy puntuales. El sentido del humor es sumamente importante- apuntó.- Así como la inteligencia y el buen carácter. ¡Y ni hablar de la belleza!

- ¿De qué belleza me hablas?

- Ya sabes, ojos oscuros, penetrantes, sumamente irresistibles. Un cuerpo lo suficientemente dotado para hacer suspirar a todas las mujeres por él, perfectamente amoldado por el deporte más extremo de todos, el quidditch.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que pido?

- ¿Es poco?- ella negó.- Mira que no he terminado.

- ¿Aún hay más?– curvó una ceja.

- Muchísimo más- rió.

- Quiero que me los enumeres…

- ¿No hay otra forma de dártelos a saber?- se arrodilló en el diván, y se inclinó aún más.

- Depende de cual sea la forma- sonrió coqueta quitándole los lentes al chico.

- ¿Y eso que significa?- hizo una mueca de inocencia, a la vez que se acomodaba sobre el cuerpo de la chica, apresándola con sus fuertes brazos debajo de su cuerpo masculino.

- Sólo significa que quiero que estés un poco más cómodo- pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico.

- Así podría estar toda la vida…- murmuró roncamente mientras se disponía a besar a la pelirroja en los labios. Dulcemente permitió que la insistente lengua de ella se abriera paso en su boca volviendo a iniciar esa suave danza que ya tantas veces había vivido. Acomodándose aún más en el menudo cuerpo, acarició con premura las caderas de la chica, estrujando la ropa entre sus dedos, sonriendo en los labios de ella. Un suave gemido de Lily los desconectó de todas las sensaciones y con apremio tomó su rostro entre las manos y profundizó el beso, hundiendo con fervor esta vez su lengua en los labios de ella. La pelirroja comenzó a responderle con la misma pasión, haciendo que sus manos bajaran por la espalda del muchacho y se enterraran en la piel de su espalda. Agitada intentó aspirar un poco de oxígeno, pero lo único que consiguió es que un audible jadeo expulsara por sus labios. James se separó de ella y la miró sonriente, la chica tenía el rostro colorado y los ojos brillantes. Él con una sonrisa radiante le besó la frente con cariño y se separó de ella, sintiendo como la dulce sensación de calor daba paso al frío del aire. Estar junto a ella de esa forma era como dormir junto a una chimenea ardiente.

- Yo también podría estar así toda la vida.- dijo ella con la risa bailando en las palabras, se enderezó en el diván y abrazó al muchacho con cariño, regalándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

o0o0o

- Muy bien…- dijo Eli conforme al ver el decorado del Gran Salón. – ¡Esto ha quedado realmente muy bueno!- rió cuando Sirius la abrazó por la espalda.

- Es el producto de nuestro trabajo duro…- ella lo miró ofendida y le pegó en un brazo.

- ¿Tú trabajo duro?- el asintió divertido. – Si lo único que has hecho es estar hablando vaya uno a saber qué con los idiotas de James y Peter.

- Nuestro ojo crítico es de suma importancia, de esa forma podremos darles el visto bueno a la decoración.

- Tonto- sonrió por las ocurrencias de su novio. – Dame un beso- le pidió haciendo morros con su boca acercándose al chico, Sirius la volvió a abrazar y la besó dulcemente hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la chica.

Por otro lado Lily y Anna terminaban de ordenar unas cajas en las cuales habían guardado las guirnaldas y demás cosas que habían sobrado en el momento de adornar el lugar. Reían junto a Remus el cual las ayudaba a cargar unas cajas hacia la salida del salón. Las apilaban en la entrada, para luego trasladarlas hacia un depósito que Dumbledore había previsto para la ocasión. El castaño se reunió con James y Peter los cuales estaban colgando unas bolas brillantes en lo alto del techo, mientras se alejaba de sus amigas.

- Ahora que estamos solas…- murmuró Anna mirando a su amiga.- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado, no hemos podido hablar nada en estos últimos días…- se quejó apoyándose en una de las cajas.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- se acomodó junto a ella extendiendo los brazos.

- No soy tonta Lils, sé que pasaron muchas cosas- la miró.- Se nota en tu rostro, irradias felicidad- la pelirroja se sonrojó.

- ¿Para tanto?

- No me evadas- rió.- Cuéntame lo que ha pasado con nuestro capitán en el viaje.

- Aquí nos podrían oír…- le dijo mirando hacia ambos lados del vestíbulo.

- No hay nadie que nos pueda oír amiga. Quiero saber todo.

- ¿Desde dónde empiezo?

- Primero, antes del viaje algo pasó, no me lo vas a negar- la pelirroja negó.

- Está bien…- suspiró. – Ese día, luego de dormir con ustedes entré a la sala de premios y allí no había nadie. Fui a mi habitación y me adecenté un poco, un troll estaba más presentable a mi lado- rió.- Luego comencé a organizar el baile cuando James entró. Venía enojado…

- ¿Discutieron?

- Sí…- dudó. – Algo así…

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Es difícil de explicar lo que siento al discutir con él, soy conciente que nos dijimos cosas muy pero muy feas. Pero al estar en una situación así, con él por supuesto- sonrió. – Dudo sentir lo mismo con otra persona. Es como que una oleada de calor te invade y te lleva a cometer imprudencias tan abrasantes. No sé si puedas entenderme…

- Es como una pasión que te recorre las arterias yendo hacia las venas y hace que cada centímetro de mi piel florezca de expectación y deseos de hacerlo callar pero de una forma diferente…- se sonrojó.

- Te entiendo, esos momentos no tienen precio en la vida de una persona.- Anna suspiró sonriendo con tristeza. – A veces pienso que jamás viviré una sensación de ese estilo.

- No hables así.- se acercó a ella.- Eres una muy buena persona, además eres hermosa, un día aparecerá alguien que logrará despertar en ti todos esos sentimientos tan fuertes que guardas en tu corazón.

- Puede que tengas razón…

- ¿Y Remus…?

- ¿Qué hay con Remus?.- Lily sonrió con picardía golpeándole con un codo en sus costillas derechas.

- No te hagas la tonta…

- Espera…- vaciló. - ¿Insinúas que mantengo una relación con Remus?- Lily asintió. - ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó poniéndose colorada. – Es imposible…- rió.

- Los dos son muy parecidos…

- Por eso mismo, somos demasiados parecidos como para mantener una relación más allá de lo amistosa. Es un chico al que adoro, pero nunca podría verlo con otros ojos.

- Yo siempre me imaginé que formarían una buena pareja…

- Y no lo dudo- la interrumpió. – Pero creo que él se merece una persona diferente a él, con la suficiente energía para lograr que él sonría sin ser forzado, sin que su risa sea un mero compromiso…

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Es que no lo has notado?- la pelirroja negó.- Él siempre que sonríe es afable, lo hace por amabilidad. Son contadas las veces en donde una verdadera sonrisa se ve en su rostro. Yo no sería una persona ideal para él, mi instinto es diferente, yo una vez que termine Hogwarts quiero recorrer el mundo en busca de misterios, conocer lugares, gente nueva…- sonrió mientras le brillaban los ojos. – Remus en cambio quiere una vida tranquila la cual lamentablemente jamás en la vida tendrá…

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Lily…- suspiró cansinamente.- Ya sabes por qué, no te hagas la tonta…- la miró.

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?- preguntó anonadada.

- No fue muy difícil… Siempre hay una fecha al mes, en esa semana está débil y luego de la luna llena está repleto de cicatrices. No te olvides qué es lo que quiero estudiar, y si no reconozco síntomas como eses estaré perdida.

- ¿Él te contó algo?- titubeó.

- Nunca- sonrió con tristeza.- Y dudo que lo haga alguna vez… A ti… ¿A ti te lo dijo?- la pelirroja asintió débilmente. - ¿Ves? Lo nuestro nunca podrá ser, ni siquiera tiene la suficiente confianza como para decirme eso.

- No es tan fácil…

- Y sé que no es fácil amiga, pero al menos pido eso, un poco de sinceridad. Sé que para él es un gran estigma semejante condición. Y que jamás se abrirá del todo a la persona que lo ama, por miedo a lastimarla. Y yo no quiero algo así… Yo quiero vivir sin miedo a nada dejando de lado los prejuicios y las diferencias. La persona que verdaderamente me haga sentir lo que tu sientes con James aún no ha llegado a mi vida, y dudo que Remus lo sea.

- ¿Crees que él está interesado en ti?

- Puede que se sienta atraído, no te niego que es un chico muy lindo- rió.- Pero nunca podríamos tener algo estable, solamente estaríamos para hacernos compañía el tiempo que compartamos. Luego cada uno seguirá su camino y seremos buenos amigos, cada uno con su respectiva pareja.

- Es triste lo que dices…

- Puede que sea así, pero estoy segura de que para mi hay algo más que me está esperando fuera de este colegio, fuera de ambos mundos. Y quiero descubrirlo, quiero que mis ojos sean partícipes del nacimiento de nuevas cosas.

- Es un buen plan a futuro.

- Si…- sonrió.- Espero que el tiempo me de todas las respuestas que busco, y que por fin pueda sentir esas sensaciones que aún no he sentido con ninguno- escurrió sus manos entumecidas por la posición en la que estaban.- Pero cuéntame lo que sucedió James, nos desviamos de tema- la miró con los ojos brillosos.

- Bueno…- se sonrojó.- Sabes que no me es fácil hablar de estas cosas…

- No seas puritana…- rió divertida. – Quiero saber todo con lujo y detalles.

- ¿Todo?- la miró colorada.

- ¿Todo?- vaciló. – ¿Significa todo?- hizo una extraña mueca con los labios.

- No…- rió brevemente poniéndose aún más colorada si es posible.- Bueno, no todo.- mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué significa "no todo"?

- Ya sabes, no me hagas explicarte.- desvió la mirada.

- ¿De qué hablan?- la voz de Elizabeth hizo que pegaran un brinco en el lugar por la repentina intromisión.

- ¿Es qué quieres matarnos del susto?- le dijo Anna con la mano en el pecho.

- Que susceptibles que estamos hoy…- sonrió sentándose en el suelo frente a sus amigas.- ¿De qué hablaban?

- Lily me estaba comentando algunas de las intimidades que ha vivido con James…

- ¿Qué?- miró a la pelirroja.- ¿Te has acostado con él?

- ¡No!- volvió a negar poniéndose nuevamente colorada.- Pero eso no significa que no hayamos tenido ninguna intimidad…- sonrió al recordar la sensación de los cálidos labios de James en su piel.

- Cuéntanos todo- insistió la rubia apoyándose en las rodillas de su amiga.

- No voy a hacer una descripción completa de mi vida amorosa. Lo único que voy a contarles es que estoy viviendo sensaciones que nunca antes había vivido.

- ¿Con Charlie nunca las habías vivido?

- Ni algo parecido. Las caricias de James son como llamas abrasantes que me inyectan sensaciones únicas sobre la piel. Su solo aliento estremece cada célula de mi cuerpo, sus abrazos me llevan a la sima misma del cielo. Es inexplicable, ni siquiera puedo describir los sentimientos que despierta cuando me besa, es como si me encendiera por dentro disipando hacia cada extremidad el ardor, un deseo imposible de controlar y me invaden unas ganas inexorables…- bajó la mirada.- Nunca había sentido algo así, lamento ser tan gráfica.

- ¡Pero es hermoso!- la abrazó Anna.- Es lo más hermoso que podrías vivir en estos momentos- la soltó y la miró a los ojos.- No dudes en seguir adelante, él te ama, no sé que fue lo que pasó con la tía esa, pero se le nota en los ojos- miró a Eli.

- Tú también lo has notado, me lo has dicho…

- Te adora, se desvive por ti, lo tendrías que haber visto el sábado pasado en las Tres Escobas… Pobrecillo, no lo dejamos hablar, pero estoy segura de qué tiene alguna explicación.

- Todavía no hemos hablado de todo lo que pasó, digamos que no hemos tenido tiempo de hacerlo- explicó Lily.

- ¿Y qué hicieron en el viaje?- rió Eli.

- Disfrutamos de nuestras vacaciones- sonrió parándose y caminando hacia la puerta del Gran Salón. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió y James salió por allí.- James…- lo miró sonriendo.

- Lily, te estaba buscando- le devolvió la sonrisa. – Dumbledore nos está buscando, quiere ultimar unos detalles. ¿Vamos?

- Espera que le aviso a las chicas.- las miró, ellas hicieron un gesto cómico con la mano, dándole ánimos.- Vamos…- rió divertida caminando al lado del moreno yendo por el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras.- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó cuando James la tomó por la cintura y apoyó su cadera en una de las barandillas de las escaleras.

- Hoy no tuvimos ni un solo momento a solas…- murmuró abrazándola con dulzura rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Puede venir alguien…- lo reprendió.

- Que nos vea todo el colegio.- acarició su espalda.

- Basta…- lo separó poniendo sus pálidas manos en el pecho del chico.- Vamos al despacho…- comenzó a subir las escaleras, las cuales estaban llegando al pasillo de la segunda planta.

- Esta noche no te escaparás de mis manos…- susurró en su oído al caminar a la par de ella, besó su mejilla y se adelantó unos pasos. Lily negó con la cabeza y se aproximó a él, tomándolo del brazo, de esa forma caminaron juntos hacia el despacho del director.

o0o0o

Lily estaba en su habitación, el reloj de arena que se hallaba sobre su lustrado escritorio marca las siete menos veinte de la tarde. Siete y media daba por inicio la fiesta, pero los prefectos y premios anuales debían estar antes para ultimar algún que otro detalle. Más bien cosas nimias, sin importancia, el trabajo más duro ya estaba hecho, la decoración estaba a punto y las mesas estaban enumeradas y acomodadas, los elfos domésticos tenían el horario justo para servir la comida, lo único que quedaba por organizar eran intervalos de música y determinar alguna que otra actividad. La fiesta sería presentada por James y ella, luego daría comienzo el banquete, y junto a los prefectos con sus respectivas parejas darían apertura al baile.

Lily se observó al espejo por enésima vez esa noche, James prácticamente la había obligado a utilizar el vestido que le había regalado en Nueva Orleáns, sin embargo logró convencerlo de que no era el indicado para una fiesta de Halloween. Un vestido de gasa gris, ceñido en los pechos, ajustado detrás de su cuello por una cadena la cual sostenía la tela, el corte princesa bajo el busto daba lugar a una amplia y vaporosa falda que llegaba a las pantorrillas, unas botas blancas por debajo de las rodillas abucheadas levemente en el tobillo y una faja también blanca marcando su cintura. El escote de su espalda iba cubierto por su cabello recogido simplemente en una torzada, dejando mechones de pelo encendido caer por su espalda y cuello. Unos pequeños aretes culminaron el atuendo, con forma de tres estrellas colgando de una fina cadena. Nuevamente se puso polvo en las mejillas, tanto el labial como el rimel estaban en su perfecto lugar, la suave sombra rosada en los ojos estaba levemente pronunciada y su piel aromatizada por su perfume preferido. Suspiró tomando su varita y guardándola en un pequeño y fino bolsillo interno que tenía su bota derecha. Sonrió a su reflejo y bajó a la sala. James a su vez estaba subiendo a la habitación de ella, por lo que se sonrieron dulcemente al encontrarse frente a frente. Él le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo ayudándola a bajar.

- He pensado mucho esta semana…- dijo Lily mientras iban en camino al Gran salón. – Nosotros dos nos merecemos una explicación James- se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos.

- Nos merecemos una larga charla…

- No quiero reprocharte nada, confío en ti, y aunque me cueste decirlo, creo que por fin puedo creer que lo que vi no es lo que yo pensaba.

- Yo eso te lo quiero explicar- le tomó una mano.

- Ahora no- lo besó suavemente.- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, yo quiero que todo esté aclarado entre tu y yo antes de seguir avanzando.

- ¿Y cuál es el siguiente paso?- la tomó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

- El siguiente paso incluye muchas cosas- se acercó con sugerencia. – Muchísimas cosas que tal vez te interesen- acarició la espalda de él.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Tendrás que esperar- sonrió separándose.- ¡Vamos que se nos hace tarde!

o0o0o

- _Cuando a Lily y a mi nos comentaron a principio de año de esta fiesta, en ese mismo momento comenzamos con los preparativos_.- miró a Lily la cual estaba sentada junto a Dumbledore debajo del improvisado escenario_.- Bien como dijo Lily en su discurso, la organización de la fiesta fue de gran gusto para nosotros. Contamos con la colaboración de nuestros ejemplares prefectos de cada casa, que siempre estuvieron a nuestra disposición en caso de necesitarlos, y por supuesto, como siempre, hubo desacuerdos_.- miró la mesa de Slytherin. – _Y acuerdos_.- agregó mirando al resto.- _Muchos alumnos se vieron involucrados en la decoración y la preparación. La temática de este año son los disfraces medievales, ya que mi querida compañera_.- señaló con su palma a la pelirroja.- _No tuvo mejor idea que inspirarse en un libro que comenzó a leer hace un tiempo. El que la conoce un poco, ya sabe como cuando se emociona demasiado con un libro_- sonrió guiñándole un ojo, Lily le sacó la lengua con gracia.- _Pero lo más importante es que a ustedes, compañeros, amigos, alumnos, la incentiva les ha llegado con agrado, y la adoptaron con gusto y gracia. Hemos visto disfraces muy bien representados, por lo que con los prefectos hemos decidido a última hora organizar un concurso de disfraces y uno de baile. Nuestro dignísimo director ha ofrecido como premio para cada participante ganador un bono para utilizar en la tienda que más gusten en Hogsmeade, por supuesto, en la próxima salida. No sé si mi compañera quiere agregar algo a mi discurso- _se inclinó hacia ella.- _¿He dicho todo?_

Lily sonrió y se levantó del lugar, con la ayuda de James volvió a subir al escenario e invocó un _sonorus_ con su varita, apuntándose la garganta.

- _Como James ha dicho, con los prefectos organizamos estos dos concursos, en caso de querer participar, hagan el favor de anotarse ordenadamente aquí a mi derecha_.- señaló una pequeña vasija.- _La profesora Mc Gonagall ha diseñado una vasija en donde depositarán los nombres de la pareja a competir en el baile_.- señaló a su izquierda_.- Y en esta a mi izquierda las personas postuladas a mejor disfraz. Una vez terminado el banquete ya estará abierta la inscripción. A la medianoche se anunciarán los ganadores, los profesores junto a los prefectos y nosotros seremos los encargados de la elección. Esperemos que disfruten de esta fiesta, y muchas felicidades en esta noche de brujas._

Lily y James bajaron del escenario, todo el Gran Salón aplaudió el discurso mientras se sentaban en una mesa junto a los prefectos de quinto y sexto año de Gryffindor, cada cual con su pareja. El plato elaborado por los elfos consistió en una sopa de calabaza como entrada, luego el plato principal fue pollo grillado sobre un colchón de verduras salteadas con cubos de queso y tomate. Los postres fueron variados, Lily escogió una simple manzana con caramelo, y James helado de crema. Charlando con los compañeros de mesa la hora del banquete pasó en menos de lo que se tarda en decir "Cirse bendita". Las mesas dieron lugar a una amplia pista, y las sillas se agruparon en la periferia del salón, siendo el descanso de los que no deseaban bailar. Las colas de estudiantes no se hicieron esperar en las vasijas, mientras que a un lado de la puerta de entrada dos grandes mesas con ponche servían de provisión a los estudiantes, junto a unos bollos sirviendo como acompañamiento. Lily le sonrió a James el cual la tomó de la mano y recorrieron el salón. Luego de unos minutos, tal y como habían organizado una vez que culminó la primer ronda de inscripción, el baile dio comienzo.

En el centro de la pista los prefectos eran acompañados por sus respectivas parejas, mientras que ambos premios anuales se ubicaron en el centro del círculo. Una pequeña orquesta a un costado del salón estaba agrupada siguiendo las indicaciones del director el cual movió su varita apuntando a los instrumentos, afinándolos debidamente. Un suave repiqueteo da comienzo al _Lago de los Cisnes_ el célebre ballet del ruso _Tchaikovsky,_ James tomó la cintura de Lily y comenzó a danzar en círculos, la mano derecha de ella está firmemente agarrada a la de él, y se miran a los ojos, sin titubear un instante. La misma música los guía a lo largo de toda la pista, la pelirroja deja que las hábiles manos de James la lleven de un lado hacia otro, danzando entre las nuevas parejas que se han incorporado, entre Dumbledore bailando con Minerva y Slughorn bailando con Sinistra. Sin embargo dejando de prestar atención a los demás, ambos siguen danzando en círculos con tranquilos abrazos por parte de James, susurros cargados de ternura por parte de ella, y leves caricias en los brazos y espalda. Cuando la música cambia a una melodía más suave, James se aferra a la cintura de la chica y hunde su nariz en su cuello, Lily pasa los brazos por sus hombros y juega con el corto cabello de detrás de la nuca, mientras él ronronea sugestivamente animado por los masajes que ella le regala.

Sirius bailaba en una esquina junto con Eli, él le prodigaba suaves besos en el rostro y en el cabello, mientras Anna a su lado bailaba con Michael, y Remus con la prefecta de sexto de su propia casa. Lily y James luego de bailar salieron del salón rumbo a los jardines, habían armado un pequeño paseo cubierto, decorado con bancos blancos y plantas con flores de colores. Una fuente en el medio servía de eje, y a su alrededor un apacible lugar para hablar. El chico se sentó en el borde de la fuente, atrayendo a la pelirroja hacia sí, acomodándola entre sus piernas. Con la vista hacia el lago negro dejaron que los minutos pasasen en el más amortiguado silencio. Los labios de James acariciaban su piel besando dulcemente los hombros de la chica, mientras tanto Lily enredaba sus dedos en las manos de James susurrando en murmullos palabras cargadas de amor. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo como la suave brisa otoñal acariciaba su rostro, un leve escalofrío la sobresaltó cayendo en la cuenta del poco abrigo que llevaba encima. James la soltó levemente y le ofreció su túnica oscura, ella en cambió se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con el chico, con sus manos lo obligó a envolverla en sus brazos, que a su vez sostenían la túnica. Con los rostros muy cerca Lily se aferró más al cuerpo de él y recostó su cabeza en el hombro masculino. James la abrazó así como ella le pidió, con parsimonia frotó las delgadas extremidades de ella tratando de infundirle un poco de calor. Cuando los dedos de Lily comenzaron a acariciar su espalda su mente se desconectó de la tarea que estaba realizando, dejó de frotar los brazos de ella y bajó la vista para mirarla. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaban risueños, los labios de ella estaban levemente fruncidos en una ¿insinuante sonrisa? James rió suavemente, sin poder evitar que una ronca carcajada se filtrara por sus cuerdas vocales haciendo un sonido seco y masculino. Lily se abrazó más y besó con sutileza su cuello. James volvió a mirarla quedando prendido de la expresión de su rostro.

- Lily…- murmuró al notar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin saber por qué sintió como un dulce calor lo invadía por dentro, no pudiendo detener las inmensas ganas de besarla, de hacerla suya en ese mismo momento. Lo único que su cuerpo reaccionó a hacer fue abrazarla, abrazarla como si no hubiese mañana, intentando fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo, perdiéndose en las caricias de ella y la humedad de sus lágrimas en su cuello. Inclinándose a ella, flexionando levemente las rodillas hasta quedar a su altura. La volvió a mirar, ella lloraba en silencio.- ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos. Era adorable verla así, sin embargo su pecho se retorcía de angustia al saber de su tristeza.

- Lloro porque soy una tonta- no lo miró, desvió la vista hacia el cuello del chico, sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos sería peor.

- No eres tonta pequeña…

- Si lo soy- refutó con seguridad.- Soy una tonta que solo cree lo que quiere creer y que no ve lo que tiene frente a ella.

- Lily…- le sonrió dulcemente obligándola a mirarlo.- Tú no eres tonta…- la abrazó apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

- Hago cosas que me lastiman y termino haciendo daño también a los demás.

- Eres la mujer más buena que conozco…

- No soy buena- lo interrumpió sollozando.- Soy una idiota que hace cosas sin pensar, y que no sabe cómo disfrutar de los momentos en donde puede ser feliz.

- Solamente actúas por instinto…- acarició su espalda.- No debes culparte por todas las cosas que no salen como uno quiere.

- Soy una tonta…- volvió a repetir.- Soy una tonta que te quiere y que nunca te lo había dicho. Soy una tonta que hace daño a los demás por no querer abrir los ojos…

- Y eres una tonta por andar diciendo estas cosas- la miró separándola.- Eres la tonta más hermosa que conozco- le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Te quiero- le susurró intentando contener las lágrimas amenazantes de sus ojos.

- Yo también te quiero mi vida- sonrió.- Deja de pensar en estas cosas- la aplastó contra su cuerpo.- Hoy no debes llorar, solamente dedícate a disfrutar de la fiesta conmigo.

- ¿Me prometes que más tarde hablaremos?

- Haremos lo que tú quieras…

- Tomo tu palabra- sonrió.- Pero sólo quiero que me digas una cosa…

- Dime- le pidió sonriendo con satisfacción, por fin se había calmado.

- No tiene nada que ver, pero es una duda que se me vino a la mente en este momento y quería…

- Shh…- la calló con el dedo índice.- ¿Qué es lo que ronda por esa cabecita?

- ¿Por qué besaste a Michelle?

- ¿Te lo tengo que responder ahora?- ella lo miró con furia.

- Entonces aceptas que la has besado…- dijo ofendida librándose de los brazos de James sin siquiera pensarlo.

- Si pero no es lo que piensas- tomó su mano.- No actué bien, no tendría que haberlo hecho, pero…- dudó.- Tú no viste como estaba en el momento que la encontré en el pasillo. Estaba llorando y me sentí muy mal, no me gusta que las mujeres lloren Lily- acarició su mejilla.

- Eso no lo justifica.- replicó fría.

- Claro que no lo hace, pero ella me dijo que estaba mal por mí. Entendía que estaba contigo, que no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que estábamos juntos- sonrió.- Al parecer éramos muy efusivos.

- No le veo la gracia.

- Bueno…- borró su sonrisa ante su comentario.- Yo con ella mantuve una relación, eso lo sabes, pero no es que sintiese algún tipo de cariño. Él día que salimos a Hogsmeade, la primera vez, tú te habías encontrado con Charlie, yo los había visto y no sabes lo mal que me sentí- ella lo miró con atención.- Fue un golpe muy fuerte, te vi con él, te vi de alguna manera feliz, no sé como explicarme…

- Continua…- le pidió Lily con la voz trémula.

- Michelle vino y no pude decirle que no, de alguna manera quise demostrarte que no eras la única mujer que me podía interesar, aunque fuese mentira. Y allí comenzaron nuestras discusiones. Tú estabas cambiada conmigo y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más. Y Michelle quedó de lado, al punto que solo me acordaba de ella cuando me la cruzaba en algún pasillo y ella se me tiraba encima.- ante la mirada de ella agregó.- Yo no quería algo con ella, confieso que de alguna manera la utilicé. Y al estar contigo todo lo demás perdió sentido- sonrió abrazándola levemente.

- ¿Pero entonces?- preguntó ella con suavidad.

- Ese día la encontré llorando, me dijo que estaba así por mí, por mi rechazo. Que ella estaba enamorada. Y eso es algo que no me lo puedo perdonar Lily, yo ni siquiera tenía algún deseo de besarla cuando lo hacía, solamente trataba de que te celaras de ella- la pelirroja sonrió.- Pero al verla así, ella dijo que entendía que quería estar contigo, y que todo había sido un intento de alejarte de mi mente. Pero ella se había enamorado y me pidió un último beso, un simple beso…

- Y tu se lo diste…- concluyó Lily sintiendo pena por la chica, pena que borró de su mente al recordar esa escena.

- Y justo llegaste. Y me quería morir- gimió angustiado.- Y ella sonrió y todo se interpretó peor- la abrazó.- No sabes lo que me dolió tu indiferencia.

- Te odié por engañarme- le sonrió.- Por pensar eso.

- Yo nunca quise que esto pasara, encima luego me doy cuenta de que todo fue un vil engaño para que nosotros…

- Te creo…- lo interrumpió poniéndose de puntillas, acercando sus labios a la boca del chico.- No sabes lo que me hubiese gustado creerte en ese momento- se aferró de los hombros de él.- No quise escuchar lo que me decías y nos hice mucho daño- susurró en el oído de James.

- Así como tu me perdonas yo te perdono todo…- ronroneó al sentir la frescura de los besos de Lily en su cuello.- No hagas eso…- le pidió cuando ella comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. La pelirroja rió suavemente acariciando con su lengua la piel de su mentón.- Oh Lily, no sabes lo que…- ella lo calló con un beso, un suave contacto con sus labios fue suficiente para que su deseo detonara en todo su cuerpo. Sin preámbulos la tomó de la nuca, enterrando con ferocidad sus dedos en el encendido cabello y le devolvió el beso, con ardor y deseo. Hundiendo con avidez su lengua en la fémina boca. Lily se tomó de la camisa de él, intentando no caerse al perder estabilidad, por lo que James la abrazó más, atrayéndola a su cuerpo de una manera casi imposible.

- ¿Por qué mejor no continuamos estas palabras más tarde?- le preguntó con inocencia Lily separándose de él. James la miró con suspicacia, devolviéndole una sugestiva sonrisa, no sin antes volviendo a besarla como si no hubiese mañana.

o0o0o

Lily bailaba con Sirius, la estridente música de _I wanna be your man_ era protagonista del divertido baile que componían juntos. Moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro, girando en círculos y tomándose de las manos para acercarse y continuar bailando. James miraba a su chica y a su mejor amigo divertido mientras bailaba con Remus fingiendo estar enamorados. Anna reía de las ocurrencias de los chicos, y más aún al darse cuenta de la pobre representación que Remus hacía al imitar a Lennon. James por su parte representaba a una histérica fan que se abalanzaba hacia él sin reparo. Michael bailaba con Eli observando las payasadas del los muchachos. Cuando la música cambió de ritmo hacia uno más romántico, James no dudó ni un instante en volver a tomar de la mano a Lily y comenzar a bailar con ella. Sin rodeos, sin importarle que el Gran salón estuviese lleno de gente mirando, la besó, la besó como siempre lo hacía, con la más infinita ternura y el más idolatrado amor, bailando al son de la suave melodía que invadía el lugar. No muchos se percataron del beso, los pocos que lo notaron rieron cómplices, las fiestas de este tipo siempre daban lugar a muchas cosas. Lily le sonrió a James colorada, el ponche que Sirius le había dado tenía alcohol, _oh si que lo tenía_, pensó cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor se veía medio borroso. Luego de asimilar la bebida, el enérgico baile con el chico, y al final ese beso, ese beso que la dejó sin respiración, sin importar que los demás la miraran. En su estómago una oleada de calor la mareó y con suaves palabras le pidió a James que la llevara hacia una de las amplias butacas. Mientras el chico buscaba algo fresco para ella, así lograr que se sintiera mejor, Lily simplemente miraba hacia el escenario. Los votos ya habían sido dados y estaban anunciando a las parejas ganadoras. Una linda pareja de Ravenclaw había sido la triunfante, luego una joven Hufflepuff había sorprendido a todos con su disfraz de cortesana. Sonriendo por los ganadores aceptó la copa que James le ofrecía.

- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó en un grito.

- Es agua- se lo dio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su ponche.

- ¿Tú que estás tomando?- le preguntó cuando él se sentó a su lado. James le mostró la copa y ella asintió.- ¿Me convidas de eso?- señaló la copa.

- Te puede hacer mal…

- Y que va…- sonrió.- Tu estarás para cuidarme- rió acercándose a él intentando quitarle la copa.- No seas malo, deja que me divierta.

- No estás bien, te va a sentar peor- le respondió. Lily se quedó en silencio recostada en el hombro de él, los ojos se le cerraban, pero sin embargo era lo menos que quería en esos momentos.

- Voy al baño- le dijo levantándose.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- la miró preocupado.

- No te preocupes- se acercó y lo besó con pasión- Ya vuelvo.

El baño de damas se hallaba en el vestíbulo, al pasar por la mesa del ponche yendo hacia la salida, no pudo evitar tomar una de las copas a medio llenar y llevársela a sus labios, para su alegría era una de aquellas bebidas que Sirius había repartido. Feliz apuró todo el contenido y caminó hacía su destino. El leve mareo se volvió a hacer presente, sintiéndose un poco alegre. Pero al entrar al baño se detuvo nuevamente, escuchó a una mujer sollozar siendo calmada por otra.

- Ya no llores…

- Tú lo viste, esa serpiente vino y lo besó enfrente de mí. - lloraba una chica castaña vestida de princesa.

- Pero el no quiso hacerlo- insistía su amiga disfrazada de príncipe.- Sólo deja que te explique.

- No quiero que me explique nada- negó.- No lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida.- Lily recordó lo que ella había vivido y terminó de entrar al lugar. Extrañamente esas dos chicas únicamente se hallaban en el baño.

- No debes decir esas cosas- susurró Lily mirándose en el espejo.- Lo tienes que escuchar, debe tener mucho que explicar- se inclinó en el lavabo refrescando su rostro con agua.- Tal vez tu amiga tenga razón y él nunca quiso besarla- le guiñó un ojo.- Créeme que pasa.- se acercó.

- ¿Y si el la quería besar?

- ¿A quién invitó al baile?

- A mi…- sonrió.

- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- le devolvió la sonrisa.- Él no la quería besar.-acarició su cabello.- ¿De qué año eres?

- De quinto…- respondió.

- ¿El chico por que lloras es el prefecto de Ravenclaw?- la joven asintió.- No te preocupes, pobrecito estaba muy consternado al pensar que sería obligado a asistir al baile con una prefecta, se alegró mucho al saber que podía invitar a quien quisiese.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que sí- se inclinó hacia ella.- No dudes de lo que sientas. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- Gracias Evans.- le agradeció.

- Puedes decirme Lily- sonrió.- Espero que se arreglen pronto, Ian es un gran partido para ti.- culminó saliendo del baño dejando a la joven Raven con las esperanzas dibujadas en los labios.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sorprendió Lily al ver a James esperándola en la puerta.

- Estabas tardando mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo.- se encogió de hombros.

- Eres un amor.- se colgó de él apretándola a su cuerpo.

- ¿Has vuelto a tomar?- le preguntó sosteniéndola.

- Encontré alguna que otra copa a medio vaciar por ahí en mi camino…- rió.

- Te llevaré a dormir, eres un peligro en este estado.- sonrió tomándola de la cintura y comenzando a caminar por el vestíbulo hacia las escaleras.

- James…- lo llamó ella cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la sala de premios.

- Te quiero mucho.- lo besó nuevamente con todo el arrojo, James solo atinó a entrarla sin despegar los labios de ella de los suyos y a cerrar la puerta, luego atinó solamente a apresarla contra la madera bebiendo el dulce sabor de su boca que tanto estaba deseando.

* * *

Sé bien que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado tanto, pero creo que ustedes entenderán las fechas en la que estamos, y realmente los exámenes ocuparon todo mi tiempo. Gracias al cielo todo salió como esperaba y los resultados de mis estudios fueron más que excelentes.

Pasen por la nueva historia que acabo de publicar, es un Harry y Ginny, A través de tus pupilas.

Muchos besos, y espero sus comentarios.

Jor


	20. Las diferentes formas del amor

Sé que me he tardado una eternidad y no tengo excusas. Este capítulo no es apto para cardíacos ni hipertensos, están avisados...

**XX. Las diferentes formas del amor**

Los labios de Lily sabían a ponche de frambuesa, a la vez que su aliento olía a alcohol. Las manos torpes de su compañera lo acariciaban con frescura por toda la espalda, las uñas de ella arañaban su piel descubierta por la camisa desacomodada. Lily se hallaba apresada entre la puerta de la sala y el cuerpo de James, sintiendo como el aire se volvía denso y una espesa bruma de placer y calor se hacía presente. Notando la extenuante virilidad del chico en su estómago sonrió, él tendría que dejar de ser indiferente a sus besos y por fin de una vez por todas entregarse como ella tanto había deseado. Pero sin saber por qué sintió por su cuerpo una infrenable oleada de calor que la dejó sin respiración, con la cabeza a punto de estallarle por la espesura de semejante situación se resignó a que los brazos de James la levantaran por la cintura en un posesivo abrazo. Lily hundió su rostro en el cuello del chico mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el ancho hombro.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- inquirió James mientras la sostenía.

- Si…- vaciló sintiendo como la cabeza parecía explotar.

- Estás sudando mucho- la atrajo aún más hacia sí y con sus fuertes brazos la alzó en vilo pasando una de sus manos por la articulación de sus rodillas. Con prudencia la recostó en el ancho diván y la miró con preocupación- ¿Qué has tomado?

- No sé…- le respondió ella con la voz débil.

- Deberías darte un baño.

- Creo que no me puedo levantar de aquí- respondió con suavidad ella mientras corría su flequillo de su frente.

- ¿Te llevo a tu habitación?

- No… espera un poco que ya se me pasará.

- No deberías haber vuelto a tomar- se quejó James mientras le desabrochaba sus sandalias-. Mira en el estado en que te encuentras ahora.

- No hables fuerte…- murmuró ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. James chasqueó la lengua mientras peleaba con la hebilla de uno de sus calzados- Tienes que desabrochar el pasador- le explicó ella mientras volvía a acomodar el flequillo, lo tenía demasiado largo, tal vez se lo debería cortar.

- Ven- le pidió James una vez que hubo quitado las sandalias de ella-. Vamos que te llevo a tu habitación, un buen baño te hará bien.

- ¿Tú te bañarás conmigo?- preguntó coqueta mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de James

- Sí Lily…- le respondió resignado sin tener ganas de pelear con ella, en su momento ya vería lo que haría.

Con ternura subió las escaleras con ella en brazos, ladeando su cuerpo hacia la puerta, empujó esta con su espalda, dando el paso hacia el interior del lugar. Cuidadosamente recostó a Lily en la cama mientras se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño. Abrió varios grifos de la enorme tina y esperó a que el agua esté templada. Buscó unas cuantas toallas entre los estantes y acomodó el albornoz de ella para tenerlo preparado. Con prontitud se dirigió hacia la habitación encontrándola dormida en la cama. Sonrió con ternura mientras comenzaba a acariciarla, así de alguna manera la despertaría.

- Lily, cariño- le susurraba en su oído mientras le hacía cosquillas con sus labios en el terso cuello de ella.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella sonriendo, despertando suavemente.

- Ya te he preparado el baño.

- ¿Tú me bañarás?

- Eres grande para bañarte solita- la instó a levantarse tomándola de los hombros-. Vamos que te llevo.

- Puedo caminar sola…- susurró ella mientras se aferraba a la espalda del chico el cual la llevaba despacio hacia el cuarto de baño.

- Tú solo deja que yo te lleve- le pidió él. Lily asintió dejando que él la guíe hasta aquel lugar. El frío del piso del baño la hizo estremecer, brevemente ese cambio de temperatura la hizo sentir mejor notando como el constante martilleo en su cabeza comenzaba a menguar. Suspiró dejando que James la acomodara contra la enorme mesada del lavabo. Con la vista desenfocada pudo ver como él había preparado el baño y ordenado las toallas. Lily colocó sus manos temblorosas en el blanco mármol sosteniendo el peso de su pequeño cuerpo que amenazaba con caer. Se sintió mareada nuevamente, aunque las nauseas no llegaron a su garganta estando sumamente agradecida a ello. James se volvió a aproximar a ella y le susurró algo que no comprendió mientras la abrazaba, Lily solo respondió ladeando la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo.

- Ayúdame con el vestido- le pidió ella intentando inútilmente correr la cremallera por su espalda, con torpeza se giró en el lugar dejando vía libre al chico para que la despojara de ese apriete-. No llego a alcanzar el pasador- explicó. James se acercó a ella y con sumo cuidado bajó el cierre del vestido.

Su espalda era blanca, perfectamente nívea con pequeñas motas rosadas que cubrían los hombros, los omóplatos y llegaban hacia la cintura perdiéndose en la espina dorsal. El cándido sostén ofrecía una espalda dividida, ancha y plana en la parte superior, hundida y delgada en la inferior. No supo por qué, pero James sintió la inminente necesidad de besar esa piel descubierta, con la yema de sus dedos acarició en especial una mancha que había del lado derecho, y sus labios se dirigieron a su hombro, acariciando con dulzura su brazo. Lily suspiró ante el contacto, el calor de James en su espalda era una sensación única de la que no se quería privar. De improviso volvió a girar quedando de frente a él, con su cintura envuelta entre sus gruesos brazos, con la mirada del chico quemándola sin tregua. Y sin dudarlo un momento más lo besó. Los labios de James eran adictivos, su suavidad cual nube de algodón, y con un sabor tan propio de él. Ella sabía que podía hacerse dependiente a la calidez de su lengua dentro de su boca, a su danzante movimiento y a la dura forma de sus dientes.

- Lily…- farfulló James con la voz ronca separándose, sin quererlo de ella-. Debes bañarte, te hará mal si no lo haces- Lily sin embargo no le dio importancia y colgándose de su cuello con arrebato lo volvió a besar.

James nunca había sido besado así, nunca había sentido en carne propia semejante pasión, semejante hambre. El fuego recorría sus venas, en hierro líquido se había convertido su sangre haciendo ebullición en sus arterias. Deseando no separarse jamás de esos ávidos labios aceptó gustoso su intrépida intromisión. Hundió con deseo sus dedos en los cabellos de ella y con sus labios devolvió el gesto con la misma o aun mayor intensidad.

- Te quiero tanto…- murmuró entre beso y beso. Lily se había rendido a sus brazos, intentando de todas formas quitar la parte de la camisa masculina que todavía había dentro del pantalón de James. Con apremio comenzó a desabotonar su prenda, arrancando algún que otro botón por la ferocidad del momento.

Desconociendo en qué instante su camisa había caído al piso, en un arrebato de pasión y lujuria la tomó por las caderas y con prontitud la levantó en vilo sentándola sobre la fría mesada. Sin miramientos levantó la falda del vestido de Lily y acarició con dulzura las finas y largas piernas de ella. El género de la prenda estaba arrugado en la fémina cintura mientras que el trasero casi desnudo de Lily, solamente cubierto por sus bragas, se helaba ante el frío contacto del mármol. James ya sin ser responsables de sus acciones comenzó a besarla con más intensidad haciendo que ella gimiera en sus labios de nimio placer.

- James…- susurró ella mientras él besaba su cuello. James hizo un sonido gutural indicando que hablara-. James, mi vestido…- vaciló ahogando un gemido mordiendo sus propios labios-. Quítamelo James…- los brazos del chico como autómatas se movieron solos hacia los tirantes de la prenda.

Lily levantó los brazos, dando facilidad a la tarea de desnudarla, James tiró de la punta del vestido hacia arriba deslizando la suave tela sobre la tersura de la piel de ella. Sintiendo el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo volvió a besar su cuello mientras sus manos arrojaban a un lado de sus pies la delicada tela para luego acariciar la desnuda piel de su cintura, la de su espalda y la de su plano vientre. Lily utilizó sus manos como empuje para acercarse más a él, estando a una distancia considerable enredó sus piernas entre las de James pegando aun más los cuerpos. Lo abrazó nuevamente por la espalda y ladeó su cabeza buscando los labios masculinos. Con sorpresa se encontró con la piel ardiente en su boca y con un aroma dulce que jamás había recordado sentir. Esto solo hizo que su calor interior aumentara aún más y con deseo comenzó a moverse contra él a medida que su apetito aumentaba más y más. Un gemido audible salió de sus labios haciendo que James vuelva a la realidad.

La miró, solamente vestida con su ropa interior, la cara completamente roja y acalorada, su piel transpirada y sus labios hinchados. A pesar del deseo, a pesar de las ganas, a pesar de todo, él no podía, porque ella se sentía mal, porque ella no estaba del todo conciente y porque además no quería ir tan rápido.

- ¿Qué sucede James?- preguntó Lily mirándolo con los ojos lúcidos.

- Debes despejar tu mente y descansar- se alejó de ella.

- ¿A dónde vas? No te vayas- pidió.

- Báñate, te hará bien- la miró turbado-. Lo siento Lily, pero así no puedo- se apoyó contra la pared mirándola con ansiedad.

- ¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Lily así como lo había hecho ya tantas veces antes, con la voz cansada. De una manera inentendible sentía como la conciencia había vuelto a sí, el mareo era leve, pero mínimo como para mantenerse de pie por si sola.

- Porque estás así- la señaló-. Y no puedo aprovecharme de eso, aunque…

- ¿Aunque te mueres de ganas de hacerlo?- inquirió caminando hacia él con una sensualidad natural que atraía a James como un imán-. Sabes que ambos lo queremos- lo abrazó por la cintura-. Es el momento ideal.

- No- la alejó-. Báñate que yo también lo voy a hacer- revolvió su pelo nervioso-. Entiende que no puedo- le pidió besando su frente.

- Pero James…- estiró su mano para tomarle el brazo pero él ya se había alejado y en esos momentos salía de su habitación.

Lily suspiró y miró a su alrededor, su vestido estaba en el suelo junto a la camisa de James. Con el cuerpo jadeante tomó su prenda y la arrojo en el canasto de ropa para lavar, mientras que a la camisa de James la acomodó sobre la mesada, sería cómodo dormir con ella puesta. Sin esperar más terminó de desnudarse y hundió su cuerpo en el agua, notando como sus músculos se relajaban y que la presión de su cabeza volvía a una intensidad normal.

o0o0o

James entró tambaleándose a su habitación. Sintiendo como el corazón latía con tan fiereza que era posible que escapara de su pecho y terminara de explotar junto a los labios de la pelirroja. Con abatimiento caminó hasta la cama dejándose caer en el lecho, hundió su rostro entre las colchas, apretando con sus manos las almohadas. La situación que estaba viviendo no podría extenderse por mucho más tiempo. El deseo de ambos era tangible, a flor de piel tenían las indescriptibles sensaciones que imploraban para por fin ser saciadas. Ahogando un grito de frustración en su brazo giró con debilidad en la cama, hasta ese momento no había notado que solamente se hallaba con su pantalón. La túnica había quedado perdida junto a la puerta de la sala y su camisa desapareció en las manos de ella. Suspirando, maldiciendo el terrible dolor que acontecía a su entrepierna decidió que lo mejor era una buena ducha de agua fría, tal vez de esa forma lograba que ese calor abrasante desapareciera de su piel. Sin levantarse desabrochó su prenda inferior tirando de ella con sus pies, ya en unos ajustados boxers caminó meditabundo hasta el baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza, cada vez era más difícil negarse a ella.

Los mandos de agua aliviaron su sed, cada gota de agua fría aromatizada con una sal distinta lograba que su mente se despejara, que su deseo cediera ante los escalofríos que provocaba la baja temperatura en su cuerpo. Con la cabeza completamente húmeda salió de la ducha y envolviéndose en una amplia toalla blanca se dirigió a su cama. Con desgano se vistió con ropa interior y se recostó sin secarse el cabello, arrojando la toalla al piso y dejando que el sueño se apoderada de él, y que de alguna manera la imagen de Lily casi desnuda desapareciera de su mente al mantener los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo tenía la vaga impresión de que eso sería imposible, sería una noche muy larga.

o0o0o

Lily tenía los ojos cerrados, por fin el alivio se había infundado en su cuerpo. Con tranquilidad salió de la tina dejando a su paso enormes charcos de agua que caían en gruesas gotas hacia sus pies y de su empapado cabello. En silencio, dejando que el mismo ambiente secara su cuerpo con una toalla oscura secó su largo pelo estrujando y apretando toda la extensión. Se miró al espejo, el maquillaje ya había sido lavado por la mismo agua del baño, su cabello caía oscuro y despeinado sobre sus pechos, por lo que tomando el ancho cepillo comenzó a desenmarañarlo, primero con suavidad, tomando con sus finas manos las raíces del pelo y luego tirando levemente desatando los nudos. Envuelta en una toalla seca tomó la camisa de James y caminó con ella en sus brazos hacia su cama, rebuscó entre unos cajones un sostén de algodón haciendo juego con su braga del mismo género, para luego colocarse la camisa abrochando el segundo y el tercer botón. Y sin esperar más se hundió en las sábanas pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y en las ávidas manos de James sobre su cuerpo, suspirando giró boca abajo sin borrar de su mente la sensación de sus labios, y ese aroma que nunca había sentido pero que con solo recordarlo logró que su bajo estómago burbujeara de expectación y que sus bragas se humedecieran.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó frustrada, algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

o0o0o

- Ten cuidado con el escalón…- le pidió en un murmullo Sirius a su novia.

- Lo siento- dijo ella subiendo con dificultad ese desnivel-. Gracias por acompañarme Sirius, no me podía ni mover.

- Y menos mal que llegué a tiempo, ya unos cuantos estaban haciendo fila para acompañarte…

- ¿Y piensas que yo hubiese aceptado?- lo interrumpió abrazándolo.

- No hubieses aceptado, pero ellos hubiesen insistido mucho y te sentirías incómoda- se detuvo robándole un beso.

- Vamos a la sala multripropósito- pidió ella colgándose de su cuello.

- Lo que tu necesitas es descansar…

- Puede que sí- se encogió de hombros-. Pero quiero descansar a tu lado- lo abrazó oliendo con su nariz el perfume de su pecho-. Anda no seas malo. Como la otra noche, no olvides lo bien que lo pasamos- insinuó acariciando su brazo.

- Pero ese día estabas perfectamente conciente…

- Y hoy también lo estoy- se enderezó-. Anda, pregunta lo que quieras.

- No tiene nada que ver con la respuesta a algo…

- Sí que tiene que ver- entrecerró los ojos pensando algo-. Ah, ya entiendo…- sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo- comenzó a caminar con aire despreocupado, quedaba un solo descanso para llegar al séptimo piso.

- ¿Miedo yo?- inquirió caminando detrás de ella.

- Claro que sí- se giró para verlo con una sonrisa pícara-. Tienes miedo a mis encantos y a lo que te pueda llegar a hacer…

- Creo que te estás equivocando chiquita…

- Shh…- lo calló-. No hace falta que me des explicaciones, es entendible que te sientas cohibido conmigo.

- ¡Yo no me siento cohibido contigo!- profirió con ofensa.

- Entonces no me explico por qué no vienes conmigo- detuvo su marcha frente a un lienzo cerró los ojos y luego cruzó por ese lugar tres veces

- Solamente pienso que no estás en condiciones…

- ¿Qué dirán tus admiradoras a esto? El gran Sirius Black se niega a estar con una mujer- rió con petulancia.

- Yo que tú no diría eso…- susurró Sirius en su espalda, abrazándola por las caderas.

- ¿Por qué…?- pero su pregunta quedó callada ante un insipiente beso del moreno, nadie diría nunca que Sirius Black no querría acostarse con su novia.

o0o0o

Sus pies desnudos no sentían el frío del suelo, la mullida moqueta profería un aislante muy efectivo a los cambios bruscos de temperatura. Sonriendo Lily bajó uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera, su cabello aún húmedo caía en cascada en su espalda a la vez que mechones de pelo ya secos danzaban al compás de sus movimientos. Con cuidado caminó hacia la puerta de la sala, se inclinó hacia el suelo y levantó la arrugada túnica de James, llevándola a su rostro pudiendo oler con suficiencia la deliciosa colonia que él utilizaba, sintiendo su corazón explotar de felicidad la dejó en el desván y fijó su rumbo hacia la habitación de James. Esta vez no podría escapar. Evitando proferir un chirrido en la madera subió en silencio hacia el cuarto masculino, abrió despacio la puerta y se adentró al lugar sin medir las consecuencias.

Su corazón se detuvo al encontrarlo despierto, estaba sentado a los pies de la cama con el rostro enterrado en sus manos. Su cabello rebelde apuntaba en diferentes direcciones a la vez que su estómago marcado se escondía en el largo de sus brazos. La imagen, la posición en la que se encontraba no hizo más que aumentar su deseo. Cuando él levantó la mirada hacia ella, Lily solo pudo sonreír y acercarse con las puntas de sus dedos cosquillando de expectación y con el vello de su nuca erizado ante tales sentimientos.

- ¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia él.

- No- respondió secamente.

- Yo tampoco podía hacerlo- se acercó-. Por eso he venido aquí, pensé que tal vez estarías durmiendo, y quien sabe- se encogió de hombros-, tal vez podría hacerte compañía.

- No deberías haber venido.

- ¿Por qué no?- indagó.

- Porque no podemos estar juntos en estos momentos Lils.

- ¿Y por qué no?- preguntó nuevamente.

- Porque no hace nada que estamos "saliendo"- exageró el gesto con sus dedos-, porque son sentimientos que nos sobrepasan y que tal vez luego te termines arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho.

- Yo no me arrepentiría de eso- le tomó la mano-. James, lo que yo más quiero es estar contigo de esa forma tan profunda, Solamente tú eres con el que quiero vivir esto, tú eres el único que produce sensaciones que me dejan completamente sin sentido y me hacen querer gritar y reír como loca de alegría.

- Pero…- la miró por primera vez a los ojos, notando como los orbes verdes brillaban con decisión.

- James, Charlie nunca fue capaz de estremecer mi piel con el simple roce de su aliento…

- ¿Por qué tenías que hablar de él?- replicó enojado.

- Solamente quiero que entiendas que tú eres lo único que deseo. Y comparando lo que sentí en su momento con lo que siento contigo, es la única forma que encuentro que es capaz de darte a entender…

- Espera…- la interrumpió-. ¿Quiere decir que con él llegaste a una situación como la nuestra?

- Si…- bajó la cabeza-. Y no te das una idea de cómo me arrepiento de eso.

- ¿Fue en la última salida a Hogsmeade?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta, ella asintió con los ojos picándole de lágrimas-. No puedo creerlo…- pronunció parándose y revolviendo su cabello-. ¿Casi te acuestas con él?- indagó solo por mera incredulidad.

- ¡Si James! Casi lo hago… Yo no sabía, estaba dolida contigo por todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros…

- Pero eso no es excusa…

- ¡Lo sé!- gritó con la voz ahogada-. ¿Te crees que no lo sé?- se paró también.

- ¿Llegaste a estar con él?- interrogó con miedo.

- No- negó-. No pude- lo miró-. Cada vez…- ahogó un sollozo-. Cada vez que me besaba y cada vez que acariciaba no podía quitar de mi mente tus labios, tus manos… Tu imagen me agobiaba y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar y dejar que me consolara… La única persona con la que quiero estar es contigo mi amor- repitió-. Por favor…- tomó su mano-. Entiende como me siento- James la miró a los ojos apretando con suavidad su mano. Ella lloraba, sus mejillas estaban atravesadas por lágrimas las cuales significaban una tortura para él.

- Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso- se disculpó tirando de ella hasta abrazarla.

- No lo sientas- sonrió débilmente limpiando sus lágrimas-. No lo hagas, gracias a eso me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí.

- Tú también eres importante…

- Lo sé- se aferró a él-. Claro que lo sé, ahora lo tengo más claro que nunca- jaló de su mano volviendo a sentarlo. Los ojos de James estaban colorados.

- Igualmente no creo que sea excusa para…

- Ya no importa…- lo interrumpió-. Solamente quiero dormir abrazada a ti, y despertarme entre tus brazos como en nuestro viaje- le pidió sentándose en sus piernas.

- Te quiero…- dijo James, entonces ella lo besó con dulzura empujándolo con calma hacia la cama dejándose caer sobre él.

Los labios de Lily eran frescos como la brisa en el verano debajo de un gran árbol, sus manos se asemejaban a la tela de los mullidos almohadones de la cama de su madre en donde dormía de pequeño. Su aroma lo translocaba hacia dulces sensaciones y viejos recuerdos de amor no correspondido y deseos de besar y tocar, su cabello húmedo lo remitía a cual viento que lo impregnaba al volar en su escoba sobre un inmenso campo sin fin. Todo eso y mucho más era su Lily. Ella se había convertido en algo primordial para su futuro, desde el momento en donde por fin la pudo besar se convirtió en un sueño hecho piel en sus labios. Los suaves jadeos de ella eran como una dulce música para su alma y la pequeñez de su cuerpo le daba la fragilidad que tanto necesitaba en su vida para equilibrarla de una vez por todas.

Lily a su vez sentía como latigazos de sensaciones se arremolinaban a su alrededor, cada vez que James la tocaba, cada vez que posaba sus ambiciosos labios en su piel era como si una descarga de cientos de electrolitos, como si una enorme represa abriera su compuerta dejando que un furioso caudal golpee contra ella dejándola sin capacidad de reacción con la única idea en su cabeza de recibir más y más. Sus murmullos ahogados por la humedad de la boca masculina, sus propios suspiros asemejados a un _James_ perdido, a un _James _deseado. Jadeó de placer cuando James con sus juguetones dientes capturó el sensible lóbulo de su oreja, se retorció entre las sábanas con goce moviendo sus manos hasta encontrar la desnuda espalda del chico. Por simple inercia envolvió con sus muslos la cadera masculina y lo abrazó hundiéndolo en ella. James en ese momento buscó su boca con desespero y la volvió a besar con arrojo, con todo su brío expresado en ese contacto. Los labios de Lily se abrían a la par de los de él dándole el completo acceso a su boca, a que la degustara y le borrara el aliento con su dulce tortura. Sonriendo ella bajó su rostro y comenzó a besar su cuello, y en una débil lucha rodó de lado quedando sobre el chico, sentada a horcajadas en su estómago.

- Lily…- gimió James tomando la cadera de la chica, apretando con la punta de sus dedos, acariciando con la piel de sus palmas. Ella lo miró a los ojos, como nunca antes lo había hecho, y en una posición sumamente excitante se inclinó hacia él dejando caer su largo cabello a los costados de su rostro, y sin más lo besó con infinita dulzura, con miel y canela en los labios, con promesas a futuro deseosas de cumplir. Porque esa noche no era una noche cualquiera, esa noche había más que palabras y afán ardiente. Solo bastaba una mansa mirada para dar a entender ese cúmulo de emociones que los embargaba, porque esa noche, a pesar de no estar juntos, se habían entregado el uno al otro sin decir nada. Se había entregada en alma, aunque faltaran muchas cosas que decir, aunque hubiese mucho que concretar.

Las piernas enredadas entre el corrido edredón, la camisa que vestía ella abierta a la par mientras que las manos de James acariciaban su trasero. El cabello de Lily estaba expandido en toda su espalda, en el enorme almohadón y en los fuertes brazos del chico. Los besos habían dejado de ser simples caricias para pasar a ser una continua lucha de sensaciones, los besos sabían húmedos y pegajosos, los labios se sentían calientes y expectantes. Lily supo que podría perder las clases de un día entero permaneciendo en esa cama probando los labios del chico, tal vez el día se quedaba corto, _una semana estaría bien…_ Sonrió a esa idea sin dejar de besar.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?- inquirió James mientras abrazaba su cintura.

- Creo que podría dejar mis estudios solo por estar así contigo- le respondió en un murmullo apretando con su mano una pequeña porción de piel el la cintura de él.

- Eso no se vale…- la retó con voz sensual. Apretando la trémula piel de su trasero giró como tantas veces lo había hecho y la acorraló bajo su cuerpo apretando más en aquel lugar, mientras que embestía todo su cuerpo hacia ella, demostrando de una forma inequívoca todo lo que Lily despertaba. Ella gimió con deleite haciendo que los labios de James volviesen a buscar los suyos succionando y mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo.

- James…- murmuró Lily notando como la humedad entre sus piernas era cada vez más incipiente y que aquella fricción que él propiciaba con su cuerpo no hacía más que descontrolarla-. James no lo soporto más…

- No me pidas que me separe ahora de ti, solo espera un poco más…- susurró el chico continuando besándola. Ella abrió sus labios y le permitió la intromisión, así como tantas veces lo había hecho anteriormente.

- James, tócame por favor…- gimió audiblemente cuando él mordió su estómago debajo del ombligo.

- ¿Eso quieres?

- Hazlo…- cerró los ojos sintiendo la caricia de los ásperos dedos en su rodilla. James levantó la vista y la observó con aquella contemplación abrasadora y penetrante que lograba hacer estremecer todas las células de su cuerpo, sus miradas se conectaron visualmente por un instante, para que luego el chico volviera a descender a besar sus sonrosados labios. La intensidad del beso fue en aumento con un efluente frenesí que parecía poder descarrilar en cualquier momento. Lily volvió a gemir excitada y hundiendo sus dedos en la nuca de él profundizó aun más el contacto, hundiendo su lengua, abrasándolo de placer con ella.

James se separó un instante y la volvió a observar, y posteriormente acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares delimitando una invisible línea que bajaba por su mandíbula perdiéndose en su cuello, luego se hacía visible en su clavícula para culminar en ese espacio de piel tersa y fresca que había entre sus pechos. Volviendo a levantar la mirada se encontró con los brillantes ojos de ella que le indicaban que lo hiciera; y entonces acarició, con sumo cuidado sus pechos por sobre la prenda, rozando con sus dedos el fino encaje blanco cosido al algodón. Ella de improviso lo apartó un instante y en un rápido y sensual movimiento deshizo el nudo del sostén dejándolo caer hacia delante; James sin poder contenerse hundió su rostro en ellos lamiendo y mordiendo, besando y saboreando esa fina y suave piel llena de pequeñas manchas rosadas. Lily gemía más audiblemente retorciéndose en los brazos del chico. En un arrebato de locura comenzó a acariciar su marcado estómago, enredando los dedos en ese naciente vello debajo del ombligo. James continuaba con su tarea de saborearla mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba su cintura y la acercaba más a sí. De un tirón brusco el chico la sentó en sus piernas, permitiendo que ella lo rodeara con las suyas dándole un libre acceso para disfrutar de la joven. Los torneados pechos de ella estaban a la altura de su boca, aprovechando esa posición prorrogó su excitante degustación encantado por las suaves caricias que ella le regalaba en la cabeza y en su nuca, bajando cálidamente por su espalda.

- ¡Merlín!- exclamó Lily en un arrebato de conciencia, y sin ser conciente de sus movimientos se inclinó contra él obligándolo a caer nuevamente en la cama. Ella le sonrió sensualmente y acarició su pecho, pasando sus largos dedos por los pectorales continuando descendiendo hacia más abajo. James maldijo en un susurro logrando que ella se esmerara más en la caricia. Ella levantó la vista a la vez que su arrumaco caía por el estómago continuando al ombligo, al llegar al límite del elástico de su interior lo volvió a mirar. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y al sentir ese contracto los abrió con asombro tomando la mano de ella.

- No tienes que…

- Shh…- lo calló ella saltándose de su agarre, levantó su mano y con un suave tiento le cerró los ojos acariciando sus párpados. James ronroneó complacido y se dejó agasajar con la sedosidad de sus dedos y el continuo jugueteo en su piel. Sin más la mano de Lily se introdujo debajo de la tela buscando piel, buscando lugar. A tientas encontró el tupido vello en aquel sitio, la continuación de ese que había descubierto debajo de su ombligo anteriormente. Sonrió cuando James suspiró de golpe, dejando salir todo el aire en un jadeo. Ella cerró los ojos presintiendo que ya está allí, que en cualquier momento llegará el momento.

Cuando sus dedos encuentran la protuberancia del miembro masculino no hace más que deleitarse, la piel es suave y elástica. Siente la humedad en la base, y tocando con sus dedos llega a la punta en donde el espacio se hace más abultado y aun más mojado. James gime de pura excitación moviendo sus caderas por simple reflejo. La pelirroja se acomoda aun mejor al lado del chico y comienza a mover sus manos.

- ¿Así te gusta?- le pregunta en un susurro-. ¿Así lo haces tú?

- Si…- responde James frunciendo sus ojos-. Así Lily…

La mano de ella acaricia y tienta, la misma humedad de la erección de James impregna su mano y la utiliza para continuar con su tarea. Levanta la cabeza y observa al chico sonreír con un gesto de satisfacción y felicidad. Él abre los ojos y la mira indefinidamente. Los anteojos reposaban en la mesa de noche, su vista estaba borrosa más no por su miopía. Le regala una sonrisa mostrándole todos sus dientes y se endereza tomando nuevamente la mano femenina.

- ¿Qué pasa?- interrogó ella, pero esa pregunta queda callada en sus labios ante el movimiento del chico. James se pone de lado tirando con una leve brusquedad de la cintura de Lily. Quedando emparejados a la misma altura uno frente a otro. Lily siente su mano pegajosa y ante el contacto con el aire la siente fría. James comienza a acariciarla y la besa tomándole el rostro con apremio, ella suspira y se abraza con sus piernas a la cintura del chico. El calor debajo de su vientre sigue en aumento, siente la necesidad de recibir aun más, su límite está próximo y sabe perfectamente lo que desea. Sin resguardar su movimiento, su mano vuelve hacia aquel lugar masculino en donde había descubierto que la humedad y el calor gritaban omnipresencia. James al instante aumenta la intensidad del beso, mordiendo sus labios con ferocidad y moviendo su lengua con frenesí. La saliva caliente vuelve todo más intenso, y la piel se estremece por la infinidad de sensaciones despertadas. James acaricia la cadera de ella, forma, delinea pequeños círculos con sus dedos en el límite de la pequeña prenda blanca de Lily, inclina el tacto y acaricia la nalga desnuda, apretando, acercándola a él, mientras su otro brazo la aproxima hacia si profundizando más el beso. La curva de su nalga es suave pero pronunciada, ella suspira con deseo mientras los dedos masculinos ahora van hacia su estómago. Juega con su ombligo y acaricia el bajo vientre. El género de la braga es suave y James no se detiene cuando su mano se posa sobre ella y comienza a acariciar. Lily no se queja, asiente con deseo aumentando su respiración aun más. Las féminas manos aprietan con más intensidad, haciendo que las sensaciones se disipen con más amplitud.

- Así…- musita él ante el contacto, Lily continua con su arrumaco oprimiendo aun más.

- ¿Así…?

- Si, pero un poco más fuerte…- le responde ahogado en sensaciones. Su mano ahora acaricia con más ímpetu sobre la braga de ella, notando el calor húmedo y los ondeantes movimientos que hace con sus piernas. Lily siente su cabeza estallar, sensaciones que nunca había sentido se agolpan en su cuerpo produciendo cientos de descargas que amenazan con descolocarle la razón. La respiración se hace patosa, y su frente suda. Siente las piernas temblorosas y los muslos transpirados, mientras él continua acariciándola.

James desesperado por sentir aún más, abandona su tarea y en un rápido movimiento tira de las bragas hacia abajo, ahora la prenda se halla en las rodillas de Lily, y ella lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y el rostro enrojecido. Sin más su mano busca aquel lugar de donde el calor es irradiado y la humedad producida. La aspereza de su vello contrasta con la suavidad de los carnosos labios. James hunde sus dedos en aquel lugar y comienza el movimiento. Primero su dedo índice busca aquel endurecido botón que sobresale levemente de la sedosa piel, para luego comenzar su tarea, en círculos sus dedos logran que ella gima como nunca antes. La escucha jadear con la voz alzada mientras aprieta aun más su miembro. Abre los ojos y la observa disfrutar, tiene los ojos cerrados y el rostro escondido en su cuello, el cabello se le pega a su sudada cara y sus labios están apretados. James aprieta con la mano que la sostiene su delgado brazo y ella abre sus ojos, se miran sin decir nada mientras de sus labios frondosos suspiros salen sin ser detenidos. Los ojos de ella brillan mirándolo con amor. Una gota de sudor cae de su frente perdiéndose en algún lugar en el cuello. James no puede soportar ver esa imagen tan sensual sin siquiera hacer otra cosa, su mano se mueve con más rapidez logrando que ella cierre los ojos y muerda su labio. Ella atenúa el empuje y el movimiento cual succión que hace, sus dedos se cierran por impulso y su espalda está empapada.

De repente Lily sintiendo como sus más ordenados impulsos están a punto de entallar, aleja su mano de aquel tentador lugar y con su mano mojada lo aleja de si mismo. James la mira con sus ojos llenos de expectación y dudas y su _¿Pero qué…?_ Queda ahogado cuando ella se acomoda sobre él y lo besa con desenfreno. Lily tiene su prenda en una sola pierna mientras que James aun está con su ropa interior puesta, sin embargo eso no es impedimento para disfrutar. Con un vaivén ondulante se comienza a mover, las manos de James ahora acarician sus pechos mientras que sus ojos fijan su mirada en aquel lugar debajo de su ombligo en donde tantas cosas estaban pasando. Siente las piernas de Lily tensarse y le observa el rostro, ella tiene los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dureza. Sonríe tirando con suavidad de su cabello y la besa con ternura, con arrojo y pasión, ella continúa moviéndose sobre él de una manera más suave, intentando que esas sensaciones que la golpean por todos lados se extiendan el mayor tiempo posible. Sus labios ya no tienen sabor a ponche ni su aliento tampoco huele a alcohol, pero como nunca encontró esa boca más apetitosa de lo que jamás la había encontrado. Sonríe de felicidad al sentir pequeños espasmos en la espalda de ella, la ve cerrar los ojos fuertemente mientras sus manos toman la sábana de la cama y la retuerce en silencio, apretándola en un firme puño. Lily deja salir de sus labios un gemido de satisfacción mientras su cuerpo espera a que pase el temblor. James de inmediato pasa su mano sobre su boxer y sostiene su miembro, ella lo mira con los ojos encendidos y se deja caer sobre él, con su vientre sobre el brazo de James.

- ¿Te has…?- le pregunta en un susurro de cálido aliento en su cuello.

- Si…- responde él relajando su cuerpo acariciando con su mano libre la espalda de ella.

- Fue estupendo- musita Lily rodando a un lado de la cama, abrazándose a la cintura del chico, James toma su varita y limpia su mano mediante un hechizo no verbal y se voltea a verla.

- ¿Te gustó?- interroga acariciando con su pulgar la fémina comisura.

- Si con solo esto me has hecho sentir así…- rió divertida-. ¡No me quiero imaginar como será cuando lo hagamos!- se abrazó más.

- No dudo que harás que me derrita por ti…

- Oh… ¡Pero si ya te has derretido!- le dijo colocando su mano en la parte sensible de su anatomía provocando una carcajada en su chico.

o0o0o

- Merlín, la cabeza me da vueltas…- murmuró Anna caminando sola por el vestíbulo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

- Entonces debo inferir que el ponche de Sirius ha dado resultado- dijo una voz divertida a su espalda.

- Parece que sí- la joven se volteó en el lugar y miró con una sonrisa a Remus parado en el medio del pasillo con las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. ¿Y tú no has tomado nada?

- Mi obligación como prefecto no me lo permite- Anna lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡No seas mentiroso!- espetó sonriendo.

- Yo no miento, solamente he dicho que como prefecto no puedo tomar cosas de esas…- se acercó a ella suavemente parándose a su lado-. Pero yo nunca he dicho que sea un prefecto que obedezca las reglas al pie de la letra- se encogió de hombros.

- Por supuesto, había olvidado su naturaleza merodeadora- lo abrazó por la cintura- No te das una idea de cómo me da vueltas la cabeza.

- Estamos en las mismas- la tomó por lo brazos- ¿Qué te parece si tú me ayudas a mi y si yo te ayudo a ti a llegar a la torre?

- Me parece una idea genial- le respondió en un gemido dejándose guiar, todo su autocontrol para sentirse bien se había extinguido al saberse acompañada del chico.

- ¿Por qué no estaba Michael contigo?- preguntó Remus en el camino.

- La última vez que lo vi estaba bailando junto con Peter con dos prefectas de Hufflepuff, y Trevor desapareció de repente con Casandra- frunció los labios-. Ni me quiero imaginar lo que deben estar haciendo.

- Así como Sirius y Elizabeth…

- Ya cállate, no quiero que se me revuelva el estómago.

- No quiero estar cerca de ti cuando eso pase…- Anna rió dejándose guiar por las escaleras.

- Por fin hemos llegado…- murmuró con la mirada perdida a medida que Remus la ayudaba a pasar por el hueco del retrato.

- Levanta los pies Anna- le pidió cansado tomando a la chica por los brazos.

- Creo que el ponche me ha pegado aun más- le respondió pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico.

- Trataré de alzarte, solo espero que no peses tanto…- la tomó por la cintura mientras ella continuaba colgada de sus hombros.

- Parezco una pluma volar…- canturreó divertida la morocha dejándose caer sobre él.

- Ten por segura en que no te pareces en nada a una pluma- le respondió haciendo fuerza con sus manos.

- Nunca lo creí de ti Remus- rió como una histérica-. ¡Que comentario tan poco caballeroso de tu parte!- gritó desaforada.

- Shh… Haz silencio que todos están durmiendo- le pidió inclinándola sobre un sillón de dos plazas.

- ¿Por qué no me callas tú?- le preguntó sugestivamente tirando del cuello de la camisa de él.

- Creo que te sientes mal, te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto así descansas…- la evadió soltándose de su agarre.

- ¿A qué le temes Remus Lupin?- interrogó ella desde su baja posición.

- No entiendo de que hablas…

- Oh… creo que sí sabes de lo que te estoy hablando Remusín- rió como tonta-. ¿A qué le temes?

- Yo no le temo a nada.

- Entonces bésame- le dijo sin más.

- Tú no sabes lo que dices.

- Ten por seguro que estoy más conciente de lo que jamás he estado en mi vida. Tal vez me sienta mareada pero soy totalmente consciente de mis actos- se sentó en el lugar.

- Dudo de tu capacidad- la miró con aprehensión.

- ¿Acaso Remus Lupin teme de mi?

- No digas bobadas…

- Entonces bésame- repitió. Remus la miró nuevamente y se dejó vencer, tal vez un poco de estrógenos a su vida no le vendría nada mal.

Con sumo cuidado tomó el cuello de la chica y unió sus labios a los de ella, eran finos y suaves, cálidos. Su lengua juguetona se coló en sus labios a lo que él le respondió con gusto, hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba de estar así con una mujer, a pesar de las chicas que había besado anteriormente, muy pocas habían logrado que sintiera eso. Las manos de ella acariciaron su espalda y suspiraron en sus labios, levemente se alejó de él apoyando su frente con la del chico.

- Besas mejor de lo que me imaginaba- le dijo volviendo a besarlo.

- Tu también- respondió él con la voz ronca. Tal vez ellos jamás estarían juntos, pero nada ni nadie los privaba de disfrutar del momento juntos.

o0o0o

Lily dormía a su lado, estaba enfundada dentro de la camisa de James con solo un pequeño botón abrochado. Su rostro estaba sereno y sonreía mientras dormía, su cabello caía libre sobre el brazo de James que servía como almohada mientras que uno de sus extremidades superiores estaba extendida sobre la cintura del chico y una de sus piernas enredadas con las de él. James la observó en silencio analizando la suave y acompasada respiración de chica, al son del movimiento de su pecho y los suspiros de sus labios. Ella se removió inquita y frunciendo su nariz se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo en una clara posición fetal. James la abrazó nuevamente con su brazo y besó con suavidad su frente, podría acostumbrarse perfectamente a dormir cada noche de esa forma, _claro que sí…_

Con ternura se deshizo del agarre de ella y se levantó de la cama, suspiró revolviendo su cabello y volvió a observarla dormir, ella había vuelto a moverse y comenzaba a pestañar con debilidad. James presuroso se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó continuando con su tarea.

- Tengo frío…- le respondió con voz patosa. James sonrió y tirando con suavidad de las sábanas la cubrió con ellas hasta la altura de sus hombros.

- ¿Así está mejor?- ella asintió sonriéndole.

- ¿Tú no dormirás conmigo?- le preguntó enfocando la vista y acariciando su brazo.

- No puedo dormir- le respondió con los ojos brillantes.

- Pobrecito…- le acarició la cabeza con dulzura-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a dormir?

- ¿Y cómo harás eso?- ella solo sonrió y se sentó en la cama dejando caer las sábanas sobre su falda.

- Eso es muy fácil- le sonrió con complicidad mientras se destapaba dejando a la vista sus largas y desnudas piernas.

- Quiero ver que haces- ella rió tirando de los brazos de él, dejándolo caer sobre su pequeño cuerpo y lo besó con deseo hundiendo con atenuación su pequeña y juguetona lengua en su boca. James le devolvió el gesto sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia.

Tiempo después James se dejaba caer a un lado de una sudorosa Lily, ella respiraba con agitación al igual que el chico. La camisa que ella llevaba puesta estaba en el suelo al igual que la almohada que había caído hace tanto tiempo.

- Creo que me vas a matar…- suspiró James pasando su mano por sobre su frente.

- ¿Tú crees?- inquirió con burla ella mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho, la mitad de su desnuda espalda estaba cubierta por la blanca sábana, ella pasó sus manos debajo de la amplia espalda y descansó su cabeza sobre el ancho tórax.

- Oh… claro que sí…

- Entonces creo que me llevaré una gran decepción cuando al fin estemos juntos- el pellizco una de sus nalgas provocando un gemido en ella- ¡James!- lo retó sobándose el lugar dolorido.

- ¿Decías?- le preguntó con sugestión apresándola bajo su ardiente cuerpo comenzando a besar el fino y delicado cuello de ella. Lily solo respondió arqueando su humanidad hacia él dejando que las sensaciones que la mano de James le prodigaba allí abajo la inundaran llenándola de satisfacción. Con apremio le respondió gustosa al beso que él comenzó a regalarle.

- Creo que me tendré que retractar…- le dijo rodando sobre él y comenzando a moverse sobre la estimulada pelvis de James.

- Oh Lily…

* * *

Bien, no he podido corregirlo. Patha me ha dado el aliento para subirlo de una vez, hace rato que lo tenía escrito, pero no lo había publicado porque no sabía como continuarlo, el final está más cerca de lo esperado así que mucho no falta.

Agradezco infinitamente todos sus hermosos reviews y el ánimo que me dan en cada uno de ellos.

Algo que me estaba olvidando, a los fanáticos de la pareja Harry y Ginny los invito a pasar por el foro de **Chocolate y Menta**, en mi profile encontrarán el link. Ahora sin más me despido:

Besos enormes,

Jor.


	21. Una Navidad especial

Sé que no debería tener cara para presentarme aquí a terminar esta historia. Pero lo merece, con ella me adentré en este divertido mundo del cual espero nunca salir. Este año que pasó ha sido bastante pesado, en muchos sentidos, pero bueno al fin. Y hoy buscando entre muchos cds me encontré con estos capítulos que habían quedado olvidados en cosas del pasado.

Tal como los había escrito están, sé que en su momento eran las palabras adecuadas, así que prefiero dejarlo tal y como está. Esta historia me ha visto crecer como un intento de escritora y realmente es muy importante para mí. Realmente es hora de terminarla.

Gracias a los que leen y dejarán un comentario, y si no lo hacen, los entenderé perfectamente.

**XXI. Una Navidad especial**

El frío se había asentado alrededor del castillo cual arena a los pies descalzos, la nieve cuadraba toda la vista del lugar, los árboles, los arbustos, cada cosa con relieve se hallaba decorado con la blancura de ese fenómeno. El lago negro se hallaba congelado, una gruesa capa de hielo permitía a los estudiantes del colegio caminar y patinar sin miedo a que se quebrase. Si bien el frío era cortante, nadie se privaba de disfrutar de semejante espectáculo por lo que Madame Pomfey se hallaba abarrotada de trabajo, la gripe de dragón era un tema cotidiano en el Gran Comedor. Sin embrago también estaban los alumnos que preferían quedarse en sus Salas Comunes disfrutando de una buena caja de chocolates junto al fuego. Además también estaban los que hacían ambas cosas, disfrutaban del hermoso paisaje y a su vez luego volvían a calentar sus pies envueltos en gruesas mantas.

Anna se hallaba leyendo un libro en la sala común, ya que era sábado y la mayoría de los alumnos se hallaban en los nevados jardines. Las pocas personas que se hallaban a su alrededor o bien hacían lo mismo que ella, o asimismo jugaban al ajedrez mágico. A pesar de ello la joven no le daba importancia y continuaba con la lectura de su libro el cual había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de la Sala de Premios. Con suavidad iba pasando hoja tras hoja, dibujando con su imaginación cada escena que iba leyendo, de repente una mano le cubrió la visión, la calidez del tacto le hizo sonreír, conocía perfectamente a aquella persona, y sabía que esa era una manía que tenía.

- Remus…- suspiró la chica acariciando con sus dedos la mano que cubría su vista.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era yo?- le preguntó rodeando el sillón y sentándose a su lado.

- Te conozco lo suficiente.

- ¿Qué lees?- estiró el cuello intentando en vano leer el título.

- Me lo prestó Lily- levantó la tapa.

- Ya lo había leído, también me lo prestó a mi…- guardó silencio un momento-. No sabía que a ti te gustaba ese tipo de lectura.

- Sé que no acostumbro a leer, tiene que ser una historia atrapante para que yo lea un libro- rió-. Pero este me gusta mucho.

- Claro…

- ¿Y tú que hacías?

- Me han llegado cartillas de inscripción para luego de presentar los EXTASIS.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres estudiar?

- Quiero ser profesor, no sé todavía de qué, pero me encantaría enseñar.

- No dudo que logres hacerlo, eres una persona muy capaz.

- Si…- miró el fuego que refulgía en la chimenea-. ¿Y tú que harás?

- Con Michael recorreremos el mundo en busca de animales fantásticos.

- ¿Recorrerán el mundo?- preguntó sorprendido, no imaginaba que su amiga tenía ese tipo de aspiraciones.

- ¿No lo sabías?- el chico negó-. Los misterios son algo que me fascinan, y entre ellos los animales mágicos. Michael también tiene esa afición, así que hemos decidido que una vez terminado el colegio emprenderemos nuestro viaje.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Por eso entonces no quieres salir conmigo- ella lo miró con reproche.

- Remus…- suspiró cansada.

- Anna yo no te pido que seas mi novia, sino te pido que salgamos, que estemos juntos mientras dure- se encogió de hombros-. Tú estás sola, yo estoy solo…

- Creo que eres una persona fantástica, y realmente me gustas Remus, no te lo voy a negar. Pero no quiero ilusionarme contigo ni que tú lo hagas conmigo.

- Pero yo…

- Remus- volvió a interrumpirlo la chica acariciando suavemente su mejilla-. Eres una gran persona, pero yo no estoy preparada para dejar todos mis sueños solo por estar con una persona.

- Yo no te obligo a que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta.

- Sabes como son esas cosas, aunque no lo pidas, yo terminaré haciéndolo- suspiró-. En serio, prefiero que las cosas queden como están ahora, y tal vez, ¿Quién sabe? Pero en algún futuro podamos verdaderamente probar ser algo más que amigos- Remus la abraza por la cintura y ella apoya su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Como quieras, al menos déjame disfrutar de estos momentos contigo…- Anna asiente y cierra los ojos.

o0o0o

- Buenos días Peter- saludó Elizabeth al amigo de su novio.

- Buenos días Eli- el chico le sonrió cálidamente-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Muy bien, me he cubierto con toda colcha que pude encontrar. ¿Has visto a Sirius?

- Cuando bajé estaba durmiendo.

- Que raro que te hayas levantado tan temprano, generalmente eres el que más tarde despierta.

- ¿Acaso los roles no pueden cambiar un día?

- Claro que sí, me parece perfecto que así sea. ¿Por qué no fuiste con tu madre para Navidad?

- Hablé con ella y me dijo que una prima la pasaría en casa, prefería que pase la última Navidad en el colegio con mis amigos.

- Ah… claro está bien- mordió su tostada.

- ¿Y tú por qué no fuiste a lo de tus padres?

- Digamos que no estamos en buenos términos- murmuró tomando un sorbo de su taza de chocolate caliente

- Ahí viene Sirius- dijo el chico señalando hacia la puerta del Gran Salón.

- Buenos días- saludó alegre el recién llegado besando con cariño la mejilla de su novia.

- Hola- le sonrió ella mientras le servía café en su taza.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó el moreno comiendo una galleta de avena.

- Mañana hay salida a Hogsmeade, así que tendremos que conformarnos con jugar en la nieve como crios- rió Eli.

- Le diré a Jimmy y a Remus que vengan con nosotros, ven tú también Gus.

- No me perdería por nada una guerra de nieve- respondió el chico con los ojos brillantes.

o0o0o

Lily dormía boca abajo en su amplia cama, las sábanas estaban revueltas mientras que el cabello de la chica estaba medianamente ordenado en una larga trenza. Su respiración era acompasada a la vez que sus suspiros indicaban su estado de ensoñación. James a su lado la abrazaba por la cintura, con las piernas estiradas rozaba sutilmente los pies de ella, ya que Lily se hallaba acurrucada entre los brazos de él dándole la espalda. Cuando James abrió los ojos no pudo más que sonreír como lo había hecho cada mañana al despertar a su lado, el aroma de su refulgente cabello lo envolvía y su suave contacto lo transportaba a un mundo de ensueño. Esos más de dos meses que estaban juntos habían permitido que ambos se conozcan mejor, supo lo tanto que le gustaba observarla cepillarse el cabello y simplemente cepillarse los dientes, conoció aspectos desconocidos sobre ella, se enteró de la fascinación que tenía a usar el conjunto completo de ropa interior, ya que no le gustaba usar el brassier de uno y la braga de otro, le parecía irónico, pero ninguna de sus anteriores novias había tenido semejante capricho, y a decir verdad le resultaba encantador verla con esas diminutas prendas con encaje, de algodón y hasta a veces de una fina seda. También descubrió el nombre del perfume que ella usaba, así como sus extrañas posturas a la hora de dormir, supo que a ella le gustaba leer antes de acostarse, y que adoraba poner el reloj despertador unos minutos antes para poder quedarse un rato más en la cama, con la posibilidad de decir cinco minutos más, sin siquiera llegar tarde.

Lily Evans era un enigma a cada paso que daba. Y comenzar a descubrir esos secretos a James le encantaba. La joven a su lado se removió y giró quedando boca arriba, estiró sus brazos hacia un costado y moviendo levemente la boca abrió sus ojos. Los besos que el chico comenzó a darle en el cuello la hicieron sonreír y acurrucarse en él haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de sus dedos.

- Me pateaste toda la noche- le dijo James mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Lo que pasa es que soñé algunas cosas un tanto turbulentas- le señaló con voz seductora.

- ¿Y se puede saber en qué soñaste?

- No sé si te lo debería decir- rodó de lado apoyando su rostro sobre el hombro del chico-. Soñé con una cama, tú y yo en ella haciendo cosas no aptas para menores…

- ¿Y qué son cosas no aptas para menores?- indagó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Oh, ya sabes, cosas que los niños pequeños como tú- moduló su voz a una infantil-, no pueden ver…

- Tienes razón, no puedo andar viendo esas cosas por ahí- le dijo mientras levantaba con suavidad la larga remera que ella tenía puesta para dejar al descubierto los pequeños senos femeninos cubiertos por el sostén color verde.

- Claro…- gimió levemente al sentir como James besaba su estómago-. James tengo frío…

- Eso se puede solucionar rápido- murmuró acomodándose sobre ella, Lily rió y lo abrazó rodeándolo con las piernas-. ¿Ves?- esbozó una mueca de gratitud cuando Lily besó su cuello-. Me haces cosquillas pequeña- musitó cerrando los ojos, rindiéndose a los labios de ella.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar- dijo Lily mientras se vestía con un vestido de lana hasta las rodillas.

- ¿No tendrás frío con eso?- indagó el chico sentado en la cama mientras se abotonaba una camisa a cuadros que llevaba puesta sobre una polera oscura.

- No…- respondió mientras buscaba en los cajones de su cómoda-. Por aquí debo tener unas largas medias de lana- sonrió al encontrar el par rojo oscuro entre su ropa interior-. Estás son- se las mostró a la vez que se sentaba en la cama y comenzaba a ponérselas.

- ¿No te dan comezón?

- Estas no, mi madre me las compró especialmente.

- ¿Bajamos ahora?

- Ya… espera a que me adecente el cabello- se observó en el espejo de pie mientras tomaba su viejo cepillo, el vestido verde oscuro con botones en la parte delantera iba a juego con la polera y medias rojas que utilizaba, en los pies unas botas bajas de color marrón y por último un pequeño abrigo oscuro-. Vamos- le dijo tomándolo de la mano, él asintió y jalando de ella le dio un rápido beso.

o0o0o

Siempre se dice que la felicidad dura lo que perdura un relámpago, a diferencia de la angustia que a veces pareciera no tener fin. Sin tener conciencia del tiempo la Navidad acudió a ellos con una velocidad abrumante. Lily se hallaba sonriente probándose la hermosa túnica de gala azul que James le había regalado cuando el chico apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No deberías haberte molestado- dijo el joven besando con cariño el cuello de la chica.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó mimosa.

- De mi regalo de Navidad…

- ¿Qué te ha traído Santa?- indagó separando los brazos del chico de su cintura de esa forma podría voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Una escoba- sonrío con arrogancia-. Y ya estoy grande para creer en Santa, y como no fuiste tú la del regalo voy a terminar creyendo que fue alguna de mis ex novias o tal vez una admiradora secreta…- Lily le pegó con aires de ofensa.

- Que agradecidas que son "tus chicas" ¿no?- inquirió con una ceja levantada.

- Oh, claro que sí, me tienen mucha gratitud. Pero especialmente una, que no sé cómo podré agradecerle el regalo.

- ¿Y qué te ha regalado?

- Una Barredora 6, ¿has escuchado hablar de ella?

- No entra en mis conocimientos- se giró y siguió mirando su túnica, sin poder disimular la pizca de enojo que tenía ante los comentarios de James.

- Te queda hermosa, Sirius ha acertado con el talle- volvió a abrazarla-. Es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber dado, cariño- besó su mejilla-. Gracias.

- No me gusta que hables de tus viejas conquistas…

- ¿Alguien está celosa?

- Pero por supuesto- lo empujó dejándolo caer en la cama-. Y sabes que no soy muy buena estando enojada…- se quitó la túnica y la acomodó entre sus cosas, James se levantó y removiendo su cabello por lo inminentes celos de su novia la abrazó y la obligó a girar para quedar frente a él.

- ¿Quién es la persona que quiero?

- Creo que yo…

- ¿Con quién estoy saliendo?- ella no contestó-. ¿Con quién duermo cada noche?- ella desvió la vista-. ¿Quién es la persona con la que quiero hacer el amor?- Lily por fin sonrió y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

- James…- solo dijo cuando él la besó, ese contacto dulce al momento se convirtió en algo ardiente y descontrolado, las manos de él bajaron por la espalda de ella y comenzó a acariciar con entusiasmo la cadera femenina.

- No puedo tirar más de la cuerda…

- ¿Qué cuerda?- preguntó perdida en las caricias.

- Nada…- se separó de ella y besó la húmeda mejilla de ella-. Abrígate que recién salimos con Sirius a volar alrededor del castillo y hace un frío que te hiela los huesos.

- ¿Y en qué momento saliste con Sirius? Si se puede saber, por supuesto…- indaga Lily ceñuda pero sin extrañarse de aquella acción.

- Tú sabes que Sirius y yo tenemos nuestra forma de comunicarnos- sonrió ante la mirada ceñuda de la chica-. Cuando le dije que me habías regalado una escoba no pudimos reprimir salir a probarla…

- Está bien…- acarició la mejilla de James-. Vamos bajando.

o0o0o

- ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo!- exclamó Sirius sentándose disgustado junto a su novia-. ¡Es inadmisible!- espetó sirviendo en una taza chocolate caliente de una jarra. James lo miraba divertido al igual que Remus y Peter.

- ¿Qué fue lo inadmisible?- preguntó el chico de anteojos mofándose del vocabulario de su amigo.

- No es mi día cuernos- aventuró Sirius mirándolo con enojo-. Esto es lo que pasa…- dijo levantando del suelo una pequeña canasta cerrada con una bola peluda en su interior.

- ¿Es un micropuff?- indagó Lily llevándose una cucharada de crema a la boca.

- Ojalá y fuera eso…- dijo Sirius angustiado.

- ¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Peter perdiendo la paciencia, mirando la pelota blanca que se hallaba en la canasta.

- Mi querida y adorada madre- se burló-, sabiendo perfectamente mi inminente alergia a cierto tipo de animales, no ha tenido la mejor idea que enviarme como regalo de Navidad un pequeño y hermoso gato.

- ¿Un gato?- asombrado Remus se carcajeó divertido.

- ¡No te rías peludo!- amenazó Sirius.

- ¿No está maldecido o algo así?- preguntó Lily inclinándose hacia la canasta.

- No, mi madre no haría ese tipo de cosas, pero es suficientemente maldita como para enviarme un animal que me de alergia- bufó-. ¡Maldita bruja mal nacida!

- ¿Y por qué no se lo regalas a Eli?- inquirió Remus sonriente ante su gran idea.

- Yo también soy alérgica- respondió ella acariciando el brazo de su novio.

- ¿Y entonces que vas a hacer con el gato?- preguntó James bebiendo su chocolate.

- Ni idea…- suspiró mirando a la pelirroja que observaba con atención la canasta.

- ¿Qué sucede?- dijo ella incómoda ante la mirada de su amigo.

- ¿Eres alérgica?- ella negó-. Yo no te he comprado un regalo de Navidad…- sonrió.

- ¿Entonces…?- apuntó con su cuchara la canasta, él asintió.

- Eres una persona responsable, sé que estará feliz a tu lado…

- Pero yo…

- ¿Te gustaría tener un minino blanco como la nieve?

- Yo…

- ¡Gracias Lily!- se inclinó sobre la mesa y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que ella se ahogara con el té que estaba tomando, James le golpeó con suavidad la espalda, fulminando con la mirada a su amigo.

- Pero yo Sirius, no sé si pueda…

- Claro que sí Lils- se aventuró Anna la cual hacía un momento había llegado a la mesa-. A ti te encantan los animales- James al lado de la pelirroja refregó su mejilla en el hombro de ella simulando ser un gatito mimoso haciendo un improvisado ronroneo.

- Está bien…- aceptó cansada tomando la canasta- ¿Es macho o hembra?

- No lo sé- respondió Sirius-. Fíjate tú- Lily abrió la canasta y con una de sus manos sacó al pequeño animal de allí dentro, sonrió cuando el gatito maulló con cariño y caminó por la mesa acariciando su brazo.

- Hola pequeño…- musitó ella acariciando la cabeza del animal-. Déjame ver algo…- lo levantó por la tripa y tomándolo luego de la espalda se dispuso a conocer el sexo-. Es una hembra… ¡Hola hermosa!- le dijo a la gatita la cual ronroneó contenta y puso una de sus patitas en la nariz de Lily.

- ¿Cómo la llamarás?- preguntó James a su lado acariciando la barriga del gatito.

- Se llamará Diana… ¿Te gusta ese nombre?- el felino maulló con su voz aguda y olfateó el dedo de Lily-. ¡Claro que te gusta!- lo abrazó contra su pecho y acarició la pequeña nariz.

- Espero que no me cambies por el gato- susurró James en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- ¡Es una gata!- sonrió-. Y de mi no te librarás tan fácil Potter- musitó insinuante.

- ¡Me asquean!- se burló Anna comiendo una porción de tarta de melaza.

- ¡Tonta!- Eli le arrojó divertida una servilleta por la cabeza a lo que su amiga le sacó la lengua arrugando graciosamente su nariz.

o0o0o

- ¿En Hogsmeade venderán golosinas para gatos?- se preguntó Lily en voz alta mientras caminaba abrazada a James por el vestíbulo del castillo, los carruajes estaban preparados para partir hacia el pueblo.

- Seguro que sí, no te hagas problemas Lily.

- Quiero enviarle unas postales a mis padres- suspiró-. Pero no sé si llegarán a tiempo.

- Si contratas el servicio de lechuza Express seguro que antes de que anochezca ellos tendrán noticias tuyas.

- ¿Sabes que eres muy inteligente?- dijo mimosa estirando el morro pidiéndole un beso.

- Muchas me lo habían dicho- rió cuando ella le pellizcó la espalda.

- Vaya vaya…- dijo una voz a la espalda de ellos-. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

- Vamos Lily…- James la empujó hacia la salida pero el enorme cuerpo de Avery se interpuso en el camino.

- ¿Acaso tienen algo que ocultarnos?- preguntó con sorna el Slytherin.

- ¿Me harías el favor de hacerte a un lado?- James intentó ser amable, sin embargo su autocontrol ante tales situaciones era escaso, y más aún estando Lily a su lado.

- ¿Tienen prisa?- el joven rió.

- Los carruajes nos están esperando- gruñó James.

- ¿Y qué apuro hay? Tan solo con mis amigos queremos aclarar unas cosillas con ustedes- señaló a sus compañeros, Nott sonreía con petulancia mientras Snape observaba fijamente la reacción de Lily.

- Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo- fue la pelirroja la que habló soltándose del agarre de James el cual al instante la tomó de la mano.

- ¿Debo pedir una cita para hablar con alguien como tú?- Avery la denigró con la mirada, observándola con desprecio de pies a cabeza.

- Claro que sí, como bien debes saber tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que andar hablando con alguien como tú- miró de reojo a Severus-. Así que si serías tan amable nos dejarías seguir nuestro camino.

- Lily…- susurró James advirtiéndole a la vez que apretaba más su mano.

- Y si no lo hacemos ¿qué?

- Me veré en la obligación de descontar puntos para tu casa Avery… - sonrió.

- No te permito que me hables de esa forma maldita sangre sucia- dijo en un susurro a la vez que comenzó a sacar lentamente su varita.

- ¡Y yo no te permito que le hables así!- exigió James a toda voz cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Lily.

- ¡Has que se disculpe la idiota de tu noviecita!

- ¡Yo no tengo que disculparme por nada!- lo enfrentó ella a la vez que observaba la reacción de Snape, impasible. Dolida ante la renuencia de su amigo de la infancia anunció:- quince puntos menos para Slytherin por malos tratos hacia sus superiores.

- Maldita… - siseó Nott.

- Yo que tú no diría nada Nott, podrías perder más puntos para tu casa- dijo James.

- ¡Severus haz algo!- gritó Avery.

- Lo siento pero no puedo, yo solo soy un prefecto y ellos son superiores a mi- Lily lo miró y creyó ver una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios, pero de inmediato despejó esa idea de su mente, era algo sumamente imposible.

- Vámonos Lily- James tiró de su mano y la pelirroja lo siguió sin mirar atrás, sintiéndose incómoda por la persistente mirada de Snape en su espalda.

Caminaron en silencio y no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el viaje del carruaje, molesto consigo mismo James pensaba en las serpientes que los habían agobiado y una burbujeante sensación en su estómago se debatía por romperles la cara a esos idiotas. Lily en cambio lo observaba con preocupación, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y temía por él. Al bajar ella le tomó la mano y se la apretó con fuerza, James volteó a mirarla y Lily le sonrió cálidamente dándole un suave beso.

- No pienses en esas cosas, ya pasó…

- Me molesta que nos hayan arruinado el día- mustió James con hastío acariciando con su pulgar el frente de la mano de ella.

- Tenemos todo el día por delante- extendió su brazo libre hacia el pueblo-. Disfrutemos de nuestra Navidad y no nos hagamos problemas por ellos.

- Si… vamos a Honeydukes así compramos chocolates para estas fiestas.

Lily asintió y de la mano caminaron hacia la tienda. Al entrar al lugar el clima cálido y dulce los invadió. Llenaron sus bolsas con dulces y chocolate de todo tipo. Hombres de nieve hechos de algodón de azúcar eran la gran novedad. Los budines y panes dulces eran los más requeridos y Lily no se quedó atrás con su compra. Una vez fuera de allí el frío les dio de lleno en la cara, por lo que envolviendo sus rostros en las largas bufandas comenzaron a caminar con apremio hacia Las Tres Escobas. En el camino vieron a Trevor hablando con una chica de su mismo año, con Casandra la relación no había prosperado, por lo que terminaron siendo amigos. Sirius y Eli seguramente estarían en aquel lugar al igual que el resto de sus amigos, ellos habían llegado anteriormente puesto que Lily y James tuvieron que organizar junto con Flich la salida hacia el pueblo.

En cada esquina había una persona diferente envuelta en una túnica azul, ya por el característico color y el gran escudo de la espalda Lily supo que se trataban de aurores. Voldemort había ampliado su extensión por lo que la guardia y la seguridad era más exhaustiva. En ese momento la imagen de Charlie se coló por su cabeza y un leve remordimiento le carcomió el pecho. Ella seguía mandándose cartas con él, sabía que el viejo suceso que habían protagonizado había quedado en el olvido, pero si lo veía frente a frente el momento sería diferente. Y como si fuera un premeditación en el cruce de esquinas por donde estaban por pasar un joven se acercó a una de las chicas vestidas de azul. La mujer llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro, su tez era pálida y los ojos eran celestes. Él hombre que se había acercado a ella era sumamente conocido para Lily, James al parecer no se había dado cuenta ya que continuaba caminando a su lado sin decir nada. Los ojos de Charlie se posaron en ella y por primera vez los vio más brillantes que nunca. James apretó la mano de Lily y la miró.

- ¡Liliana!- la saludó con jovialidad el chico, a la vez que tomaba de la mano a la mujer.

- Hola Charlie- sonrió con nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- besó con calidez su mejilla y observó a James-. Buenos días Potter.

- Stevens- tendió su mano aceptando el saludo del chico.

- Veo que por fin están juntos- comentó mirando las manos entrelazadas tanto de Lily como de James,

- Pues ya ves…- James se encogió de hombros mirando con intensidad a su novia.

- ¡Era hora! No sé qué estabas esperando Liliana- rió-. Yo quiero presentarles a Lucy- miró a la castaña a su lado-. Mi novia- sonrió con orgullo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Un gusto- saludó la mujer.

- Igualmente, puedes llamarme Lily- la saludó la pelirroja.

- He oído hablar mucho de ti, realmente ansiaba conocerte por fin.

- ¡Me halagas!- rió más tranuila- ¿Hace cuanto que están juntos?

- Hace un mes, a mi me trasladaron desde Irlanda y Charlie fue asignado como mi compañero…

- Que lindo, me alegro por ustedes…- sonrió a Charlie feliz por comprender la luminosidad de la mirada que llevaba, la jovialidad.

- Pensé que pasarías la Navidad con tus padres…

- Ellos se han ido a un crucero, y no pensaba malgastar mis vacaciones con Petunia Charlie.

- No claro, me imagino- miró su reloj-. Tenemos una hora libre Lucy, ¿ustedes que harán?

- Teníamos pensado ir a las Tres Escobas- contestó James abrazando inconcientemente a su novia, feliz de semejante noticia.

- Vamos con ustedes, enseguida tenemos que volver, ¿no les molesta?

- Para nada.

Las Tres escobas estaba repleto de personas, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Por suerte para ambas parejas Sirius junto al resto de sus amigos ocupaban una enorme mesa redonda en una esquina, por lo que había suficiente espacio para cuatro personas más. Anna y Eli se miraron sorprendidas, la llegada de Charlie había dejado a más de uno con la boca abierta. Sin embargo al verlo de la mano con aquella mujer, sus dudas quedaron disipadas.

- ¡Hola Stevens!- lo saludó Sirius ofreciéndole su mano.

- ¿Cómo has estado Black? Les presentó a mi novia Lucy.

- Un gusto Lucy- la saludó Remus el cual estaba a su lado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos cada uno estaba acomodado alrededor de la mesa, el vaso de cerveza de manteca se hallaba en la mano de cada uno, su tibieza los hacia entrar en calor mientras que los tentempiés picantes lograban que el frío dejara de estremecerlos. Los temas fueron variados, desde cosas nimias hasta Voldemort y los planes que estaba tramando.

- Hemos tenido demasiado trabajo en este último mes, tememos un ataque. Gracias a Merlín, ayudado de la protección de Dumbledore, él no se ha animado a atacar el colegio, sería algo catastrófico.

- Por eso entonces la cantidad de aurores en todo el pueblo…- musitó Lily mientras observaba la bebida que estaba tomando.

- Exacto, ahora nos vemos en la necesidad de buscar más adeptos a la causa. La guerra que estamos viviendo precisa no solamente de guerreros, sino también de medimagos e investigadores, por eso quería hablar con ustedes. Especialmente con ustedes dos- miró a Lily a James-. Al ser Premios Anuales tienen un contacto más íntimo con muchos alumnos, sería bueno que los motivaran a levantarse contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

- Comprendo- dijo James impasible-. Yo por mi parte una vez terminados los estudios pretendo estudiar para ser auror.

- Yo también- dijo Sirius.

- Y sabes que yo también- apuntó Lily con timidez, James la miró con cariño y le sonrió apretándole la mano.

- No esperaba menos de ustedes.

- Yo por mi parte me dedicaré a la investigación de criaturas magicas junto con Michael- anunció Anna mirando a su amigo.

- Y yo quiero ser profesor- dijo Remus, Eli a su lado fue la que siguió hablando.

- Yo estudiaré medimagia.

- Cada uno a su manera tiene en sus manos el poder ayudar a los demás con este problema que tanto nos acompleja.

- Lo importante es que nos unamos y tengamos el mismo objetivo- Lucy rompió el silenció y miró a todos con dureza-. No podemos titubear ni un momento, cualquier duda puede ser desastrosa.

- Claro que sí Lucy…- la acompañó Charlie, miró su muñeca y abrió grande sus ojos al ver la hora-. Debemos volver a la guardia, ha sido un gusto hablar con ustedes- besó en la mejilla a Lily salió del lugar en un santiamén.

o0o0o

La vuelta al castillo fue en un mutismo total. Habían decidido reunirse esa noche en la Sala de Premios que compartían Lily y James así festejarían la noche de Navidad. La pelirroja se encargó de decorar cada espacio de la enorme habitación, de a punta de su varita pomposas guirnaldas rojas y verdes se unían formando hermosas figuras en cada esquina. Habían expandido la mesa de roble y habían hecho aparecer más sillas. Sirius y Remus eran los encargados de la comida y las bebidas mientras las chicas se arreglaban en sus habitaciones, ya que a pesar de no ser una fiesta con todas las palabras, la fecha ameritaba estar arreglado. James silbó con asombro al observar el resultado de la sala, impresionado por el esmero de su novia le sonrió y la besó con brusquedad en la boca, ella le devolvió el beso siendo interrumpidos por un pequeño elfo que llevaba una enorme bandeja de canapés.

- Lo siento señores- dijo apenada la criatura mientras más de su especie comenzaron a aparecer llevando platos y jarras con diferentes cosas. James soltó a Lily con un resoplido y se dispuso a ayudar a los elfos, siendo en vano ya que las criaturas no le permitieron hacer nada. Sonriente Lily sugirió que subiera a ponerse lindo mientas ella terminaba de arreglarse.

La chimenea permitía que el ambiente sea cálido, entonces Lily optó por usar el vestido que James le había regalado en el viaje. Se cubrió la espalda con un gran pañuelo de hilo y se recogió el cabello en un irregular recogido. Sandalias de taco bajo culminaron su atuendo junto a unas gotas de su fragancia preferida.

Al bajar sonrió al encontrarse con Remus y Anna acomodando la vajilla sobre la mesa. La pequeña gata que Sirius le había regalado se enredaba en los pies del chico haciéndolo trastabillar más de una vez.

- ¡Parece que Diana se ha enamorado de ti Remus!- exclamó la chica riendo como tonta.

- No sé que le pasa al gato este- esquivó al animal a la vez que levantaba la vista hacia Lily-. Hola… - la saludó débilmente.

- Hola chicos, ¿no ha bajado James?- indagó inclinándose en el suelo mientras chasqueaba sus dedos llamando a su nueva mascota-. Ven aquí mi cielo…- murmuró al tomar a Diana por la barriga.

- Creo que tiene hambre- acotó Remus terminando de ayudar a su amiga.

- Puede ser…- caminó hacia la chimenea y depositó allí al felino, con su varita mediante un _Accio_ atrajo las golosinas del animal y las sirvió en un pequeño plato de metal que rezaba el nombre que ella le había puesto.

La puerta que daba hacia el segundo piso se abrió dando paso a Sirius que cargaba unas cuantas botellas en sus brazos, seguido de Eli que entraba al igual que él.

- ¿Por qué no usaron un encantamiento reductor?- preguntó James el cual bajaba la escalera.

- Cuando pensamos en eso con Eli ya teníamos los brazos llenos para tomar la varita- Lily rió y abrazó a su novio.

- Estás hermosa- le dijo él acariciando la mejilla de ella.

Al rato Peter llegó junto a Michael y Trevor, una vez todos juntos se sentaron en la mesa y se dispusieron a degustar toda la comida que los elfos les habían preparado. Sirius había conseguido un vino de veela, cosecha añeja, él mismo se ocupaba de llenar cada copa, no permitiendo que estas estén vacías. Luego de un tiempo en donde la comida ya estaba de más un elfo apareció haciendo desaparecer toda la vajilla sucia dejando solamente copas limpias y botellas de bebidas frías.

- ¿Por qué no bailamos?- propuso Eli alegre mientras se dirigía al tocadiscos que se hallaba en la sala.

James tomó de la mano a Lily y la arrastró junto a él hacia el centro de la habitación, en donde habían apartado todos los sofás para poder divertirse a gusto. Un extraño compilado se sentía en el ambiente, sin prestarle atención a las notas de la melodía o a las letras de las canciones ella se dejaba guiar por los brazos del chico. Él la abrazaba y besaba con cariño, sin separarse un momento de ella. Para Lily vivir todo eso era como estar en un sueño, un extraño sueño del que no quería despertar. Tal vez el mañana era difuso, pero lo que sí sabía en ese momento era que ella quería estar allí, viendo como Sirius y Eli se besaban con desenfreno en el enorme diván que había junto a la chimenea. Observando como Anna y Remus charlaban animados entre sí aunque la relación que habían entablado no era nada estable. O bien como Peter, Trevor y Michael reían como tontos a la vez que grandes vasos de hidromiel bailoteaban en sus manos mojando a cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

Su pequeña gatita había decidido dormir sobre la biblioteca, ahí al menos no corría el riesgo que algún descuidado pisara su cola.

Sirius en un momento en donde se separó de Eli tomó su enorme copa llenándola de aquel vino rosado.

- ¡Por nosotros!- exclamó corriendo de más las sílabas por el estado de ebriedad en el que estaba, todos a su vez levantaron sus copas.

- ¡Por nosotros!- dijeron al unísono. Lily sonrió y miró a James que la observaba con los ojos brillantes, y se prometió en ese mismo lugar que haría todo lo posible por hacer feliz al chico.

Lily Evans ese día comprendió que no era bueno mezclar cerveza de manteca, con licor de elfo, vino de veela y whisky de fuego, peor aun si luego intentas suavizar tu garganta con un poco de hidromiel. James también lo supo, su inminente protección sobre su novia le jugó en contra cayendo también en la inconciencia de aquella bebida.

Ambos solo fueron concientes de lo que había sucedido cuando se despertaron en la cama de ella, totalmente desprovistos de alguna prenda. Ella rió y rió por su mala suerte, en cambio James se enojó por el descuido que habían cometido. Lily sabía que había estado como ella quería con él, recordaba vagamente las manos del chico recorrer su piel, sus besos bruscos repleto de saliva y el aliento a alcohol. Recordaba la emoción que recorrió su cuerpo al sentirlo dentro suyo así como la inmensa felicidad que experimentó al dejarse llevar por ese mar de cálidas sensaciones que abrazaban su alma.

- Podrías haber quedado embarazada- la reprendió él acariciando la espalda desnuda de su novia, muy pocos recuerdos conservaba de esa primera vez.

- Eso es poco probable, hoy mismo me debe venir la regla así que deberías descartar ese miedo de tu cabeza.

Cuando Lily le dijo que tal como ella decía, había pasado, James pudo respirar tranquilo. Al menos no estaba embarazada, sin embargo no pudo evitar disgustarse un poco, él quería estar con ella nuevamente, estando plenamente conciente de sus actos. Lily al escucharlo solo pudo reír y decirle que lo sentía, pero debía esperar una semana. James maldijo a Merlín a todos los magos, pero no pudo hacer más que resignarse y dejar que los días pasen.

La felicidad dio paso a más felicidad, esos últimos meses del año fueron inolvidables y completamente felices, a pesar de todo lo que pasaba, a pesar del miedo que se sembraba en el mundo, siempre había un motivo para extra feliz.

Charlie había sido trasladado junto a su novia al ministerio francés, cuando se lo contó a Lily en la boda de Frank y Alice ella lo abrazó con entusiasmo y lo felicitó con sinceridad.

Peter prefirió tomar un año sabático antes de continuar con sus estudios, siempre planeó eso desde que ingresó al colegio, al contrario de Michael y Trevor que todavía tenían un año dentro del colegio. Anna comenzó a recorrer el mundo, investigando con diferentes personas y volviendo de vez en cuando a visitar a sus amigos, la fascinación que Remus sentía por ella fue difumándose con la distancia, él entendía que el amor todavía no había llegado, y se empeñaba en pensar que el amor no era para él, ya que su problema no lo dejaría jamás ser feliz. Eli ingresó a San Mungo como ayudante mientras continuaba con sus estudios, prefirió prepararse para ser una sanadora, la cercanía con el paciente era mas profunda, a la vez que su relación con Sirius se hacía más estable. Lily, James y Canuto entraron al cuartel de aurores y bajo el mano de Moody comenzaron su arduo aprendizaje.

La mayoría se vio feliz al ser convocados por el director del colegio para participar de una orden, la Orden del Fénix. James y Sirius se vieron tan entusiasmados que no pudieron resistirse a estampar una hermosa ave de fuego en sus sudaderas y abrigos, así le demostrarían a medio mundo del lado de quien estaban en la guerra mágica. Lily los regañó ante tal imprudencia cosa que sólo James pudo solucionar quitando esos hermosos estampados y mimando y besando a su novia tratando de complacerla de alguna otra forma.

En ese momento ninguno imaginaba el cambio que darían sus vidas, ni todo lo que ello conllevaría.

* * *

Muchos besos, y nos vemos en el final de este camino.

Jor.


	22. El fin

**XXII. El Fin**

A pesar del dolor que invadía el pecho, a pesar del miedo que carcomía las heridas ellos continuaban amándose con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacían hace tanto tiempo. Anna y Michael habían partido hacía más de seis meses hacia una extraña misión que la orden había encomendado. Al correr los primeros dos meses ninguna preocupación cruzó por la mente del resto, pero al continuar pasando los días, la angustia se hizo piel. Terrible fue el momento en donde Alastor anunció la desaparición oficial de ellos, a la vez que ordenaba la búsqueda de sus cuerpos en aquel extraño bosque en donde habían sido enviados.

Lily lloró una noche seguida ante tal terrible noticia, James solo podía calmarla abrazándola por las noches. El pequeño Harry sonreía entre sueños y eso servía de consuelo para su triste corazón. Todas las mañanas James se levantaba y le preparaba el desayuno, al rato volvía con la enorme bandeja en una mano y su pequeño hijo en la otra, y Lily no podía tener mejor despertar que ese, junto a su hijo y su esposo, las personas que más amaba en todo el universo.

Remus había intentado entrar a varias academias para estudiar un profesorado, quizá por desinformación o bien marginación, pero siempre terminaban diciéndole que no había cupos para él, y eso cada vez lo entristecía un poco más. Peter se había vuelto más retraído, tal vez el distanciamiento, no estar todo el tiempo juntos había producido aquello, por eso siempre Lily se animaba cuando el chico iba a visitarlos a su casa, al igual que Eli junto con Sirius, era normal encontrarlos más de dos veces a la semana comiendo juntos o cuidando al pequeño Harry, era la novedad de todos, y cada uno lo adoraba a su manera.

Trevor seguía soltero, trabajaba activamente para orden llevando y trayendo información de un lado a otro, por insistencia de su amiga había comenzado la carrera de medimago, dentro de todo le iba bastante bien, al menos esperaba que en un futuro esa profesión le sirviera de sustento.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó James sentándose junto a ella en el sofá que había en la casa que habían heredado de los padres del chico en el Valle de Godric.

- Pienso en todas las cosas que hemos vivido en este último tiempo, en las cosas que ganamos y las cosas que perdimos.

- No recuerdes cosas feas…- le pidió acariciando con apremio los brazos de ella.

- Quiero guardar en mi memoria solamente los buenos recuerdos James, quiero que en ellos siempre estemos presentes tú y yo, y también el pequeño Harry… ¿Se ha quedado dormido?

- Luego de jugar tanto con Sirius al fin su cuerpecito dijo basta, a pesar de no querer hacerlo no pudo evitar que sus ojitos se cerraran.

- Pobrecito, debe ser muy aburrido para él estar sólo en esta casa sin poder jugar con nadie.

- Al menos tiene a Diana…

- Creo que esa gata algún día de estos morirá estrangulada- sonrió-. ¿Te ha gustado tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

- Me ha encantado- la besó en la boca, y creo que me gustará aun más si subimos ahora mismo a nuestra habitación y me das esa sorpresa de la que me hablaste en la cena- James acarició con sensualidad la desnuda piel de ella bajo la pollera y tomando su nuca con la otra mano la besó con desenfreno.

- Creo que si me besas así…- logró decir ella al separarse brevemente del chico-. Si sigues haciendo esto…- James volvía a atacar su cuello con besos nada castos.

- He esperado toda la noche para hacer esto, no hagas que me detenga ahora- susurró mordiendo con sensualidad el cuello de ella.

- ¡Al menos vamos a la habitación!- exclamó ella divertida con su sangre ardiendo ante tal expectación-. Si no, no te podré mostrar mi regalo de cumpleaños…

Lily recordaba perfectamente a qué sabían los labios de James la primera vez que los probó. La expectación y la duda habían jugado un papel fundamental, pero se rindió ante su dulzura y suavidad que prontamente se convirtieron en una adicción para ella. James ya desde antes de saborearlos imaginaba el sabor de la boca de ella, soñaba por las noches con sus labios en flor y la carne ardiente de su lengua sobre la lengua del chico. Sin embargo cada neuvo beso les hacía descubrir algo nuevo en el otro. Lily supo que le encantaba hacer el amor con James cuando se peleaban, porque el se ponía agresivo en un extraño sentido y la amaba con furia y sin respiro dejándola sin aire. También le encantaba estar con él sólo por estar, sin que sea una continua rutina ni una mala costumbre, pero sin duda lo que más le gustaba a Lily era amarlo con desenfreno y pasión, sin una discusión de por medio.

El deseo palpitante en la piel del otro lograba estragos en los movimientos. James con una facilidad impresionante la tomaba de las piernas y se la colgaba a sus caderas, sosteniendo el peso de Lily sobre sus nalgas, subía uno a uno los escalones de la escalera de madera y se perdían en el piso superior sin dejar de besarla. Lily intentó separarse un momento del chico para preparar su regalo, pero los inminentes embates de él le dificultaban la cuestión. Barajando varias posibilidades se separó de él y como una leona lo domó sobre la cama, mucho tenía que ver la astucia de sus manos bajo la ropa interior de su esposo, pero al menos todavía podría darle la sorpresa. _Anda Lily que sabes que aguanto bastante…_había dicho él tirando de la mano de Lily para que se recostara sobre su cuerpo, para continuar amándose como lo estaban haciendo, ella negó y regalándole una enigmática sonrisa se dirigió al baño en donde procurando cerrar con el pasador comenzó a arreglarse.

Dejando caer su largo cabello por la espalda sonrió a su reflejo, el embarazo de Harry había dejado pequeñas diferencias en su cuerpo, la cadera estaba apenas un poco más ensanchada y su cintura menos avispada. Sin embargo esos quilos de más lograban darle un tono más adulto, y para felicidad de James, sus pechos más grandes rebosantes de alimentos estaban firmes y enormes, su marido le había aconsejado hacer más hijos así sus pequeños senos lucían de esa forma para siempre, Lily le había pegado con ofensa y no le permitió acercarse a su lado por una semana seguida. Pero como bien dicen la abstinencia no es buena, ella sola una noche se aventuró contra el pobre chico dejándolo sin posibilidad de elección, sabiendo perfectamente que él deseaba estar así con ella.

Harry se había convertido en la luz de sus ojos, cuando supo que la vida del pequeño estaba amenazada no dudó ni un segundo en decidir que daría su vida por él, al igual que James, la prioridad para ellos a partir de ese entonces fue salvaguardar el bienestar del pequeño por siempre.

La pequeña tela que llevaba en sus manos era sumamente sedosa, similar a la que había usado en la noche de bodas en donde los primeros dos días solo habían abandonado la cama para continuar haciendo el amor en otro lado. Lo levantó con ambos brazos y sonrió, su querida amiga Elizabeth tenía buen gusto para ese tipo de cosas, no poder salir a prácticamente ningún lado la dejaba apartada de poder comprarse ropa y disfrutar de lo que comúnmente hacía antes.

Sin demorar más se peinó desenredando su cabello y se vistió con esas provocativas prendas. La braga de completo encaje oscuro le quedaba a la perfección, se sintió feliz al saber que al menos todavía la podía usar, ya que se la había comprado hace mucho tiempo para disfrutar con su marido antes de quedar embarazada del pequeño. Sin embargo el sostén decididamente no le quedaba, lo arrojó a un lado y decidió usar el sensual camisón translúcido solamente con la braga, al fin y al cabo no le hacía falta usar sostén alguno, sus pechos hinchados como estaban podían sostenerse a la perfección. Terminó de arreglar el sutil maquillaje de su rostro y perfumó su cuello y sus brazos con el aroma cítrico que hacía tanto tiempo que usaba.

Al salir de la habitación no pudo más que sorprenderse al encontrar la habitación a oscuras. Solamente el pequeño fuego de la chimenea daba luminosidad al lugar, siendo difícil adaptarse a ella al primer momento, solo con el correr de los minutos podría ver claramente por el lugar. Unos fuertes brazos la atraparon por la espalda y comenzaron a acariciarle el estómago y el bajo pecho, perdiéndose por su cadera llegado a las nalgas. Lily suspiró al sentir como un estremecimiento le recorría la espina dorsal y bajaba hacia sus piernas, con la sonrisa pintada en sus labios giró sobre sus talones y observó los ojos brillantes de su marido. Con las frías manos acarició el pecho desnudo del chico y apretó su trasero con diversión.

James la estudió en silencio observando como junto a la luz que irradiaba la chimenea las curvas de su mujer se hacían sonoramente presentes. Notó sus pezones erguidos de deseo y juró ver como un encantador sonrojo nacía en las mejillas de ella.

- Estás hermosa…- dijo acariciando la cintura femenina.

- ¿En qué momento te has desvestido cariño?- le preguntó de una forma sugerente acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la baja espalda del chico.

- Cuando sentí tu perfume supe que saldrías pronto, por eso me desvestí para ti y apague las luces, sé que a ti te gusta estar en penumbra…

- Es ideal…- sólo dijo ella abrazándolo por el cuello y buscando su boca con apremio. James se dejó besar por la boca de su mujer aferrándose con firmeza a su cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo permitiendo que ella se sostuviese mejor. James sonríe y solo accede a que ella tome el control por unos momentos.

Con lentitud James se permite disfrutar de la boca de su esposa, saboreando el dulce sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su carne y la dureza de sus dientes desnudos. Acaricia con sutileza su espalda y aprieta aquel hueco que se forma allí cuando mueve su estómago hacia delante y hecha su cuello hacia atrás. Los labios de James siempre fueron algo extrañamente integrantes para Lily años antes. Siempre se había preguntado (en secreto, por supuesto) cómo sería besarlos, morderlos con lentitud y permitir que su pequeña lengua se adentrara en aquel hueco y lamiera su sabor masculino y efluente. Muchas veces entre los tantos _Sal conmigo Evans_, ella se había indagado sobre qué sucedería si le robaba un fugaz beso, aunque sea mínimo. O tal vez con un poco más de suerte podría besarlo con desenfreno en una de las tantas fiestas que armaba Sirius, claro que después tendría la excusa perfecta para echarle la culpa al alcohol y negar con la cabeza diciendo barbaridades irrepetibles sobre esa bebida y el efecto devastador que causa en las personas.

Por eso ella ahora disfrutaba del tibio contacto de su amante, por fin había descubierto cual era el sabor de esa boca, el mismo que su alieno caliente que chocaba contra su cuello cuando él le hablaba al oído, sabe que siempre están más calientes que los suyos, sabe que él pensará que ella siempre tiene los labios helados al igual que sus manos y sus pies, y sabe también como se siente su lengua húmeda y viscosa chocando con cariño, con dureza e impertinencia con la de ella misma. Sonríe cuando James entierra sus manos en su cabello y profundiza el beso, Lily solo cierra los ojos con fuerza y deja que la sensación la abrace por completo, su mente se queda en blanco y esas cosquillas ya conocidas se agolpan en su bajo estómago y su sangre comienza a burbujear, las mariposas de la que siempre escuchó nacen espontáneamente, quizá no sea del todo correcto en decir que es espontáneo, al fin y al cabo es el calor masculino, el contacto de su chico lo que hace que esas sensaciones se sientan como tales. Entonces ella lo imita y levantando los brazos se permite tocar el cabello indomable, lo enreda entre sus dedos y tira para volver a tirar y atraer hacia sí intentando inútilmente que aquel beso se haga mas profundo.

- Dime lo que quieres…- le pidió James con la voz ronca.

- Te quiero a ti- respondió Lily suspirando ante los besos que él depositaba por su mejilla descendiendo por su mentó perdiéndose en el cuello.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí…?- ella ahogó un gemido besando el hombro de él.

- Te quiero todo, te quiero todo James- el chico sin poder controlar sus impulsos la tomó por las piernas y la colgó en sus caderas tal y como había hecho en el piso inferior. Sin pasar por la cama prefirió caminar hacia la ventana, en aquel espacio vacío junto al pequeño tocador de ella.

Lily se estremeció al sentir el frío de la pared en su espalda, una total antítesis de lo que sentía por delante, el cuerpo del chico ardía. Con sus largas piernas rodeó la humanidad de James y se aferró con sus brazos al torso de él. Los arrebatos en su cuello la dejaban sin respiración, al igual que el pequeño vaivén que él había comenzado con su pelvis, logrando que aquel leve frotamiento la excitara cada vez un poco más.

Ell escotado y traslúcido camisón oscuro se rasgó sobre la costura, los ávidos movimientos no habían sido soportados por la prenda y esta terminó dañada sobre la suave piel de ella. Las manos de James apretaban con apremio sus muslos, estirando cada vez más la mano intentando llegar hacia aquel lugar que siempre le había gustado acariciar, desde aquel Halloween supo por fin que esa fecha siempre sería importante para su vida, porque por primera vez le había hecho el amor a Lily Evans sin la necesidad de intimar, ella había sentido correr toda la excitación por su cuerpo al igual que él por el suyo. Ambos se habían dejado llevar por aquel caudal se sentimientos y sus cuerpos habían reaccionado gustosos. Recordando esos viejos momentos James se separó de ella y volviendo a apresarla por las nalgas caminó hacia un lado obligándola a sentarse sobre el diminuto tocador blanco.

- ¿Qué me harás?- preguntó ella sintiendo como él volvía a adueñarse de sus piernas subiendo lentamente sus manos hacia aquel lugar sensible que tanto adoraba.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga?- preguntó él bajando con lentitud las oscuras bragas de ella, a veces no entendía la necesidad de que ella las usara, si al fin y al cabo siempre terminaba sacándoselas. Ella se acercó sensualmente a su oído y antes de responderle le mordió con erotismo el lóbulo de su oído.

- Eso que siempre me haces…- sonrió-. ¿Sabes a lo qué me refiero?- él se acercó a ella y le mustió en su cuello palabras cargadas de excitación, ella se sonrojó aun más y con los ojos brillantes besó los labios del chico con pasión. Sus manos feroces bajaron con prontitud la ropa interior que cubría su desnudez y cerrando los ojos apretó con sus piernas permitiendo que él se adentrara a ella de esa forma tan maravillosa y única que tenía de hacerlo.

o0o0o

Las sábanas se enredaban en sus brazos y piernas, Lily se abrazaba a él y se permitía gozar sin miramientos de la dulce sensación que él le regalaba al acariciar su cabello, al besar su frente apretando la fina cintura.

- Gracias por todo lo que me das amor…- dijo James con la voz suave.

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?- preguntó ella levantando suavemente la cabeza del pecho del chico.

- A veces todo parece como un sueño, tú conmigo, Harry durmiendo en el cuarto de al lado, como si nuestra vida fuera perfecta…

- Te entiendo…

- Pero prefiero pensar que así es, que no hay un mago maniático queriendo matarnos por una maldita profecía que vaya uno a saber que dirá.

- Siempre que permanezcamos unidos, nada malo pasará.

- ¿Y si pasa?- se acomodó nervioso sobre la almohada-. Hay tantas veces en las que no puedo dormir pensando en ello…

- No pasará, porque ni tú ni yo lo permitiremos. Harry vivirá y sabrá cumplir su destino. Crecerá asistirá al colegio como nosotros, tendrá sus amigos, tendrá una novia y se casará dándonos hermosos nietos a quienes malcriar y divertir.

- ¿Y si eso no se cumple?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si él logra alcanzarlo, si él cumple su cometido sin que podamos hacer nada…- James cerró los ojos no queriendo pensar en eso.

- No lo hará…- respondió luego de unos segundos ella con tranquilidad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque ni tú ni yo permitiremos que eso pase, lo protegeremos con nuestras vidas, ya que él es el fruto del amor que nosotros nos tenemos. Y aunque nosotros dimitamos, el seguirá con vida, y con él también nosotros.

- Yo te seguiré allí a donde vayas Liliana- le dijo con la voz cortada.

- Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase mi amor, porque lo que nosotros sentimos es inigualable.

- Gracias por ser como eres…

- ¿A qué vienen tantos agradecimientos?

- A que te amo- giró de lado observándola con intensidad-. A que no podría vivir sin ti y que tú y Harry son la razón de mi ser.

- James yo…- suspiró, no sabía si tenía que decir aquello-. Si algo nos pasara o a ti o a mi… prométeme…- vaciló.

- ¿Qué cosa?- la tomó por el mentón y admiró sus ojos llorosos.

- Prométeme que cuidarás de él y siempre le hablarás de mi, así como yo le hablaré de ti…- la voz se le rompió siendo sofocada por un sollozo.

- No digas esas cosas, eso no pasará, nosotros viviremos o moriremos por él, y no hará falta hablar de eso, porque él estará orgulloso de los padres que tiene y sabrá que nos amamos como nadie se amó en el mundo.

- Te amo James…- susurró ella tratando de calmar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

- Descansa pequeña…- James acarició su brazo-. Tú solo duerme, yo estaré a tu lado… siempre.

o0o0o

Aquella canción que a Lily siempre le había gustado se sentía en el tocadiscos. Esa noche ella había elegido el vinilo que usarían para cocinar y esa canción justo estaba sonando. _Let it be_ siempre había traído esperanza a su corazón, y esa vez también lo haría.

Es impresionante como en esos momentos todo adquiere una velocidad impensada. Aquellos viejos recuerdos que nos obligamos a olvidar acontecen a uno como el choque de olas contra las enormes rocas. Los padres de James eran personas adultas cuando él nació, él único hijo de la casa, el consentido y mimado. Las mejores prendas y los mejores útiles, junto a su amigo de toda su vida aprendieron a reconocer colores y olores. Cuando su mascota murió su madre lo consoló durante una semana entera. El colegio significó un gran cambio en su punto de vista, Sirius fue su escape, Remus su consejero, y Peter su pequeño protegido. _Peter…_ que iluso había sido, ahora su pequeño amigo sufriría cosas terribles ante semejante bajeza, pero no lo odió, solamente sintió pena por él, por lo débil que fue, por lo fácil que se dejó manipular. Y lloró por si mismo, por su hijo que se quedaría sin padre y por su mujer, por ese hermoso contacto que ya no podría tocar, por esos suaves labios que ya no podría besar y por esa mirada brillante que ya no le pertenecería.

_- ¡Lily toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!_

Y Lily lo mira por última vez con lágrimas en sus ojos pugnando por salir y deja que la escalera la guíe hacia el piso superior entrando en la habitación de Harry. Cuando aquel grito ensordecedor nubla sus sentidos y ese relámpago verde ilumina las sombras de la casa, ella por primera vez siente que todo está perdido, entonces Harry en sus brazos se mueve y le murita mamá, y ella recuerda lo que había hablado con James, recuerda que debe salvar a su hijo y hablarle siempre de su padre, de lo valiente y bueno que era, de lo hermoso y cariñoso, honrado y fuerte. Entonces un sollozo sale de sus labios al saber que ya no estará más a su lado, que ya no sentirá su calor por las noches ni sus manos en su piel. Cree oler el aroma del chico en la punta de su nariz, y cree sentir su calor tomándole firmemente por la cintura.

- Tú puedes con él, hazlo que puedes. Recuerda lo que hablamos, yo siempre te amaré- y ella cree oír la voz de James en su oído y que su aliento la golpea en el rostro.

Y entonces como arte de magia todo comienza a pasar como en un tren bala a toda velocidad por las vías. Ve a sus padres jugando con ella y con Petunia, ve a un chico de cabello oscuro y ropa raída sentado a su lado haciendo levitar con sus manos hojas secas de los árboles. Se ve ella misma llorando frente a su hermana y luego abrazándose a sus amigas en el medio del colegio. Ve a Remus junto a ella caminando por los pasillos sonriendo y ofreciéndole chocolate. Ve los labios de Charlie y su sonrisa sincera. Sirius le sonríe y tira de su mano para abrasarla, el cigarrillo de él le quema el brazo y ella le pega estallando a carcajadas. Y ve a James a su lado tomándole la mano, besando sus labios diciéndole _te amo_. Y ella recuerda la promesa que hizo, ella siente el contacto de James y el peso de su hijo en sus brazos, y es feliz, porque sabe que todo estará bien, que su hijo vivirá y ella estará con James. Recuerda a su hermana y a su linda sonrisa antes de cumplir los once años, y cuando la palidez de ese hombre corta sus pensamientos como una afilada navaja solamente abraza más a su hijo y camina hacia atrás.

La puerta estalla frente a ella y Lily deposita a su pequeño en la diminuta cuna.

_- ¡Harry no, Harry no, por favor Harry no!_

_-Apártate, muchacha estúpida... hazte a un lado, ahora._

_-Harry no, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar..._

_-Ésta es mi última advertencia_

_-¡Harry no! ¡Por favor!… ten misericordia… ten misericordia. ¡Harry no! ¡Harry no! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa_

_-Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!_

Ella está con los brazos abiertos, ve como el destello verde se aproxima a ella pero no cierra los ojos, siente los labios de James en su frente y lo ve acercarse como levitando en el suelo.

- Lily…- dice él tomando su mano y atrayéndola hacia sí, y ella puede jurar que lo siente cálido, que siente su aroma y que está allí consigo- Mira…- dice James a su lado tomándola por los hombros.

Ella ve como su hijo está parado sosteniéndose de las barandas de la cuna, ve como Voldemort se acerca y lo ataca, es testigo de cómo _eso_ tan extraño pasa, y sonríe al ver a su hijo vivo, sonríe por segunda ves al verlo llorar, la primera vez lo hace porque lo vio caminar y luego caerse, _pero lo importante es que caminó…_

Y siente como esa canción llega a su fin, como _Let it be_ toca sus últimos acordes y como el tocadiscos se detiene haciendo quebrar el vinilo por la fuerza con que lo hace.

Como dice la canción, _Déjalo ser_… Y así lo hace.

Toma la mano de James con fuerza y miran hacia el frente, sonríe nuevamente al ver a su pequeño hijo tranquilizándose de a poco, y vuelve su vista hacia delante. Mira a James y lo besa, dejando que la blanca luz los envuelva dándoles paz.

- Te amo…- se dicen los dos a la vez y como en un sueño todo se desvanece y ellos ya no están más.

o0o0o

Sirius llora encerrado en su celda, llora por sus amigos, llora por su ahijado y por la mujer que ama. Llora por el hijo de puta de Peter y llora por si mismo. Cree ver a James en sus sueños, cree oírlo decirle que todo estará bien. Y cree ver a Lily a su lado, con su cabello encendido abrazando a su amigo. Y sonríe porque sabe que ellos están juntos, a pesar de todo, el amor fue suficiente para que en el más allá ellos continuaran unidos.

Pero Sirius llora, llora por Eli, imaginándola escapando del país. Llora por Harry solo y desamparado en el mundo.

Sirius jura con lágrimas en los ojos y lastimaduras en los brazos, que eso no se quedará así y que algún día tendrá su venganza.

o0o0o

Elizabeth se abraza al cuerpo de Trevor, él sirve de consuelo a tanto sufrimiento. Los ojos le arden de tanto llorar y siente como su corazón hecho arena se cuela por un embudo sin fin.

Sube al avión yendo a un lugar que no conoce, que le habían dicho que era bueno. Y trata de sonreírle a su amigo, pero lo ve llorar, con los labios apretados y los puños entumecidos.

Y por fin entiende que todo es verdad, que no es una maldita pesadilla de la que puede despertar. Y sabe que ella esta muerta junto con la otra, y que él está preso por lo que hizo.

Y no lo puede creer, ella había confiado en él, y ahora resultaba ser todo una mentira.

o0o0o

Remus golpea su cabeza contra el mueble, la botella de alcohol se desparrama en el suelo resbalándose por su mano.

- ¡Maldito Sirius!- exclama cuando frondosas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

Siente pena por el pequeño Peter, siempre a la sombra, terminando protegiendo a sus amigos. Llora por James, pos su amigo del alma, llora por Lily, la única amiga que lo entendió y lo acompañó. Llora por Anna y su desaparición, y llora por Sirius, por su traición y por su golpe bajo.

Remus se deja caer arrastrándose por la pared de la casa de los gritos.

- ¡Joder!- exclama sintiendo como los ojos le pesan, y reza porque al despertar todo haya sido un maldito sueño.

o0o0o

Y Snape grita, chilla y llora. Quiere romper cualquier cosa que esté a su paso, y no duda en eliminar una rata que corría por el suelo.

_Ella está muerta…_

Y él se quiere morir.

Pero está su hijo, los ojos de ella, el rostro de él, el único recuerdo que le queda. Y promete días después ante la tumba de ella que lo protegerá y será leal. Lo salvará de las manos de las que ella lo salvó, y tal vez más allá puedan volver a reír como lo hacían antes.

o0o0o

Y Lily lo abraza, así como hace con cada nueva víctima. Lo acuna en sus brazos y le llena el rostro de besos. Y Sirius sonríe por primera vez, porque como ellos ha protegido a Harry, y ahora los vuelve a ver. Abraza a la chica y la alza por los aires, y cuando lo ve siente su corazón latir con fuerza. Porque James está allí, con los brazos extendidos esperándolo. Y se avienta a él y es feliz porque al fin vuelven a estar juntos.

Remus llora porque deja a su hijo sin madre ni padre, llora al imaginarlo como Harry, con tanto sufrimiento y despego. Pero Lily lo abraza y le dice que Harry lo cuidará, como buen padrino que es lo mimará y no dejará que le pase nada. Y Remus sonríe apretando la mano de su amiga, y a su lado Nimphadora también lo hace. Ve a Anna con la mirada radiante de la mano de Michael, y comprende que murió en aquel bosque, y se siente feliz de verla, de saber su paradero por primera vez. Y cuando ve a sus amigos siente su cuerpo vibrar de emoción, _si hasta Peter estaba allí._

Ese viejo Peter, el Peter de la escuela, el aventurero, el temerario, el leal. Ese Peter que no se dejó corromper, que prefirió morir antes de matar el recuerdo de sus amigos.

Y entonces todo se pone difuso, ven como Harry camina por el bosque prohibido y hablan con él, Peter no se anima a hacerlo y se esconde entre los árboles. Pero sonríe al entender que estaba perdonado, que ese chico era la esperanza que él perdió.

Cuando Severus siente la calidez de su amiga rodearle, todo se pone confuso, abre los ojos y mira como Potter le sonríe. _Es imposible que Potter me sonría…_

Pero es verdad, ve como Harry camina hacia el frente, ve como muere y revive, ve como todo acaba. Y por fin puede decir que es feliz, porque sus lágrimas no fueron en vano. Esa amistad que había perdido vuelve a él, sintiendo como tiran de su brazo uniéndolo al grupo de los caídos.

Fred le sonríe al igual que Moody y Dumbledore. Todo lo que habían hecho había servido de algo. La guerra por fin había terminado y todo volvía a la normalidad como siempre debió haber sido.

Se abrazan uno con los otros, no importa casa, ideología ni edad. En aquel inimaginable lugar todo es felicidad, porque Harry al fin ha logrado vencerlo, porque sus muertes no fueron en vano, porque aquella pequeña alma, aquel pequeño niño de ojos oscuros y mirada dura iba hacia ellos, y sonreía con sinceridad por primera vez. _Bienvenido Tom…_ lo saludó Dumbledore, y el pequeño se alegró, aquel vestigio arrancado cobró vida y viajó hacia allí, difuminándose en el espacio, desapareciendo en el aire.

o0o0o

Y Elizabeth llora con su marido a su lado, El Profeta extendido con la imagen de sus amigos. Trevor le aprieta el hombro y ella se deja consolar. Sirius jamás la engañó, la guerra había terminado y él al fin estaba con ellos. Y el hombre, Trevor con lágrimas en los ojos solo logra abrazarla y compartir con ella el dolor que sienten, la partida dolorosa.

Y entienden por primera vez aquella frase en la tumba de Lily y James.

_El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte._

Y así es, porque ellos, aquella generación vivirá siempre en la mente de todas las personas, aquellos que lucharon por sus vidas y las de los demás. Los que supieron ser felices e infelices a la vez.

Y se juraron alguna vez en silencio que vivirían de alguna manera, bien como recuerdo o espectro, como persona u objeto.

La vida muchas veces es como una canción, así decía el padre de Lily, la música toca y toca simulando un remolino de sensaciones, pero aunque se acabe, continuará tocando, expandiéndose por las personas, por el aire y los corazones.

Y Lily sonríe besando a James a su lado, porque él fue su canción, su salvación.

Y él le devuelve la sonrisa, sabiendo que el destino no podría haber sido mejor para ellos. Porque sus amigos están ahí con él. Y porque su hijo es feliz, por primera vez es pura y totalmente feliz.

* * *

Sé que no merezco el perdón de ustedes y menos aún que lean el fin de esta historia.

No tengo excusa, sólo me resta decir que he concluído una de las historias más importantes, la primera que escribí, con la que crecí escribiendo de una forma horrenda y desgarabada hasta algo más aceptable. La que me regaló personas maravillosas, y sonrisas a muchas horas.

Lily y James fue la primer pareja con la que me adentré a este mundo, y siempre tendrán un lugar especial para mí, no sería extraño que volviese a publicar algo de ellos, tal vez no tan largo, pero es algo que adoro.

Este capítulo lo escribí hace muchísimo, y hoy me topé con él por casualidad, como me sucedió con los capítulos anteriores, debo cuidar más las cosas que escribo. No quise modificarlo, así es como lo terminé y así quiero enseñárselos.

Miles de gracias por estar ahí, un beso muy grande, y espero que nos encontremos pronto.

Jor.


End file.
